


Out of the Dead Land (Übersetzung)

by Silent_Storm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Robots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Storm/pseuds/Silent_Storm
Summary: (Autorisierte Übersetzung. Spielt nach Captain America: The Winter Soldier) Was nun von ihm übrig war, war weder Bucky Barnes, noch der Winter Soldier. Er war das Schlachtfeld, auf dem die beiden in Stücke gerissen worden waren. Was von ihm übrig war, war jemand, der sich für Steve entschieden hatte, und das war alles.





	1. The Hollow Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



_April ist der übelste Monat von allen, treibt_

_Flieder aus der toten Erde, mischt_

_Erinnerung mit Lust, schreckt_

_Spröde Wurzeln auf mit Frühlingsregen._

* * *

 

 

Sein Auftrag lautete, zur Besprechung und Gedankenlöschung zum Hauptquartier zurück zu kehren, aber es gab kein Hauptquartier mehr und niemanden, der seine Gedanken hätte löschen können.

Er hatte acht Tage in einem Unterschlupf verbracht und darauf gewartet, dass ihn jemand holte. Er war ein wertvoller Soldat. Sein Auftrag lautete, auf jemanden zu warten.

Niemand kam.

Die Fotos von Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes im Smithsonian stimmten mit seinem Gesicht überein. Er betrachtete seine Reflektion in einer Glasscheibe, um sicher zu gehen. Die einzigen Unterschiede lagen in seinen Haaren, seinem Gesundheitszustand und daran, dass er drei bis fünf Jahre älter wirkte.  Im Souvenirladen gab es Bücher zu kaufen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Überwachungskameras – schlecht eingestellt – und nahm ein paar mit. Er hatte kein Geld. Er brauchte Informationen.

Es gab Artikel von Männern, die Captain Rogers und Sergeant Barnes gekannt hatten. Der Winter Soldier verglich sie untereinander. Er suchte nach mehr Informationen. Viele waren öffentlich zugänglich. Er ging in Büchereien und durchforstete Bücher, Artikel, Internetseiten. Er merkte sich die wichtigsten Dinge.

Seine Anerkennung für Captain Rogers war aufrichtig. Er konnte es nicht bestreiten. Der Gedanke ließ sich nicht vertreiben; blieb in seinem Hinterkopf, während er weitersuchte, ließ sich mit den anderen Informationen nicht verbinden.

Sein Auftrag lautete, zur Besprechung und Gedankenlöschung zum Hauptquartier zurück zu kehren. Sein Auftrag lautete, zur Besprechung und Gedankenlöschung –

Bucky Barnes war ein guter Mensch, umgänglich, beliebt bei seinen Kameraden, bekannt für seinen Charme (vor allem bei den Frauen), loyal bis zu seinem Tod. Er war ein erstklassiger Nahkämpfer sowie ein ausgezeichneter Scharfschütze. Er kam aus Brooklyn. Er hatte drei jüngere Geschwister. Er folgte Captain America –

Es war nicht schwer, jemand anders zu sein. Der Winter Soldier beherrschte diese Fähigkeit genau so gut wie er einen Hinterhalt planen, den Abzug einer Waffe betätigen oder in einer Menschenmenge verschwinden konnte; es war ein Teil von ihm. Um jemand anders zu werden, musste er in eine Rolle schlüpfen; und der Schlüssel dazu lag im Detail: der Diplomat nahm seinen Hochzeitsring ab, bevor er mit einer Fremden ins Bett stieg, der Nachtwärter gähnte und kratzte sich am Bauch, während er ein Foto seiner Kinder betrachtete, der Taxifahrer begann eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit seinen Kunden, während er sie an einen Ort brachte, wo ihre Leichen nicht gefunden werden konnten. Der Winter Soldier erinnerte sich an keine einzige diese Rollen, aber er hatte sie alle gespielt.

Bucky Barnes war ein guter Mensch, umgänglich, beliebt bei seinen Kameraden –

Bucky. Er versuchte, sich an den Klang des Namens zu gewöhnen. Bucky. Mein Name ist Bucky. Das bin ich. Er beschloss, dass Bucky es bevorzugte, er selbst anstatt der Winter Soldier zu sein; und fing an, seinen rechten Arm zu bevorzugen; sein Fleisch und Blut statt dem Metallarm zu benutzen, um Dinge zu berühren und aufzuheben, wann immer es ihm möglich war.

Er folgte Captain America –

Der Winter Soldier ( _Bucky_ ) beobachtete Captain America für ein paar Tage. Er verwanzte sein Haus und lauschte Gesprächen. Captain America bekam Besuche von Black Widow und dem Falcon. Er war eine gute Informationsquelle und erwähnte Bucky Barnes mehrere Male. Der Winter Soldier lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme und den veralteten Phrasen, die er benutzte und deren Gebrauch Verwirrung oder Belustigung bei seinen Freunden hervorrief. Seine eigene Stimme passte sich dem Muster leicht an, so, als würde er es seit Jahren kennen. Er fand eine Schere und schnitt sich ungeschickt und ohne Spiegel die Haare.

Besprechung und Gedankenlöschung . Sein Auftrag lautete –

An einem Morgen im April, sechs Wochen nach seinem ersten Besuch im Museum, klopfte er mit seiner rechten Hand an der Tür zu Captain Americas Apartment. Dann wartete er.

Die Anerkennung für Captain Rogers war aufrichtig. Er konnte es nicht bestreiten. Der Gedanke ließ sich nicht vertreiben; war all die Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf geblieben, während er Informationen gesammelt und sich vorbereitet hatte. Jetzt war da noch ein anderer Gedanke, einer, der diesen wichtig machte, der alles einen Sinn ergeben ließ: Captain America kannte diesen Bucky Barnes. Captain America wusste, was er tun würde.

Natürlich würde er zu ihm kommen.

Captain America öffnete die Tür und verharrte, starrte ihn an. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Hallo Steve“, sagte Bucky, „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme.“ Er schluckte. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

 

* * *

 

 

Sie saßen auf Sofas in einem unordentlichen Raum. Captain America – Steve – hörte nicht auf, ihn anzustarren.

„Habe ich irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht?“, fragte Bucky schließlich.

„Nein – Bucky – mein Gott“, sagte Steve, „Ich bin nur…“ Er lachte zitterig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht nur alles ein Traum ist. Ich habe gedacht, du wärst tot. Ich habe dich fallen gesehen.“

„Wir sind beide gefallen“, antwortete der Winter Soldier vage. Das war nur ein paar Wochen her. Captain America musste wissen, dass er überlebt hatte, denn wer sonst hätte ihn an Land gezogen?

„Nein, ich meinte die Brücke“, sagte Steve.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die richtige Information fand. Die Brücke. Sergeant Barnes gab sein Leben im Dienst für sein Land bei einem Kampf mit dem Feind auf einer –

Er sah auf. Steves Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. „Du erinnerst dich nicht“, stellte er leise fest.

„Es gibt vieles, an das ich mich nicht erinnere“, sagte Bucky, „Die Brücke, ich –“ Er hielt inne. „Wir waren dort wegen Hydra“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „Wegen Arnim Zola.“ Das hatte in den Büchern gestanden. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er den Namen aussprach. Er ignorierte es, es war nicht wichtig. „Richtig? Und da waren Feinde –“

„Sie waren maskiert“, beendete Steve den Satz für ihn, „Und sie hatten diese Waffen von Hydra, die Menschen zu Staub zerfallen ließen.“

Bucky nickte. Seine linke Hand zuckte bei der Erwähnung der Waffen.

„Mehr weiß ich nicht“, sagte er, „Was ist dann passiert?“

Steve lächelte ihn an, ein schiefes Lächeln mit strahlenden Augen. Er fing an zu reden. Bucky sog jedes Wort auf. Er unterbrach ihn nur einmal, als Steve davon erzählte, wie er ihn vor einem Hydrasoldaten gerettet hatte. „Sag mir bitte, dass ich wenigstens etwas Lustiges gesagt habe, als du mich gerettet hast. Das ist so würdelos.“

Steve grinste. „Du hast gesagt du hättest ihn auch ohne meine Hilfe plattgemacht.“

„Natürlich hätte ich das“, sagte Bucky.

„Ja, habe ich doch gesagt.“

„Idiot.“

Steve lachte wieder, richtig diesmal. Kleine Fältchen erschienen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Der Winter Soldier merkte sich das, so wie er sich alles merkte, dass er über Captain America lernte.

Es gab nicht viel mehr zu erzählen. Das Lachen in Steves Augen verschwand rasch, als er fortfuhr. „Und ich – ich konnte dich nicht retten. Ich konnte dich nicht festhalten“, sagte er schließlich, drehte sein Gesicht weg und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Der Winter Soldier wartete, aber Captain America redete nicht weiter, sondern saß nur mit gesenktem Kopf da und vermied Blickkontakt.

„Was ist mit Zola?“, fragte er.

„Was?“, entgegnete Steve.

„Der Feind“, sagte er, „Die Mission. Haben wir ihn erwischt?“

„Ja“, antwortete Steve nach einem Moment, „Ja, haben wir. Du bist gefallen, aber wir haben ihn erwischt.“ Er schluckte. „Es hat sich nicht so angefühlt, als wäre es die Sache wert gewesen.“

Wert gewesen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, dass jemand so etwas mit ihm teilte. Es kümmerte den Winter Soldier nicht, ob eine Mission etwas wert gewesen war oder nicht. Von einer seltsamen Neugierde getrieben fragte er: „War es die Sache wert?“

Steve schwieg. Sein Mund war nicht mehr als ein schmaler Strich. Er sagte: „Wenn wir Zolas Information nicht gehabt hätten…“, und hielt inne.

Er folgte Steves Blick, aber da war nichts, er starrte nur in Richtung Fenster, und draußen war ein gewöhnlicher Frühlingstag in der Stadt.

„Wenn wir Zolas Information nicht gehabt hätten, dann hätte Red Skull vermutlich jede Hauptstadt in den Staaten ausgelöscht“, sagte Steve, „ Ich… Ich habe mir selbst gesagt, dass du letzten Endes wenigstens nicht umsonst gestorben wärst.“

„Ich bin nicht gestorben“, sagte er, einfach, weil es wahr war. Drei bis fünf Jahre gealtert, das war alles.

Steve gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und stand auf. Er nahm Buckys Hand und zog ihn vom Sofa und in eine feste Umarmung. Der Winter Soldier erstarrte, als er Steves Arme spürte, die sich um ihn schlossen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht, was Bucky tun würde. Er hörte, wie Captain America zitternd einatmete, bevor er „Sorry“ murmelte und einen Schritt zurück trat.

Dann wusste er, was Bucky tun würde.

„Komm her“, sagte er und zog Steve zurück in seine Arme. Er schlang seinen guten Arm um ihn, legte die Innenseite seiner menschlichen Hand in Steves Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht an Steves breiter Schulter. Er konnte Steves Atem hören und spürte, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, weil sie sich so nahe waren.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist“, murmelte Steve.

„Ich bin hier“, sagte Bucky. Er versteckte sein Gesicht weiter an Steves Schulter; sein Metallarm war an seine Seite gepresst. „Ich bin hier.“

 

* * *

 

 

In dieser Nacht träumte der Winter Soldier von einem Geräusch. Ein langes, schrilles Heulen; Wind, das an ihm vorbeizischte.

Er wachte unter einer Decke auf dem Sofa auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, während er über das Geräusch nachdachte. Er konnte es mit keiner Erinnerung in seinem Gedächtnis verknüpfen. Es war Teil von Captain Americas Erzählung.

Bucky Barnes musste Angst gehabt haben, als er gefallen war, dachte er. Angst, als er gestorben war.

 

* * *

 

 

„Heilige Scheiße“, sagte der Falcon. 

„Sam, ich möchte dir meinen alten Freund Bucky vorstellen. Bucky, Sam“, sagte Steve in einem herausfordernden Tonfall. „Heilige _Scheiße_. Weiß Natasha Bescheid? Nie im Leben weiß Natasha davon.“

„Nett, dich kennenzulernen“, sagte Bucky und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Soll ich etwa so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam, „Steve, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir diesen Typen das letzte Mal gesehen haben?“ Er warf Bucky einen Blick zu und fügte hinzu: „Nichts für ungut.“

Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern.

Steve hatte diesen sturen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sam –“

„Steve, du bist guter Kerl, also bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch wenn ich dir sage, dass du einen jämmerlichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hast“, sagte Sam, „Ich bin im Krankenhaus an deinem Bett gesessen. Ich will das nicht noch einmal machen müssen.“ Er drehte sich zum Winter Soldier und sagte: „Wenn du wirklich Steves alter Freund Bucky bist, dann wirst du verdammt gut verstehen, warum ich gerade ziemlich besorgt bin. Richtig?“

_Wenn du wirklich –_

Bucky nickte. Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Er hat Recht, Steve“, sagte er, „Du weißt, dass er Recht hat.“

„Genau! Danke! Er ist hier, und ich bin froh, dass er hier ist; ich werde eine Menge Benzingeld sparen, weil wir ihn nicht durchs ganze Land verfolgen müssen, so wie wir es geplant hatten, aber du kannst ihn nicht einfach auf deiner _Couch_ schlafen lassen, Steve, komm schon. Er bedeutet Ärger. _Das hier_ bedeutet Ärger.“ Sam gestikulierte aufgeregt mit beiden Händen. Er blickte wieder zu Bucky. „Wie gesagt, nichts für ungut.“

„Sam –“, begann Steve.

Sam zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und hob seine Arme. „Liege ich da falsch? Sag mir, dass ich nicht Recht habe“, forderte er.

„Bucky –“

„Er hat Recht“, sagte Bucky wieder. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, was er als nächstes sagte. Es war zugleich einfach und schwer, zu wissen, was Bucky Barnes denken würde. Der Winter Soldier wog nie seine Worte ab, er hatte keine Vergangenheit und brauchte auch keine. Aber Bucky Barnes war der Winter Soldier _gewesen_. Und diese Tatsache würde seine Wortwahl beeinflussen.

„Steve, ich bin gefährlich“, sagte er schließlich, „Du weißt, dass ich gefährlich bin. Du hast es gewesen. Du musst vorsichtig sein.“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Bucky“, sagte Steve fest. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen langen Moment.

Bucky holte tief Luft für das, was er als nächstes sagen würde, aber die Worte blieben ungesagt.

„Nun, ich habe Angst wie sonst was, wenigstens einer von uns tickt noch normal“, murmelte Sam. „Hör zu, Steve, ich habe eine Nachricht von –“, er warf Bucky einen Blick zu, „– einem Freund, aber ich denke, wir haben jetzt wichtigere Dinge, um die wir uns Sorgen machen sollten, also –“

„Eine Mission?“, fragte der Winter Soldier.

 

* * *

 

 

„Nur fürs Protokoll, ich bezweifle stark, dass es eine gute Idee ist, ihn mitzubringen“, grummelte Sam über das Headset.

„Bucky und ich arbeiten gut zusammen“, erklang Steves Stimme in Buckys Ohr, „Das war schon immer so. Außerdem, ich dachte ich dürfte ihn sowieso nicht auf meinem Sofa lassen.“

Der Winter Soldier lachte leise, weil Bucky so reagieren würde. Er kauerte sich tiefer in sein Versteck, bis er in den Schatten verschwand. Das Gewicht des Scharfschützengewehrs in seiner Hand fühlte sich beruhigend an; seine Sicht war gut. Er konnte die Silhouette des Falcons auf dem Gebäude gegenüber ausmachen. Seine Flügel waren offen, zwei große Schatten in der Dunkelheit. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er das letzte Paar zerstört hatte, aber er verschwendete keine Zeit daran, sich zu fragen, wo dieses Paar herkam.

Der Falcon war nicht gut versteckt, aber das war nicht notwendig. Zielpersonen wie diese dachten selten daran, nach oben zu schauen; und von ihrem Standort aus konnten sie alle Ausgänge des Hydraquartiers sehen. Captain America war unter ihnen positioniert. Bucky gefiel die Tatsache, dass er alleine hineingehen würde, nicht. In seinem Gedächtnis waren Informationen über Stützpunkte wie diesen abgespeichert, Grundrisse, Abwehrsysteme und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen; und er hatte sie bereits weitergegeben. Er wusste, wozu Captain America fähig war ( _Nahkampf,_ _verbesserte Stärke und Heilungskräfte, präzise und effizient, ein geborener Anführer, er versuchte, Zivilisten aus seinen Missionen herauszuhalten, er hatte seinen Schild –_ )

Steve würde zurechtkommen.

Er behielt die Ausgänge im Auge und schaltete jeden Hydraagenten aus, der versuchte, zu entkommen. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Falcon ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als ihren Zielpersonen. Er ignorierte es, atmete ruhig und tief, zielte und feuerte. Er ließ dem Falcon ohnehin nichts zu tun übrig. Er war ein wertvoller Soldat; er arbeitete effektiv, er war nützlich. Ein Körper nach dem anderen fiel in einer Welt, die so einfach war; in einer Welt, die Sinn machte. Captain America wusste, was er zu tun hatte, und der Winter Soldier wusste, wie er ihn dabei am besten unterstützen konnte.

Captain America verließ das Gebäude nicht durch einen der Ausgänge, sondern durch eine Wand; Ziegelsteine und Verputz regneten zu Boden. Er war in einen Kampf mit einem schwarzgekleideten Agenten verwickelt. Die zwei Körper rollten durch den Staub, und es war nicht möglich, einen sicheren Schuss abzufeuern. Der Winter Soldier beobachtete sie durchs Fadenkreuz. Es war seltsam beruhigend, den bunten Schild zu sehen.

(Soweit es der Winter Soldier beurteilen konnte, war es kein ausgeglichener Kampf. Steve atmete ein wenig schneller aus gewöhnlich, aber ein Lächeln saß in seinen Mundwinkel. Er schien das Ganze zu genießen.)

„Hey!“, sagte der Falcon scharf; und Bucky bemerkte, dass er unaufmerksam geworden war. Er hatte zwei weitere Agenten übersehen, die das Gebäude verlassen hatten und sich nun Captain America näherten. Beide waren schwerer bewaffnet als ihre Vorgänger, und sie bewegten sich anders; selbstsicher, bedrohlich. Irgendetwas an ihnen kam ihm bekannt vor, und der Winter Soldier verstand nicht ganz, warum er plötzlich unruhig wurde.

Der Falcon sprang ab; seine Flügel weit ausgebreitet. Sie falteten sich wieder zusammen, als er landete, um den linken Angreifer zu stoppen, der in letzter Sekunde aufsah und sich dann zur Seite warf, um der Attacke zu entgehen. Der Winter Soldier wusste, dass der Falcon in der Lage sein würde, genügend Ablenkung zu verursachen. Er nahm den anderen Angreifer ins Visier. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug, er atmete aus: Ein perfekter Schuss –

– und immer noch durch das Zielfernrohr konnte er die Reaktion des Soldaten sehen, der sich unglaublich schnell bewegte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Verstecks, und dann hob er eine Hand und find die Kugel. Das Blut sollte nur so spritzen, aber da war nichts.

Über das Headset konnte er jemanden fluchen hören. „Hast du das _gesehen_?“, fragte der Falcon, „Wie – Steve, pass auf!“

Aber die Warnung war nicht notwendig. Als die beiden Feinde sahen, dass Captain America seinen Gegner besiegt hatte, drehte sie sich um und rannten mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit davon. Der Winter Soldier hätte versuchen können, auf sie zu schießen als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Er tat es nicht. Seine Hände zitterten.

Unten am Boden standen Captain America und der Falcon über dem anderen Kämpfer. Der Mann hatte Schaum um die Mundwinkel. Er war eindeutig tot.

„Ich habe ihn nur k.o. geschlagen“, sagte Steve, als Bucky zu ihnen traf, „Er hat die Befehle gegeben.“ Er blickte in die Richtung, in die die beiden bewaffneten Feinde verschwunden waren. Es war zwecklos, sie zu verfolgen. „Habe ich zumindest gedacht.“

„Wer _waren_ diese Kerle?“, fragte Sam, „Der eine hat mich fast besiegt. Er hat versucht, an meine Flügel zu kommen. Er war _viel_ schneller als er aussah.“ Er verzog das Gesicht und fügte hinzu: „Ich glaube, er hat sie zerkratzt. Und wer fängt eine Kugel?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Steve.

„Ich könnte es“, sagte der Winter Soldier leise.

Als sie ihn ansahen, hob er seinen linken Arm. Metall bewegte sich gegen Metall und erzeugte ein leises Geräusch. Er vermied Augenkontakt, und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken warum.

„Denkst du, dass sie so waren wie du, Bucky?“, fragte Steve, „Ich meine – verbessert, so wie du. Der Arm.“

Das war nicht, was er meinte. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte der Winter Soldier, „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Okay“, sagte Steve nach einem Moment, „Wir sind hier fertig. Wir müssen Bericht erstatten und dann –“

Bucky Barnes, sagte er sich selbst, er musste Bucky Barnes sein. „Und dann verhungere ich. Gib uns eine Pause, Steve. Es muss hier im 21. Jahrhundert doch etwas Gutes zu essen geben.“ Er warf einen Blick zu Sam und hoffte auf Unterstützung. „Oder?“

 

* * *

 

 

Sie saßen auf den Sofas in Steves Apartment und bestellten Pizza. Sam breitete seine Flügel auf dem Boden auf und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er sie begutachtete. „Verdammter Mistkerl“, sagte er, „Er hat sie zerkratzt, seht euch das an!“

„Sind sie beschädigt?“, erkundigte sich Steve.

„Sie haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden“, entgegnete Sam, „Und ich kann sie später reparieren. Es ist nur _nervig_ , Mann.“ Er strich sanft über die Flügel, bevor er sie zusammenfaltete und wegpackte. „Wo bleibt diese Pizza?“

Die Pizza war gut. Der Winter Soldier aß bedächtig und hörte Steve zu, der Sam vom Howling Commando erzählte. Zusammen mit Bucky auf einer Mission gewesen zu sein musste alte Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt habe – oder vielleicht versuchte er, Sam von etwas zu überzeugen, dachte der Winter Soldier. Woran auch immer es lag, die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, manchmal redete er mit vollem Mund und wechselte abrupt das Thema; eine Mission in Belgien, eine andere in Frankreich, eine Woche Urlaub in London, so als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wovon er erzählen sollte. Jeder Bericht schien ein halbes Duzend weiterer Erinnerungen zu wecken, jede Erzählung war gespickt mit Details, was Steve gesehen hatte, gehört und gefühlt. Und ständig blickte er zu Bucky und grinste, dieses Lächeln mit den Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, das schön langsam vertraut wurde.

Bucky warf ab und zu eine Bemerkung ein, wenn er konnte. Er gab Details aus den Büchern wieder, die Augenzeugenberichte, die er gelesen hatte. Manchmal fügte er etwas hinzu oder erfand Details, Dinge, die sich richtig anfühlten, Dinge, die Bucky Barnes bemerkt hätte. Es war so leicht. Er ließ sich von Steves Erzählungen mitreißen und es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde er sich an die Geschehnisse und die Leute, von denen Steve mit solcher Begeisterung berichtete, erinnern.

„Und dann kam Peggy herein –“, sagte Steve.

„Hat sie nicht ein rotes Kleid getragen?“, fügte Bucky hinzu, ein Schuss ins Blaue, der sich richtig anfühlte.

Er wurde mit einem breiten Lächeln von Steve belohnt. „Ja. Ja, das hat sie. Sie hat umwerfend ausgesehen. Und natürlich hast du angefangen, mit ihr zu flirten –“

„– das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht vorhalten –“

„Und mein Herz ist mir in die Hose gerutscht“, erklärte Steve und wendete sich Sam zu, „Bucky hat damals immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ich meine, er war der Gutaussehende, groß und attraktiv. Für gewöhnlich hat er es geschafft, ein paar Mädchen zu einem Date mit sich und seinem Freund zu überreden – und wenn ich dann auftauchte, war ich für gewöhnlich einen Kopf kleiner als sie. Was für eine Enttäuschung.“

„Weißt du, ich habe Fotos gesehen, aber ich kann es mir immer noch nur schwer vorstellen“, sagte Sam grinsend. Der Winter Soldier wusste genau, wovon er sprach, aber er konnte nicht _Ich auch_ sagen. Bucky Barnes hatte die kleine, kränkliche Version von Steve Rogers viel länger gekannt als die beeindruckende Waffe, in die ihn das Serum verwandelt hatte.

Steve lachte über Sams Bemerkung und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Manchmal hat er mir ein Mädchen für ein Doppeldate besorgt und sie am Ende selbst abgeschleppt.“

„Du Gauner, Barnes“, sagte Sam, aber er lachte. Bucky – versetzte sich in diesen Moment zurück, grinste und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Also, Bucky fing an, sein Glück bei Peggy zu versuchen“, redete Steve weiter, „Und ich dachte mir, gut, das war’s dann wohl.“

„Aber sie hat mich einfach ignoriert“, sagte Bucky. Über dieses Ereignis hatte er nichts gelesen, aber das musste er auch nicht. Er wusste die richtige Antwort aufgrund all der anderen Dinge, die er über Steve Rogers wusste, aufgrund des Tonfalls, den Steve anschlug, wenn er von dieser Frau redete. Er blickte Steve an und wartete auf Bestätigung. „Richtig?“

Steve schien seinen Atem anzuhalten. Er nickte leicht.

„Sie hatte nur Augen für Steve“, fuhr Bucky sicher fort, „Kluges Mädchen.“

„Ja“, stimmte Steve zu, und seine gute Laune schien zu schwinden. Er lächelte immer noch, ein bisschen traurig, als er sagte, „Ja, das war sie immer.“

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?“, fragte Sam.

„Sie hat nach dem Krieg geheiratet. Hat Kinder bekommen. Hat S.H.I.E.L.D. mitgegründet. Sie ist jetzt in ihren Neunzigern.“

Sein Unterton verriet, dass da noch mehr war, und dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Sam verstand. Er nickte stumm.

Bucky Barnes würde nicht zulassen, dass Steve so traurig aussah. Der Winter Soldier haderte mit sich selbst, versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und was aus seinem Mund kam, war: „In ihren Neunzigern, so wie wir.“

Steves Lächeln wurde ein bisschen weniger wehmütig. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Buckys rechten Arm, den menschlichen, so als würde er sich dadurch sicherer fühlen. „Ja. So wie wir.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Ich habe dich noch nie so viel über den Krieg reden gehört wie heute Nacht“, stellte der Falcon fest. Der Winter Soldier stand leise im dunklen Flur und lauschte den Stimmen. Von seiner Position aus konnte er Captain Americas Gesicht nur im Profil sehen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe nicht so viel darüber geredet, seit ich aufgewacht bin.“

„Fühlt es sich gut an?“

„Ja“, sagte Captain America, „Ja.“ Nach einem Moment fuhr er fort: „Weißt du, nachdem ich aufgewacht war und alles anders war, gab es Zeiten, wo ich mich gefragt habe, ob ich das vielleicht alles nur träume. Ob irgendetwas davon wirklich wahr ist. An diesem ersten Tag, als ich am Times Square gelandet bin, war ich fest dazu überzeugt, dass ich den Verstand verloren hatte.“ Er lachte kurz. Der Winter Soldier fand, dass es nicht nach einem glücklichen Lachen klang, während er jedes einzelne Wort abspeicherte. „Aber jetzt“, sagte Captain America, „Fühle ich mich nicht mehr so fehl am Platz.“

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte der Falcon.

„Als ob – als ob alles gut wieder gut wird, vielleicht.“ Captain America atmete tief ein. „Sam, ich war davon überzeugt, dass das hier ein Albtraum werden würde. Es _war_ ein Albtraum. Aber jetzt ist es stattdessen – er erinnert sich. Er kennt mich. Er ist zu _mir_ gekommen.“

Der Falcon räusperte sich. Unbehagen. „Hör zu, Steve. Ich werde nicht so tun, als würde ich das verstehen, weil ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es mir an deiner Stelle gehen würde. Ich glaube, es würde mich halb umbringen, wenn jemand, den ich verloren hätte, wenn – Mein Gott, wenn Riley so zurückkommen würde. Ich sehe, wie viel dir dieser Kerl bedeutet. Und du weißt, dass ich das auch schon durchgemacht habe.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Steve, „Sam –“

„Aber vielleicht betrachte ich die Dinge momentan ein bisschen realistischer als du, also musst du mir vertrauen, Steve. Ich sage dir, manchmal, wenn etwas zu gut ist, um wahr zu sein, dann ist es das wirklich“, sagte der Falcon eindringlich. Er versuchte, behutsam zu sein, dachte der Winter Soldier. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit, warum er zu dir gekommen ist, oder was er hier will. Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wollte er dich umbringen. Und der Typ, der gerade vorher ein paar Duzend Hydraagenten mit Kopfschüssen umgelegt hat, ich glaube nicht, dass das der ist, an den du dich erinnerst.“

„Er ist Bucky“, entgegnete Steve, „Er war immer schon ein Scharfschütze, er war immer ein Kämpfer. Wir waren keine Kinder, die herumgespielt haben. Es herrschte Krieg.“

„Ja, nein, das verstehe ich doch“, sagte Sam, „Aber davon rede ich nicht. Pass auf, für dich war das nur ein Augenblick, oder? Du bist im Jahr 1945 abgestürzt und als du wieder aufgewacht bist, warst du in der Zukunft und alles war anders. Du, du bist immer noch der Gleiche. Aber er – er hat sich inzwischen in jemand anderen verwandelt, und wir wissen so gut wie nichts über ihn. Nichts zu wissen, das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht.“

Steve blieb stumm. Der Winter Soldier atmete flach und verharrte in seiner Position. Die Metallfinger seiner linken Hand krümmten sich.

„Wer wird mit ihm reden?“, fragte Steve, „S.H.I.E.L.D.?“ Sein Tonfall machte klar, was er davon hielt. S.H.I.E.L.D. existierte nicht mehr.

„Nein. Du musst Natasha anrufen“, antwortete Sam, „Du weißt, dass du das tun musst.“

„Ich –“, begann Steve. Der Winter Soldier bemerkte, dass er Richtung Tür blickte.

Bucky betrat den Raum. „Ist noch Pizza übrig?“, fragte er.

 

* * *

 

 

„Natasha ist Black Widow, oder?“, fragte er, nachdem Sam gegangen war. Sie war eine Verbündete von Captain America. Er hatte einige ihrer Gespräche abgehört, während er Captain America beobachtet hatte. Er wusste, dass sie Freunde waren. Er wusste auch, dass sie eine schnelle, bewegliche, überraschend starke und  kluge Gegnerin war, obwohl er nicht wusste, woher er diese Informationen hatte. Er wusste es einfach.

Steve warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wieviel du gehört hast.“

„Ich will nicht“, begann er, und hielt dann inne. Besprechungen waren gut, er brauchte Besprechungen. Besprechung und dann –

„Ich will mit niemandem sprechen. Noch nicht“, sagte er.

Was auch immer Steve in seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte, es ließ ihn ernst werden. „Das musst du auch nicht“, entgegnete er. Er berührte erneut Buckys menschlichen Arm, warme Finger in seiner Ellenbeuge, und zog dann rasch seinen Arm zurück. Bucky verstand nicht ganz, warum er das getan hatte, also ignorierte er es. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite“, sagte Steve sanft, „Ich verspreche es.“

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky schlief auf Steves Sofa. Er trug geliehene Jogginghosen und T-Shirts, die ihm zu groß waren, bis Steve ihm Kleidung kaufte. Er verließ das Haus nur ein paar Mal nach Sonnenuntergang, um mit Steve laufen zu gehen. Er hätte es bevorzugt, es nicht zu tun – etwas in ihm mochte es nicht, sich auf öffentlichen Plätzen zu bewegen, grundlos zu riskieren, dass ihn jemand erkannte – aber Steve wollte es; er sagte nichts, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er es wollte, also schlug Bucky es vor. Steve war schneller als er, aber er lief langsamer, um nahe bei ihm zu bleiben.

Der schiefe Haarschnitt, den er sich selbst verpasst hatte, wuchs ein bisschen aus. Er versuchte, es mit Gel nach hinten zu kämmen, als Steve nicht da war, aber es sah falsch aus; sein Gesicht wirkte hohl. Am Morgen übte er Buckys Gesichtsausdrücke vor dem Spiegel, das schiefe Grinsen und das leichte Lächeln und die hochgezogene Augenbraue. Er schaute sich Baseballspiele an. Er hörte Steve zu.

„Ich war nie der Gesprächige von uns“, sagte Steve zu ihm.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Bucky.

„Es ist okay“, entgegnete Steve schnell, „Ich weiß, dass du viel durchgemacht hast – Ich weiß. Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Ich will reden“, sagte Bucky, „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

Steve machte trotzdem Pausen beim Reden, ließ Platz für Kommentare, Witze oder Unterbrechungen von Buckys Seite. Es war wie bei einem Kampf, Attacke und Gegenangriff, nur das zweites meist ausblieb. Manchmal war es sehr einfach für den Winter Soldier, zu wissen was Bucky denken würde, was er sagen würde, wie er Steve necken würde. Manchmal hatte er keine Ahnung, welche Worte die Unterbrechungen füllen sollten. Er wage es nicht, ein Risiko einzugehen und etwas Falsches zu sagen.

Die Welt aus Steves Erzählungen wurde vertraut. Er hatte vom Krieg gewusst, bevor er dieses Unternehmen gestartet hatte, aber jetzt erfuhr er Dinge aus erster Hand. Es machte viel mehr Sinn, wenn Steve davon sprach. Manche Ziele oder Missionen waren bedeutender als andere. Steve sagte es zwar nie, aber der Winter Soldier konnte es an der Art, wie davon sprach, erkennen, und er merkte sich alles. Diese Berichte waren Anhaltspunkte für all die anderen Details, die Steve ihm erzählte; komplizierte Verbindungen zwischen Personen, Orten und Gesprächen; Gesehenes, Geräusches, Gerüchte und Gefühle. Er erfuhr von einem Hydrastandort in Polen, den sie zerstört hatten, in _einer gottverdammt kalten Nacht, sogar ich habe gefroren_ ; einer Spionagemission in London und _die Kathedrale hat nie gebrannt, sogar in den schlimmsten Kriegszeiten hatten sie einer Feuerwache am Turm_ ; einem Angriff des französischen Widerstandes, den sie unterstützt hatten und _weißt du was, sogar nach allem, was dort passiert ist; ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes wie die Alpen bei Sonnenschein gesehen_.

Bucky Barnes war Bestandteil aller Geschichten. „Du hast mir immer Rückendeckung gegeben“, sagte Steve, „Schon als wir kleine Kinder waren.“

Der Winter Soldier nickte. Bucky Barnes hatte für Steve Rogers gekämpft, ihn verteidigt, für ihn angegriffen, ihm überall hin gefolgt. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt. Das hatte er schon vorher gewusst, aber er merkte es sich trotzdem, zusätzliche Informationen. Er dachte fast jeden Tag darüber nach.

Er träumte häufiger. Träume bedeuteten, dass eine Gedankenlöschung überfällig war; das wusste er. Er müsste Bericht erstatten, aber niemand fragte. Er brauchte immer noch eine Nachbesprechung, aber Steve hatte es nie mehr erwähnt.

In seinen Träumen befand er sich in der Welt aus Steves Geschichten, Fotos von verstorbenen Fremden erwachten zum Leben. Er saß über ihnen in seinem Scharfschützenversteck und eliminierte Feinde. Manchmal hörte er das Heulen des Windes. Davon wachte er für gewöhnlich auf. Er lag da und wartete darauf, dass er wieder einschlief, und während er wartete, dachte er darüber nach, Bucky Barnes zu sein. Und wie es sich angefühlt haben musste, einem Mann wie Steve in den Krieg zu folgen.

Einmal, nur einmal wachte er auf und Steve hockte neben ihm. Er hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt, so als wollte er Buckys gute Schulter berühren. „Ich hörte – du warst –“, sagte er und verstummte.

Bucky wartete heftig atmend.

Steve zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich bin nicht müde“, sagte er, „Ich wollte mir einen Film ansehen. Möchtest du mit mir wach bleiben?“

Bucky setzte sich auf und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Könntest du – reden?“

„Reden?“, fragte Steve überrascht.

„Reden. Sag, was immer du willst. Erzähl mir von früher.“

„Hilft das?“

„Ja“, sagte er, „Ja, das hilft.“

Steve schaltete die Lichter an. Er setzte sich neben Bucky auf den Boden und begann, von New York zu erzählen, einen Straßenkampf, aus dem Bucky ihn gerettet hatte. Bucky schloss seine Augen und hörte zu, speicherte das Gehörte ab. Manchmal wiederholte er ein abgespeichertes Detail aus einer von Steves Geschichten einen oder zwei Tage später und ließ es so klingen, als hätte er sich selbst daran erinnert. Steve mochte das. Er schöpfte nie Verdacht.

Er sollte Bericht erstatten, wenn er Träume hatte. Eine Gedankenlöschung war überfällig.

Er sagte nichts. Steve auch nicht.

 

* * *

 

 

Einmal, als er mit dem heulenden Wind in den Ohren aufwachte, stand er auf und ging in Steves Zimmer, anstatt grübelnd wach zu liegen. Steve schlief tief und fest, sein Atem ging ruhig, sein Gesicht war in den Kissen vergraben. Er lag über das ganze Bett ausgebreitet, die Decke hatte er halb vom Bett getreten. Der Winter Soldier betrachtete seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit. Er sah so real aus.

Er dachte an die Geschichte über die Mission in Frankreich, die Captain America ihm erzählt hatte. Die Feinde waren überall gewesen. Steve hatte beschrieben, wie er mit Schuhen und einer Waffe in der Hand geschlafen hatte. Man konnte es sich nicht leisten, tief zu schlafen, wenn der Feind in der Dunkelheit lauerte.

Bucky stand für lange Zeit einfach nur im Türrahmen und blickte Steve an. Er bemerkte kaum, dass sich sein eigener Atem verlangsamte, bis er sich dem beständigen Heben und Senken von Steves Brust angepasst hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

Black Widow kam mit einer Mission.

„Es sollte ganz einfach sein“, sagte sie, „Es handelt sich um einen unterirdischen Bunker, und wir glauben, dass er nur als Lagerraum dient, nicht als Gefängnis. Es wird nur ein paar kleine Handgemenge geben, wenn überhaupt. Es ist gut möglich, dass der Bunker unbemannt ist. Wir erhoffen uns einige Informationen.“ Ihr Blick glitt zu Bucky, aber sie sagte nichts zu ihm oder über ihn. Sie hatte kaum reagiert, als Steve sie einander vorgestellt hatte. Der Winter Soldier wusste nicht ganz, wie er mit ihrer Anwesenheit umgehen sollte, jetzt, wo sie eine Verbündete und keine Feindin mehr war.

Unterirdisch und Handgemenge bedeutete, dass der Falcon sie nicht begleiten würde. Captain America leitete die Mission. Der Bunker bestand aus mehreren Büros, aber alles war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Hier war eindeutig schon lange niemand mehr gewesen. Bucky würde sich entspannen, erleichtert sein, dachte der Winter Soldier, aber er konnte nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte konstante Kopfschmerzen.

Black Widow fuhr einen Computer hoch und beugte sich über ihn. Captain America zog einen Aktenstapel aus einer Lade und blätterte ihn durch, überflog die Zeilen. Der Winter Soldier stand in den Schatten verborgen mit dem Rücken zur Wand und behielt die Türen im Auge.

Er hörte ein leises Kratzen hinter sich, einen Augenblick bevor der erste Angreifer in einer Staubwolke die dünne Wand durchbrach.

Steve schrie: „Bucky!“, und rannte auf ihn zu, und dann brachen zwei weitere Personen durch die gegenüberliegende Wand und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Bucky riss instinktiv den rechten Arm hoch, um einen Würgegriff abzublocken, und schlug mit der linken Faust nach dem Kopf des Mannes, so fest, dass es seinen Schädel hätte zerschmettern müssen.

Er hinterließ eine leichte Delle. Ein Geräusch ertönte, Metall auf Metall.

Der Roboter taumelte einen, zwei Schritte zurück; Bucky hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Der Winter Soldier stürzte sich auf ihn. Die beiden anderen waren ebenfalls mit ihren Angreifern beschäftigt, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Bucky sie warnen würde. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, machte Steve die gleiche Entdeckung und rief: „Das sind Roboter! Passt auf –“

Natasha passte bereits ihren Kampfstil an. Bucky –

– mochte den Metallarm nicht –

– war ein erstklassiger Nahkämpfer –

„Bucky, zerstör ihn einfach!“, brüllte Steve rechts on ihm, und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Bucky, wie er mit dem Schild am rechten Arm dem Roboter einen Schwinger verpasste, der mit einem Knirschen gegen die Wand flog. Er zuckte, Funken sprühten, und dann lag er still.

Buckys Gegner holte erneut aus, und dieses Mal folgte er seinem Instinkt. Er festigte seinen Stand und wartete ab, bis das Ding näher kam. Er wich dem ersten Schlag aus, schloss seine Metallfinger um seine Kehle und riss. Selbst mit dem Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel schlug der Roboter immer noch um sich. Er machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit seinem Arm und riss den Kopf mit einem Funkenregen ab; miteinander verwobene Drähte und Kabel kamen zum Vorschein. Es war ein sauberer Tod; kein Blut, das aus Arterien spritzte, so wie es bei einem Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre. Er warf den Kopf zur Seite und drehte sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung um; zwei weitere Roboter erschienen vor ihm. Er kalkulierte bereits, wie sie ihn angreifen würden – sie würden versuchen, seine rechte Seite zu attackieren, weil sie schwächer war; der Arm war eine bessere Waffe als ein Messer oder eine Schusswaffe; er musste –

Der Schild flog an ihm vorbei, prallte an der Wand neben ihm ab und schaltete die zwei letzten Roboter wie Dominos aus. Black Widow feuerte zweimal. Die beiden Feinde fielen in sich zusammen.

„Diese Kugeln durchdringen ihre Rüstungen“, sagte Black Widow, „Ihre Hauptenergiequelle wird von ihrem Brustkorb abgeschirmt, aber nicht sehr gut. Sie liegt etwas rechts. Eine zwei Energiequelle befindet sich im Schädel. Die andere Schwachstelle ist ihre Kehle, wenn man stark genug ist.“

Sechs Roboter, die erschreckend menschlich aussahen, lagen am Boden. „Was sind diese Dinger?“, fragte Captain America. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf auf, den der Winter Soldier abgerissen hatte. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und er schnappte mit den Zähnen nach ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Black Widow, „Hawkeye ist letzten Monat in Prag auf einen gestoßen, aber wir dachten, es wäre eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das hier passieren würde, hätte ich euch gewarnt.“

„Wir haben sie gesehen“, sagte der Winter Soldier. Sie sahen ihn beide an. Es waren die ersten Worte gewesen, die er seit Beginn der Mission gesagt hatte. „Auf unserer letzten Mission. Der eine hat meine Kugel abgefangen. Es war ein Roboter, so wie diese hier.“

Captain America nickte langsam. „Das macht Sinn.“ Er legte den Kopf behutsam zurück auf den Boden. Bucky verstand diese übertriebene Vorsicht nicht, bis Captain America unbehaglich sagte: „Sie sehen so menschlich aus.“

Das taten sie. Die Roboter hatten Haut und Haare, und sie trugen gewöhnliche Kleidung wie Menschen, denen man auf der Straße begegnete.

„Nun, aber das sind sie nicht“, sagte Black Widow.

Der Winter Soldier schwieg.

Black Widow deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Löcher, die die Roboter in der Wand hinterlassen hatten, als sie angegriffen hatten. Der Gang dahinter war mit einem kalten, blauen Licht ausgeleuchtet. „Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre diese Bunker größer als wir dachten. Sollen wir?“

Sie begegneten keinen Menschen, aber sie stießen auf vier weitere Robotergeschwader. Sie schienen Patrouillen zu sein, und griffen an, als sie sie sahen. Sie waren harte Gegner, jede Sechsergruppe war schwerer zu besiegen als die vorherige. „Sie lernen aus ihren Fehlern“, sagte Captain America nach dem dritten Kampf, „Ist das überhaupt möglich?“

„Sieht ganz so aus“, antwortete Black Widow.

Die Gänge endeten an einer Tür mit der Aufschrift KÜHLRAUM. IN dem langen Raum auf der anderen Seite befanden sich reihen von Becken mit einer Glasscheibe an der Vorderseite; in jedem befand sich ein Roboter mit geöffneten Augen. Es waren mindestens hundert. Steve war eindeutig verstört. Natasha murmelte nur: „Was ist der Zweck dahinter?“

Bucky näherte sich dem Schaltpult am anderen Ende des Raumes und gab das erste Passwort ein, das ihm einfiel. „Codename: Winter Soldier. Bestätigt“, erklang eine künstliche Stimme aus den Lautsprechern über ihnen.

„Bucky, was machst –“, begann Steve.

Er wusste mehr, dass Natasha ihren Stand festigte und auf ihn zielte, als dass er es sah.

„Natasha“, sagte Steve.

An der rechten Seite des Schaltpults befand sich ein großer, roter Knopf. Er sah vielversprechend aus. Er drückte ihn. Ein lauter Alarm ging ab. Die blauen Lichter an den Becken wurden rot. „Befehl bestätigt“, sagte der Computer, „Zerstörungsvorgang wird eingeleitet.“

Die Flüssigkeit in den Becken verfärbte sich grün. Die menschliche Haut der Roboter begann, Blasen zu werfen und zu schmelzen, als wäre sie aus Plastik. Darunter kam Metall zum Vorschein, das sich nun verkrümmte und zu einer zähen Masse verformte, die zu Boden sank. Bucky drehte sich zu den anderen.

„Was, wolltest du sie aufwecken und jeden einzelnen bekämpfen?“, fragte er, als er Steves schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Steves Gesicht. „Das hätte ganz schön lange gedauert, denke ich.“

Natasha zielte immer noch auf Bucky. „Was weißt du über diese Dinger?“, fragte sie fordernd.

„Nichts“, sagte Bucky, „Nichts.“

„Woher hast du dann gewusst, was zu tun war?“

„Ganz ruhig –“, mischte Steve sich ein.

Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich brauche eine Antwort.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er, „Manchmal weiß ich Dinge, die ich nicht weiß.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Steve den Griff um seinen Schild festigte. Natashas Blick zuckte zu Steve und dann zurück zu ihm. Langsam senkte sie ihre Pistolen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unmöglich zu deuten.

„Lasst uns weitergehen“, sagte sie.

Eine weitere Tür führte in ein Labor. Eine Wand war bedeckt mit Bildschirmen; Computer waren angeschaltet und summten leise. Natasha setzte sich vor einen Bildschirm, warf Bucky einen Blick zu und sagte: „Weißt du vielleicht auch das Passwort für diesen hier?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an das Passwort erinnern, dass er vor zehn Minuten für den anderen Computer verwendet hatte. Natashas schürzte die Lippen und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Steve trat rechts neben ihn. Ihre Schultern berührten sich beinahe. „Hey, Bucky“, sagte er, „Ich will mich ein bisschen umsehen, kommst du mit?“

„Sicher“, antwortete Bucky, „Warum nicht?“

 

* * *

 

 

„Natasha ist ein misstrauischer Mensch“, erklärte Steve leise. Sie befanden sich auf der anderen Seite des Labors und betrachteten ein leeres Becken, in das ein ausgewachsener Mann passen würde. „Sie hat allen Grund dazu. Sie wird damit klar kommen.“

Er nickte. Steve stand so nahe bei ihm. Nahe genug, um ihn zu berühren, wenn er wollte.

„Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen“, sagte Steve. Dann berührte er ihn. Seine Hand strich über Buckys Ellbogen.

Die Kehle des Winter Soldiers war trocken. Das war nicht gut. Das Becken war aus einem durchsichtigen Material gefertigt, wie aus Glas. Er konnte die Bildschirme dahinter sehen, die bis zur Decke reichten. Nach einem Momenten schaffte er es, zu sagen: „Ein bisschen wie Peggy, findest du nicht? Brillant und furchteinflößend zugleich.“ Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Captain America das für Bucky Barnes typische Grinsen zuzuwerfen. „Das war immer schon dein Typ Frau, Steve. Habe ich ganz vergessen.“

Steve errötete unter seinem Helm. „Das ist nicht – ich finde – sie ist eine Kollegin, die ich sehr wertschätze, nicht –“ Er hielt inne. „Warte…“

Bucky lachte belustigt.

„Du _Idiot_.“

„Ich hatte also Recht?“, fragte Bucky. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er sagte, die Worte kamen automatisch. Er zwang sich, von dem Becken aufzublicken.

Steve rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert.“ Er klang liebevoll.

„Captain“, sagte Natasha von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Steve ging zu ihr. Bucky blieb, wo er war. Er versuchte, das Becken nicht mehr anzusehen, aber sein Blick driftete immer zurück. Er starrte durch das Material und konzentrierte sich auf die Wand dahinter. Die Bildschirme waren schwarz.

Plötzlich schrien Natasha und Steve gleichzeitig auf.

Im selben Moment wurde jeder Bildschirm im Raum grün und explodierte. Glasscherben flogen durch die Luft. Danach war nur das große Becken nicht zerbrochen.

„Fehlerlos abgesichert“, sagte Black Widow und stand auf, „Wir werden keine weiteren Informationen auf diesem Stützpunkt gewinnen. Lasst uns gehen.“

Der Winter Soldier folgte ihnen. Er sagte nichts über das Gesicht, das ihm aus jedem Bildschirm entgegengestarrt hatte, bevor alles in die Luft gegangen war. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor.

 

* * *

 

 

Auf dem Rückweg liefen sie in eine weitere Patrouille, dieses Mal nur drei Roboter. Einer griff Bucky an und attackierte sofort seine schwächere rechte Seite. Er sah aus wie eine blonde Frau und er war schnell, unberechenbar und tödlich; er bewegte sich wie Black Widow.

Er schaltete ihn aus.

Als er aufblickte, waren Captain America und Black Widow immer noch mit ihren Gegnern beschäftigt. Der Roboter, der Captain America angegriffen hatte, war ein stämmiger Mann, der effektiv die Bewegungen seines Gegners imitierte. Das erklärte die Ähnlichkeit zu Black Widow. Die Roboter lernten dazu, dachte er.

Black Widow tauschte Schläge mit einem Ding aus, dessen Kampfstil an den Winter Soldier erinnerte. Sie musste all ihre Kugel verschossen haben – nein, das Ding hatte sie entwaffnet. Ihre Pistolen lagen außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf dem Boden. Der Roboter musste sehr schnell gewesen sein. Das wäre seine Strategie gewesen. Black Widow wirkte unbeeindruckt. Sie schlug hart zu und bückte sich dann in dem Versuch, ihren Gegner dazu zu bringen, eine Schwachstelle zu entblößen. Das würde nicht geschehen, das wusste er; nicht, wenn er kämpfen würde. Warum war sie –

„Captain, ich könnte hier ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen“, rief sie hektisch, und der Winter Soldier sah, dass sie ihren Gegner in eine Position lockte, in der Steve ihn mit seinem Schild ablenken konnte, sodass sie ihre Waffen aufheben konnte.

Teamwork. Aber Captain America war zu beschäftigt.

Bucky bewegte sich, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat. Er bewegte sich außerhalb der Sichtweite des Roboters und griff nach einer der Pistolen. Er zielte und feuerte in einer fließenden Bewegung. Die erste Kugel surrte an Black Widows Taille vorbei und bohrte sich in den Hüftknochen des Roboters. Black Widow nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Roboter herumzureißen und schoss auf die Hauptenergiequelle.

Captain America ließ seinen besiegten Gegner zu Boden fallen und wirbelte mit seinem Schild herum, nur um Bucky und Natasha zu sehen, die sich über den funkensprühenden, zuckenden Resten des Roboter anstarrten. Bucky hielt Natasha stumm ihre Pistole entgegen. Es war eine Glock 26 mit einem speziell gefertigten Griff; etwas zu klein für seine Hand.

„Danke“, sagte Natasha.

„Gute Arbeit, Bucky“, lobte Steve. Er trat auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen auf die Schulter.

Captain Americas Lob in seinen Ohren zu hören fühlte sich an wie – wie Steves Hand, die seinen Ellbogen berührte. Warm.

Er würde durchhalten. Er würde alles richtig machen.

 

* * *

 

 

„Also, Bucky Barnes“, sagte Natasha, als sie zurück in Steves Apartment waren. Sie lächelte ihm verschlagen zu. „Netter Schuss.“

„Ach, das war nichts“, antwortete Bucky.

„Ich würde das nicht Nichts nennen“, entgegnete Natasha und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. Sie stellte ihre zuvor gekreuzten Beine nebeneinander hin und ihr Grinsen verschwand.

Bucky war sich Steves Blick bewusst, der zwischen ihnen hin und her schoss, so als würde er irgendetwas registrieren. Er lehnte sich vor und imitierte ihre Haltung; sie lächelte wieder.

Steve stand abrupt auf. „Ich hole noch ein Bier“, sagte er.

„Auf der anderen Seite warst du immer schon ein guter Schütze“, meinte Natasha, während Steve in der Küche war. Das Lächeln lag immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht, und sie tippte sich mit zwei Fingern seitlich auf den Bauch. Als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht veränderte, hob sie ihre Augenbrauen. „Du erinnerst dich nicht? Steve sagte, du würdest deine Erinnerungen wiedererlangen.“

„Ich… Es gibt immer noch viel, dass ich nicht mehr weiß“, sagte Bucky und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und manchmal weißt du Dinge, die du nicht weißt“, antwortete Natasha, „Nun –“

Sie hob den Saum ihres T-Shirts an und legte drei Finger auf die entblößte Haut. Ihre Körpersprache war einladend; er blickte sie so an, wie Bucky Barnes es tun würde, er sah eine wunderschöne Frau, die freundlich war, eine stumme Aufforderung aussendete. Er grinste. Auf dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Steve, der mit ein paar Bierflaschen auf der Küche zurückkam, stehen blieb und sie beobachtete.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das hier irgendwelche Erinnerungen in dir weckt“, sagte Natasha und fuhr mit den Fingern über eine weiße Narbe, „Aber das warst du. Du hast dein Ziel durch mich hindurch erschossen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres strahlendes Lächeln.

„Natasha“, sagte Steve. Er klang nicht sehr erfreut.

Der Winter Soldier starrte die Narbe an. Sie weckte keine Erinnerungen in ihm. Er wusste von keine Mission, die so ausgegangen war. Aber der Beweis war direkt vor ihm, der Beweis, dass es geschehen war, eine Narbe, die er hinterlassen hatte, so echt. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass Bucky Barnes etwas empfinden würde. Vermutlich würde er sich entschuldigen. „Es tut mir leid –“, fing er an.

„Das muss es nicht“, sagte Natasha, „Das gehört zum Job.“

Sie zog ihr T-Shirt wieder hinunter und strich über den Stoff, als wollte sie ihn glattstreichen. Sie lächelte ihm wieder zu, ihre Augen waren warm. Er vermied den Blickkontakt nicht. Erlaubte es nicht, es sich zu wünschen.

Sie flirtete den ganzen Abend mit ihm, und er flirtete zurück. _Bekannt für seinen Charme, vor allem bei den Frauen_ , dachte er.

Es war ihm bewusst, dass Steve ihn beobachtete, sie beide beobachtete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nur schwer zu lesen. Ab und zu sagte Bucky etwas, dass ihn dazu veranlasste, sein Grinsen in der Bierflasche zu verstecken; und der Winter Soldier begann, an Steves Lächeln zu erkennen, wie gut er sich als Bucky Barnes machte. Für eine subtile Anspielung bekam er ein unterdrücktes Lachen; für eine ordinäre einen missbilligenden Blick, auch wenn Natasha davon amüsiert zu sein schien. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob Bucky Barnes sich wegen Steves Missbilligung zurückhalten würde oder weitermachen würde, um ihn aufzuziehen. Beides schien einleuchtend. Er entschied sich für Ersteres; das war sicherer.

„Nun, ich muss Bericht erstatten“, sagte Natasha irgendwann nach Mitternacht. Sie stand auf und streckte sich. „Soll ich unserem gemeinsamen Freund irgendetwas ausrichten, Steve?“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte kurz und öffnete dann den Mund. „Weißt du, du kannst auch gerne bleiben, das stört mich nicht. Ich meine, es störte Bucky und mich nicht – wie auch immer“, sagte er. Er wurde rot und trank noch einen Schluck Bier. Natasha und Bucky tauschten einen Blick aus und versuchten beide, nicht zu lachen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht“; sagte Natasha, „Komm schon, Sergeant Barnes, du kannst mich zur Tür begleiten.“

„Äh –“, sagte Bucky. Sie ging hüftschwingend an ihm vorbei und lehnte sich dann wartend an den Türrahmen, ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht. Bucky suchte Steves Blick und nach eine Sekunde nickte Steve leicht und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

Er stand auf und ging mit Natasha zur Tür. Sie blieb draußen auf dem Flur stehen und drehte den Kopf. Sie wollte, dass er näher kam, und das würde Bucky tun, also tat er es. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter; berührte Metall durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Steve dich zurück hat“, sagte sie leise, „Er hat dich sehr vermisst. Er hat die ganze Zeit von dir geredet.“

„Hat er?“, fragte Bucky.

„Ja, hat er“, entgegnete Natasha, „Er hat Geschichten erzählt, zum Beispiel – oh, einmal seid ihr mit der Achterbahn auf Coney Island gefahren, und danach war ihm schlecht. Oder als ihr zwei noch Kinder wart, hast du dich einmal im Central Park verlaufen. Kleine Dinge. Du weißt doch, dass Steve sich an solche Sachen erinnert.“

„Ja“, sagte er, „Ich weiß.“

„Wenn Steve jemanden liebt, dann liebt er ihn bedingungslos“, sagte sie. Ihr Blick wurde düster. „Er hat dich vermisst. Manchmal muss man auf ihn aufpassen.“

„Ich habe immer auf ihn aufgepasst“, antwortete Bucky. Das war wahr. Das hatte er immer getan. Captain America hatte es ihm erzählt.

Natasha bewegte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter zu seiner Brust, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Sie fühlte sich klein, stark und warm an. Er bewegte seinen linken Arm nicht. Er legte seine rechte Hand an ihre Seite, dort, wo sich die weiße Narbe befand. Sein Körper schien zu wissen, was zu tun war, obwohl er es nicht wusste. Ihr Mund war weich und leicht feucht. Er fragte sich, ob sich Küsse immer so anfühlten.

Natasha unterbrach den Kuss zuerst und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Gute Nacht“, sagte sie und verschwand im Dunkeln, bevor er antworten konnte.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, schaute Steve auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie hat mich geküsst“, sagte Bucky.

Steves Wimpern strichen über seine Wangen, als er für einen Moment nach unten sah und den Blickkontakt abbrach. Dann sah er wieder auf und lächelte. „Ja?“

„Gib mir das Bier“, sagte Bucky, „Bei dir wirkt es sowieso nicht.“

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen fragte er Steve: „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir mit der Achterbahn gefahren sind?“

Steve erinnerte sich. Und dass Bucky es auch noch wusste, ließ ihn über sein ganzes Gesicht strahlen. Während dem gesamten Frühstück sprach er von nichts anderem, und der Winter Soldier saugte jedes Detail auf. „Ja, und dir war furchtbar übel“, sagte er genau im richtigen Moment.

Steve stöhnte. „Von allen Dingen erinnerst du dich ausgerechnet daran“, sagte er reuevoll, aber er lachte.

 

* * *

 

 

Ein paar Tage später erhielt Steve einen Anruf. Er klang knapp. Bucky hörte, dass er sagte: „Hm, ich – sicher.“ Er beendete das Gespräch und sah Bucky an. „Natasha sagt, sie muss mich sprechen“, sagte er, „Ich denke, sie hat mehr Informationen über diese Roboter. Sehen wir uns später?“

Er nickte und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, während Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf schrillten.

Er gab Steve zehn Minuten Vorsprung, bevor er das Haus verließ. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bei Tag draußen war. Er stieg durch das Fenster und kletterte aufs Dach. Es war leicht, Steve zu folgen. Der Winter Soldier verfolgte ihn zu einem kleinen Café, in dem einige Studenten saßen. Natasha saß an einem Tisch im Freien; sie hatte ihre Lederjacke über die Stuhllehne geworfen und die Sonnenbrille ins Haar geschoben. Ein Stapel Bücher lag auf dem Tisch und Rucksack am Boden, so, als wäre sie nur eine weitere Studentin.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Steve und ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Ich muss mit dir über den Winter Soldier reden“, sagte Natasha ruhig.

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Nenn ihn nicht so.“

„Falls du dich auf den Mann beziehst, der zurzeit in deinem Apartment lebt und auf deiner Couch schläft; er hat keinen anderen Namen.“

„Er ist –“

„Er ist nicht Bucky Barnes“, sagte Black Widow.

„Natasha, du verstehst das nicht“, entgegnete Steve.

„Steve, hör mir zu. Dieser Mann ist _nicht_ , wer er vorgibt zu sein.“

„Denkst du etwa, ich kenne ihn nicht?“, fragte Steve, „Ich kenne ihn besser als irgendjemand anders, Natasha. Ich weiß, wer er ist. Er ist zu mir gekommen. Er kann sich immer noch nicht an alles erinnern, aber –“

„Genau so hat er es gesagt, oder?“, hakte Natasha nach, „Er ist zu dir gekommen und hat gesagt, dass er sich nicht noch nicht an alles erinnern kann.“

„Was?“

„Er erinnert sich an gar nichts, Steve. Er hat dich nicht direkt angelogen. Ich bezweifle, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre. Aber er spielt Bucky Barnes, weil du Bucky Barnes willst. Da draußen gibt es jede Menge an Informationen über euch beide. Ich habe schon erfolgreiche Missionen durchgeführt mit weniger als dem, was alleine im Smithsonian in der Ausstellung zu finden ist. Der Winter Soldier ist ein überaus talentierter Geheimagent und er weiß genau, wie er eine Rolle zu spielen hat.“

„Nein“, sagte Steve nach einem Moment, „So ist das nicht. Er erinnert sich an Dinge – er weiß Sachen, die er nicht wissen könnte –“

„– wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre? Oder wenn er nicht eine verlässliche Quelle hätte, die dort war?“

Steve sagte nichts.

„Du, Steve.“ Sie versuchte, behutsam zu sein, dachte der Winter Soldier. So wie Sam. „Er holt sich seine Informationen von dir.“

„Nein“, sagte Steve, „Pass auf, gerade heute Morgen hat er sich an etwas erinnert, an –“

„– an einen Zwischenfall im Central Park“, vervollständigte Black Widow, „Das ist eine Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast und die ich an ihn weitergegeben habe, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe.“

Steve verstummte abrupt.

„Und ein paar Tage zuvor hat er sich an die Achterbahn ‘erinnert‘, davon habe auch ich ihm erzählt. Für gewöhnlich wartete er mindestens drei Tage, bevor er eine Erinnerung mit dir teilt, von der du ihm erzählt hast. Er hat in den letzten Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal von seiner Zeit als Winter Soldier erzählt – und auch nicht in der restlichen Zeit, die er mit dir verbracht hat. Liege ich da falsch?“

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, aber Steve blieb stumm. Es war eine schreckliche Stille.

„Wenn er wirklich Erinnerungen zurückgewinnt, dann sollte er sich daran auch erinnern“, sagte Black Widow, „Er _ist_ der Winter Soldier, Steve. Er belügt dich.“ Der Winter Soldier sah, wie sie etwas aus ihrem Rucksack zog und auf den Tisch legte. ER war nicht nahe genug, um zu erkennen, was es war, aber er konnte raten. Captain America würde Black Widow nicht ohne einen Beweis glauben. Black Widow hatte Beweismaterial mitgebracht. Aufnahmen, vermutlich – Wort-zu-Wort-Vergleiche. Das würde genug sein.

Captain America sah es nicht einmal an. „Und warum zur Hölle würde der Winter Soldier das tun?“, fragte er.

„Weil er ein Soldat ist, und Soldaten befolgen Befehle! Glaubst du wirklich, sie würden einen Killer wie ihn einlagern, ohne etwas einzubauen, das ihnen erlaubt, ihn zu kontrollieren, wenn er wieder aufwacht? Der Winter Soldier tut, was seine Auftraggeber ihm befehlen; und wir haben Pierce ausgeschaltet und er ist auf der Strecke geblieben. Er spielt Bucky Barnes, weil er auf dich geprägt ist wie ein Entenküken. Er wird alles tun, was du von ihm verlangst. Wenn du willst, dass er Baseball schaut und Pizza isst, dann wird er es tun; und wenn du ihm befiehlst, den Präsidenten zu erschießen, dann wird er das tun.“

Captain America atmete scharf aus, so als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Black Widow fuhr unbarmherzig fort: „Ich erzähle dir das nicht, um dich zu verletzen, Steve. Ich erzähle es dir, weil du es wissen musst.“

„Du denkst, er ist wechselhaft. Unvorhersehbar.“

„Nein, er ist vollkommen vorhersehbar. Wenn du mit einer geladenen Waffe auf jemanden zielst und dann den Abzug drückst, weißt du genau, was als nächstes passiert. Du hältst die Waffe, Steve.“

„ _Nein_ “, sagte Steve.

Sogar aus der Entfernung konnte der Winter Soldier sehen, wie Mitleid über Black Widows Gesicht huschte. Er wollte nicht hören, was sie noch zu sagen hatte. Er erhob sich und ging. Er kehrte zu Captain Americas Apartment zurück. Die Wanze befand sich am Türrahmen, wo Black Widow einladend auf ihn gewartete hatte, dass er sie zur Tür begleiten würde.

Er nahm sie zwischen seine Metallfinger und zerquetschte sie. Dann durchkämmte er die restliche Wohnung. Er fand drei andere und zerstörte sie ebenfalls. Erst danach erinnerte er sich daran, dass die letzte Wanze seine eigene war, die er positioniert hatte, als er begonnen hatte, Steve zu beobach-

Als er begonnen hatte, Captain America zu observieren.

Dumm. So dumm, Black Widow zu unterschätzen. So dumm, sich auch nur für einen Moment zu entspannen. Er hatte getan, was Bucky Barnes getan hätte; aber Bucky Barnes war dumm gewesen, musste dumm gewesen sein, oder er wäre nie gefallen, nie gestorben, nie verwandelt worden, hätte nie so sehr versagt.

„So dumm“, sagte er laut, ohne es wollen, und zuckte fast beim hässlichen, ungewohnten Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, auf dem er immer schlief, wo er die Träume hatte, die Steve ihm ließ, und starrte ins Nichts. Er hätte gehen können, bevor Captain America zurückkam. Aber niemand anders hatte irgendeinen Nutzen für ihn.

Eine kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf wies ihn darauf hin, dass auch Captain America keinen Nutzen für den Winter Soldier hatte. Captain America wollte Bucky, der vor über siebzig Jahren von der Brücke gefallen war und nie wieder zurückgekehrt war. Er vertrieb den Gedanken, weil er ihn nicht ertragen konnte. Stattdessen dachte er an das Howling Commando und den Krieg, den sie in der Welt aus Steves Geschichten gefochten hatten. Nach so vielen schlaflosen Nächten, in denen er in der Dunkelheit gelegen hatte und über all das Gehörte nachgedacht hatte, war es leicht, sich alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er ging im Kopf die Liste aller Namen durch, die Menschen, die Steve gekannt hatte; und dann alle Orte, quer durch Amerika und Europa; Frankreich, Belgien und Italien, _noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen_ wie die Alpen und England, wo Peggy geboren worden war, Steve und die Mädchen vom Chor, _Deborah Sally Stella Jane_ , die Kriegsanleihen in Oklahoma und Illinois und Virginia verkauften; und dann dachte er an New York, an Brooklyn, wo Steve und Bucky zusammen aufgewachsen waren; das konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

Wenn du dich doch nur erinnern könntest, sagte die kalte Stimme. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte es versucht.

Der Wind heulte um ihn herum. Er saß da und starrte die Wand an, bis Steve nach Hause kam.

Er hörte, dass Captain America hereinkam, aber er blickte nicht auf. Er hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde, und dann herrschte für einen Augenblick Stille. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er fragte sich, was Steve sah.

„Bucky –“, fing Captain America an und unterbrach sich dann selbst.

Schritte erklangen. Steves untere Hälfte trat in sein Blickfeld. Er hätte aufblickte müssen, um den Rest von ihm zu sehen. Dann würde Captain America ihn womöglich auffordern, etwas zu sagen.

Captain America befahl ihm nicht, hochzusehen. Stattdessen hockte er sich hin. Zweifel und Sorge wechselten sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Der Winter Soldier bemerkte, dass das Warten es nur schlimmer machte.

Er sagte: „Ich habe sie unterschätzt“, und sah, wie Steves Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte.

Es war nicht angenehm zu sehen.

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich an nichts, oder?“, stellte Captain America schließlich sehr leise fest.

Er sagte nichts. Aber er durfte seine Befehlsgeber nicht anlügen. Also schüttelte er den Kopf.

Captain America schaute weg, schluckte hart und sagte: „Warum –“, und schwieg wieder.

In der langen Stille, die folgte, meinte er, den Wind heulen zu hören, als er an ihm vorbeizischte. Aus großer Höhe gefallen, dachte er. Bucky Barnes musste Angst gehabt haben, als er gestorben war.

„Gib mir eine Mission“, sagte er.

Captain America schaute ruckartig auf. „Was?“

„Schick mich weg, aber gib mir etwas zu tun. Gib mir eine Mission.“

Steve blickte entsetzt. „Bucky ich werde dich nicht –“

„Eine Mission“, beharrte der Winter Soldier. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf schrie ihn an. Er durfte so nicht mit seinen Vorgesetzten sprechen. Der Soldat stellte keine Anträge. „Schick mich los, um jemanden umzubringen – eine Hydra-Basis zu zerstören, irgendetwas.“

„Ist es das was du willst?“, fragte Captain America.

Wenn er nicht Bucky sein konnte, dann konnte er wenigstens –

„ _Ja_ “, sagte der Winter Soldier.

 

* * *

 

 

Aber es gab keine Mission.

Er konnte sehen, warum nicht. Er war beschädigt; er war geschwächt; eine Gedankenlöschung war überfällig. Er hatte Black Widow unterschätzt. Er war wertlos. Er würde warten und auf eine andere Gelegenheit warten, bei der er sich beweisen konnte. Auch wenn er nicht der Mann war, den Captain America wollte, so konnte er doch nützlich sein. Er war ein wertvoller Soldat.

Captain America behielt ihn bei sich zu Hause. Ein Tag verging, und noch einer, und noch einer. Der Winter Soldier aß, schlief und wachte wieder auf, so wie sein Körper es forderte. Inzwischen sah er das Muster der feinen Risse in der Wand neben seinem Sofa auch schon mit geschlossenen Augen.

Zuerst redete Captain America noch mit ihm. Er stolperte über Buckys Namen, wenn er ihn benutzte. Das zweite Mal, als es passierte, unterbrach er sich selbst, und sein Kiefer mahlte. Danach nannte er ihn ‘Bucky‘, ohne zu zögern, mit ein bisschen zu viel Betonung auf dem Namen, als ob es etwas ändern würde, wenn er es sagte. Der Winter Soldier antwortete auf Fragen, die direkt an ihn gerichtet waren. Sonst sprach er nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr, Lügen zu erzählen, und etwas anderes hatte er nicht zu sagen.

Captain America versuchte, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Der Winter Soldier zuckte bei der warmen Berührung seiner Hand weg, und zwang sich dann, es nicht zu tun. Er sollte nicht so reagieren. Er sollte überhaupt nicht reagieren. Er hatte sich nicht schnell genug unter Kontrolle gebracht; Captain America hatte es bemerkt. Steve wirkte am Boden zerstört, und versuchte nicht mehr, ihn zu berühren.

Einige Tage vergingen. Der Winter Soldier träumte häufiger und intensiver, Bilder in schillernden Farben explodierten geradezu schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf. In der dritten Nacht wachte er vier Mal auf; jedes Mal mit dem Heulen in seinen Ohren. Als er zum vierten Mal aufwachte, befand sich Captain America im Raum und blickte ihn an. Er kam näher und sagte: „Bucky –“

Er würde ihn fragen. Die Träume bedeuteten, dass eine Gedankenlöschung überfällig war. Man musste es ihm ansehen. Er versagte, er _versagte_ , er konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Captain America blieb stehen, kam nicht noch näher und fragte: „Würde es immer noch helfen, wenn ich –“

Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Er kam näher, berührte ihn jedoch nicht, und setzte sich neben die Füße des Winter Soldiers. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sagte: „Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie Becca – deine Schwester Becca – schwimmen gehen wollte? Es war im Sommer 1935 und wir –“

„Hör auf“, sagte der Winter Soldier. Er wusste nicht, woher die plötzliche Panik kam, die ihn überfiel. „ _Hör auf_.“

Steve brach mitten im Satz ab. Er blickte ihn abwartend an. Der Winter Soldier schwieg. Er drehte sein Gesicht weg, damit er Steves Blick nicht sehen musste. Es signalisierte Schwäche, aber Captain America ermahnte ihn nicht.

„Ich kann gehen“, sagte Steve schließlich.

Der Winter Soldier nickte leicht und blickte nicht auf, um Steves Geschichtsausdruck zu sehen. Es war still. Dann hörte er Steves Schritte, die sich in den anderen Raum entfernten.

Er hörte sie die ganze Nacht. Captain America schlief auch nicht.

Der vierte Tag brach an. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang kam Captain America herein und sagte betont fröhlich: „Ich gehe mit Sam laufen, Bucky. Willst du mitkommen?“

Der Winter Soldier antwortete nicht.

„Okay“, sagte Steve und holte tief Luft, „Ich bringe Frühstück mit, wenn ich zurückkomme.“

Er musste reagieren, also nickte er. Captain America verließ das Apartment. Er blieb sitzen, so wie er schon die letzten paar Stunden verbracht hatte. Er starrte ins Nichts. Er dachte nicht an die Befehle, oder _deine Schwester_. Er dachte an keine einzige von Steves Erinnerungen. Dafür gab es nicht länger einen Grund.

Zwei Stunden später hörte er, wie Captain America zurückkam. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und dann erklangen Schritte im Flur. „ – bringt mich um“, sagte Captain America, „Er war vorher schon still, aber das hier ist – es ist so als ob niemand zu Hause wäre. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sam. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

„Du kannst nicht immer wissen, was zu tun ist, Steve“, entgegnete der Falcon.

Bucky stand auf.

„Aber letzte Woche war er – er war nicht in Ordnung, aber er hat geredet. Er hat sogar Witze gerissen. Er hat gelacht.“ Er schwieg kurz. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre zu gut um wahr zu sein“, fügte Captain America hinzu. Er klang müde.

„Es wird alles gut, Steve“, sagte der Falcon.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass nichts von ihm übrig ist. Und du weißt, dass ich es nicht glaube. Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnert, er ist immer noch – er ist zu mir gekommen, und es ist mir egal, warum. Hydra wird nach ihm suchen, und das weiß er, und er ist zu mir gekommen.“

Eine lange Stille trat ein.

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte Steve, „Du musst es wirklich satt haben, mir zuzuhören, wie ich mich ständig widerhole.“

Der Falcon antwortete immer noch nicht. Bucky ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Captain America betrat das Zimmer. Er schien überrascht zu sein, dass der Winter Soldier stand. Er trug eine Plastiktüte. „Ich habe Frühstück besorgt, Bucky“, sagte er und hob sie hoch. Sam war direkt hinter ihm, das Mitleid stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Winter Soldier knurrte und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Sam stürzte hart zu Boden und schlug seinen Kopf an der Tischkante an. Ein halbes Duzend Bücher fiel zu Boden, zusammen mit Steves Skizzenblock und einer leeren Kaffeetasse. Captain America schrie: „Bucky – Bucky!“, aber er hörte nicht hin. Dann spürte er Steves Arme, die sich um ihn schlagen und ihn wegzerrten. Er sah, wie seine Zielperson aufstand. Seine Gedanken verloren sich bereits in der kühlen, ruhigen Leere, die sich bei einem richtigen Kampf in seinem Kopf befand.

Sein Ziel sah ihn misstrauisch an und rieb sich über den Kopf, dort, wo er sich gestoßen hatte. Captain America ließ den Winter Soldier los. Er hielt seine Hände in die Luft, unbewaffnet, und begann, in einem beruhigenden Tonfall auf ihn einzureden. Sam versuchte, hinter ihn zu kommen, sodass sich Steves Körper zwischen ihm und Bucky befand. Das Fenster befand sich auf seiner anderen Seite. Ein Fluchtweg.

Der Winter Soldier schätze die Entfernungen ab, berechnete das Hindernis, dass Captain America darstellte, mit ein, täuschte nach links an und bewegte sich dann nach rechts. Er hechtete über die Couch, Steve eine halbe Sekunde hinter ihm und warf sich auf den Falcon, der erneut zu Boden ging. Er musste ihn unten halten. „Bring dich um“, knurrte er, „Ich bring dich um.“

Sam wand sich unter ihm und rief nach Steve. Er hatte keine _Zeit_.

Er ballte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust und schlug hart auf die rechte Brustseite des Falcons.

Metall knirschte. Funken sprühten.

Bis zu diesem Moment war er sich nicht sicher gewesen.

Wer auch immer diese Roboter entwickelte, er hatte sie erneut verbessert. Die Hauptenergiequelle auszuschalten schien das Ding nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Seine Deckung war aufgeflogen, und es bekämpfte ihn mit aller Kraft. Es war viel, viel stärker als Sam Wilson. Es versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen. Sein Blickfeld wurde verschwommen, aber er riss mit der linken Hand seinen Arm ab. Es packte ihn mit der verbliebenen Hand am Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts und warf ihn mit einer Kraft gegen die Wand, die ein Mensch niemals aufgebracht hätte, nicht einmal Captain America. Er spürte und hörte gleichzeitig, wie seine Rippen brachen. Seine Sicht wurde noch unschärfer. Er schmeckte Blut. Er stand wieder auf. Schmerz sollte ihn nicht beeinträchtigen.

Der Roboter erhob sich, als würde er den fehlenden Arm und das riesige Loch in seiner Brust gar nicht bemerken. Der Winter Soldier warf sich zwischen ihn und Steve; er fauchte ihn an, ein Ton, den der Falcon nie von sich gegeben hätte; und griff an. Sie rangen wieder miteinander, und dieses Mal schloss der Winter Soldier seine Metallhand um seine Kehle; wenn er nur genügend Hebelwirkung erzeugen konnte, dann würde er seinen Kopf abreißen können, so wie er es mit den Androiden getan hatte, denen sie zuvor begegnet waren. Er grub seine Finger in die künstliche Haut und konnte den zu starken Widerstand der metallenen Knochen darunter spüren. Der Roboter ließ ihm nicht genug Zeit, um die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Mit einer plötzlichen Drehung seiner Wirbelsäule, die sich unmenschlich verbog, schüttelte er ihn ab und warf ihn zu Boden. Für einen Moment blickte der Winter Soldier in braune Augen, die denen von Sam Wilson zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Das Ding konnte ihn nun leicht umbringen. Stattdessen runzelte es die Stirn.

„Winter Soldier“, sagte es.

Dann wand es sich wieder, und mit flinker, berechneter Effizienz packte es sein Bein an zwei Stellen und riss daran. Seine furchtbare Stärke reichte locker aus, um seine Knochen zu brechen.

Zwei laute, knackende Geräusche erklangen.

Das alles hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden abgespielt.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes, der nicht von unerträglichen Schmerzen, _Schaden erlitten_ und dem Bewusstsein, dass sein Knochen aus seiner Haut hervorstach, eingenommen war, registrierte, dass das Ding beschlossen hatte, ihn unschädlich zu machen und nicht zu eliminieren. Noch während er sich darüber Gedanken machte, taumelte das Ding auf das Fenster zu. Ein mechanisches Knirschen erklang, und dann wuchsen Metallflügel aus seinen Schulterblättern und zerrissen dabei sein T-Shirt. Sie ragten direkt aus der Haut des Roboters.

Captain Americas Schild nahm der Winter Soldier nur als farbigen Blitz war, der an ihm vorbeizischte und das Ding aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Es stolperte.

Captain America sprang zwischen es und Bucky und packte eine der Schwingen. Er benutzte sie als Hebel und riss den Androiden zurück, sodass er sich überschlug. Seine Stärke konnte mit der des Roboters mithalten. Er schlug ihm ins Gesicht; schlug, bis Sam Wilsons Gesichtszüge nicht mehr erkennbar waren. Erst, als das Ding sich nicht mehr rührte und der metallene Schädel nur noch ansatzweise vorhanden war, hörte er auf und schaute über seine Schulter zum Winter Soldier, der immer noch am Boden lag.

Der Winter Soldier hustete. „Seine Stimme war falsch“, sagte er. Seine Kehle war trocken. Sein Bein war so schwer verletzt, dass er bezweifelte, noch stehen zu können. „Aufnahmen. Und sein Gang war auch falsch. Zu schwer.“

Steve starrte mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Überreste des Androiden. Er bückte sich und berührte einen Kratzer an den Metallflügeln, die aus seinem Rücken ragten. Der Winter Soldier erinnerte sich daran, wie Sam an dem Abend, als sie Pizza gegessen hatten, seine Flügel am Boden ausgebreitet hatte und sich über die Kratzer beschwert hatte. Die Muster waren dieselben. Wenn er es sehen konnte, dann sah es Captain America mit seinem überdurchschnittlich guten Erinnerungsvermögen ganz bestimmt. Als Steve aufblickte und Bucky in die Augen sah, standen Schock und Furcht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Gott, Bucky“, sagte er, „Wenn du nicht –“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er sagte: „Du bist verletzt.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, entgegnete der Winter Soldier, aber es war eine offensichtliche Lüge. Es war nicht das, was man sagte, wenn ein Knochen aus seinem Bein ragte, ein glatter Bruch; wenn man eindeutig nicht in Ordnung war. Steve schien das Gleiche zu denken; er blickte ihn ungläubig an, und dann war er plötzlich ganz nahe, sanfte Hände befühlten und betasteten ihn untersuchend.

„Wir müssen dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen“, stellte er fest, und dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu den Überresten des Roboters, der seinem Freund aufs Haar glich; und er wirkte verzweifelt.

„Es muss eine Spur geben“, sagte der Winter Soldier, „Ruf Black Widow an. Geh und finde ihn.“

Captain America schien hin und her gerissen. Aber es gab keinen Grund dafür. Der Winter Soldier war in der Lage, gut für sich selbst zu sorgen. Sam war ein guter Freund. Dann sagte Steve: „Ich lass dich hier nicht blutend zurück, verstehst du?“

Der Winter Soldier verfluchte sein gebrochenes Bein. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er verletzt und dadurch unschädlich gemacht worden war, und jetzt hielt er Captain America davon zurück, das zu tun, was er eigentlich hätte tun sollen. „Richte es wieder ein und schiene es“, sagte er, „Ich heile schnell.“

Captain America zögerte. „Wie schnell?“

Es war offensichtlich, dass er auf die Unterstützung des Winter Soldiers bei seiner Rettungsmission hoffte. Der Winter Soldier spürte einen Stich im Herzen, das nichts mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen zu tun hatte, als er erkannte, dass das nicht möglich sein würde. „Nicht so schnell wie du“, sagte er. Er wusste all seine Daten auswendig; konnte sie für einen Befehlshaber, der mit ihnen nicht vertraut war und weitere Details benötigte, abspulen. Er war sein eigenes Benutzerhandbuch. „Haarriss, sechzehn Stunden. Einfacher Bruch, achtundzwanzig Stunden –“, begann er zu zitieren.

„Okay“, sagte Steve und hob eine Hand. Er war blass und hatte die Lippen zusammengekniffen. Zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Winter Soldier, wie genau Hydra das alles herausgefunden hatte; all diese Fakten, von denen erwartet wurde, dass er sie auswendig wusste. Der einfachste Weg wäre, Bucky Barnes‘ Knochen auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise zu brechen und die Zeit zu stoppen, die es dauerte, bis sie wieder zusammenwuchsen. Jetzt machte Captain Americas Gesichtsausdruck Sinn: Ihm gefiel der Gedanke daran nicht, dass das dem Mann zugefügt worden war, den  er gekannt hatte. Auch seine sanfte Berührung an seinem menschlichen Arm verstand er jetzt, wo er all das bedachte.

„Richte es wieder ein und schiene es“, sagte der Winter Soldier wieder, „Und dann geh. Lass nicht zu –“

„Bucky?“

„Diese Dinger kommen von Hydra“, sagte Bucky, „Lass nicht zu, dass sie Sam etwas antun.“

Captain America drückte den Arm des Winter Soldiers. „Das werde ich nicht“, sagte er.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve hatte einen gut ausgestatteten Erste-Hilfe-Koffer im Badezimmer. Er versorgte rasch die Verletzungen des Winter Soldiers; sein Handgriffe waren sanft, aber routiniert. Er richtete sein Bein ein und schiente es und bandagierte sein Rippen. Seine Mutter war Krankenschwester gewesen, wusste der Winter Soldier. Das hatte er vor Wochen abgespeichert.

Jede Berührung schmerzte, aber er versuchte, keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Er vermutete aber, dass Captain America ihn trotzdem stöhnen hörte.

Als er fertig war, sagte Captain America: „Komm, Buck.“ Seine übermenschliche Kraft machte es sehr viel leichter, den Winter Soldier in sein Bett zu verfrachten. Als Bucky endlich mehr oder weniger bequem lag, fragte er: „Okay?“

Eine Aufforderung zum Statusbericht. Der Winter Soldier nickte. Okay.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Steve. Er strich beiläufig über das Haar des Winter Soldiers, fast wie bei einer Segnung; und sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. „Ich komme wieder“, sagte er.

Der Winter Soldier nickte wieder.

Von seiner Position aus konnte der sehen, wie Captain America seinen Schild im Nebenzimmer aufhob. Er hörte den Beginn eines Telefongesprächs mit Black Widow. „Natasha“, sagte Steve, und an dem Zittern in seiner Stimme erkannte der Winter Soldier, wie sehr er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte, während er seine Verletzungen versorgt hatte, „Jemand hat Sam.“

Dann schloss sich die Tür des Apartments hinter ihm.

 

* * *

 

 

Zwei Tage vergingen. Die gebrochenen Rippen heilten rasch; die blauen Flecken sogar noch schneller. Das verletzte Bein brauchte länger, aber am Abend des zweiten Tages konnte der Winter Soldier recht gut um Apartment umherhumpeln, obwohl es immer noch schmerzhaft war. Die Überreste des Roboters lagen immer noch am Boden. Sie schienen sich nicht bewegt zu haben.

Captain America kam nicht zurück.

Captain America war überaus fähig, und Black Widow war es ebenso. Aber der Winter Soldier hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl. Es nagte an ihm, so wie furchtbarer Hunger, wenn er daran dachte, dass Captain America vielleicht auf Feinde gestoßen war, die ihm überlegen waren. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob dieses nagen etwas war, das er fühlen sollte, aber er vermutete, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er sagte sich, dass er es nicht fühlte. Er starrte weiterhin auf die Reste des Androiden, so als wartete er darauf, dass sie sich bewegten, aber das taten sie nicht. Er versuchte, nicht an Steve zu denken.

Am zweiten Tag, als er das Sonnenlicht betrachtete, das durch die Fenster über den Teppich kroch und Reflektionen an der Metallkante, an der er den Arm des Roboters abgerissen hatte, erzeugte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass niemand merkten würde, wenn er es doch tat.

Niemand interessierte sich für ihn; niemand fragte ihn nach seinen Träumen; niemand hatte eine Nachbesprechung mit ihm durchgeführt. Niemand wollte wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er war alleine. Niemand würde es je herausfinden. Er konnte so fest an Steve denken, wie er wollte.

Also dachte er an Steve.

Er hörte auf, den ganzen Tag nur auf dem Sofa herumzusitzen. Weitere Tage vergingen, und er strich durch die Zimmer in Steves Wohnung, hob Gegenstände auf und stellte sie wieder zurück, und dachte an Steve. Es hatte einen seltsamen Reiz, an ihn denken zu können und nicht nur darüber nachzugrübeln, wie er Bucky Barnes sein konnte. Er ließ die Gedanken einfach zu, ließ sie auf sich einströmen, und sie kamen zusammenhangslos, bunt, fast so wie in seinen Träumen: Bruchstücke aus Steves Geschichte vermischt mit anderen Erinnerungen; Steve, der ihn hineinbat und ihm Kleidung gab und ihm Essen brachte, sogar seit er wusste, dass es nicht sein alter Freund Bucky war, der da auf ihn wartete, nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen, nicht wirklich.

Ihm kamen merkwürdige Gedanken. Er hatte bereits gewusst, dass Captain America ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch war. Das stand in den Büchern, das hatte er anhand von Steves Geschichten feststellen können, und die Tatsache, dass der Winter Soldier nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn davon abzuhalten, Project Insight zu zerstören, sprach auch dafür. Das waren die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte. Aber nach Stunden des Denkens und Denkens und Denkens kam ihn noch ein Gedanke, einer, der nicht auf gesammelten Informationen basierte, einer eigener Gedanke: Der Grund, warum Captain America ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch war, lag nicht an seiner Hartnäckigkeit, seiner Intelligenz, seinen beeindruckenden Schlachtfeldreflexen oder seiner körperlichen Stärke, sondern daran, dass er Steve war, und Steve war gut.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor so einen Gedanken gehabt zu haben.

Steve war gut. Er war _gut_. Er war sanft, er war behutsam, er schätze Dinge, die andere nicht schätzten. Er wählte seine eigenen Kämpfe, er wählte die richtigen Kämpfe, und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er immer, welche die richtigen waren. Und er zeigte Anteilnahme für den abscheulichen Überrest des Mannes, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war, denn wenn er jemanden liebte, dann liebte er ihn bedingungslos –

Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass er in Steves Schlafzimmer gelandet war. Er setzte sich langsam auf Steves Bett. Es war ordentlich gemacht. So wie ein Zug unausweichlich seinen Schienen folgt, kam ihn der nächste Gedanke. Wenn Steve gut war, was war dann er? Er war nicht wie Steve. Die weiße Narbe zwischen Natasha Romanovs Fingern erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich an das meiste nicht, aber es war geschehen.

Wenn man das Gesamtbild betrachtete, dann war er vermutlich nicht gut.

Deshalb hatte Sam besorgt geklungen, als er gesagt hatte, _wir wissen so gut wie nichts über ihn_ , und deshalb hatte Natasha seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Beide waren behutsam mit Steve umgegangen, hatten um seine Schwäche gewusst. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit Buckys Akzent, der von seiner Kindheit aus Brooklyn stammte, gesagte hatte, dass Steve vorsichtig sein musste. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, Fleisch und Metall.  Er verfügte über ein natürliches Misstrauen in Menschen, dass Steve nicht zu haben schien. Er würde einen Auftragskiller, der von Hydra programmiert worden war, vermutlich für immer auf seinem Sofa schlafen lassen.

Steve war ein _Idiot_.

Die Gedanken kamen jetzt rasch und klar. Es fühlte sich nicht so an wie der kalte Fokus, der sich einstellte, wenn es eine Mission und ein Ziel gab. Es fühlte sich besser an. Steve hatte gesagt, dass er nicht weggehen sollte, aber Bucky musste nicht auf ihn hören. _Bucky musste nicht auf ihn hören_. Er konnte gehen. Er konnte gehen und er _sollte_ gehen. Es war zu Steves Bestem, verdammt.

Jemand hustete.

Er war auf seinen Füßen, bevor er erkannte, was er gehört hatte, ein Messer in der Hand, sein Herz pochte. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er ein Messer an sich getragen hatte, bis er es plötzlich in der Hand hielt.

„Ganz ruhig“, sagte eine Stimme, die er nicht erkannte. Ein Mann trat auf dem Schatten an Steves Schlafzimmertür. Er trug eine alte Jacke, die an seinen breiten Schultern spannte, und eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, die seine Augen völlig verbarg, aber die Kleidung sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihm gehören. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu erschrecken“, sagte er.

Der Mann verbarg eine Hand. Eine Waffe hinter seinem Rücken. Wachsam, aber nicht unbedingt eine direkte Bedrohung. Aber er war in Steves Heim, und er hatte kein Recht dazu.

„Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?“, fragte der Mann.

Der Name war in seinem Kopf, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ihn jemals gehört zu haben. Er leckte sich über sich Lippen. „Fury“, sagte er, „Nicholas J.“

„Mr. Barnes“, sagte Fury, Nicholas J.

Das war bereits als Lüge erkannt worden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Furys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als er seine Stirn runzelte. „Wenn Sie jetzt denken, dass ich Sie Mr. Soldier, Vorname Winter, nennen werde, dann haben Sie sich aber getäuscht.“

„Warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte er.

„Jedenfalls nicht wegen der guten Gesellschaft“, antwortete Fury, „Ein gemeinsamer Verbündeter hat mich gebeten, Ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Er sagte, Sie wären verletzt.“ Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und steckte dabei seine Waffe zurück in seine Jacke, von wo er sie jedoch mit einem schnellen Griff wieder ziehen konnte. Aber nicht schnell genug, falls der Winter Soldier beschließen würde, ihn umzubringen. Fury musste das bewusst sein, aber er zeigte kein Anzeichen von Furcht. „Ich sehe, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Sie heilen schnell“, sagte er.

Nach einem Moment nickte der Winter Soldier.

„Gut“, sagte Fury, „Denn ich bin in der Hoffnung hergekommen, einen Mann vorzufinden, der eine Mission braucht.“

Er holte tief Luft. Eine _Mission_. Eine Chance. „Ja. Ja.“

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, das zu hören. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, wo ich ein Duzend hochqualifizierter Agenten zur Verfügung stehen hatte, wenn ich einen erfahrenen Soldaten brauchte. Unglücklicherweise hat sich herausgestellt, dass 95 Prozent von ihnen nie für mich gearbeitet haben; und seit ich ein toter Mann bin, sind meine Optionen eingeschränkt.“

Er ging auf und ab, während er sprach. Der Winter Soldier verlagerte sein Gesicht, um ihn im Blick zu behalten. Das Messer in seiner Hand fühlte sich beruhigend an.

„Von denen, die übrig geblieben sind, sind die meisten augenblicklich auf einer äußerst wichtigen Rettungsmission in Mittelamerika.“, fuhr Fury fort. Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Captain Rogers und Agent Romanov bei ihrem letzten Bericht ein paar Stunden zuvor die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte.“

Das nagende Gefühl in ihm verschwand, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. Steve ging es gut. Sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, den er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er musste sich zwingen, wieder neutral dreinzublicken, und er wusste, dass Fury es gesehen hatte.

„War es der Captain, der Ihnen erzählt hat, dass ich hier bin“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang kratzig, und er vergaß, seine Stimme am Ende des Satzes zu heben, so wie man es bei einer Frage tat.

Fury neigte seinen Kopf.

Der Winter Soldier schluckte, senkte das Messer, und hob es dann wieder. „Erzählen  Sie mir von der Mission.“

Trotz der Sonnenbrille konnte er erkennen, dass Fury das Messer im Auge behielt. Es war an seiner Haltung erkennbar. „Ihnen ist die Tatsache bekannt, dass da draußen jemand sehr menschlich wirkende Roboter mit fortgeschrittenen Nahkampffähigkeiten produziert“, sagte er, „Wir wissen, dass Hydra etwas damit zu tun hat. Immer wieder finden wir diese verdammten Dinger in ihren Quartieren. Nun habe ich Informationen erhalten, die mich vermuten lassen, dass Hydra diese Dinger nicht nur auf amerikanischem Boden anwendet, sondern auch herstellt. Oder, genauer gesagt, darunter.“ Er griff in seine Jacke, aber statt der Waffe zog er eine Akte hervor. Er warf sie auf Steves Bett, wo der Winter Soldier sie nehmen konnte. „Eine gigantische Einrichtung unter einer verlassenen Fleischerei in Chicago“, sagte er, „Groß genug, um mehrere tausend Androiden in solchen Behältern aufzubewahren wie die, die Sie bereits gesehen haben. Wir wissen nicht, wozu Hydra sie benutzen will, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass es Maßnahmen zur Friedenserhaltung sind. Ihr Auftrag ist simpel, Mr. Barnes. An diesem Ort könnte sich eine Armee befinden. Ich will, dass sie verschwindet.“

Er hob die Akte nicht auf. „Das ist keine Mission für einen Attentäter“, sagte er.

„Nein, Mr. Barnes; es ist eine Mission für eine Armee, aber mir steht nun einmal keine zur Verfügung. Ich habe Sie in Aktion gesehen, und sie kommen dem, was ich brauche, am nächsten.“

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht zu Hydra gehöre? Sie haben mich erschaffen. Sie könnten mich immer noch kontrollieren.“

„Ich bin mir dieser Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst“, antwortete Fury, „Das Einzige, auf das ich mich verlassen kann, ich Captain Rogers‘ Vertrauen in Sie.“

Buckys Atem stockte.

Er starrte Fury, Nicholas J. stumm an, von dem er nicht glaubte, ihn je zuvor gesehen zu haben, obwohl Fury ihn offensichtlich zu kennen schien. Furys Gesichtsausdruck blieb unergründlich.

Es war eine Mission. Sie würde ihn von hier fortführen; wenn Steve Sam gerettet hatte und nach Hause kam, würde er fort sein, und das war gut. Seine Gedanken begannen, klare Linien anzunehmen. Er griff schon fast nach der Akte, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Was, wenn Sie ebenfalls ein Roboter sind?“, fragte er.

„Was würde Sie davon überzeugen, dass ich keiner bin?“, entgegnete Fury nach einem Augenblick.

„Nehmen Sie die Sonnenbrille ab“, verlangte er.

Fury tat es, langsam. Die weißen Narben um sein schlechtes Auge hoben sich bizarr von seiner dunklen Haut ab. Der Winter Soldier trat näher, das Messer immer noch fest umklammert, und überwand den Diskretionsabstand. Er wählte einen Winkel, von dem er wusste, dass er es für einen Menschen mit eingeschränktem Sichtfeld schwierig machte, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Er bemerkte, wie Fury sich anspannte. Als er nahe genug war, presste er die flache Seite seines Messers gegen Furys Gesicht, und sein schlechtes Auge, und ließ es dann unter sein gutes wandern.

Das Auge bewegte sich, folgte ihm, nicht dem Messer. Fury bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich vielleicht – ein wenig.

Er drehte das Messer und verpasste Fury einen Schnitt entlang seines Wangenknochens. Es blutete augenblicklich.

Er trat zurück.

„Sie bluten nicht“, sagte er.

Bedächtig steckte er das Messer weg. Er würde es schnell wieder zur Hand haben, sollte er es brauchen. Ebenso bedächtig wandte er Fury seinen Rücken zu und hob die Akte auf, die immer noch auf Steves Bett lag. Er öffnete sie, las den Inhalt einmal durch, und legte sie wieder weg. Er würde sich an alles erinnern können.

Er würde nützlich sein.

„Ich mache es“, sagte er.

Fury nickte. „Dann verschwenden Sie keine Zeit, Mr. Barnes“, sagte er, „Es ist ein langer Weg bis nach Illinois.“

Bucky blickte sich in Steves Schlafzimmer um. Er griff nach einer Lederjacke, die Steve gehörte, und schlüpfte hinein. Er trug zwei Messer bei sich. Er würde seine restlichen Waffen von dem leeren Unterschlupf holen, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Am schnellsten und sichersten war der Weg über die Hausdächer, weg von den Straßen. Er hatte schon einen Fuß auf dem Fensterbrett, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Codename“, sagte er.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Fury.

„Mein Vorname. Codename“, widerholte er, „Mein _Zweit_ name ist Winter.“

Schweigen. Dann grunzte Fury. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Freunde nennen Sie Code, Mr. Barnes, aber ich bin nicht Ihr Freund. Ich erwarte eine Berichterstattung innerhalb von 24 Stunden.“

Er salutierte; dann schwang er sich aus dem Fenster und aufs Dach.

Steve hätte gelacht, vielleicht.

 

* * *

 

 

Er holte seine Waffen und stahl ein Auto für die Fahrt nach Chicago. Sie dauerte zwölf Stunden, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wurde nicht so schnell müde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor durch Indiana gefahren zu sein, und es war ein netter Gedanke, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Seine Gedanken waren noch nie so klar gewesen. Er trug immer noch Steves Jacke, die ihm ein bisschen zu groß war. Er mochte sie trotzdem. Und er hatte eine Mission 

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor losgeschickt worden zu sein, um eine Roboterarmee auszuschalten. Auch wenn das nicht bedeuten musste, dass er es nicht schon einmal getan hatte.

Er beobachtete die verlassene Fleischerei und wurde kurz nach Mitternacht für seine Ausdauer belohnt. Ein Van ohne Nummernschild fuhr in das Gebäude und ein paar Stunden später wieder heraus. Er hatte seinen Platz gut gewählt, flach auf dem Dach liegend; und riss den Kopf der Fahrerin von oben ab. Es war eine blutige Angelegenheit gewesen, wenn sie menschlich gewesen wäre, aber sie war aus Metall. Furys Spione waren gut.

Von innen sah der Van schon weniger harmlos aus, dafür war er zu sehr gepanzert und kugelsicher; dazu kamen einige Waffen auf dem Rücksitz. Am Armaturenbrett befanden sich seltsame Anzeigen, Displays und Ziffernblöcke. Er parkte das Auto und drückte versuchsweise darauf herum; es blickte grün und dann erloschen die Anzeigen. Wenn Fury jemanden wollte, der mit Computern umgehen konnte, hätte er auf Black Widow warten sollen. Der Winter Soldier konnte das Ding immerhin fahren.

Er wählte den Weg durch die Tore am Haupteingang, die sich automatisch für ihn öffneten. Das kleine Wachhäuschen war unbemannt.

Seine Ankunft war nicht gerade unauffällig. Er hätte sich vermutlich etwas Besseres ausdenken können. _Du bist ein Geist, ein Schatten_ , wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die nicht seine eigene war, _Die perfekte Mordwaffe – wie ein Eiszapfen._

_Ein Eiszapfen?_

_Ein Eiszapfen schmilzt. Fingerabdrücke zerfließen. Keine Spur wird hinterlassen. Sollte er Fragen stellen?_

_Eine Funktionsstörung, Sir. Wir setzen ihn neu auf und beheben dieses Problem –_

Bucky umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Lenkrad. Vor ihm befand sich ein Lagerhaus mit einem verdächtig wirkenden Vorhängeschloss an der Metalltür. Sein Instinkt warnte, er musste wachsam und vorsichtig sein und einen unauffälligen Weg finden, um dort einzubrechen.

Unter den Waffenbergen auf den Rücksitzen befand sich ein Granatwerfer. Er wusste nicht, wann oder wie er gelernt hatte, was das war, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er wusste, was er damit tun konnte.

Fast wie in Trance stieg er aus, stützte die Waffe an seiner Schulter ab und zielte.

Die Türen der Lagerhauses explodierten mit einem befriedigenden Knall und einem dunklen Feuerball.

Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hoben, das ganz anders war als die, die er für Steve geübt hatte.

Die ersten zwei Duzend Soldaten, auf die er stieß waren Menschen. Hydraagenten vermutlich, er ließ keinen am Leben, um nachzufragen. Seine Kleidung und die Wände waren blutbespritzt, als er fertig war. Er wischte über Steves Lederjacke. Er schnappte sich die Leiche eines Mannes, der Befehle geschrien hatte, und zerrte sie zu dem Scanner an der Wand, der nicht gut genug verborgen war. Als er die Hand des toten Mannes gegen den Bildschirm presste, öffnete sie eine Falltür im Boden. Eine Metallleiter führte hinab durch die Dunkelheit. Kaltes, blaues Licht wie in dem Unterschlupf, den er zusammen mit Steve und Natasha untersucht hatte, leuchtete weit unten.

Er wechselte seine Pistole in die Hand aus Fleisch und Blut und schwang sich in das Loch. Mit seinen Metallfingern umklammerte er die eine Seite der Leiter und ließ sich daran hinuntergleiten. Zwei Wachen erschienen in dem Lichtkreis am Fuß der Leiter und zielten auf ihn. Er erschoss sie beide, eine Kugel in den Kopf, Blut spritzte – also auch keine Roboter. Seine Metallfinger kratzten laut über die Leiter, aber er wusste, dass der Arm sein Gewicht halten konnte. Seine Füße schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf. Er tauschte die Pistole gegen ein Maschinengewehr und wartete.

Keine Schritte waren zu hören. Niemand kam.

Irgendwo hier drinnen befanden sich vermutlich mehrere tausend menschenartige Androiden mit übermenschlichen Schlachtfeldreflexen.

Aber keiner davon war wie er.

Der Winter Soldier zuckte mit den Schultern in Steves Lederjacke. Er war übermenschlich.

Die erste Roboterstaffel begegnete ihm an der ersten Ecke. Es waren zwölf. Die Welt verlangsamte sich und schien stehenzubleiben. Er musste nicht nachdenken. Alles, das nicht er war, war ein Ziel. Es musste nicht sauber sein, oder präzise, oder subtil. Keine Verbündeten, die ihm in den Weg kommen konnten. Er war hier, um zu zerstören.

Er erledigte zwölf, und dann noch einmal zwölf, und als der Gang weiter wurde, vierundzwanzig. Mehrere tausend minus achtundvierzig ließ immer noch mehrere tausend. Er fand einen großen Raum mit einigen Becken. Die, die ihm am nächsten waren, öffneten sich und blaue Flüssigkeit rann über den Boden, als die Dinger darin sich bewegten und auf ihn zukamen. Er erlaubte ihnen, ihn durch den Raum in Richtung eines bekannt aussehenden Schaltpultes zu drängen. Er nannte ein Passwort, während er mit dem Metallarm eine Reihe von Angriffen abblockte.

„Codename: Winter Soldier“, erklang eine Stimme, „Bestätigt.“

Die Roboter, die ihn bekämpft hatten, erstarrten plötzlich in der Bewegung. Er wich zurück, um einem Angriff zu entgehen, der nicht mehr stattfand.

„Bestätigt“, sagte der Roboter vor ihm, und seine Augen wurden grün. „Bestätigt. Bestätigt“, echoten die anderen. Grüne Lichter schimmerten unter ihrer Haut. „Bestätigt.“

„Was zur Hölle?“, murmelte Bucky.

Er schoss auf den nächsten Roboter, Brustkorb und Kopf, wo die Hauptenergiequellen lagen, und er fiel um. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, aufzuweichen. Diese Dinger konnten Kugeln aus der Luft fangen. Er begann, systematisch auch die anderen Roboter auf dieselbe Art und Weise zu eliminieren. Der letzte wand sich am Boden und blickte ihn mit dem Gesicht eines jungen Mannes an, als er sagte: „Winter Soldier. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Control.“

Er jagte ihm eine Kugel zwischen die Augen. Die Wunder glänzten metallisch.

Irgendetwas war hier falsch. Irgendetwas war falsch. Mission fehlgeschlagen, dachte er, er sollte einfach alles in die Luft jagen und von hier verschwinden.

Mission fehlgeschlagen, dachte er, aber er ging weiter.

Er lief an drei weiteren Robotereinheiten vorbei, alle standen wie festgefroren da und die grünen Lichter schimmerten gespenstisch unter ihrer künstlichen Haut. Er brachte sie alle – deaktivierte sie alle. Es war eine Vorkehrungsmaßnahme für den Fall, dass sie wieder zum Leben erwachen würden, wenn er sie erst einmal passiert hatte. Sie kämpften nicht gegen ihn an, aber ihre menschlich wirkenden Augen folgen seinen Bewegungen. Er hielt seine Pistole in der linken Hand. Er ging weiter und er wusste nicht, warum. Er wusste, wo er hinmusste, und er wusste nicht, warum er das wusste.

Control war ein kleiner, weißer Raum, in dem ein niedriger Tisch stand. Darauf lag ein Körper – nein, ein Roboter. Er hatte keine künstliche Haut, kein Haar, keine Kleidung, da war nur Metall; aber es gab Gliedmaßen, einen Kopf, sichtbar zwischen den vielen Drähten und Kabeln, die auf dem Körper ragten und über den Tisch zu den Wänden liefen. Er konnte ein leises Summen wahrnehmen.

Es war das Summen, das ihm bewusst machte, dass er etwas fühlte. Er war Gefühle nicht gewohnt, deshalb hatte er es nicht einmal bemerkt. Es war wie ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken.

Das Ding auf dem Tisch drehte seinen Kopf und schlug seine grün leuchtenden Augen auf. Es blickte ihn an.

„Da sind Sie ja“, sagte es mit einer Stimme, die er – _nein, nein, bitte_ – einer Stimme, die er – _James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant, drei zwei –_ einer Stimme –

Das Ding auf dem Tisch konnte keine Gesichtsausdrücke machen, also konnte es auch nicht seine Stirn runzeln, als es ihn anblickte. Aber er wusste, dass es bei seinem Anblick schon einmal die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte und eine Notiz auf einem Klemmbrett gemacht hatte und zu jemandem, den er nicht sehen konnte, gesagt hatte: „Erhöhen Sie die Dosis und versuchen Sie es noch einmal –“

Sein linker Arm wollte nicht gehorchen. Er musste die Pistole mit der rechten Hand aus dem festen Griff ziehen. Seine rechte Hand zitterte. Seine Hände zitterten nie. Er fühlte nicht. Er versagte nicht. Er –

Er zielte auf den Schädel des Androiden und schoss, dann nahm er den Brustkorb ins Visier, schoss erneut, und dann zielte er auf die vielen Kabel und schoss; und dann ging ein Alarm ab und Dinge fingen an, in die Luft zu gehen; aber er brauchte seinen gesamten Ladestreifen auf und schoss noch ein paar Mal auf das Ding, bevor er sich umdrehte und losrannte, die blau ausgeleuchteten Korridore entlang, die alle gleich aussahen.

Er wusste am Ende nicht, wie er nach draußen gelangt war, aber da stand er und sah zu, wie der Boden Falten warf und das Gebäude darin zu versinken schien. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hatte. Unter seinen Füßen erklang ein tiefes Grollen. Er stellte sich vor, wie diese menschenartigen Roboter mit geöffneten Augen in ihren Becken schwebten und lebendig begraben wurden. Das Grollen schwoll an, bis es zu einem Kreischen und Heulen wurde, und er stand einfach nur an der Kante und sah zu, wie der Boden verschwand, bis jemand ihn von der Seite rammte und zurückdrängte.

„Vorsicht“, sagte der Falcon, „Pass auf, all da nicht hinein. Alles klar bei dir?“ Er blickte auf den immer größer werdenden Krater und pfiff durch seine Zähne. „Mein Gott. Zuerst diese kleine Kidnapping-Aktion und jetzt das. Ich schwöre, es gibt aber auch keine ruhige Sekunde.“

Dann kam Steve angerannt und kam schlitternd neben ihnen zum Stehen. „Bucky?“, sagte er und brach dann ab, als er den Krater sah.

Steves Anwesenheit riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Steve, der zu sehr liebte. Steve, der ein Idiot war. Er wollte sich zu ihm drehte und Bucky Barnes‘ Lächeln  lächeln und Steve würde mit den Augen rollen und sagen, _Du hättest auf mich warten können, du Idiot._ Er wollte ihm nach Hause folgen und auf seiner Couch schlafen und in seinen Erinnerungen ertrinken, bis sie sich echt anfühlten, so echt; _mein Gott_ , er wollte Bucky Barnes sein, er wollte das Leben dieses toten Mannes sein eigenes nennen können, das war das Einzige, das er sich je gewünscht hatte, aber er behielt seinen starren Gesichtsausdruck bei.

„Keiner hier, der so heißt“, sagte er zu Steve, „Inzwischen solltest du das wissen.“

 

* * *

 

 

Wenn Sam nicht gefragt hätte: „Wollen wir nicht vielleicht von hier verschwinden?“, dann hätte er die Auseinandersetzung mit Steve hier und jetzt gehabt. Er wusste, dass es eine geben würde, sobald er den Ausdruck auf Steves Gesicht. Natürlich. Steve würde seinen Freund nicht einfach aufgeben. Steve war gut                   

Auf der Heimfahrt schloss er seine Augen und ließ die anderen denken, dass er döste, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er Steve am besten sagten konnte, dass er ihn gehen lassen musste. Es war so schwer, darüber nachzudenken.  Seine Gedanken glitten ständig zurück zu dem Raum mit dem Tisch und dem Ding darauf: Control. Das bist du, dachte er, und um den Gedanken zu verdrängen, versuchte er, darüber nachzudenken, was er zu Steve sagen sollte; aber stattdessen schoben sich Steves Erzählungen in seinen Kopf. _Ich habe deine Stimme gehört und bin zu dir gekommen. Du bist auf dem Tisch gelegen, aber ich habe dir aufgeholfen, du konntest gehen. Wir sind hinaus- und davongekommen._

Schläfrig griff er nach Steves Hand und stolperte aus dem großen Gewölbe, vorbei an den zerstörten Überresten von Maschinen, einem Stuhl, einem mannesgroßen Becken, als einer der toten Hydraagenten zu seinen Füßen sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Typ Kerl ist, den du einfach unangemeldet aus dem Schlaf reißen solltest“, und dann leiser: „Sieht so aus, als würde er wenigstens einen netten Traum haben.“

„Ausnahmsweise“, sagte Steve mit der Hand auf seiner Schulter, die sich zurück in Metall verwandelt hatte, als er nicht aufgepasst hatte. „Hey, Buck. Hey, komm schon, Bucky.“ Seine Hand verschwand von Buckys Schulter und strich über sein Gesicht, nahe an seinem Ohr. Strich sein Haar zurück.

Er öffnete seine Augen und da war Steves Gesicht direkt vor ihm, viel näher, als er erwartet hatte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Wir sind zu Hause“, sagte Steve.

Er folgte ihnen schweigend zurück in Steves Apartment. Die Überreste des Roboters, der ausgesehen hatte wie Sam, lagen immer noch auf dem Boden. Sam gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, als er sie sah. „Was? Normalerweise sehe ich meinen Hinterkopf nicht, das ist unheimlich“, stellte er fest, „Es hat meine _Flügel_.“

Dann ging er um das Ding herum und sah das verbogene Metall und die zerfetzte synthetische Haut – alles, was von seinem Gesicht übrig geblieben war. Für einen Moment schien es ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Schließlich lachte er, stieß den Androiden mit seinem Fuß an und blickte zu Bucky. „Du machst keine halben Sachen, was?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, das war ich“, warf Steve mit schuldbewusster Miene ein.

Sams Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Als ich begriffen habe, dass sie dich in ihrer Gewalt hatte, bin ich ein bisschen…“

„Ich bin gerührt“, sagte Sam, „Obwohl – Steve, ich weiß nicht, ob dich schon einmal jemand darauf hingewiesen hat, aber du hast offensichtlich keine Selbstbeherrschung.“

Bucky würde schnaubend lachen und sagen, _Ach ja, was du nicht sagst, du hättest diesen kleinen Kerl seinerzeit sehen sollen_. Bucky würde eine Anekdote über einen Kampf in einer Bar oder einer öffentlichen Toilette oder einem Hinterhof haben, Steves dummes Temperament, das er nicht zügeln konnte – ein kleiner Kerl konnte es sich nicht leisten, so wütend zu werden wie Steve, aber das hatte ihn nie gestoppt, kein einziges Mal. Bucky würde die ganze Sache ziemlich lustig finden und Steves peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck noch viel lustiger, und er lachte, bevor er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr versuchte, Bucky Barnes zu sein.

Sie sahen ihn beide an. Sam wirkte nachdenklich, Steve genervt und dann plötzlich hoffnungsvoll. Er erinnerte sich, dass er kaum mit ihm gesprochen hatte, bevor Steve zu Sams Rettung aufgebrochen war. Er hatte nie gelacht.

Er merkte, dass er wütend auf sich selbst war. Er hatte nicht hier sein wollen, wenn Steve zurückkam. Er hatte eine Entscheidung diesbezüglich getroffen. Es war der einzige Entschluss gewesen, den er je gefasst hatte, und nicht einmal den konnte er für zwei Minuten einhalten, weil er sich von Hirngespinsten ablenken hatte lassen. Er musste hier weg. Nein, er musste ihnen von diesem Ding namens Control berichten, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es hinter den Robotern steckte, und von dem er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er es nicht umgebracht hatte, und _dann_ musste er hier raus.

Seine Worte wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Er hatte es im Vorhinein gewusst, aber er versuchte es trotzdem. Keine Worte.

„Ich gehe schlafen“, sagte er stattdessen. Er setzte sich auf sein Sofa.

„Du kannst gerne auch hier bleiben, Sam“, bot Steve an.

„Du meinst hier, wo du ein Auge auf mich haben kannst“, sagte Sam, „Hey, nein, ich will mich nicht streiten. Ich will auch wo sein, wo wir mich im Auge behalten können. Diese ganze Sache würde jeden paranoid machen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Die Basis in Mexiko war voll mit diesen Dingern. Sie werden immer unheimlicher, desto mehr Zeit du mit ihnen verbringst. Habe ich mich schon bei dir bedankt?“

„Gern geschehen“, entgegnete Steve mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Danke“, sagte Sam, „Und, hey, hast du dich schon gefragt, ob jemand anders, den wir kennen, von einem fiesen Roboter ersetzt wurde? Denn ich weiß, dass das bei mir der Fall ist.“

Steve zuckte zusammen. „Tja, jetzt schon.“

„Wir kontrollieren morgen früh jeden, den wir kennen“, sagte Sam, „Irgendwie. Wie auch immer, ich bleibe unter einer Voraussetzung: Du musst mein böses Roboter-Ich wegräumen, bevor ich hier drinnen schlafe.“

Als die Überreste des Androiden verschwunden waren, streckte Sam sich auf der anderen Couch aus. Steve war in seinem Schlafzimmer, aber die Tür stand offen. Der Winter Soldier wartete eine lange Zeit, bevor er es riskierte, aufzustehen. Er ging Richtung Fenster, änderte dann aber seine Meinung und drehte sich zu Steves Schlafzimmer.

Steve schlief über sein ganzes Bett ausgebreitet. Der Winter Soldier stand im Flur und sah ihn einfach nur an; sein Atem passte sich dem Heben und Senken von Steves Brustkorb an. Unerklärlicherweise musste er daran denken, wie Black Widow ihn geküsste hatte, in der Nacht, als sie ihn in ihre Falle gelockt hatte. Weiche Lippen und körperliche Nähe. Steves warme Finger an seinem Ellbogen. Er versuchte nicht, eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gedanken herzustellen.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er, dass Sams Augen geöffnet waren. „Hey“, flüsterte er, als er den Blick des Winter Soldiers auf sich spürte, „Hast du nach ihm geschaut?“

Der Winter Soldier sagte nichts.

„Ich bin ein Veteran. Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf“, sagte Sam und es klang wie eine Entschuldigung, „Mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb. Ist er okay?“

Der Winter Soldier nickte.

„Gut zu hören“, murmelte Sam und schloss seine Augen.

Der Winter Soldier ging zurück zu seinem Sofa und legte sich wieder hin. Er wartete, bis Sams Atem wieder regelmäßig ging. Er stand auf. Dieses Mal erlaubte er sich nicht, noch einmal nach Steve zu sehen. Er brauchte keinen Abschied.

 

* * *

 

 

Er streifte ohne ein Ziel durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er bemerkte, dass ihm jemand folgte. Das war der Beweis dafür, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Er bog in eine leere Gasse ein und die Person hinter ihm beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Er lauschte den raschen Schritten. Es waren zwei. Er drehte sich um.

Die beiden Jungen hinter ihm wechselten einen Blick und der eine sagte: „Oh.“

„Wir wollen deine Brieftasche und dein Handy“, sagte der andere, Streitlust überschattete seine Nervosität am Ende des Satzes.

Er starrte sie an. „Versucht ihr, mich auszurauben?“

Nach einer Sekunde nickte der erste Junge.

„Wie dumm kann man sein?!“

„Hey“, fing der zweite an.

„Haut ab“, sagte Bucky.

Er drehte sich um und ging weiter. Er hörte sie flüstern. Er hob seine Stimme ein wenig. „Wenn ihr versucht, mich anzugreifen, bringt ihr euch um.“

Danach gab es kein Flüstern und keine Schritte mehr.

Er ging weiter. Er hatte kein Ziel. Er hatte versucht, das zu tun, was er tun sollte, und er war zweimal gescheitert. Er konnte Captain America nicht umbringen und er konnte nicht Bucky Barnes sein. Das ließ ihm andere Option als zu Fury zu gehen. Fury konnte ihn gut gebrauchen, das war offensichtlich. Fury konnte seinem Dasein einen Sinn geben. Aber – er dachte wieder an das Ding auf dem Tisch. Control. _Das bist du. Shh._ Fury würde ihn Mr. Barnes nennen und ihn halbwegs wie einen Menschen behandeln und wieder losschicken, um Control zu finden und –

Er lehnte an einem Baum. Er wusste nicht, wo der Baum plötzlich hergekommen war. Sein Arm befand sich über seinem Kopf und sein Gesicht war an den Stamm gepresst. Er hörte Blätter rascheln. Er war in einem Park. Der Stamm war rau und unangenehm. Er zitterte, zitterte. Er konnte es nicht, konnte auch das nicht tun, nicht, wenn es bedeutete, dass er diesem Ding wieder gegenübertreten musste, dem Ding, das ihn erkannte und nicht sprechen ließ. _Du fürchtest dich nicht_ , dachte er, und hatte furchtbare, schreckliche Angst.

Leise Schritte näherten sich. Bucky bewegte sich nicht. „Hau ab“, sagte er, „Verschwinde. Ich meine es ernst.“

„Verschwinde“, wiederholte jemand, der kein bisschen wie die Straßendiebe von vorher klang. Die Stimme war weich. „Ich meine es ernst.“ Kurze Stille. „Verschwinde, ich meine es ernst“, wiederholte der Sprecher, und nun klang sie genau wie seine, jede einzelne Silbe. Bucky richtete sich auf. Seine menschliche Hand zitterte immer noch. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.

Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, wusste er schon halb, was er sehen würde.

Der Mann, der sein Gesicht trug, lächelte Bucky Barnes‘ Lächeln. „Verschwinde, ich meine es ernst“, sagte er wieder. Dann veränderte sich seine Haltung, eine kalte, berechnende Bereitschaft, die Bucky viel besser kannte als sich selbst.

Der Androide griff an.

Bucky duckte sich unter dem ersten Schwinger und denn erklang an dumpfes Krachen, als eine metallene Faust in den Baum schlug. Beide Arme waren aus Metall, es gab keine schwache Seite. Es war schneller als er und es kannte seinen Kampfstil. Der Gedanke, dass dieses Ding zu Steve zurückkehren würde – in Steves Wohnung spazieren und vorgeben würde, Steves Freund zu sein – verlieh ihm eine verzweifelte Stärke, aber es war nicht genug.

Er fühlte eine Nadel in seinen Hals gleiten. Dann fühlte er gar nichts mehr.


	2. Death By Water

„Du bist wach.“

Es schmerzte, genug Luft zu holen, um ein Fluchwort auszuspucken. Augenblicklich explodierte ein stechender Schmerz in seiner linken Seite, ausgehend von seiner Schulter. Ein elektrischer Schock von seinem Arm. Er brach zitternd auf dem kalten Boden zusammen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, ausfallend zu werden“, sagte eine künstliche Stimme mit einem schnarrenden Akzent, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Das half ihm nicht weiter, es gab viele, die er nicht kannte. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?“

Immer noch am Boden liegend öffnete der Winter Soldier seine Augen und erblickte einen Bildschirm, der eine gesamte Wand seiner Zelle einnahm. Zwei der anderen Wände waren nackter Stein, an der dritten Seite trennte ein Gitter ihn von einem blau ausgeleuchteten Gang, der menschenleer war und in dem sich auch sonst nichts befand. Das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm bestand aus grünen Streifen. Es hatte die groben Umrisse eines menschlichen Kopfes, so, als hätte jemand nicht die Geduld gehabt, sich mit den Details auseinanderzusetzen. Er erkannte das Gesicht nicht.

„Nein“, sagte er.

Das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm schien zu lächeln. „Gut“, sagte es, „Du sollst mich auch nicht kennen. Aber wie auch immer, du kannst immer neu aufgesetzt werden.“

Der Winter Soldier hustete ein paar Mal. Seine Kehle schmerzte. „Du bist Control“, sagte er.

„So nennen mich meine Kreationen“, sagte das Gesicht, „Und was gibt es besseres, als Control zu sein?“

„Warum konnte ich nicht über dich sprechen?“, sagte der Winter Soldier, „Ich wollte – musste – ihnen von dir erzählen – musste ihm erzählen – warum kann ich nicht –“

„Ich habe dich entwickelt“, sagte das Gesicht, „Ich habe dich erschaffen. Ich bevorzuge es, das geheim zu halten, und du kannst dich schlecht gegen deinen Schöpfer widersetzen. Du hast dir einen gewissen Schaden zugefügt, Winter Soldier, aber so schlimm ist er nicht.

Er kämpfte sich hoch in eine sitzende Position. Trotz war sinnlos, aber er tat es dennoch. Steve hätte dasselbe getan, dachte er. Dann erst realisierte er, was das Gesicht gesagt hatte. „Du hast mich erschaffen“, wiederholte er.

Das Gesicht hob die Augenbrauen. Das funktionierte besser als das Lächeln.

„ _Warum?_ “, hörte der Winter Soldier sich selbst sagen.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest“, entgegnete das Gesicht, „Wie oft du mir diese Frage schon gestellt hast. In den letzten fünfzig Jahren ist es langweilig geworden. Warum fragst du nach dem Warum, Winter Soldier? Es gibt kein Warum für dich. Eine Maschine braucht so etwas nicht. Und ich habe immer schon außergewöhnliche Maschinen erschaffen-„

„Die Roboter“, sagte er.

„Oh? Meine Androiden, ja. Die moderne Technik erlaubt einem so viel. In dieser von Hydra mitgegründeten Zukunft gibt es ein paar sehr kluge Köpfe. Natürlich ist keiner so brillant wie ich es bin; aber ich bin schließlich auch außergewöhnlich. Soll ich dir von meinen Robotern erzählen, Winter Soldier? Sie sehen aus die Menschen. Aber unter der Oberfläche befindet sind sie etwas einfacher und deutlich eleganter. Anders als die Menschheit erfüllen sie einen Zweck. Sie denken nicht. Sie fühlen nicht. Sie sind Maschinen, entwickelt für einen einzigen Zweck: Um zu töten. So wie du.“

Er schwieg.

„Bekümmert dich das? Das sollte es nicht; du solltest stolz sein. Du bist ein wahres Meisterwerk, und sie sind nach deiner Vorlage erschaffen worden. Wie geht es deinem Arm? Ich hoffe, der Schlag war nicht zu schmerzhaft. Es war nie meine Absicht, Schmerz zu verursachen.“

Der Winter Soldier konnte nicht anders; er lachte. Das Geräusch schallte laut in der Zelle und im Gang.

„Nein, nein, war es nicht“, sagte das Gesicht, „nicht Schmerz, das war nie mein Ziel. Ich bin kein armseliger Sadist; ich habe Schmerz immer verabscheut. Meine Roboter können nicht leiden. Wenn du vollkommen funktionstüchtig bist, kannst du es auch nicht. Ist das denn nicht besser? Leiden ist wertlos, bedeutungslos. Daran habe ich immer geglaubt. In einer logischen Welt würde es kein Leiden geben.“

„Du hast mir das angetan“, stellte er fest.

„Ich habe dir zweimal das Leben gerettet und dich unsterblich gemacht. Ich habe dir deinen Schmerz und dein Leid genommen; ich habe die Kraft, Stärke und einen Zweck gegeben. Wem hat der Mann, der du warst, schon Gutes getan? Ich habe dich zu einem Teil meines Geschenkes an die Zukunft gemacht.“ Das Gesicht bewegte sich. Die grünen Streifen warfen seltsame Schatten auf den Zellboden. „Ja, ich habe dich zweimal gerettet! Du hättest deinen Absturz in den Alpen nie überlegt, wenn dir meine Experimente nicht zugutegekommen wären; du warst nur eine zerbrochene Hülle im Schnee, du hättest nicht viel länger überlebt, wenn ich Hydra nicht losgeschickt hätte, um dich zu finden.“

„Ich war er“, sagte er, „James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky Barnes. Ich war er.“

„Das warst du. Und wer war er? Ein Niemand. Ein Junge aus Brooklyn.“ Das Gesicht schnaubte verächtlich. „Weder intelligent noch interessant – aber ich habe dein Potenzial gesehen. Durch Mächte, die weit über dir stehen, bist du eine außergewöhnliche Waffe geworden. Du hast einem größeren Zweck gedient, als dir je bewusst war. Und in deinem Dienst warst du wahrhaftig frei – frei von Schmerz, frei von Leid, frei von Bedürfnissen oder Angst. Was gibt es besseres?“ Die künstliche Stimme klang mitfühlend. „Sieh dich nur an, was für ein gebrochenes Ding du nun bist. War es nicht besser, stark zu sein?“

Er konnte nicht antworten. Er saß auf dem Boden und versuchte, zu atmen. Die flackernden grünen Streifen verschwanden, und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Nun waren die blauen Neonröhren am Gang die einzige Lichtquelle. Er blickte hinunter auf seine Hände. Eine schimmerte bläulich in den Schatten.

 

* * *

 

 

Es war schwer, das Zeitgefühl nicht zu verlieren, und der Winter Soldier gab es bald auf. In Captain Americas Apartment hatte er sich schon fast an den Rhythmus von Tag und Nacht gewöhnt; aber in der Zelle zerbrach das fragile Gefühl von  Routine wieder. Er versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu schlafen. Er hatte Angst, nie mehr wieder aufzuwachen. Control würde den leeren Gang zu seiner Zelle entlangkommen; und was auch immer zehn oder zwanzig oder hundert Jahre später in einem Labor oder Gewölbe aufwachen würde, würde nicht er sein.

Manchmal musste er schlafen. Wenn er wieder aufwachte, zitterte er am ganzen Körper.

Manchmal erschien Controls Gesicht. Jedes Mal, wenn die grünen Lichtstreifen erschienen und abstrakte Muster auf den Boden malten, versuchte er, sich von der künstlichen Stimme abzulenken, indem er versuchte, die Streifen nicht zu berühren. Sie bewegten sich, wenn sie der Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bildschirm veränderte, aber wenn er sich in der Ecke seiner Zelle zusammenkauerte, dann kam das Licht nicht weiter als bis zu seinem linken Fuß.

„Du hast Angst“, sagte Control sanft, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Augenblick verfüge ich in dieser Einrichtung nicht über die notwendige Ausstattung, um dich zu reparieren. Wenn ich alles zusammenhabe, wirst du dich nicht mehr fürchten müssen.“

Die Angst dreht ihm den Magen um, sein ganzer Körper zitterte, sein Herz schlug viel zu laut. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Er hatte nie wissen müssen, wie. Steve würde es wissen. Er wusste nicht, wann er diesen Gedanken zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte, aber als er da war, wurde alles leichter. In den Geschichten aus dem Krieg hatte Steve oft Angst gehabt, und er war immer noch Steve.

„Genau so, Bucky“, sagte Steve, „Du schaffst das.“

„Danke“, murmelte er.

„Ganz richtig, du solltest mir danken“, sagte Control, „Dank mir bist du mehr als ein armseliger Mensch –“

 _Ich habe nicht mit dir geredet, Kumpel_ , dachte oder sagte er. Steve schnaubte.

Die grünen Lichter flackerten. Das Gesicht war verärgert. „Du bist wechselhaft. Du wirst wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden“, sagte es und der Bildschirm erlosch.

Bucky blieb eingerollt in der Ecke seiner Zelle liegen, dort, wo die Lichter nicht zu ihm kamen. Steve setzte sich neben ihn, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, gerade nahe genug, dass er ihn berühren würde, wenn er seinen Arm ausstreckte. „Ich glaube, du hast Halluzinationen, Bucky“, sagte Steve.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Bucky, „Geh nicht weg.“

„Auf keinen Fall“, antwortete Steve.

Er schloss seine Augen und ließ Steve eine weitere Geschichte über die alten Zeiten erzählen. Steves Stimme war mal lauter, mal leiser, aber selbst, wenn er sie nicht richtig hören konnte, konnte er sie spüren. Manchmal kamen die grünen Lichter zurück, und Controls Stimme verschluckte Steves, aber er wusste, dass sie da war. Sie war wie ein Radio, dachte er abwesend. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Es war weniger furchteinflößend, zu schlafen.

Er versuchte trotzdem, wach zu bleiben.

 

* * *

 

 

„Professor“, sagte jemand, „Ich streite nicht mit Ihnen. Ich bin lediglich besorgt, dass –“

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass es vorzuziehen wäre, wenn alles auf freiwilliger Basis geschehen würde, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Eine einfache Gedankenlöschung wird ihn fügsamer für die weitere Reparatur machen. Wir werden Jahrzehnte wertvoller Arbeit verlieren, wenn sein Zustand sich weiter verschlechtert.“

„Du musst aufwachen“, sagte Steve, „Du musst sofort aufwachen.“

„Steve“, murmelte Bucky. Seine Augenlider waren so schwer. Was machte Steve hier? Niemand sollte dumm genug sein, um so einen schmächtigen Zwerg wie Steve an die Front zu schicken. Er sollte zu Hause in New York sein, wo es sicher war.

„Bucky, du musst _sofort_ aufwachen“, wiederholte Steve.

„Professor, ich frage mich nur, ob Ihr momentanes Projekt dieses hier nicht hinfällig macht. Es besteht kein Grund dazu, aus Sentimentalität an dieser veralteten Hardware festzuhalten. Wir sollte das hier einfach beenden.“

„Ihre Meinung ist nicht von Bedeutung“, sagte – Zola. Zola, so nannten ihn seine Lakaien, den kleinen Hydrawissenschaftler, der ihn zu einem Verhör aus seiner Zelle geholt hatte, das sich als alles andere als ein Verhör herausgestellt hatte. Die Fragen, die Zola ihm gestellt hatte, hatten nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun gehabt. Stattdessen gab es Injektionen, gemurmelte Diskussionen mit seinen Assistenten, _können Sie das Gefühl in Ihrem rechten Bein beschreiben_.

Bucky schluckte hart. Es spielte keine Rolle, welche Fragen man ihm stellte, er würde immer dieselbe Antwort geben. „James Buchanan Barnes“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er eine Säge verschluckt.

„Genau so“, sagte Steve. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum Steve hier war.

Die nächsten Worte kamen langsamer. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, klar zu denken. Aber er kannte den Ablauf, er wusste, was als nächstes kam. „S-Sergeant“, brachte er schließlich hervor, „Drei zwei.“ Er schluckte krampfhaft. „Drei zwei – drei –“

„Was bedeutet das?“

_Drei zwei fünf –_

_Fünf –_

Der Winter Soldier öffnete seine Augen. Er saß bereits auf dem Stuhl. Handschellen aus Metall hielten ihn in Position. Die Maschinen um ihn herum wirkten notdürftig zusammengebastelt. Controls Roboter standen weiter hinten im Raum; sie schienen ihn zu beobachten, aber schließlich sollten sie auch menschlich wirken. Die zwei Hydrawissenschaftler starrten ihn definitiv an. Hinter ihnen flackerte Controls grünes Gesicht auf einem riesigen Bildschirm.

„– Fünf“, sagte er und blickte Control an. Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Es gab ein bestimmtes Muster dahinter, aber der Rest davon fehlte.

„Löscht ihn sofort!“, schnarrte Control.

Die Hydrawissenschaftler waren schnell, zumindest für Menschen. Er riss seinen linken Arm aus der zu locker sitzenden Schnalle, befreite seinen rechten Arm und tötete beide, bevor sie mehr als nur ein paar Schritte zurückweichen konnten. Er hatte keine Chance gegen die Roboter; es waren zu viele und er hatte keine Waffen. Er drehte sich um und begann, stattdessen die Maschinen zu zerstören, bevor sie ihn zu Boden warfen. Er hörte den Wind um sich heulen.

 

* * *

 

 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag der Winter Soldier am Boden seiner Zelle. Controls Gesicht flackerte bereits an der Wand. Grüne Lichtstreifenberührten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Es würde mich brennend interessieren, zu erfahren, was du damit erreichen wolltest“, sagte die Stimme mit dem seltsamen Akzent. (Ein Name, dachte er – für einen Moment hatte er der Stimme einen Namen zuordnen können. Aber er war wieder weg.) „Ich kann all meine Maschinen wieder reparieren.“

Er hustete ein paar Mal. Alles, das nicht aus Metall war, schmerzte. Die Roboter hatten hart zugeschlagen.

„Warum beenden Sie das hier nicht einfach?“, fragte er. Beenden klang besser, als hier in dieser Zelle eingesperrt zu sein. Besser als die Alternative. „Ihr Gehilfe hatte recht. Dank der Roboter brauchen Sie mich nicht mehr.“

„Nicht für deinen ursprünglichen Zweck, nein. Aber du bist mehr als nur ein Auftragskiller, Winter Soldier. Du bist der Beweis meiner Theorie.“

„Ach ja?“, knurrte er, „Und die lautet wie?“

„Der Großteil der Menschheit hat so eine bedeutungslose Existenz“, sagte Control statt einer Antwort, „Sie leiden, und dann sterben sie. Sie erreichen nichts, das bemerkenswert wäre. Sie bauen nichts Außergewöhnliches. Sie sind laute, unordentliche, sinnlose Tiere. Ich habe Maschinen immer bevorzugt.“

„Also ersetzen Sie uns alle mit Robotern“, sagte er bitter.

„Oh, das habe ich vor“, antwortete Control, „Aber manchmal heben sich ein paar begehrenswerte Produkte der Natur von den anderen, gewöhnlichen Exemplaren ab. Selten – sehr selten – wird ein außergewöhnliches Individuum geboren; so wie ich zum Beispiel. Das Genie in mir kam schon in meiner frühesten Kindheit zum Vorschein. Ein Verstand wie meiner ist wertvoll genug, um ihn zu erhalten. Aber auf all die anderen kann man verzichten, und so das Leiden beenden. Dumme, unglückliche Tiere können durch Maschinen ersetzt werden: friedlich, verlässlich, _nützlich_. Du bist der Beweis, dass das möglich ist, Winter Soldier. Du bist der erste einer neuen Menschheit.“ Er klang äußerst zufrieden. „Erskine war ein Narr“, fuhr er nach einer kleinen Pause fort, „Er sah seine Arbeit vom falschen Standpunkt aus. Er dachte, er könnte Helden erschaffen, sowie in einem Kinderbuch. Aber selbst die Amerikaner – zumindest die klugen – wussten, dass Waffen benötigt wurden. Erskines Supersoldat ist genau so sehr eine Waffe, wie du eine bist. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er weniger effizient ist.“

„Ich bin keine Maschine“, sagte er nach einem Moment, „Bin ich nicht. Ich bin…“

„In genau diesem Augenblick“, unterbrach Control ihn, „lebt ein Mann in Captain Americas Apartment, der genau so aussieht wie du, klingt wie du, sich bewegt wie du. Er spricht so wie du sprichst. Er verhält sich so, wie du die verhältst. Die Menschen, die ihn jeden Tag sehen, können keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und dir erkennen.“

Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. In seiner Angst hatte er vergessen – hatte er sich vergessen lassen – dass dieses Ding existierte, bei Steve lebte –

„Selbst der Mann, der dich seinen Freund nennt, sieht keinen Unterschied zwischen dir und der Maschine“, sagte Control, „Bist du dir so sicher, dass es überhaupt einen gibt?“

Er konnte nicht antworten.

„Ich sehe, dass du leidest. Das musst du nicht“, redete Control weiter, „Du musst gar nichts fühlen. Die Gedankenlöschung ist effektiver, wenn du es freiwillig geschehen lässt.“

„Nein“, erwiderte der Winter Soldier.

Das Gesicht neigte sich – ein nickender Kopf ohne Hals oder Körper. „Ich werde schon noch eine Methode finden, um dich zu überzeugen“, sagte es, „Über die Jahre hat Hydra intensive Nachforschungen betrieben, um herauszufinden, wie deine Sturheit überwunden werden kann.“

Die grünen Lichter erloschen.

Er wartete. Er hoffte, ein bisschen. Eine Halluzination von Steve wäre – irgendetwas gewesen. Angenehm. Tröstlich. Aber sie erschien nicht. Offensichtlich war er nicht mehr so kaputt. Es war eine Schande, dachte er. Es war das Schönste gewesen, was sein Verstand ihm jemals angetan hatte.

 _Der erste einer neuen Menschheit_. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte er nicht zuerst an Steve; er dachte an Natasha und dann an Sam. An die Baseballspieler auf Steves Fernseher. Die Fremden in den Straßen, denen er begegnet war, wenn Steve ihn ausnahmsweise nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit zum Laufen überredet hatte. Eine Welt voller Menschen, die in Dinge wie ihn verwandelt werden sollten. Nützlich gemacht werden sollten.

Natürlich waren die Gitterstangen verstärkt, er konnte sie nicht verbiegen. Er versuchte es trotzdem, für eine lange Zeit. Es war ihm nie zuvor eingefallen, es zu versuchen. Er probierte es immer noch, als eine ganze Gruppe von Robotern den blauen Gang herunterkam, um ihn wegzubringen.

 

* * *

 

 

Als erstes kam die Injektion. Danach konnte er sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern. 

Da waren ein Tisch und viel grünes Licht.

Murmelnde Stimmen. Grünes Lichtreflexe, die in seltsamen Winkeln von kleinen, glänzenden Instrumenten gespiegelt wurden. Grüne Blitze, die er nur aus seinen Augenwinkel sah. Ab und zu sah er Steve, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nur Halluzinationen waren. Leute mit Klemmbrettern in ihren Händen umringen ihn. Einmal war Natasha eine der Frauen. Vielleicht war das auch eine Halluzination. Natasha küsste ihn, federleicht und warm; und an ihrer Hüfte konnte er unter der weißen Haut Metall schimmern sehen. Er wimmerte. Natasha schälte sich aus ihrer kompletten Haut und küsste ihn erneut. Sie blutete aus ihrem metallenen Schädel. Bluttropen fielen auf sein Gesicht. „Stop“, sagte er, „Stop!“

Ein Mann mit Klemmbrett wischte ihm das Gesicht mit einem Tuch ab. Grünes Licht flackerte an der Decke. Jemand gab den Befehl, die Dosis zu erhöhen und einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

„Hört auf“, sagte er.

„Du kannst als das hier vergessen, wenn du es nur willst, Winter Soldier“, sagte eine Stimme, die von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen schien. Er kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln. Er dachte ja, ja, _bitte_ , und irgendjemand –

– wer zu Hölle –

– jemand sagte nein.

Steve sah besorgt aus. „Du sollte dir doch keine Sorgen um mich machen“, sagte Bucky zu ihm. Steve versuchte, nach seiner Hand zu greifen, aber er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Der Wind heulte um ihn herum, bereit, ihn ganz zu verschlingen. Das ist vor langer Zeit passiert, erkannte er mit kalter, nüchterner Klarheit. Es konnte nicht wieder und wieder passieren. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass es sich widerholte. Wenn man jemanden umbrachte, musste man es nur einmal tun. Steve versuchte, nach seiner Hand zu greifen, aber er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Der Wind –

„Stop“, sagte er, „ _Stop!_ “

„Es wird aufhören, wann immer du es zulässt. Entscheide dich für Erlösung, Winter Soldier. Entscheide dich, zu vergessen.“

Steve begann, sich aus seiner Haut zu schälen, und darunter glänzte er metallisch und darunter befand sich ein blutrotes –

„Nein. Nein!“, sagte er.

Er widerholte sich, bis es fort war. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht Steve. Er wusste das. Er wusste es. Irgendwo weit weg, dort, wo sich die grünen Lichter befanden, und ein Tisch, sagte jemand: „Sein Widerstand ist erstaunlich.“

„Er wird brechen“, antwortete Control, „Er ist schon viele Male gebrochen.“

„Er sollte gar nicht über die geistige Stärke verfügen, um in der Lage zu sein –“

„Er wird _brechen_.“

Manchmal veränderte sich der Raum um ihn. Ein kleiner, hasenartiger Mann in einem Laborkittel, der ihm nicht passte, lehnte sich über den Tisch. Er war derjenige, der hier das Sagen hatte. Oft blickte er über seine Schulter, obwohl niemand da war. Er bewahrte Fläschchen mit roter Flüssigkeit in den Regalen auf. Wenn Bucky anfing, zu schreien, zuckte er oft zusammen, aber er hörte nie auf. Einmal, als er den Raum betrat, war sein Gesicht weiß und er zitterte am ganzen Körper und entspannte sich erst, als die Tür verriegelt war. Er drehte sich um und sah Bucky, der an den Tisch geschnallt war. Er brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser und hielt seinen Kopf hoch, damit er trinken konnte. Alles schmerzte, schmerzte ganz fürchterlich. Der Mann überprüfte Buckys Fesseln.

„Ich bin nicht Erskine“, sagte er leise, „Ich bin kein Narr. Ich werde nicht noch einen wie Schmidt machen. Ich werde so ein Ding nicht auf die Welt loslassen.“ Er berührte Buckys Handgelenke und dann seine Kehle mit klammen Fingern. Bucky zuckte zusammen. „Du wirst besser sein“, sagte der kleine Mann, „Ich habe viele , Ideen.“

Er würde auf diesem Tisch sterben, vermutete er. Inzwischen sehnte er sich sogar schon fast danach. Es würde schon sein, Steve wieder zu sehen. Grüne Punkte tanzten hinter seinen Lidern.

„Nun komm schon, Bucky, lass uns von hier verschwinden“, sagte Steve.

Er hustete schwach. _Ich dachte, du wärst kleiner_ , das waren seine Worte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dieses Mal wirklich hier bist“, sagte er.

„Es tut mir leid“, antwortete Steve, und er sah wirklich so aus, als würde es ihm leid tun. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und strich Bucky das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er war kleiner,  er war wieder der schmächtige Kerl von den Bildern im Smithsonian, eingefallenes Gesicht, stur vorgeschobener Kiefer. Er war so klein. Jemand, der so klein war, sollte nicht an einem Ort wie diesem sein. Er konnte sich nicht beschützen. Bucky zerrte an den Fesseln. Er hatte oft Menschen umgebracht, die kleiner als Steve waren. „Verschwinde“, brachte er hervor. „Verschwinde von hier, bevor es zu spät ist.“

Steve hörte nicht auf ihn. Wann würde Steve endlich zuhören, wenn ihm jemand befahl, auf sich aufzupassen. Er beugte sich über den Tisch, so als glaubte er, dass er Bucky mit seinem mageren Körper beschützen konnte. „Ich werde dich verletzen“, sagte Bucky verzweifelt, „Ich bin nicht gut. Ich werde dich verletzen.“

Steve küsste ihn, federleicht und warm, die Finger gegen die Innenseite seiner Ellenbeuge gepresst. Nein – das war Black Widow. Steve hatte ihn nie geküsst. Black Widow richtete sich auf. Sie hielt ein Klemmbrett in den Händen.

„Erhöht die Dosis und versucht es noch einmal“, befahl sie.

Er hatte Steve gebeten, zu verschwinden, aber nun wünschte er ihn sich zurück. Er wäre jede Wetter eingegangen, dass er nicht über die _geistige Stärke_ verfügte, noch eine weitere Runde hiervon zu überstehen. Die Metallverstrebungen an der Decke glänzten grün grün grün. Er schloss seine Augen. Er versuchte, an irgendetwas zu denken. Er versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Nichts war übrig. Er sehnte sich nach einer Mission. Irgendetwas, woran er festhalten konnte.

Die Geschichten von Captain America, dachte. Steves Geschichten, seine Erzählungen über die alten Zeiten. All die Orte, an denen Steve gewesen war, all die Erinnerungen, die Steve mit ihm geteilt hatte. Und Steves Stimme, die ihm Geschichten erzählte, klar, eifrig, glücklich.

Da war ein Tisch. Da war viel grünes Licht. Stimmen murmelten. Stimmen sprachen mit ihm, schmeichelten, deuteten an, warnten ihn.

Er bemerkte nicht viel davon. Er war an einem anderen Ort.

 

* * *

 

 

Tief in seinem Inneren war ein Teil von ihm überrascht, als er zurück in der Zelle aufwachte. Der Bildschirm war schwarz. Die blauen Lichter im Gang flackerten. Sein Kopf schmerzte, so als ob etwas von innen gegen seinen Schädel schlug. Er sah nur verschwommen; die Wände hatten Flecken. Ein Dröhnen hallte in seinen Ohren wider und brachte die Erinnerungen an den Wind zurück. Ein hohes und dennoch leises Geräusch erklang. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass es von ihm gekommen war.

Das Dröhnen wurde lauter. Dann erkannte er, dass es Schritte waren. Ein Quietschen – die Angeln der vergitterten Zelltür. Zwei Schatten fielen auf den Boden seiner Zelle. Der Winter Soldier zitterte und versuchte, leise zu sein. Sein Atem war ein abgehacktes Keuchen. Er musste – er musste –

Eine Gestalthockte sich vor ihn. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen. „Bucky? Bucky, ich bin es.“ Er kannte diese Stimme. Der Name – er suchte danach, wütend auf sich selbst, er wusste es, er hatte ihn gelernt –

„Captain“, brachte er hervor. Nein. „Steve –“

„Das ist richtig, ich bin es“, sagte Steve, „Komm, nimm meine Hand – wir holen dich hier raus.“ Als er sich nicht bewegte, griff Steve nach ihm. „Komm schon, Bucky. Alles wird gut.“

Er erlaubte Steve, ihm aufzuhelfen. Seine Sicht war noch immer verschwommen. Er musste mehrmals blinzeln, bevor er den anderen Schatten als Black Widow identifizieren konnte, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hier entlang“, sagte Steve. Bucky lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Steve trug ihn halb, so als ob das Gewicht von Buckys Fleisch und Metall nicht vorhanden wäre. Der Gang schien endlos lang zu sein.

„Hier durch“, kam es von Steve. Ein anderer Gang, und dann ein Stiegenhaus. Am Fuß der Treppe blieben Steve und Black Widow beide stehen. Sobald sie sich nicht mehr bewegten, sackte Bucky zusammen. „Hast du das gehört?“, fragte Steve.

Er hatte nichts gehört. Black Widow sagte: „Ich werde nachsehen. Wartet hier.“

Steve erlaubte ihm, sich auf eine Stufe zu setzen. Ihm war schwindelig. Er rang nach Luft. Er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie lange Black Widow schon weg war. Abgesehen von seinen abgehackten Atemzügen war alles sehr leise.

Black Widow kam ein paar Minuten zurück und strich gelassen ihr Haar glatt. Eine silberne Halskette glänzte an ihrer Kehle. „Falscher Alarm“, sagte sie, „Alles sauber. Lasst uns weitergehen.“

Steve zog Bucky auf seine Füße und half ihm, einen Arm über seine breiten Schultern zu legen. „Es ist nicht mehr weit“, sagte er, „Es wird alles gut.“

Er musste Bucky mehr oder weniger die Stiegen hinaufschleifen. Er war ein Wrack, dachte er. Er war nutzloses Gewicht. Er konnte nichts tun. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihn zurück zu holen. Black Widow war hinter ihnen und gab ihnen Rückendeckung. Er konnte ihren Blick förmlich spüren.

„Hier durch“, sagte Steve, als sie die Treppe endlich geschafft hatten, und schob ihn durch eine Tür, die in einen steril wirkenden, weißen Raum führte.

Er stockte. Etwas stimmte –

„Du kannst das, Bucky“, sagte Steve, „Vertrau mir einfach.“

All Bildschirme waren schwarz, und die Lichter leuchteten nur schwach. Aber –

„Zu Befehl, Soldat!“

Seine Augen funktionierten nicht richtig. Er sah Dinge. Captain America wusste, was er tun musste. Bucky stolperte vorwärts und Steve fing ihn auf, die Hände an seinen Schultern, bevor er fallen konnte. Black Widow betrat hinter ihnen den Raum. Er hörte, wie sie die Tür zuzog und es klickte, als sie sie verschloss.

„Komm schon“, sagte Steve, „Einen Schritt nach dem anderen.“

„Steve –“, brachte er hervor. Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass er Steves Name laut ausgesprochen hatte, seit er ein toter Mann gewesen war. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig auf seiner Zunge an.

„Shh“, murmelte Steve, und seine großen Hände fühlten sich beruhigend auf seinen Schultern an. Bucky konnte seine Wärme nur an seiner rechten Seite spüren, aber die aus Metall konnte immer noch den Druck fühlen. Die Welt um ihn herum war verwischt und verzogen, grün an den Kanten, aber Steves Hände waren stark. Steve half ihm, den Raum bis zu einem Stuhl zu durchqueren. Steve drehte ihn um und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich steif an. Sitzen war leichter als Stehen. Er blinzelte fest und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Blick auf die Tür zu fokussieren. Black Widow stand dort, ihr Mund eine gerade Linie.

„Bucky, bleib bei mir“, hörte er Steves Stimme, und Bucky sah erleichtert zu ihm auf. Steve lächelte ihn an.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht ich war“, fragte Bucky, „Der andere?“

„Natürlich wusste ich das“, antwortete Steve.

Er schloss seine Augen. „Gut“, murmelte er, „Gut.“

Er fragte beinahe, wie, aber spielte das eine Rolle? Steve wusste alles Mögliche. Steve war gut in solchen Dingen. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch. Er war so müde.

Mit einem leisen Klicken schlossen sich die Schnallen um seinen linken Arm. Es war seltsam, dass er nicht hinunterblicken musste. Er erinnerte sich. Das Gewicht der Erinnerung drückte auf ihn nieder wie ein schwerer Stein. Es war nicht wie die unklaren Erinnerungsblitze, die er gelegentlich gehabt hatte, oder so wie Steve zuzuhören, wenn er sprach, und zu versuchen, nach etwas zu greifen, das gar nicht existierte. Er erinnerte sich so wie er sich an jeden einzelnen Tag erinnerte, seit er den Befehl bekommen hatte, Captain America zu töten. Control hatte früher vielleicht seine Schwierigkeiten mit ihm gehabt, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Klick, und auf einmal waren da Verbindungen, und sein Arm leuchtete in einem schwachen blau, als er sich abschaltete. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr bewegen. Wieder und wieder, so viele Mal, und dann auf einmal –

Er öffnete seine Augen und Steve war immer noch da, lächelte ihn immer noch an. „Warte“, sagte er, „Ich –“ _verstehe nicht._

Steve griff nach seinem anderen Handgelenk, seine Finger strichen über die menschliche Hand, die, von der er beschlossen hatte, dass Bucky sie bevorzugte. Steve bewegte seinen Arm, bis er ich festschnallen konnte. Er zog ihn weg. „Steve“, sagte er bittend, „Warte, tu das nicht –“

„Es wird alles gut, Bucky“, sagte Steve.

„Oh“, brachte er hervor. Steve griff erneut nach seiner Hand. „Aber –“ Steve begann, ihn festzuschnallen. Er schluckte. „Warum?“, sagte er sehr leise und hoffte halb, dass Steve ihn nicht hören würde.

Aber Steve hörte ihn. Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck hielt er für einen Moment inne. Dann sagte er: „Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dich so zu sehen.“

Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Das machte Sinn. Es musste furchtbar für Steve sein, die leeren Überreste seines Freundes zu sehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch. Vielleicht würde das aufhören. Vielleicht würde alles aufhören.  Er würde einfach erlöschen.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass er es wirklich wollte. „Ich wollte – ich habe versucht –“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Steve, „Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen.“

Der Mundschutz lag auf einem niedrigen Tisch in der Nähe des Schaltpults. Steve hob ihn auf und näherte sich ihm. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie Steve sich über den Tisch gebeugt hatte, mager und wehrlos, und versucht hatte, ihn zu beschützen. Er erkannte, dass er das geträumt haben musste. Er hatte so viele Dinge geträumt. Eine Gedankenlöschung war höchst überfällig. Er sprach es laut aus und Steve klopfte seine Schulter. Bucky presste seine Augen zusammen. Er hatte es _versucht_. Er hatte von vorne herein gewusst, dass er scheitern würde.

Etwas Nasses rann über sein Gesicht. Steve wartete geduldig. Er blinzelte fest, zwang sich, über Steves Schulter einen Blick auf Black Widow zu warten, die immer noch sehr still war, und sackte schließlich in dem Stuhl zusammen.

„Bitte“, sagte er zu Steve, „Kann ich – erst –“, und dann gab er es auf und bäumte sich einfach gegen die Fesseln auf und küsste Steve auf den Mund, während die Riemen in sein Fleisch schnitten.

Steve reagierte nicht; schien es kaum zu bemerken. Er fiel in sich zusammen, geschlagen.

„Okay“, flüsterte er. Steve legte eine Hand auf seinen Kiefer, um ihm den Mundschutz zwischen die Zähne zu schieben.

Zwei Schüsse erklangen, einer nach dem anderen.

Steves Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, als seine Knie nachgaben und er nach vorne fiel. Er landete auf Bucky. Er war schwer. Bucky starrte hoch in die vertrauten Augen, die bereits trüb wurden. „Nein“, brachte er hervor. Das war nicht möglich. Steve konnte nicht –

Und dann riss Black Widow Steves Körper von ihm herunter, warf ihn zu Boden und schoss erneut, dieses Mal direkt zwischen seine Augen. Ihr zuvor leeres Gesicht war nun vor Abneigung verzogen. Sein Verstand arbeitete nicht richtig, aber – „Du bist eine von ihnen“, sagte er, „Du –“

Black Widow blickte zu ihm. „Anders herum“, war alles, was sie sagte.

Bucky erinnerte sich daran, wie sie _falscher Alarm_ gesagt hatte. Sein Verstand registrierte endlich, was er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte: ihre Haare, die leicht durcheinander gewesen waren, weil sie gerade einen schnellen, stummen Kampf gegen ihr eigenes Double im Finsteren ausgefochten hatte.

Der Roboter kreischte, ein Laut, den kein Mensch jemals von sich geben konnte, und schnappte ihren Knöchel.

Black Widow befreite sich mit einem gut platzierten Tritt und machte einen Satz zur Seite. Er konnte nur zusehen. Sein linker Arm war nichts weiter als nutzloses Gewicht, sein rechter war fest niedergeschnallt. Das Ding mit Steves Gesicht schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass es mehrfach angeschossen worden war. Es war größer als Black Widow, und mit Sicherheit zweimal so schwer wie sie. Es bewegte sich wie Steve. Sie hatte keine Chance – und wenn es mit ihr fertig war, würde es zurück zu ihm kommen, weil er zu dumm gewesen war, zu kämpfen, als er noch die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. So war er, immer dumm. Sein Atem wurde flach und immer schneller, als er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn das Ding sich erneut über ihn beugen würde –

Selbst als er nach Luft rang und seine menschlichen Finger hilflos zuckten, registrierte ein Teil ganz hinten in seinem Kopf Dinge und analysierte sie. Back Widow: schnell, beweglich, ein Genie, wenn es um Taktik ging, erstaunlich stark: _direkten Kontakt vermeiden, aus einer gewissen Distanz eliminieren_. Der Roboter: viel haltbarer als die alten Modelle, er war aktualisiert worden, hatte zusätzliche Energiequellen, _Steves Gesicht_ –

Black Widow schwang sie auf seine Schultern, schlang ihre Beine um seinen Hals und warf sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht zurück und riss das Ding somit aus seiner Balance. Sie drehte sich wie eine Katze im Fall, als sie beide auf dem Boden aufschlugen, und benutzte ihren Körper als Hebel, um den Androiden durch den halben Raum zu schleudern. Es krachte in ein mannsgroßes Glasbecken, das nicht zerbrach. (Natürlich brach es nicht, durchfuhr es ihn. Es musste stark sein. Es war für ihn gebaut worden.)

Der Roboter, der so aussah wie Steve, kämpfte sich bereits zurück auf seine Füße. Die Haut auf seine einen Gesichtshälfte war abgerissen und man konnte seinen Metallschädel und die sehr echt aussehenden Zähne in seinem Kiefer sehen. Seine Reaktionen waren nun viel langsamer. Er wich gerade so der Handgranate aus, die Black Widow nach ihm geworfen hatte.

Das Becken explodierte. Das verstärkte Glas regnete in Scherben zu Boden. Bruchstücke von Metall und Fetzen einer Uniform in rot, blau und weiß waren darunter. Zu seinen panischen Atemzügen und den Kopfschmerzen kam bei dem Anblick eine Übelkeit, die Bucky beinahe den Magen umdrehte. Black Widow hielt sich nicht eine Sekunde lang auf, als sie sah, dass der Roboter zerstört war.

„Black Widow hier“, sagte sie, als sie sich zurück zu ihm drehte. Sie richtete ihr verrutschtes Headset. „Die Parameter unserer Mission haben sich verändert. Dies ist nun eine Rettungsaktion. Ich brauche dringend einen Weg hinaus. Es muss nicht raffiniert sein. Geschwindigkeit und Feuerkraft haben oberste Priorität.“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, als sie eine Antwort bekam. „Verstanden“, war alles, was sie sagte, aber er fand, dass sie nicht sehr zufrieden aussah.

Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm auf und ab, als sie ihn abwägend ansah. Sie gab darauf acht, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, als sie seinen rechten Arm befreite. Ihre behandschuhten Hände berührten seine Haut kein einziges Mal, und sie trat sofort einen Schritt zurück, als sie fertig war. „Weißt du, wie die Fesseln, die seinen Metallarm halten, funktionieren?“, fragte sie, „Nicke oder schüttle deinen Kopf.“

Er nickte.

„Okay“, fuhr Black Widow fort, „Hol tief Luft. Genau so. Du musst mir helfen, mir sagen, was ich tun muss.“

„Ich –“, brachte er hervor. Es war schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Erneut verschwamm sein Blick und die Kanten wurden grün. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken dass es echt war. Einer der Bildschirme hatte sich angeschaltet. Controls Gesicht flackerte darauf, aber er sah ihn nicht an.

„Black Widow“, sagte er, „Natasha Romanoff. Es war ein großer Fehler, hier her zu kommen.“

„Ich schätze, das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir“, sagte Black Widow und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab, „Zola. Ich fürchte, es war zu viel gehofft, dass wir Sie nie wieder sehen würden.“

„Weißt du nicht, dass zwei Köpfe nachwachsen, wenn man einen abschlägt?“, antwortete Control.

Natasha blickte ihm in die Augen und bewegte ihre Hände in Richtung einer der Schalter neben dem Stuhl. „Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen?“, sagte sie, „Schlägt hier gleich eine Bombe ein? Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie das immer noch schaffen, wenn man bedenkt, was wir S.H.I.E.L.D. angetan haben.“ Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Bucky schüttelte ganz leicht seinen Kopf. Wenn sie den falschen Knopf drücken würde, würden sie beide einen elektrischen Schock verpasst bekommen. Sie zeigte auf einen anderen, und dann noch einen, bis er nickte.

„Wozu brauche ich Bomben, wenn sich eine ganze Armee unter euren Füßen befindet?“, fragte Control. Natashas Hände flogen nur so über die Schalter. „Genau jetzt erwachen sie aus ihrem kalten Schlaf. Glaubst du wirklich, dass eine abgeschlossene Tür sie aufhalten wird? Oder glaubst du etwa, dass der Winter Soldier dir helfen wird, einen Weg frei zu kämpfen? Er ist am Ende seiner Kräfte; er kann kaum stehen. Ohne seinen Arm ist er ein Krüppel. Du vergeudest deine Zeit mit deinen Versuchen, ihn zu befreien. Es gibt keinen Weg hinaus. Du kannst nicht fliehen.“

„Haben Sie den Klang Ihrer Stimme auch schon so gemocht, bevor Sie ein Computer waren?“, fragte Natasha bissig. Sie betätigte den letzten Hebel. Die Fesseln lösten sich und Schmerz durchzuckte seine linke Seite, als der Arm wieder zu Leben erwachte. Bucky sackte zusammen und rang nach Atem, dachte an einen kleinen, hasenartigen Mann, der nach Angst stank und vor sich hin murmelte, während er sein Opfer mit klammen Fingern angriff.

„Ja, hat er“, sagte er.

Natashas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, aber sie sagte nichts.

„All deine Versuche sind zwecklos!“, schnarrte Control, „Du kannst ihn nicht retten; über diesen Punkt ist er schon seit Jahrzehnten hinweg. In nicht allzu langer Zeit wird er wieder in diesem Stuhl sitzen, willentlich. Vielleicht bist du als nächste dran, Natasha Romanoff. Es wäre gar keine so große Veränderung für dich, nicht wahr? Wir beide kennen deine Vergangenheit. Wenn man Roboter dich in ihren Gewahrsam nehmen, wirst du der zweite Mensch sein, der mein großartiges Geschenk erhalten wird.“

„Danke“, sagte Natasha und half Bucky auf seine Füße; stützte ihn, als er taumelte, „Aber nein danke.“ Bucky hielt sich an ihr fest, um nicht zu stürzen. Er zuckte mit seiner linken Schulter, und noch einmal, und spürte, wie der Metallarm sich justierte. Sie würde sich ihren Weg hier hinaus erkämpfen müssen. Das war wenigstens etwas, das er konnte.

„Kämpft, wenn ihr darauf besteht! Es wird keinen Unterschied machen“, sagte Control, „Meine Zerstörungswaffen kommen bereits auf euch zu. Die Macht der Maschinen ist unaufhaltbar.“

Nur weil er mit seinem Kopf praktisch an Natashas Schulter lehnte, während er darum kämpfte, aufrecht zu bleiben, hörte er eine Stimme, die er nicht kannte, durch Natashas Headset. „Weißt du was, das klingt irgendwie bekannt.“

Und dann schoss eine Gestalt in Rot und Gold mit den Füßen zuerst durch die Decke des Raumes.

Bucky stolperte, fiel fast zu Boden. Er klammerte sich an Natasha in dem Versuch, aufrecht zu bleiben, während sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Für einen Moment hörte er den Wind heulen, aber es war nur Control, der protestierend kreischte.

Natasha rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey, hi“, sagte der Mann – wenn es ein Mann war – mit dem roten Anzug. Er schwebte ein paar Fuß über dem Boden. Er klang selbstzufrieden. „Hat hier jemand nach einem Taxi gerufen?“

„Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen!“, heulte Control.

„Was für eine herzerwärmende Begrüßung. Whoa, wen haben wir denn hier, verletzt und trotzdem auf den Beinen?“

„Er ist gefoltert worden, und ich glaube, er steht unter Drogen“, sagte Natasha, „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung.“ Der Mann in Metall zog ihn weg von Natasha. „Hey, keine Sorge, ich hab dich. Ich bin einer von den Guten. Ich rette die ganze Zeit keine Kätzchen von Bäumen. Und einmal habe ich die Welt gerettet.“

Er stolperte, ließ sich von den Metallhänden führen. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Nichts machte Sinn. Er musste immer noch mit leisem Grauen an Steves Hand an seinem Kiefer denken, als er versuchte hatte, ihn für den Mundschutz aufzuzwingen.

„Rauf mit dir, Prinzessin. Bereit für den Ritt deines Lebens, Black Widow?“

„ _Falscher_ Zeitpunkt“, sagte Black Widow eisig.

Eine andere Stimme, künstlich wie die von Control, aber mit einem sehr anderen Akzent, sagte: „In der Tat, ich bin der Meinung, dass eine ganze Truppe von Feinden naht, Mr. Stark.“

Feinde, dachte er verwirrt. Das war ein Wort, das er verstand. Feinde mussten eliminiert werden. Er musste –

„Hör auf, herumzuzappeln“, befahl der Metallmann, „Whoa, aber hallo, ein Roboterarm, _sehr_ nett –“

„Eine sehr große Truppe“, sagte die künstliche Stimme.

„Mecker, mecker, mecker“, murrte der Mann in Metall, „Ich schätze, die Party ist vorbei. Sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, wie-auch-immer-du-heißt, böser Computermann, es tut mir so leid, dass wir nicht bleiben können, aber ich würde _liebend_ gerne einmal Ihr Hirn nach Informationen über künstliche Intelligenz durchwühlen, wortwörtlich –“

„Der Winter Soldier wird mir nicht entkommen“, schnarrte Control.

Das Gesicht aus grünem Licht fokussierte seinen Blick auf Bucky, der halb in den Armen des Metallmannes hing, und er bemerkte, dass er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Sie starrten sich an, und der Rest der Welt wurde leise, das _Wollen wir wetten?_ , des Metallmannes leise und weit weg.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, was sie versuchen werden, um dich zurückzubringen, Winter Soldier“, sagte Control mit leiser, schmeichelnder Stimme, „Dein Widerstand ist zwecklos. Du bist eine Maschine, nur für das Töten geschaffen. Trotze mir, und du wirst verbessert, enttäusche mich und du wirst neu programmiert. Dein Widerstand wird dir nur Schmerz bringen. Du bist und bleibst eine Waffe – eine, die nur ich kontrollieren kann.“

Das grüne Licht erlosch, als das Gesicht vom Bildschirm verschwand.

„Was zur Hölle hat er damit gemeint?“, fragte der Metallmann.

Bucky wusste bereits, was er gemeint hatte. Diese Bestrafung – diese _Lektion_ – war, dachte er, bereits schon einmal vorgekommen.

Zuerst roch er es, verbranntes Fleisch. Er kannte den Geruch, und er wusste nicht, woher. Ein Bild blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf, ein weiß gestrichenes Haus. Er wusste, er hatte alle Türen verschlossen. In dem Haus –

Einen Augenblick später strömte Schmerz von seiner linken Schulter ausgehend durch seinen Körper. Der Arm war wieder nutzloses Gewicht an seiner Seite, er war – _ein Teil von ihm und doch nicht, an seine Nerven angeschlossen und mit Metall in seine Knochen geschraubt, eine Waffe in Form eines Arms, ein_ – Zischen und Fauchen und ein Funkenregen – _ein weiterer Defekt, verdammt, wie lange versuchten sie jetzt schon, dieses Ding hinzukriegen, hey, das ist hochkomplizierte Technologie, dem, was andere erschaffen, um Jahrzehnte voraus, armseliger Bastard, er tut dir beinahe Leid, nicht wahr, unmöglich, hast du gehört, was er –_

Ein Trommeln an der verschlossenen Tür, Dellen im Metall; Controls Roboter waren da. Er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage war, zu kämpfen, nicht so. Er wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn der Metallmann ihn nicht gehalten hätte. Der brennende Schmerz war alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte; er zuckte bei jedem der elektrischen Schocks zusammen, die genau in den richtigen Abständen kamen, um seinem Körper genug Zeit zu geben, den schlimmsten Schaden zu heilen, bevor ein weiterer folgte. Das war erst der Anfang, wenn es immer noch leichte Schocks in kurzen Abständen waren –

(„Wir müssen _jetzt_ hier raus, Tony –“)

– später würden sie langsamer kommen und schmerzhafter sein –

Er hörte den Wind, und dieses Mal spürte er ihn auch, wie er an ihm vorbeizischte und der Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht fror. Es schmerzte, es schmerzte, es hörte nicht auf zu schmerzen. Er stöhnte leise. Er musste nach Steve fragen, dem echten Steve, fragen, ob er in Sicherheit war. Da war dieses Ding in Steves Wohnung, das so aussah wie sein bester Freund aussah und es nicht war; und jemand musste ihn in Sicherheit bringen, man musste immer auch Steve auspassen.

Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Schocks schlimmer wurden und nichts mehr existierte außer dem Schmerz.

„ –medizinische Versorgung –“, war das Letzte, was er jemanden sagen hörte. Der Wind war verschwunden.

 

* * *

 

 

Er erlangte sein Bewusstsein mit einem Schlag wieder, und wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er glaubte, geträumt zu haben, aber er erinnerte sich nicht, was. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Der Schmerz war weg, aber von seiner linken Schulter abwärts spürte er nichts, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Arm immer noch da war. Er konnte niemanden hören, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten; Roboter musste nicht atmen, machten kein Geräusch, bis sie sich bewegten. Er war nicht niedergeschnallt. Er lag auf einem Bett. Das hatte ebenfalls nicht zu bedeuten. Control hatte ihn schon einmal getäuscht, mit einem Ding, das gelächelt und ihn sanft berührt hatte und ausgesehen hatte wie Steve.

Das Bett, in dem er lag, war zu weich. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, aber  es war ein klarer Schmerz, nicht so vernebelt wie zuvor. Er war voller Bruchteile, die nicht zusammenpassten, einzelne Fragmente von Dingen, die er im Labor gesehen hatte, Halluzinationen verschwommen in… etwas anderes. Ein hasenartiger Mann, der sich über einen Tisch lehnte. Steve, wie er vor dem Serum ausgesehen hatte. Ein weißes Haus und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Er starrte blind an die Decke. Das waren _Erinnerungen_. Und irgendwo tief unter diesen hässlichen Bruchstücken, vor langer Zeit, war einmal Bucky Barnes gewesen.

Er lachte kurz, leise. Er hatte zugehörte, sich an seine Geschichten geklammert. Er hatte diesen Namen gewollt, diese Vergangenheit, dieses Leben.

Es war nicht fair, dass es keinen Unterschied machte.

Das war ein Gedanke von Bucky Barnes, _nicht fair_. Fairness bedeutete gar nichts, nicht für den, der er jetzt war. Der er immer sein würde, ganz egal, was er auch versuchte.

Wenigstens wusste er immer noch Steves Name. Er kannte Steves Name und seine Geschichte; er wusste _ausgezeichnet im Nahkampf,_ _verbesserte Stärke und Heilungskräfte, präzise und effizient, ein geborener Anführer, er versuchte, Zivilisten aus seinen Missionen herauszuhalten, er hatte seinen Schild_. Und er wusste – er _wusste –_ dass Steve gut war. Wenn man all das betrachtete, war es nicht sehr viel, aber es war mehr als alles andere, das er wusste. Was auch immer passieren würde, was auch immer er tun musste, niemand würde ihm das je wieder nehmen. Er konnte Control nicht dazu bringen, ihn frei zu lassen. Er dachte, dass er es vielleicht schaffen würde, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn umzubringen. Das wäre das Ende des _Beweises für seine Theorie_. Er würde kein Beweis für irgendetwas sein, wenn er tot war. Er konnte kämpfen, bis Control gezwungen war, ihn zu vernichten. Wenn es irgendetwas gab, das Bucky Barnes und der Winter Soldier gemeinsam hatten, dann war es, dass sie beide wussten, wie man kämpfte.

Dieser Gedanke fühlte sich gut an. Es war wie eine Linie, die er durch die Dunkelheit ziehen konnte, wo seine zersplitterten Erinnerungen ins Nichts fielen; es etwas, an dem er festhalten konnte und das er umsetzen konnte. Bucky Barnes war ein erstklassiger Nahkämpfer sowie ein ausgezeichneter Scharfschütze. Er folgte –

Nicht Captain America. Nicht dem Captain. _Steve_.

Er öffnete seine Augen.

Ein leerer Raum. Weiße Zimmerdecke, cremefarbene Wände, ein Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch. Überwachungskameras – eine, zwei, drei, vermutlich mehr – er konnte keinen Bildschirm für Control entdecken. Er drehte seinen Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen und bemerkte, dass sein Arm noch da _war_ , er glänzte nicht mehr und einzelne Teile waren abgerissen worden und dann notdürftig mit etwas ersetzt worden, das aussah wie Altmetall. An dem Teil des roten Sterns, den er sehen konnte, fehlte eine Zacke. Er setzte sich auf und versuchte, sich so zu drehen, dass er den Arm besser sehen konnte. Er musste dafür seinen Hals verdrehen. Seine linke Schulter wollte ihm kaum gehorchen; der Arm gar nicht. Er versuchte, seine linke Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen, und dann nur, die Finger zu krümmen. Das Metall bewegte sich nicht.

Sein Herz schlug schneller. Control wollte, dass er sich freiwillig zurück in den Stuhl begab, aber Bucky zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auch zu anderen Mitteln greifen würde, wenn er musste. Es würde schwer sein, in diesem Zustand zu kämpfen. Es –

Seine Augen blieben an einem gerahmten Poster an der Wand hängen.

Bucky verengte seine Augen. Es war in Rot und Gold gehalten, Blockbuchstaben. Er formte die Worte fragend mit seinen Lippen, und wiederholte sie dann laut: „Iron Man?“

Eine Erinnerung, so, als würde er durch zerbrochenes Glas blicken, Black Widow, die ihn in Arme aus Metall schob.

Vielleicht. Vielleicht war das nicht Controls Versteck.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass er sicher war.

Die andere Version von ihm war immer noch in Steves Apartment. _Selbst der Mann, der dich seinen Freund nennt, sieht keinen Unterschied zwischen dir und der Maschine_. Wo auch immer er sich befand, es war der falsche Ort. Er war beschädigt – gebrochen. Er brauchte – Waffen, zuerst. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf – ungelenk, er musste das Gewicht das nutzlos herumbaumelnden Arms kompensieren, aber er bemerkte, dass er wusste, wie das funktionierte, es musste ihm beigebracht worden sein, für Notfälle. Er trug fremde Kleidung, Jogginghosen und ein T-Shirt; auf dem Oberteil das selbe Bild wie auf dem Poster in Rot und Gold. Merkwürdig. Er griff nach dem Wasserglas. Sein Mund war trocken, aber das Wasser konnte mit irgendetwas versetzt worden sein, als trank er es nicht, sondern drehte es nur um. Jetzt war es eine Pfütze am Boden. Er drehte das Glas in seiner rechten Hand und schlug es dann mit Präzision in einer gnadenlosen Bewegung gegen die Kante des Nachttischs.

Duzende Glasscherben. Er zerriss die Bettdecke und wickelte den Stoff als Ersatz für einen Griff um das eine Ende der größten Scherbe. Nicht zu vergleichen mit einem Messer, aber besser als nichts. Bucky hielt sie fest in der Hand und ignorierte den Schmerz, als das Galas, das er nicht sorgsam genug umwickelt hatte, in seine Hand schnitt.

Eine Waffe. Gut. Er benutzte den Rest des zerrissenen Lakens, um eine Schlinge für den Metallarm zu machen. So würde er ihn nicht behindern.

Nun ein Fluchtweg.

 

* * *

 

 

Als er an einem Fenster vorbeikam, bemerkte er, dass er sich in einem Wolkenkratzer befand. Die Skyline hinter der Scheibe war ihm fremd. Er befand sich in einem der obersten Stockwerke, und bisher hatte er keine andere Person gesehen. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab, verschwand Bucky in den Belüftungsschächten. Das war sicherer als durch die Gänge zu wandern. Er packte sein selbstgemachtes Messer fester und riss dabei den Schnitt an seiner Hand wieder auf, der bereits zu einer roten Linie verheilt war, und kroch durch die dunklen Röhren, bis er Stimmen hörte. In dem Raum unter ihm sprach ein Mann mit erhobener Stimme.

„Ich sage nur, dass wir Natasha gratulieren sollten. Sie ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Person in der ganzen Welt, die einen Roboter gut genug imitieren kann, um einen Bösewicht zu täuschen, der tatsächlich ein Computer ist. Vielleicht sagt uns das etwas über Sie, was meinen Sie –“

„Mr. Stark.“

„ – das war gemein, nicht wahr, das war fies. Ich arbeite daran, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Ich bleibe dran.“

„Ihr Bericht, Agent Romanoff.“ _Fury, Nicholas J_ , dachte er. Er sprach mit Black Widow. Er hielt inne, um sie zu belauschen.

„Oh, ignoriert mich einfach, ich zahle ja nur die Rechnungen“, murmelte der Mann namens Stark, „Sie wissen aber, dass sie technisch gesehen nicht mehr Ihre Agentin ist, oder?“

Natasha ignorierte ihn. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen“, meinte sie, „Ich habe die Situation eingeschätzt und bin ein Risiko eingegangen. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, würde Hydra den Winter Soldier vielleicht wieder eines ihrer Werkzeuge nennen können. Ich möchte gerne hinzufügen, dass, wenn meine Informationen stimmen, Hydra keine Ahnung hatte, dass er Project Insight überlebt hatte, bis er ihre Basis in Chicago gestürmt hat, Sir.“

„Ich nehme Ihre Worte zur Kenntnis“, entgegnete Fury grimmig.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde mich diese bewegende Leidensgeschichten von Robotermann nicht mitnehmen“, sagte Stark, „Aber ich finde wirklich, dass wir noch ein bisschen länger über diesen Naziwissenschaftler reden sollten, der sich selbst in einen Supercomputer  verwandelt hat, angefangen mit: Warum hat ihn niemand früher mir gegenüber erwähnt? Früher Bescheid zu wissen wäre gut gewesen. Ich will ja nicht angeben, aber wenn es um künstliche Intelligenzgeht, bin ich der Einzige, den Sie haben, und zu Ihrem Glück bin ich auch der Beste, also –“

„Wir waren der Überzeugung, dass Zola eliminiert wurde, als seine Server in dem Bunker durch eine Rakete von S.H.I.E.L.D. zerstört wurden“, erwiderte Natasha.

„Äh, ja, wie bitte? Das hier ist das 21. Jahrhundert, das Internet ist unzerstörbar. JARVIS hat mehr Backups als ihr euch überhaupt vorstellen könnt.“

„ _Robotermann_ , wie Sie ihn nennen, bereitet uns größere Sorgen als Sie denken“, sagte Fury, „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viel Schaden Zola an ihm anrichten konnte, bevor Agent Romanoff ihn zurückgeholt hat. Wir können ihn nicht einfach in einem Zimmer hier im Tower zur Erholung einquartieren. Er muss an einen sicheren Ort gebracht und befragt werden.“ 

Bucky umklammerte die Glasscherbe.

„Wir verfügen momentan nicht über die passenden Einrichtungen“, begann Natasha.

Weiter kam sie nicht, bevor Bucky durch die Decke brach und in gebückter Haltung auf dem langen, glänzenden Tisch landete. Es waren nur diese drei in dem Raum, so, wie er vermutet hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er gehofft hatte, Steve zu sehen, bis er erkannte, dass er nicht hier war.

Black Widow erholte sich als erste von dem Schreck. Sie schnappte eine Kaffeetasse und warf sie blitzschnell nach seinem Kopf. Heißer Kaffee spritzte über den Tisch. Die Tasse prallte an seinem nutzlosen Arm ab und Black Widow nutzte den kurzen Moment, in dem er abgelenkt war, um auf den Tisch zu hechten und einige schnelle, harte Schläge an seiner rechten Seite zu platzieren.

Sie versuchte, ihn zum Angriff zu provozieren. Bucky gab ihr, was sie wollte, und taumelte, täuschte vor, die Balance verloren zu haben. Er erlaubte ihr, sich zu bücken und hinter ihn zu gleiten, und riss seinen rechten Arm dann hinter sich aufwärts. Er hatte die Scherbe beinahe komplett in seiner Hand verborgen. Wenn er seine Hand öffnen würde, würde das Blut nur so spritzen. Sie hatte es noch nicht bemerkt. Als er ihr in den Bauch stach, fielen Bluttropfen neben dem Kaffee auf den Tisch.

Das Ganze war so schnell passiert, dass Fury und Stark nur Zeit gehabt hatten, um sich von ihren Stühlen zu erheben.

Natasha grunzte vor Schmerz, aber es war nur ein oberflächlicher Schnitt. Er würde Black Widow nicht beeinträchtigen. Er musste schnell handeln. Er sprang vom Tisch, drehte sich, und warf den Tisch mit einer Hand um; sie verlor ihre Balance und musste ebenfalls hinunterspringen, als er mit einem lauten Krachen auf der Seite landete. Stark stand direkt vor ihm, er wirkte überrascht und verärgert, und er hob ihm unverständlicherweise seine Hand entgegen. Bucky schlitze ihm mit seinem improvisierten Messer über die Handfläche und Blut floss.

Natasha stand wieder fest auf ihren Füßen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er drehte sich zu Fury.

Fury hob seine Augenbrauen und streckte ihm seinen Arm entgegen. 

Irgendwann in den letzten neunzig Sekunden hatte er seinen Ärmel hochgerollt.

Plötzlich bewegte sich alles in Zeitlupe. Bucky trat vor und schnitt vorsichtig in die dunkle Haut von Furys Unterarm. Er ließ seine Glasscherbe fallen und berührte mit den Fingern seiner menschlichen Hand den Schnitt. Als er die Hand wieder zurückzog, was sie blutig. Er atmete aus.

„Sind Sie nun zufrieden, Mr. Barnes?“, fragte Fury.

Er nickte.

„Stopp“, sagte Fury – nicht zu ihm.

Er sah sich um. Am anderen Ende des langes Tisches hatte Natasha eine Pistole gezogen und zielte auf seinen Kopf. Stark hielt immer noch die Hand in seine Richtung, aber in den paar Sekunden, seit Bucky ihn geschnitten hatte, war eine Art Panzerhandschuh aus rotem und goldenem Metall an seinem Arm aufgetaucht. Es war eine Waffe, zweifellos.

Für ein paar lange Sekunden hielt die Spannung noch an. Dann zuckte Stark mit den Schultern und senkte seinen Arm. Der Handschuh verschwand von selbst; Bucky konnte nicht erkennen, wie.

„Agent Romanoff“, sagte Fury.

Nach einem Augenblick senkte Natasha zögernd ihre Pistole.

„Ich möchte, dass im Bericht steht“, wandte Stark sich an sie, „Dass das mein Kaffee war.“ Er betrachtete die Überreste des Tisches und blickte dann zu Bucky. „Und nachdem ich derjenige sein werde, der dafür zahlen wird, das war auch mein Tisch. Schande über Sie, Sie haben meinen Tisch zerstört. Kann mir irgendjemand erklären, wozu das gut war?“

„Ich denke, Mr. Barnes wollte selbst davon überzeugen, dass wir alle bluten“, erwiderte Fury.

„Was, und wenn ihr uns stecht, bluten wir nicht – oh, richtig, _richtig_ , die Roboter. Was? Ich kenne Shakespeare. Ich hatte eine sehr teure Erziehung, nur das Beste. Keiner von uns ist ein Roboter, Sie hätten nur fragen müssen. Sie hätten mich nicht aufschlitzen müssen. Die Menschen, die ich normalerweise rette, greifen mich nicht an.“

Er starrte Stark stumm an.

Stark runzelte seine Stirn. „Er ist dein Freund, Natasha, ist er immer so unheimlich?“

Natasha verzog den Mund.

„Ich bin niemandes Freund“, sagte Bucky.

„Vielleicht würden Sie uns gerne erklären, warum Sie sich selbst zu diesem Meeting eingeladen haben, Mr. Barnes“, sagte Fury. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Loch in der Decke, das Bucky hinterlassen hatte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Bucky erinnerte sich an _und ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Freunde nennen Sie Code_ ; derselbe sarkastische Unterton. Das hier war nicht Controls Unterschlupf. Er war wo anders. Das hier waren echte Menschen; sie bluteten. Vielleicht würden sie ihm helfen.

„Steve“, brach es aus ihm hervor, „Bei ihm ist – einer von denen. Ein Roboter. Sie sind zum Töten erschaffen worden, und ich glaube nicht, dass er es weiß. Es gibt keine Unterschiede, also weiß er nicht –“

„Wir wissen es“, antwortete Natasha, „Wir haben uns schon darum gekümmert.“

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Control hatte gesagt – „Er weiß es nicht und er wird ihn verletzen. Ihr müsst – Ich werde –“

Er sah sich nach einer Waffe um. Die blutige Scherbe lag immer noch dort, wo er sie fallen lassen hatte. Er hob sie auf und hinterließ einen roten Fleck auf dem Teppich. Alle blickten ihn an. „Ich muss –“

„Wir haben uns bereits darum gekümmert, Mr. Barnes“, wiederholte Fury langsam.

Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er glaubte ihnen nicht. Er wagte es nicht. Fury und Natasha waren zwischen ihm und der Tür. Er stolperte auf das Fenster zu, die unbekannte Skyline vor seinen Augen.

„Ist er taub?“, fragte Stark.

Sie würden ihm nicht helfen. Sie wollten ihn _sicherstellen und befragen_. Er musste hier weg –

„Holt Steve“, sagte Natasha, „Er muss es selbst sehen.“

Bucky hielt inne.

Er sah sie an. Er festige seinen Griff um den Splitter. 

„Es war Ihre ausdrückliche Empfehlung, Captain America noch nicht mit einzubeziehen“, entgegnete Fury. 

„Ich lag falsch. Er ist sowieso wegen der Pressekonferenz in New York. Holt ihn her.“ Natasha machte einen Schritt auf Bucky zu. Sie hielt ihre Hände so, dass er sie sehen konnte. Bucky wich zurück. „Stark, du hast seine Nummer, oder? Ruf ihn an. Benutz eine sichere Verbindung. Sag ihm, dass wir Bucky gefunden haben.“

Sie ging weiter auf Bucky zu, während sie sprach. Er machte noch einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Stark murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Black Widow war sehr gefährlich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich; sie lächelte, mit sanften Augen, unbedrohlich, freundlich. „Hey, es ist okay“, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach der Glasscherbe aus.

Bucky zuckte zusammen und vielleicht verschätzte er sich deshalb. Seine Hand ballte sich zu fest, und sein Splitter zerbrach mit einem hörbaren Knirschen. Was blieb waren blutige Scherben. Er ließ die Überreste fallen und sein Herz schlug schneller, nicht wegen des Schmerzes, sondern wegen dem plötzlichen Verlust seiner Waffe.

Natasha hielt inne und ihr Mund verzog sich seltsam, es war kein freundliches Lächeln, selbstironisch und dann schuldbewusst. Der sanfte Blick verschwand und sie wirkte natürlicher ohne das Lächeln. „Mein Fehler“, sagte sie, „Hier.“

Sie zog ein Messer aus einer verborgenen Scheide an ihrem Brustkorb. Sie musste es als Reserve zurückgehalten haben, als er sie vorher angegriffen hatte. Sie bewegte sich sehr langsam, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass sie ihn nicht attackieren würde, und hielt es ihm dann ebenso langsam entgegen. „Dieses hier funktioniert besser, wenn du das nächste Mal sichergehen musst“, sagte sie.

Bucky streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, weil er ihr immer noch nicht vertraute, und als sie sich nicht bewegte, griff er schnell danach. Es war ein gutes Messer, ausbalanciert und mit einem guten Griff. „Danke“, fiel es ihm ein.

Natasha zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde ihrem Urteil vertrauen, Romanoff“, meinte Fury, „Weil sich Ihre Urteile in der Vergangenheit meist als richtig herausgestellt haben.“ Er klang trocken.

„Sir“, war alles, was Natasha sagte, aber ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Wow, wir geben ihm also ein Messer? Wir geben ihm also tatsächlich ein Messer.“

„Ruf Steve an“, sagte Natasha.

„Ich mach das, ich mach das!“, sagte Stark und wedelte mit einem Mobiltelefon in ihre Richtung, „JARVIS ruft ihn an. JARVIS, wähle Capsicle.“ Er hob das Handy an sein Ohr. Bucky beobachtete ihn genau.

Starks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, während er sprach, obwohl sein Gesprächspartner nicht vor ihm stad. „Hey, hey Cap, lang nichts von dir gehört, wie geht’s denn so?“, sagte er fröhlich und dann, „Dann halt nicht, okay, kommen wir gleich zu Sache, ich liebe dich auch. Hör zu, Natasha glaubt, sie hat etwas gefunden, das dir gehört. Groß, dunkelhaarig und ersticht mit einer Vorliebe andere Personen? Es klingt ganz so, als hättet ihr ein paar aufregende Jahre hinter euch, Organisationen der Regierung bekämpft, alte Freunde wiedergetroffen, wir sollten uns einmal treffen, fortgehen, ich kenne einen guten Platz. Du trinkst nicht. Natürlich trinkst du nicht. Ja, ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie ihn gefunden hat.“ Stille. „Im Tower, du hast eine Karte – oh hast du nicht. Tja. Ich melde mich.“ Stark legte auf. „Wisst ihr, manchmal glaube ich, dass er mich nicht mag“, sagte er, „JARVIS, schicke dem Cap einen Sicherheitspass.“

„Schon erledigt, Sir“, erklang eine Stimme aus dem Handy.

Bucky sah es misstrauisch an.

Stark blickte auf, sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte: „Natasha, du bist hier die Attentäter-Flüsterin, sag ihm, dass JARVIS nicht böse ist.“

„Ich nehme an, Captain Rogers ist unterwegs“, sagte Fury, „In der Zwischenzeit, lassen Sie uns fortfahren.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Stark. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Bucky. „Wir können ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht alleine lassen. Wir haben ihn in ein Bett gesteckt, um die Drogen und Folter aus seinem System zu bekommen und zu überwinden, und jetzt ist da ein Loch in der Decke, und ich glaube, meine Hand blutet immer noch.“

„Geht“, sagte Natasha, „Ihr braucht mich für nichts mehr. Ich bleibe bei ihm.“

„ _Du_ meldest dich freiwillig als Babysitterin?“, fragte Stark.

„Ja“, antwortete Natasha sanft.

„Sehr gut“, sagte Fury, „Leisten Sie ihm Gesellschaft, bis Captain Rogers hier ist.“

„Also schön“, sagte Stark, „ _Schön_.“ Er drehte sich zu Fury. „Wir gehen in die Werkstatt, ich kann Ihnen zeigen, woran ich denke –“

Als sie gegangen waren, wanderte Natasha zu der anderen Seite Raumes. Bucky ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie zog den blutigen Saum ihres Oberteils nach oben, berührte ihren Bauch neben dem langen Schnitt, den er ihr verpasst hatte, und schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie nahm eine Flasche von dem kleinen Tisch neben ihr und begann, vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern und desinfizieren.

„Ich denke, ich werde auch heuer nicht nach St Tropez auf Urlaub fahren“, sagte sie locker, während sie arbeitete, „Ich habe noch nicht zuvor einen Mann getroffen, der so verzweifelt versucht hat, mich davon abzuhalten, Bikinis zu tragen.“

Bucky starrte sie an. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Schon okay. Ich bin sowieso nicht der Typ für Urlaube.“

Er antwortete nicht. Natasha sog ein paar Mal vor Schmerz scharf Luft ein, aber sonst war es still. Sie schien ihn gar nicht beachten. Aber Bucky zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es sehr wohl tat.

Die Zeit zog sich. Es war schwer, wachsam zu bleiben, wenn nichts passierte. Er bemerkte, wie ihn eine Ruhe überkam, die er von seinen Einsätzen als Scharfschütze kannte. Die Schnitte von der Glasscherbe waren zu roten Linien verblasst, und das Messer, das Natasha ihm gegeben hatte, war ein beruhigendes Gewicht in seiner rechten Hand. Er konnte es von seinem Standpunkt aus werfen, wenn er musste.

Als sie ihre Wunde fertig verarztet hatte, blickte sie auf und lächelte ganz leicht ihm zu. „Okay“, sagte sie, „Ich werde dir wirklich nicht angreifen, weißt du. Nicht, solange du keine Bedrohung für mich darstellst.“

Er nickte. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie ihm so deutlich sagte, wann sie ihn attackieren würde.

„Ich habe allerdings ein paar Fragen an dich“, fuhr sie fort.

„Sicherstellen und befragen“, sagte Bucky. Dann presste er rasch seine Lippen zusammen, überrascht vom Klang seiner Stimme, der Bitterkeit, die darin mitschwang.

Natasha schwieg kurz und sah ihn an. „Wir können dich nicht wirklich sicherstellen“, meinte sie schließlich, „Nicht, wenn du so gut bist wie ich denke. Wir haben weder die Stärke, noch die Technologie, um dich davon abzuhalten, von hier verschwinden, wenn du das willst, ob du nun der Winter Soldier bist oder nicht. Fury weiß das.“

„Ich bin der Winter Soldier“, sagte er.

„Okay“, antwortete Natasha, „Das ist gut zu wissen.“ Sie neigte ihren Kopf. „Bist du auch James Barnes?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn ich will?“, fragte er.

„Bleib, bis Steve hier ist“, sagte Natasha, „Es würde ihn umbringen.“

Er antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass er hier nicht weggehen würde, bis er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, dass Steve in Sicherheit war. _Falls_ Steve in Sicherheit war.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Natasha, als er sich nicht bewegte, „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Was kannst du mir über Zola sagen?“

Sein Unterkiefer verkrampfte sich. Selbst den Namen nur zu hören fühlte sich falsch an; das war nicht der Name, den er kennen sollte. Aber er würde nicht schweigen. Er würde es ihr sagen. Er _würde_ es ihr sagen –

Sie begann, besorgt zu wirken, als er endlich ein Wort ausspuckte. „Control.“

Ein jäher Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Er schloss seine Finger um den Griff des Messers und zog es langsam und schwer atmend aus seinem Fleisch. Er hatte keine Angst vor Schmerz. Schmerz konnte ihn nicht stoppen.

„Control?“, wiederholte Natasha, als er seine Atmung mehr oder weniger wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Control“, bestätigte Bucky, „Er ist Control.“ Er schluckte hart. „Ich habe ihn in Chicago gesehen. Er kann sich einen Körper erschaffen, wenn er will. Er ist gefährlich. Er ist –“ Er musste innehalten und nach Luft schnappen.

„Du darfst nicht über ihn reden, richtig?“, frage Natasha und blickte ihn scharf an, „Es ist in Ordnung. Lass dir Zeit. Erzähl mir nur die wichtigen Teile.“

„Er hat mich erschaffen“, sagte Bucky, „Er hat mich erschaffen. Er – er hat sich aus Angst vor Red Skull beinahe angeschissen, also hat er mich erschaffen.“

Natasha verengte die Augen. „Ich habe gedacht, der Winter Soldier wäre eine sowjetische Initiative“, sagte sie.

Und Bucky bemerkte, das er das gewusst hatte. Er hatte seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt, nicht viele, aber genug, um ihr von Angriffsplänen zu berichten, von Sprachen, die er sprechen konnte, ja sogar von seiner Ausrüstung – „Sie haben den Kalten Krieg auf beiden Seiten gespielt“, sagte er, „Wenn sie mich auf sowejtische Zielpersonen angesetzt haben, haben sie mir amerikanische Kugeln gegeben. Control war nicht –“ Er suchte nach Bruchstücken verschiedener Erinnerungen, duzende von zersplitterten Fragmenten, _wenn du nur wüsstest, wie oft du mir diese Frage schon gestellt hast_ , „Er war nie der Anführer, Politik hat ihn nicht interessiert, er war für Forschung und Entwicklung zuständig, er hat immer –“ Er suchte nach Worten, „Er hat die meisten von ihnen immer gehasst. Sie haben ihn wie einen Bauern behandelt, und er hielt sich für besser, intelligenter, als alle von ihnen. Er glaubt, er ist ein, ein, ein –“

„Ein Anführer“, sagte Natasha.

„Ein _Idealist_ “, brachte Bucky hervor und musste wieder inne halten und ein paar Mal würgen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Natasha, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Er nickte.

„Du musst mir von seinem Plan berichten, wenn du ihn weißt“, sagte sie, „Er ist ein Idealist. Was ist sein Ideal? Was will er erreichen?“

„Kontrolle“, flüsterte er, und dann, „Frieden.“

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das bedeutet?“

Es bedeutete Maschinen, wollte er sagen. Es bedeutete Ruhe und Ordnung und dass die Dinge so liefen, wie sie es sollten, das taten, was man ihnen befahl. Es bedeutete lange Reihen von Glasbecken voller nützlicher Werkzeuge mit offenen Augen und im Inneren stumm. Es bedeutete ihn.

Zusammen mit diesem Gedanken kam der Schmerz, Schmerz und die Erinnerung an Schmerz, wieder und wieder; er durfte nicht so denken, er durfte überhaupt nicht denken. Er merkte kaum, dass er das Messer fallen ließ, und er hörte auch das Geräusch nicht, als es auf dem Boden aufschlug, aber nun war seine Hand leer, also schob er seinen Daumen in den Mund und biss zu, versuchte, den einen Schmerz mit einem anderen zu ersetzen. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Er schmeckte Blut, aber er sah immer noch die Kühlräume vor sich. Sie würden Natasha dort hineinstecken und sie würden Steve dort hineinstecken und sie würden ihn dort hineinstecken und er würde nie entkommen, nie entkommen…

„Stopp“, hörte er Natashas Stimme von sehr weit weg, „ _Stopp_ – James, stopp, Bucky, hör auf, zwing dich nicht dazu, es gibt einen anderen Weg – hör mir zu –“ Aber er konnte nicht. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wollten nicht verschwinden. Er wusste, dass sie nicht echt waren, aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Er bemerkte, dass Natasha aufstand und näher kam und noch näher; er kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche und sah ihr in die Augen, und er sah, wie sie eine Hand ausstreckte und dann hilflos wieder zurückzog. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, aber konnte immer noch nicht sprechen, konnte nicht sprechen, obwohl er es musste, er hörte, wie er mit einem pfeifenden Geräusch durch die Nase atmete und sonst nichts, schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, und plötzlich drehte Natasha den Kopf und blickte zur Tür.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, dasselbe zu tun. Seine Muskeln wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Kiefer zu entspannen und seine Hand freizugeben. Es war schwer. Er wimmerte leise, als er es schließlich schaffte; die Abdrücke seiner Zähne an seinem Daumen waren deutlich sichtbar und schmerzten jetzt noch mehr. Eine Waffe, eine Waffe. Er hatte sein Messer fallen lassen. Er tastete danach spürte zuerst die Klinge und dann den Griff, nahm es wieder in die Hand und schloss seine Finger fest darum.

Heilige _Scheiße_ , das tat weh.

Dann hörte er endlich, was Natasha auch gehört hatte: rasche Schritte. Jemand war im Stiegenhaus und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Dann Stimmen am Flur, ein Echo wegen der hohen Räume – _Sir, Sie dürfen diesen Bereich nicht betreten, Mr. Stark und seine Gäste – er ist eingeladen, keine Sorgen, er hat nur seine Probleme mit Aufzügen; oh, und hey, Cap, plötzliche Bewegungen sind eine ganz schlechte Idee, nur so als Tipp –_

Natasha hob ihre Stimme und sagte: „Hier herinnen!“, und die Stimmen draußen verstummten. Bucky zuckte zusammen. Sie war so nahe.

Sie schien es zu bemerken und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er testet seinen Griff um das Messer. Er blickte nicht auf.

Jemand trat durch die Tür und sagte leise: „Oh Gott sei Dank.“

Bucky schloss seine Augen.

„Steve –vorsichtig, er –“, setzte Natasha an.

Mehr Schritte, direkt auf ihn zu, kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er den zerstörten Tisch bemerkte. Steve hockte sich vor Bucky hin und zog ihn auf seine Füße und in eine Umarmung.

Er war stark. Er trug seine Uniform und der Schild war an seinem Rücken festgeschnallt. Seine Arme schlagen sich um Bucky und hielten ihn fest, so fest, dass es schon fast wehtat, und Bucky konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, vielleicht hatte er das Messer nicht einmal bemerkt. „Bucky“, sagte er erstickt.

Buckys Finger verkrampften sich ein paar Mal und er ließ das Messer fallen. Er legte seinen funktionierenden Arm um Steve. Er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Steves Schulter. Steve klammerte sich an ihn, als würde er verschwinden, wenn er ihn wieder losließ. Er roch gut, nach Steve. Bucky hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er Steves Geruch kannte.

Nach einer Minute atmete Steve aus und sagte: „Sorry.“ Er ließ Bucky los und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. Bucky starrte ihn an.

„Er muss wahrscheinlich überprüfen, ob du ein Roboter bist“, sagte Natasha leise.

Steve nickte, ohne seinen Blick von Bucky abzuwenden. Er lächelte sogar ein bisschen. Er bückte sich, um Buckys Messer aufzuheben und es ihm zurückzugeben. Bucky nahm es vorsichtig. Steve breitete seine Arme ein wenig aus, machte sich verletzlich; und Bucky fielen ohne darüber nachzudenken ein halbes Duzend Wege ein, wie er ihn vermutlich umbringen konnte, angefangen damit, ihm in seinen ungeschützten Bauch zu stechen.

„Komm schon“, sagte Steve.

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte er, „Ich kenne dich.“

Steves Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er lächelte schief. „Bist du dir sicher? Es stört mich nicht.“

„Ich bin mir sicher“, sagte Bucky. Er wollte das Messer wegstecken und bemerkte, dass er es nirgendwo hinstecken konnte. Er trug immer noch die Jogginghosen und das Iron Man-T-Shirt, in dem er aufgewacht war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Steve machte ein leises Geräusch und er erkannte, dass er angefangen hatte, zu lachen. Bucky warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu.

Steve schnitt eine Grimasse und legte seine Hand über die Augen, während er nun heftiger lachte, wenn auch leise. „Ich werde dich noch einmal umarmen, in Ordnung?“, fragte er und tat es einfach. Bucky erstarrte kurz in Steves warmer Umarmung, und dann öffnete er vorsichtig seine Hand und ließ das Messer erneut fallen, damit er Steve auch halten konnte. Er schlang seinen menschlichen Arm um ihn, ohne den Schild zu berühren. Er schloss seine Augen. Steve roch noch immer gut.

„Ich hatte solche Angst“, sagte Steve.

Bucky senkte seinen Kopf und dachte darüber nach. „Ja, ich auch.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Stark, der den Raum irgendwann betreten hatte, ohne dass Bucky es gemerkt hatte, „Du gibst ihm eine Umarmung und bist zufrieden? Warte, bedeutet das, dass du einen Umarmungs-Test machen hättest können und uns stattdessen alle fast erstochen hast?“

Bucky hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihn über Steves Schulter an. „Fragst du mich nach einer Umarmung, Kumpel?“

Stark machte einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, nein, alles gut.“

Natasha schnaubte amüsiert.

Er konnte spüren, dass Steves Schultern zuckten, vielleicht lachte er. Vielleicht war es etwas anderes. Es war schwer zu sagen. Er ließ Bucky nicht los. Sie waren so eng aneinander gepresst, dass Bucky spüren konnte, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, wenn er atmete. Früher hatte Steve manchmal nicht richtig atmen können. Daran erinnerte er sich. Er dachte, dass er es vielleicht sogar gewusst hatte, als er sich noch nicht erinnert hatte. Er hatte viel Zeit in Steves Apartment damit verbracht, Steve beim Atmen zuzuschauen.

Dann ließ Steve ihn los und fragte: „Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?“

Bucky warf einen Blick darauf. Die Schlinge, die er sich aus dem zerrissenen Laken gebastelt hatte, hielt immer noch. „Elektroschocks“, sagte er.

„Gott, Bucky –“

„ _Du_ hast die Elektroschocks abgekommen“, sagte Stark und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Steve wegen seiner Unterbrechung die Stirn runzelte, „Das war, was, ein Schock alles zehn Sekunden, als ich dich und Natasha rausgeholt habe? Ich musste auf einem Dach landen und das ganze Ding bei erster Gelegenheit deaktivieren, gern geschehen.“

Bucky blickte ihn an, und dann wieder auf seinen beschädigten Arm, der unvollständige Stern, die hässlichen Metallbruchstücke. Es – es war ihm zuvor gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, was das bedeutete. Der Arm war Hydra, war etwas, das sie in ihn geschraubt hatten, um ihn zu einer effektiveren Waffe zu machen, einen Teil von ihm, den er nie loswerden würde. Er berührte das Metall mit seiner anderen Hand. Es war kalt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass jemand anderes als Control –

„Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr schön ist, ich hatte es eilig“, sagte Stark, als wäre das das Problem, „Wo wir schon davon reden!“ Er wippte ein bisschen auf den Fußballen. „Ihr habt eure rührende Wiedervereinigung nun hinter euch gebracht und keiner wird mehr erstochen, Fury und ich haben Pläne gemacht und jetzt habe ich ein Angebot für dich, Cap. Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass es deine große Liebe beinhaltet.“

Steve wirkte unbeeindruckt. „Die Freiheitsstatue, Baseball oder Apfelkuchen?“

Natasha kicherte.

„Keines der genannten Dingen!“, sagte Stark, „Und ich bin beleidigt, dachtest du wirklich, dass ich so einen billigen Witz reißen würde? Nicht, dass du damit falsch liegen würdest, aber ich bin beleidigt.“

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das gedacht habe“, sagte Steve.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Falls das eine Entschuldigung war. Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Aber pass auf, was hält Captain America davon, Nazis in den Allerwertesten zu treten?“

Steves Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und der vertraute Gesichtsausdruck hinterließ in Bucky ein seltsam leichtes Gefühl. „Wer hätte das gedacht“, sagte er, „Das ist tatsächlich meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.“

Bucky starrte zu Boden. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln; es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Und – Nazis bekämpfen. Hydra bekämpfen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken versuchte er, seine linke Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen, aber sie lag nur da wie tot. In diesem Zustand war er nutzlos.

Als Stark und Natasha den Raum verließen, hielt Steve ihn mit einer Hand an seinem rechten Oberarm zurück und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Warte – pass auf, ich muss etwas wissen“, sagte er, „Und du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen. Bitte.“

Bucky versuchte, den Blick abzuwenden, aber das war schwer bei Steves blauen Augen. „Was?“, frage er.

„Bist du der, den wir aus Chicago geholt haben?“, fragte Steve.

Er fuhr zusammen. Was auch immer er erwartete hatte, das war es definitiv nicht gewesen. „Ich –“

„Weil ich dachte, dass du es wärst. Und Sam auch“, fuhr Steve fort, „Du hast geblutet. Ich habe dich bei deinem Namen genannt und du hast gesagt, dass diese Person nicht existiert. Warst das du?“

In Chicago war er der Winter Soldier gewesen; er erinnerte sich noch, wie leicht das gewesen war, eine Mission zu haben und einfach loszulegen, eine Armee zu zerstören und da war nichts in seinem Weg gewesen, keine _Komplikationen_. Keine Entscheidung außer die zwischen Erfolg oder Tod. Er hatte sich ohne zu zögern in den Kampf gestürzt und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, richtig, dazu war er gemacht worden. Er erinnerte sich auch an den Schmerz auf Steves Gesicht als er um sich geschlagen hatte, _inzwischen solltest du das wissen_. Das stumpfe Gefühl von Befriedigung, als er ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte: nein zu sagen, weil Bucky Barnes war tot und verschwunden, vor langer Zeit in grünem Licht ertrunken, und Steve verstand nicht, dass es besser so war –

„Ja“, sagte er, „Das war ich.“

„Und am nächsten Morgen“, wollte Steve wissen, „Als du dich entschuldigt hast und gesagt hast, dass manche Tage einfach schlecht sind, und dass du dich mehr anstrengen würdest – warst das du?“

„Nein“, sagte Bucky, „Das war ich nicht.“

Steves Finger verkrampften sich um seinen Bizeps. „Okay“, sagte er, „Das – das habe ich mir gedacht.“

„Er sagte“, begann Bucky und überlegte es sich dann anders.

„Sag es mir“, forderte Steve.

„Er sagte, es gäbe keinen Unterschied“, sagte Bucky, „Er sagte, dass du es nicht bemerken würdest.“

Steve sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Er hat dich angelogen, Buck“, sagte er.

„ _Wie_ konntest du –“

„Wie es sich herausgestellt hat, weiß ich inzwischen ziemlich genau, wie es aussieht, wenn jemand versucht, meinen Freund von vor siebzig Jahren zu spielen“, sagte Steve, „Wenn ich einmal aufhöre, mich selbst zu belügen.“

Bucky sah weg.

„Verstehe“, murmelte er.

„Nein – hör zu. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tust. Der Roboter hat mir erzählt, was ich hören wollte“, sagte Steve, „Und nur was ich hören wollte. Du hast das nie getan. Unser gesamtes Leben lang hast du mir gesagt, was ich hören _musste_. Wenn ich dumm war. Wenn mir mein Stolz in den Weg gekommen ist. Du bist du. Du hättest mir nie in allem zugestimmt, außer wenn du“, er zog eine Grimasse, „etwas im Schild geführt hast.“

Bucky hörte sich selbst ein Geräusch machen, das fast ein Lachen war, aber nicht ganz. Also war er es ganz falsch angegangen, war die ganze Zeit schon zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Der Mann, der er früher gewesen war, hatte sich nicht über Steve definiert. Hatte es nicht gemusst.

„Ich – habe ich etwas Lustiges gesagt?“, fragte Steve.

„In der Art. Nicht wirklich“, antwortete Bucky, „Willst du Nazis bekämpfen oder nicht?“ Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Stark und Natasha verschwunden waren. „Komm schon.“

 

* * *

 

 

Starks Werkstatt hatte große, verglaste Türen. Sie war großräumig und es gab viel freien Platz. Drei abgeschaltete Iron Man-Anzüge standen in einer Reihe. Die gegenüberliegende Wand bestand komplett aus Glas. Die Stadt draußen –

Nun wusste er, wo er war. Jemand hatte es früher erwähnt. New York. Bucky war in New York aufgewachsen. Das wusste er von seinen Nachforschungen. Und nur davon, erkannte er. Die Stadt sah immer noch fremd aus.

Stark kam auf sie zu, als sie den Raum betraten. „Hier wirke ich meine Magie, mi casa es su casa, greift nichts an –“

Bucky blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was? – Oh, oh. Weißt du, ich habe komplett vergessen, dass der hier ist.“

„Bucky?“, fragte Steve. Er spürte, wie er ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte.

Er bewegte sich nicht.

Er war er.

Er hing in der Mitte des Raumes über einem weißen Tisch und war in blaues Licht getaucht. Das Haar war vielleicht ein bisschen zu kurz. Seines war ausgewachsen, während Control ihn bei sich gehabt hatte. Aber es war immer noch er, der nackt da hing, reglos, mit geschlossenen Augen. Blaue holografische Bildschirme um ihn herum zeigten Diagramme und dreidimensionale Konstrukte. Neben dem Tisch waren Werkzeuge auf einem Tablet aufgelegt und schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass man sie benutzte. Bucky blinzelte fest. Er sah sich selbst an. Die Bilder auf den Bildschirmen waren blau. Grün. Blau. _Grün_.

Irgendwo neben ihm sagte Stark: „Ich glaube, es muss komisch sein, seinen eigenen Roboter-Doppelgänger zu sehen. Ist das merkwürdig? Es sieht so aus, als ob es das wäre. Ich würde jetzt auszucken. Das war kein Vorschlag, dreh jetzt nicht durch, dreh _nicht_ durch – er dreht durch, nicht wahr? – Okay, wartet. Wartet, wartet, wartet, gleich haben wir das –“

Steves Griff an seiner Schulter festigte sich besänftigend. Steve stand neben ihm. Er war da, er war sicher, es ging ihm gut. Weil dieses Ding war nicht Bucky. Es war etwas anderes. Sie hatten es abgeschaltet und bloßgelegt und hierhergebracht, um es mit Maschinen und grünem Licht zu umgeben –

– blau –

– grün –

– aber es war in Ordnung, denn es war nicht er –

– außer dieser Steve war nicht wirklich Steve. Außer nichts von alldem war real. Vielleicht halluzinierte er wieder.

Vielleicht war das auf dem Tisch der Winter Soldier. Vielleicht war er der Roboter.

Steve redete mit ihm, mit gesenkter, aber eindringlicher Stimme, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Falls er ein Herz hatte. Vielleicht wollte Control nur, dass er das dachte.

„Ta-da“, sagte Stark, der plötzlich viel zu nahe neben ihm stand. Er hielt etwas in der Größe eines Schlüsselanhängers in die Luft und wedelte damit vor Buckys Nase herum. An einer Seite davon blinkte ein kleines Licht. Bucky wich automatisch zurück, und er war zu verstört, um daran zu denken, den nicht funktionierenden Arm auszubalancieren. Er stolperte in Steves kräftigen Körper hinter sich. Steve fing ihn auf, eine Hand an seiner metallenen Schulter, um ihn gerade zu halten. Bucky war es gewohnt, dort Druck zu spüren. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, nur Steves Ringfinger und seinen kleinen Finger zu spüren, dort, wo sie sich gegen die vernarbte Haut unter seinem T-Shirt pressten.

Stark rollte mit den Augen. Er richtete das kleine Gerät auf sich selbst. Es leuchtete kurz gelb auch und dann wurde es blau und summte. Er zeigte auf Bucky und das Licht erlosch, dann leuchtete es für einige Sekunden wieder gelb und wechselte dann zu blau. Es summte erneut. Bucky starrte es an.

„Ich habe nur ein paar von diesen Dingern gemacht, sie sind recht kompliziert zu entwickeln und es wurde langweilig“, erklärte Stark, „Dieses hier war für die, Cap, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass dein Freund –“, er blickte abfällig auf Steves Hand an Buckys Schulter und Steve versteifte sich, bewegte sich aber nicht, „–es mehr braucht. Der Taschen-Roboterdetektor von Stark! Das Patent ist beantragt, kein Blutvergießen mehr, gern geschehen.“

Er drückte es in Buckys gute Hand, ohne auf Buckys persönlichen Raum oder das Messer in seiner Hand zu achten. Bucky war überrascht genug, um den Blick von der anderen Version seiner selbst abzuwenden und den Gegenstand in seiner Hand anzustarren. Er sah harmlos aus. Er drehte ihn in seiner Hand, ohne das Messer fallen zu lassen. Er zeigte damit auf den Körper über dem Tisch: gelb, für einige Sekunden, und dann wurde das Licht rot und statt dem Summen erklang ein langes, schrilles Warnsignal.

Das bewies gar nichts. Bucky holte tief Luft und durchquerte den Raum. Er zögerte nicht. Eine Handbewegung und er schlitzte das Gesicht des Dings auf dem Tisch auf, sein eigenes Gesicht. Es blieb unbewegt und stumm, tot. Künstliche Haut rollte sich vom Schnitt weg wie altes Paper. Kein Blut.

Er drehte sich um und blickte zu Steve, der ihn fragend anblickte. Bucky war sich vorher sicher gewesen, als Steve sich ihm angeboten hatte. Und seit diesem Moment war Steve immer bei ihm gewesen. Er konnte sich immer noch sicher sein.

Was auch immer Steve in Buckys Gesicht sah, veranlasste ihn dazu, sich zu entspannen und er gab einen kleinen, erleichterten Seufzer von sich.

„Wow, und ich dachte, ich sei melodramatisch“, sagte Stark, „Ich könnte tatsächlich noch etwas von dir _lernen_.“

Jemand am anderen Ende des Raumes hustete vernehmlich.

Fury saß auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl, die Arme über der Lehne gekreuzt. Die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille verdeckte einen Großteil seines Gesichts, aber sein Ausdruck wirkte sehr gleichgültig. „Sind Sie fertig? Es mag Sie überraschen, aber ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, sagte er, „Ich versuche, eine internationale Anti-Terror-Organisation zu führen, die aus weniger als einem Duzend Agenten besteht und keine Verbündeten hat. Wir sind in erster Linie hier, um uns mit dem Problem Arnim Zola zu befassen. Wenn Sie uns bitte die Waffe zeigen würden, die sie gebaut haben, Mr. Stark?“

Bucky drehte seinen Kopf und blickte Stark scharf an. Er konnte sich keine Waffe vorstellen, die etwas gegen Control ausrichten konnte. Nicht bei den Möglichkeiten, die Control zur Verfügung standen.

„Naja, nicht gebaut, sie ist noch nicht fertig, entwickelt – schon gut, schon gut, hier ist sie. Bitte sehr.“ Stark aktivierte einen dreidimensionalen holografischen Bildschirm, so wie die, die den abgeschalteten Roboter immer noch umgaben. Dieser hier zeigte sich bewegende, leuchtend blaue Symbole, die blinkten und sich veränderten und in Blöcken schneller durch die Luft flitzten, als man ihnen mit den Augen folgen konnte. „JARVIS, wie sieht es aus?“

„Fast fertig, Sir“, erklang eine Stimme. Bucky zuckte zusammen, all seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Schon wieder Starks Computer. Er mochte ihn immer noch nicht.

„JARVIS baut sie, nicht ich. Ich könnte sie nicht programmieren – nun, ich könnte es, aber es würde mich Monate kosten. Sie war meine Idee. Darf ich vorstellen: Mnemosyne.“

„Das ist eine Waffe?“, fragte Steve und starrte die blauen Linien skeptisch an.

„Äh, entschuldige bitte, aber wer von uns ist hier der Waffenexperte? Das wäre ja wohl ich. Das ist eine Waffe, das ist _die_ Waffe. Wenn ich immer noch mit der Waffenproduktion mein Geld verdienen würde und ich sie an Onkel Sam verkaufen würde – nun ja. Ich erspare euch das technische Gefasel, ihr würdet es nicht verstehen. Sie ist ein Virus.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Das ist alles, sagt er – manchmal bist du ja sowas von aus den Vierzigern, Cap – schau, womit wir es hier zu tun haben, ist Software. Intelligent und heimtückisch, viel Persönlichkeit, natürlich, aber im Endeffekt ist Zola nichts weiter als ein Code. Mnemosyne ist ein Kampfhund, ein Jäger, und was JARVIS gerade macht“, Stark ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und aktivierte noch einen Bildschirm, auf dem sich grüne Symbole unter die blauen mischten, „Nun, er setzt sie auf Zolas Geruch an. Sozusagen.“

„Wie weiß JARVIS das alles?“

„Gute Frage! Wir haben alle Informationen, die wir benötigten, in dem netten Objekt gefunden, das ich euch zu verdanken haben.“ Stark wies auf den Roboter auf dem Tisch. „Also, ja, Superwaffe, zielorientiert, intelligent, sie wird vermutlich sämtliche Mobiltelefone lahm legen, wenn sie erst einmal online ist.“ Natasha schnaubte. „Zola wird überall Kopien von sich haben, aber sie sind alle miteinander verbunden, müssen sie sein, sonst würde seine Persönlichkeit nicht so klar definiert sein. Wenn Mnemosyne erst einmal weiß, wie er aussieht, wird sie es nie wieder vergessen, nicht war Schätzchen? Sie findet ihn, sie dringt ein und dann beginnt sie, Daten zu zerstören. Auf Wiedersehen, Computermann. Und sie wird ihn immer finden. Sie kann ihm überall hin folgen; in dem Moment, in dem er sich mit irgendeinem Netzwerk verbindet, zu dem sie Zugang hat, ist er Toast. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist sie auf einem seiner Hauptserver hochzuladen, und dank der Tatsache, dass ich ein absolutes Genie bin –“ Natasha hustete. „– und, ja, ihr mir ein paar Androiden zur Verfügung gestellt habt, gut gemacht, sehr hilfreich – wissen wir, wo wir hinmüssen. Ich habe ihn zurückverfolgt.“

Fury nickte und erhob sich. „Wenn Iron Mans Analysen korrekt sind –“

„Wenn?“, protestierte Stark.

„Wenn Iron Mans Analysen korrekt sind, befindet sich Zolas momentane Hauptbasis in einem unterirdischen Bunker in Newark“, sagte Fury, „Wir senden ein kleines Einsatzteam, gezwungenermaßen; ein kleines Einsatzteam ist alles, was wir haben. Drei Leute. Es werden höchstwahrscheinlich Roboter Wache stehen, und wir können auch die Anwesenheit von menschlichen Hydra-Agenten nicht ausschließen. Die Androiden werden kein Problem mehr sein, wenn Mnemosyne erst einmal loslegt – sind Sie sich da sicher?“

„Definitiv“, antwortete Stark, „Naja, neunzig Prozent. Fünfundachtzig.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte Steve, „Natasha und Bucky und ich –“

„Sicher nicht. Mr. Barnes wird nicht an dieser Mission teilnehmen.“

Steve blickte auf. „Niemand hat ein größeres Recht –“

„Schon okay, Steve“, unterbrach Bucky ihn. Er würde sowieso nicht nützlich sein. Er hatte einen nutzlosen Metallklumpen anstatt eines Armes- Er war gebrochen.

Er spürte, wie ihn geheime, beschämende Erleichterung überkam. Er würde Control nicht gegenübertreten müssen. Sie würden ihn nicht auf diese Mission mitnehmen, sie würden ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Es war ihm _erlaubt_ , nutzlos zu sein; sie würden ihm nicht einfach diesen Arm abnehmen und einen neuen geben. Und er musste auch nicht zugeben, dass er Angst hatte. Es war hart, sich vorzustellen, dass er vor Steve wie ein Feigling aussehen könnte. Steve war nicht jemand, den man enttäuschen wollte.

„Zola hegt persönliches Interesse am Winter Soldier“, sagte Fury, „Ich würde es schon fast als wahnhaft beschreiben. Er ist mit Sicherheit immer noch der Überzeugung, dass er ihn kontrollieren kann, und das will ich mit Sicherheit nicht ausprobieren. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob Stark seine Prothese reparieren kann –“

„ _Wie_ bitte?“, unterbrach Stark.

Buckys Augen weiteten sich. Wenn er repariert werden _konnte_ – wenn er nützlich sein _konnte_ – niemand hatte erwähnt, dass das möglich war. Bei dem Gedanken, Control gegenüberzutreten, wurde ihm immer noch schlecht – aber –

Er bemerkte, dass Steve ihn beobachtete; er holte rasch Luft und versuchte, seine Reaktion zu überspielen. Das hier war eine Einsatzbesprechung. Er sollte nicht hierstehen und Steve ablenken, nur weil er etwas empfand.

„Außerdem, auch wenn Iron Man Mr. Barnes‘ Arm reparieren kann, wissen wir trotzdem nicht, ob Zola ihn nicht einfach wieder deaktivieren kann, so wie er es schon einmal getan hat“, sagte Fury. Er blickte Bucky an.

Bucky brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. Der kühle, berechnende Teil seine Verstands überlegte rasch und gründlich. Fury hatte recht. Er war – selbst wenn er repariert werden konnte, war er bei dieser Sache immer noch nutzlos für Steve.

Er nickte knapp. Steve hatte die Schultern gestrafft, war immer noch bereit, sich für Bucky einzusetzen, aber als er Bucky nicken sah, sackte er ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Fury drehte sich weg, die Hand hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet, und begann, auf und ab zu gehen und dabei zu reden. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wie wenig Hintergrundinformation uns für diese Operation zur Verfügung steht, verglichen mit früheren S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einsätzen“, sagte er, „Und bedauere wirklich, dass ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, sie mit mehr Backup loszuschicken. Zola muss bemerkt haben, dass wir ein paar seiner Kreationen gefangen haben. Es ist nicht unmöglich, dass er einen Angriffsversuch von unserer Seite auf den Bunker in Newark erwartet. Mnemosyne wird er jedoch nicht erwarten. Und darin liegt unser Vorteil. Alles andere wird von Geschwindigkeit, Heimlichkeit und Kompetenz abhängen. Und davon haben wir glücklicherweise genug.“ Er nickte kurz zu Natasha und Steve. „Das Einsatzteam wird aus Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff und noch einer dritten Person bestehen. Nachdem Iron Mans Anzüge auf Massenvernichtung ausgelegt sind und mithilfe von künstlicher Intelligenz funktionieren, und unser Gegner künstliche Intelligenz _ist_ , wird er an dieser Mission nicht teilnehmen.“

Stark zog eine Grimasse und Fury blickte ihn scharf an. „Ich sehe, ihr habt dieses Gespräch bereits hinter euch“, murmelte Natasha.

Bucky hörte ihnen nicht zu. Er dachte nach. Drei Personen in einem Einsatzteam. Steve und zwei weitere, die ihm Rückendeckung gaben. Kompetenz. Und nicht Stark mit seinen ausgeklügelten Waffensystemen, und auch nicht er selbst.

„Du solltest den Falcon mitnehmen“, sagte er leise.

Als sich alle plötzlich zu ihm wandten, waren ihre Blicke schon beinahe erdrückend. Er schluckte, konzentrierte sich auf Steve und versuchte, sich selbst einzureden, dass die anderen nicht da waren. „Du solltest Sam nehmen“, sagte er, „Für die Mission. Er ist gut. Und er wird auf dich aufpassen.“

So viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr auf einmal gesagt. Aber es war die Wahrheit; Sam war gut. Sam konnte Steve Rückendeckung geben. Bucky hatte es gesehen, als er in Steves Apartment gelebt hatte. Und davor, bei Project Insight – Falcon war dort gewesen. Er selbst konnte Situationen richtig einschätzen, nach Schwachstellen suchen. Es gab welche. Aber – _Teamwork_ – zusammen mit Steve und Natasha – jemand, der dreidimensional dachte, aus großer Höhe Unterstützung bieten konnte, schnelle Reaktionen hatte; und jemand, der auch wusste, was wirklich wichtig war, jemand, dem Steve am Herzen lag –

Die paar Entscheidungen, die Hydra ihn selbst treffen lassen hatte, hatten mit der Durchführung von Missionen zu tun gehabt, damit, was notwendig war. Das waren Dinge, die er verstand. Das waren Entscheidungen, die zu treffen er sich zutraute.

Steve lächelte ihn an. Bucky blickte weg.

„Mr. Wilson wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen“, sagte Fury.

„Ja“, antwortete Steve, „Wir brauchen Sam. Aber er ist immer noch in DC.“

„Wir werden ihn so schnell wie möglich hier her bringen“, sagte Fury, „Mnemosyne sollte bereit sein in –“

„Acht Stunden?“, bot Tony an, „Acht Stunden sind machbar.“

„Weniger, Sir“, sagte JARVIS.

„Jeder von Ihnen wird eine Kopie von dem Virus bekommen. Iron Man ist verantwortlich für euren Transport und wird, falls unbedingt nötig, als Backup fungieren. Ihre Mission ist es, die Basis zu infiltrieren, Mnemosyne auf den Servern hochzuladen, und wieder heraus zu kommen. Es könnte einige Überraschungen geben; Sie sind die Besten, die mir zur Verfügung stehen.“ Natasha hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Außer Hawkeye, der sich zwingend mit der Situation in Europa befassen muss“, sagte Fury nickend.

„Was für eine Situation in Europa?“, fragte Stark.

„Das ist nicht von Belang“, antwortete Fury fest, „Mr. Barnes wird hier bleiben, im Stark Tower –“

„Avengers Tower –“, warf Stark ein.

„– unter Aufsicht, falls sich die Dinge anders entwickeln sollten als geplant.“ Fury drehte sich zu Bucky, nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und enthüllte seine Augen – eines zerstört, eines gesund. Er sah Bucky in die Augen. „Hätte ich gewusst, was ich jetzt weiß“, sagte er ernst, „Hätte ich Sie nie zu der Einrichtung in Chicago senden sollen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich.“

Bucky blinzelte. Er hatte nicht erwartet – niemand hatte jemals – man _entschuldigte_ sich nicht bei einem –

Er leckte seine Lippen. „Es ist okay“, sagte er, „Schon in Ordnung.“

 

* * *

 

 

Danach passierte sehr schnell sehr viel gleichzeitig, aber Bucky wurde für nichts davon gebraucht. Er verkroch sich mit seinem nutzlosen Arm in einer Ecke, so weit weg von seinem Roboter-Doppelgänger wie nur möglich, während die anderen herumgingen, diskutierten, planten, Ausrüstung bereitlegten. Natashas Messer legte er griffbereit neben sich. Er drehte den Roboterdetektor in seiner Hand. Ab und zu richtete er ihn auf einen der anderen: blau, blau, blau. Rot bei seinem Doppelgänger. Wenn er es auf sich selbst richtete, flackerte das Licht immer erst ein paar lange Sekunden gelb, während es versuchte, ihn einzuordnen. Eine seltsame Erleichterung überkam ihn jedes Mal, wenn es blau wurde und das Geräusch erklang.

Stark schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein, als er das Einsatzteam mit Waffen ausstattete. „Nein, Tony“, sagte Natasha schließlich zu ihm.

„Nur einen _kleinen_ Raketenwerfer.“

„Nein.“

„Einen ganz winzigen.“

„Ich bin nicht du, ich brauche keine schweren Waffen, um mich besser zu fühlen, und ich muss _laufen_ können, Tony.“

Stark sah beleidigt aus, aber zehn Minuten schien er es vergessen zu haben. Bucky konnte nicht erkennen, was falsch daran war, einen kleinen Raketenwerfer mitzunehmen. Steve wollte auch keinen haben. Er trug immer  noch seine Uniform und hatte den Schild auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. Er sah größer aus als in seiner Alltagskleidung; stark, echt, verlässlich. Vielleicht ging er nur aufrechter, wenn er seine Uniform trug.

Sam kam fast zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Fury sich wegen der Situation in Europa entschuldigte. Steve sah enorm erleichtert aus, ihn zu sehen, und Sam zig ihn in eine feste Umarmung und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Bucky drehte den Roboterdetektor in seiner Hand und zeigte auf ihn. Blaues Licht. Leises Summen. Er machte es noch einmal, vorsichtshalber; mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. „Es besteht kein Grund zu Sorge, Sir“, erklang JARVIS‘ Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher in der Wand neben ihm. „Alle Eingänge zum Tower sind mit Scannern versehen worden.“ Bucky ließ den Detektor beinahe fallen. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken“, fügte JARVIS hinzu.

Ein Computer sollte nicht in der Lage sein, so menschlich zu klingen. Es verunsicherte ihn. Er antwortete nicht. Er richtete den Detektor wieder auf sich. Gelb. Blau. Summen.

Sam kam auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht“, sagte er, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Steve geschlafen hat.“

Bucky sagte nichts.

„Ich habe für dich eine Auge auf ihn gehabt“, fuhr Sam fort.

Nach einer Sekunde nickte Bucky. Sam und Natasha waren bei Steve gewesen, als er es nicht gewesen war. Sie hatten Steve geholfen, den anderen – sein anderes Ich zu beseitigen. Der, der nicht er war. Wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären –

Er hätte nie versuchen sollen, wegzugehen, dachte er plötzlich. Obwohl er nicht gut war. Er hätte nicht gehen sollen.

„Wilson! Falcon? Hör mal, das klingt beides komisch, hast du einen Spitznamen, oder kann ich dich Sam nennen – wie auch immer, komm her und probier die hier.“

„Ich muss meine Flügel holen“, sagte Sam und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der Starks Stimme kam. Er grinste Bucky an, streckte aber nicht seine Hand aus oder versuchte sonst irgendwie, ihm näher zu kommen.

„Danke“, sagte Bucky leise, „Dass du ein Auge auf ihn gehabt hast.“

Sam wirkte nicht überrascht. „Kein Problem, Mann. Jederzeit.“ Dann war er weg.

„Wie denkst du über Raketenwerfer? Ganz kleine“, hörte Bucky Stark ein paar Minuten später fragen.

Er blickte hinunter auf den Roboterdetektor. Drehte ihn. Zeigte auf sich selbst. Gelb. Blau. Summen.

Er sah auf, als er sich beobachtet fühlte. „Was?“

„Nichts“, sagte Steve, der mitten in der Werkstatt stand. Er hielt eine Akte. Vielleicht sollte er sie lese. „Du hast gelächelt.“

Bucky sah ihn an.

Steve kam herüber und lehnte den Schild gegen die Wand, legte die Akte daneben. Dann setzte er sich neben Bucky und streckte seine Beine aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du aufgewacht bist“, sagte er leise, „Ich wäre da gewesen. Das weißt du.“

Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben dir nicht gesagt, dass ich hier war.“

Steves Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Fury entscheidet, dass er weiß, was das Beste für mich ist.“

„Es war nicht Fury“, antwortete Bucky, „Es war die Widow. Natasha.“

Steve sah auf einmal verletzt aus – nein, hintergangen.  Er sollte nicht so dreinschauen, dachte Bucky. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Bucky hätte dieselbe getroffen. „Sie hatte recht“, sagte er, „Sie wussten nicht, wer aufwachen würde.“

„Trotzdem hätte sie –“

„Ich mag sie“, sagte Bucky.

Steve hielt inne. „Wirklich?“

„Ja“, sagte Bucky, „Sie passt auf dich auf. Sie ist klug.“

Steve lächelte ihn erfreut an. „Das ist sie“, antwortete er, „Sie ist auch nett.“

Bucky dachte an ihre Hände, die vorsichtig gewesen waren, ihn nicht berührt hatten, als sie die Fesseln gelöst hatten. Wie sie am anderen Ende des Raumes gesessen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich Zeit lassen sollte, als sie ihn zu Control befragt hatte. Wie sie ihm eine Waffe gegeben hatte. Er berührte den Griff das Messers, das immer noch neben ihm lag, nur für alle Fälle.

„Ja“, sagte er, „Ist sie.“

Steve blickte weg und dann nach unten. Er schloss kurz seine Augen; seine Wimpern strichen über seine Wangen. Er sagte leise: „Weißt du, ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal seit du an meiner Tür gestanden bist, dass du…“

„Was?“

„Mir erzählt hast, was du wirklich denkst“, sagte Steve, „Mir etwas Wahres gesagt hast.“

„Du willst nicht wissen, was ich wirklich denke“, antwortete Bucky. Er blickte durch den Raum zu Stark, Natasha und Sam, die in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt waren. Er konnte immer noch den Roboter aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen. „Hier drinnen herrscht absolutes Chaos, Steve.“

„Ich will es trotzdem wissen“, sagte Steve, „Natürlich will ich es wissen. Du bist mein Freund.“

Bucky sah ihn leer an. „Du willst von all den Wegen wissen, auf die ich die umbringen könnte, wenn ich es müsste? Weil ich nämlich nie aufhöre, an solche Dinge zu denken.“

Steve schwieg und hob schließlich seinen Kopf, den Unterkiefer vorgeschoben. „Okay“, sagte er, „Wie viele gibt es?“

„Das kommt darauf an“, antwortete Bucky, „Wenn du wirklich Steve Rogers bist, viele. Wenn du eine von Controls Maschinen bist“, und er war sich sicher, er war sich sicher, er war sich fast sicher, aber ein Teil von ihm – er zuckte mit seiner funktionierenden Schulter, „Sie werden immer besser. Und ich bin…“, er neigte seinen Kopf, „Unbewaffnet.“

Steve starrte ihn an und lachte dann los. „ _Bucky_.“

Bucky grinste flüchtig. Er klang wie Steve. Das Lachen war richtig, es war das gleiche Lachen, das Steven von sich gegeben hatte, als Bucky ihn über die alten Tage aufgezogen hatte, an die er sich nicht erinnerte. Der Gesichtsausdruck war auch richtig, und seine Haltung, und der Blick in seinen Augen, wenn er ihn ansah. Bucky war sich sicher. Er konnte sich sicher sein. Er konnte es versuchen.

„Tut dein Arm weh?“, fragte Steve.

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte gar nichts.

„Tony kann ihn reparieren“, sagte Steve, „Er… kann manchmal sehr anstrengend sein, aber er ist wirklich ein Genie.“

Bucky nickte und versuchte, nicht zu fest darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht vor Steve zusammenbrechen. Er dachte den etwas anderes. Wie der Metallmann redete, der Rhythmus von Starks – Tonys – Geplapper. „Hat er wirklich die Welt gerettet?“

„Ja“, sagte Steve, „Einmal. Ich glaube, das hat er.“ Er neigte seinen Kopf und grinste Bucky verschwörerisch an. „Ich habe ihm geholfen. Es war eine Alieninvasion. Wir haben alle geholfen.“

„Wie viele sind _alle_?“

„Wir sechs?“

Bucky sah ihn scharf an. „Wie viele Aliens?“

„Naja“, meinte Steve, „Eine Armee.“

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagte Bucky.

Steve hob eine Augenbraue. „Das höre ich immer wieder.“  Sein Lächeln verschwand, als Bucky ihn weiter ansah. „Was denkst du jetzt?“

Bucky zögerte. Steve hatte eine Alienarmee überlebt, konnte sogar darüber lachen, und trotzdem hatte er danach den Winter Soldier –

„Project Insight“, sagte er, „Ich habe dich ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet.“

„Bucky, du weißt, dass das nichts bedeutet. Das warst nicht du.“

„Das war es“, sagte er, „Das war ich. Ich war wütend auf dich. Sehr wütend.“

Nach einem stillen Moment fragte Steve: „Irgendeinen speziellen Grund?“

Bucky sah hinunter auf den Roboterdetektor in seiner Hand. Er drehte ihn. Zeigte auf sich.

Gelb. Blau.

„Du hast immer weiter mit mir geredet“, sagte er und musste für einen Augenblick innehalten. Steve wartete. Er schien zu verstehen. „Du hast immer weiter mit mir geredet“, wiederholte er schließlich, „Und es hat mich –“ Dinge fühlen lassen, von denen er nicht einmal hätte wissen sollen, dass sie existierten: _wütend_ , zum Beispiel, und _angsterfüllt_ , aber vor allem – „Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf meine Mission konzentrieren. Ich bin nichts ohne eine Mission.“

Steve atmete heftig aus. „Das ist nicht wahr“, sagte er.

„Das _ist_ wahr“, sagte Bucky, „Es muss dir nicht gefallen. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Ich kann nicht der sein, an den du dich erinnerst. Es tut mir leid.“ Steve öffnete seinen Mund. Bucky sprach einfach weiter. „Ich habe dich ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Dein Gesicht war…“ Er ließ den Roboterdetektor in seinen Schoß fallen, damit er die Hand ausstrecken konnte und den Schnitt nachzeichnen konnte, der sich auf Steves Stirn befunden hatte. Steve hielt ganz still unter seinen Fingern. „Du warst ein Wrack“, sagte Bucky, „Ich denke, ich habe dich schon davor so zugerichtet gesehen. Vielleicht habe ich…“

„Du hast mich erkannt“, sagte Steve sanft.

Bucky sagte: „Manchmal weiß ich Dinge, die ich nicht weiß.“

Steve sagte gar nichts.

„Ich mochte deine Geschichten“, erzählte Bucky ihm, „Als ich er war, das andere Ich. Ich mochte deine Erinnerungen. Ich habe es gemocht, wenn du mir davon erzählt hast.“

Steve antwortete nicht. Er schien seinen Atem anzuhalten. Buckys Hand lag immer noch an Steves Gesicht. Er hatte ihn vermutlich zu lange angefasst. Er ließ die Hand sinken.

Steve holte tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, als Tony plötzlich sagte: „Hey, Cap, wir brauchen deine Meinung zu – oh, störe ich? Habe ich euch bei etwas unterbrochen?“

Er stand direkt neben ihnen und keine von ihnen hatte ihn bemerkt. Steves Kopf zuckte hoch. Bucky schnaubte. „Geh schon“, sagte er, „Die Mission hat Priorität.“

„Nicht vor dir“, sagte Steve.

Bucky rollte mit den Augen. „Na los. Ich sagte, geh.“

 

* * *

 

 

Ein paar Stunden später, als alle Vorbereitungen offensichtlich abgeschlossen waren, gab es Essen. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir etwas bestellen, wer mag Indisch? Wir nehmen Indisch“, sagte Tony, „JARVIS, besorg uns indisches Essen. Von allem etwas. Von allem viel, Cap isst für vier. Wir werden ein nettes Essen haben, wie zivilisierte Erwachsene.“

Als das Essen geliefert wurde, weigerte Tony sich, die Werkstätte zu verlassen. „Wie zivilisierte Erwachsene?“, wiederholte Natasha.

„Ich bin beschäftigt! Ich mache das alles für euch. JARVIS, wie weit bist du mit Mnemosyne?“

„Fast fertig“, antwortete der Computer.

„Ich bin trotzdem beschäftigt. Alle raus aus meiner Werkstätte, ich will kein Curry auf meinen Robotern, raus hier. Wartet, gebt mir erst noch diese Bhajis. Ich liebe diese Dinger.“

„Komm schon, Bucky“, sagte Steve, und weil es Steve war, hörte Bucky auf ihn.

Sie aßen an einem Tisch, ohne Tony. Es war komisch, einhändig zu essen. Bucky hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und redete nicht mit Natasha oder Sam, und nur wenig mit Steve. „Ich will schlafen“, sagte er, als das meiste Essen verschwunden war. Er wollte es nicht, nicht wirklich; er wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt schlafen konnte. Aber sie würden ihn früher oder später _unter Beobachtung_ stellen, und er wollte es Steve nicht schwerer machen, als es sein musste.

„Ich bring dich hoch“, sagte Natasha, bevor Steve überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

Bucky nickte.

Sie führte ihn zu einem Teil des Towers, den er noch nicht gesehen hatte, und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Bucky konnte erkennen, dass die Tür schwer gepanzert war, obwohl Natasha nichts sagte. Diese Mal würden sie kein Risiko mit ihm eingehen. Natasha schwieg immer noch.

„Was?“, fragte Bucky schließlich.

„Würdest du lieber etwas tragen, das nicht Starks Gesicht aufgedruckt hat?“, fragte Natasha.

Er berührte den Saum des T-Shirts. Es war ihm egal. „Es stört mich nicht.“

„Willst du –“

Sie brach ab. Bucky wartete.

„Wir werden Zola zerstören“, sagte sie schließlich, „Es wird nichts von ihm übrig bleiben. Tonys Virus wird seine Persönlichkeit vollkommen auslöschen.“

„Klingt gut“, sagte Bucky.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er nicht deuten konnte, ein kleines, seltsames Lächeln, aber sie sagte nur: „Das tut es, nicht wahr? Hör zu – James.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Ist James in Ordnung?“

Er antwortete ihr nicht sofort, plötzlich gefangen in – _Komm schon, Bucky heißen nur Kleinkinder, ich habe aufgehört, dich Stevie zu nennen, als du so einen Aufstand gemacht hast –_

_Es gibt alleine fünf Männer mit dem Namen James in diesem Haus, wie würde irgendjemand wissen, über wen ich rede?_

_Ich bin dein bester Freund!_

_Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich verstehe mich ziemlich gut mit Jimmy Davies –_

_Ich werde dich umbringen, Steve –_ Stevie _– sieh doch, ob ich nicht –_

_Nenn mich nicht so!_

„James?“, fragte Natasha, „Oder –“

„Entschuldige“, sagte er. „Ich war – James ist gut. Ich hieß Bucky – als wir noch Kinder waren“, fügte er hinzu; bis er es sagte, war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das wusste, „Und dann in der Army gab es alleine in meiner Einheit drei Kerle mit dem Namen James, also –“

„Macht Sinn“, sagte Natasha. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hast du dich gerade eben an das erinnert?“

„Ja“, antwortete er.

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung. Pass auf, James, was ich sagen wollte“, fuhr sie fort, „Es wird leichter. Ein bisschen.“

„Was wird leichter?“

„Wählen. Sich entscheiden. Heimzuzahlen. Alles.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird leichter.“

Er schluckte. Erinnerungen tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, Dinge, die er nicht genauer angesehen hatte, es nicht gewagt hatte, aber als sie sagte _heimzuzahlen_ – das Erste, an das er dachte, war das weiße Hause, das schon zuvor in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo es war. Er hatte alle Türen verriegelt, und der Geruch von verbrannter Haut war immer stärker geworden. Da waren Kinder gewesen, das wusste er. Vor der Mission, als sie ihn aufgeweckt hatten, hatte jemand die Akte angesehen und gesagt, _Meine Güte, das – sind Sie sicher, dass er das kann_ und jemand anders hatte gesagt _natürlich kann er; dafür ist er da_.

„Was weißt du?“, knurrte er.

Natasha zuckte nicht zusammen, obwohl sie einen vorsichtig Schritt zurück machte. „Ein bisschen“, sagte sie, „Genug.“

Bucky starrte sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und wendete ihre Augen nicht ab. Nach einem Moment sackte er zusammen. „Steve sagte, dass du nett bist“, murmelte er entschuldigend.

Seine Worte verunsicherten Natasha sichtlich. „Hat er das?“, fragte sie. Dann lächelte sie. Es ließ ihre Augen strahlen. „Das war nett von ihm.“

„Hast du ihm erzählt –“, begann Bucky.

Er fuhr nicht fort, erklärte nicht, was er meinte. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sie war dabei gewesen, als das Ding, das so ausgesehen hatte wie Steve, ihm auf den Stuhl geholfen hatte. Sie hatte die Tür verschlossen und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Sie hatte alles gesehen.

„Nein“, antwortete Natasha, „Das würde ich nie tun.“

Bucky schloss kurz seine Augen. „Danke.“

„Schlaf ein wenig“, sagte sie, „Oder wende dich an JARVIS, wenn du etwas brauchst – Bücher, Filme, Fernsehen.“ Sie wusste, dass er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde. „Das Einsatzteam rückt in zwei Stunden aus. JARVIS kann dich danach am Laufenden halten.“

„Danke“, sagte er wieder.

„Tony wird an deinem Arm arbeiten wollen“, fügte Natasha hinzu, „Falls du ihn lässt.“

Sie war die einzige, die daran gedacht hatte, dass Bucky das vielleicht nicht zulassen würde. Vielleicht wusste sie tatsächlich ein wenig. Er vermied ihren Blick, als er dankbar nickte.

 

* * *

 

 

Er schlief nicht. Er lief in dem verschlossenen Raum auf und ab. Er legte Natashas Messer auf den Nachttisch, und den Roboterdetektor daneben. Er verbrachte einen Teil der Zeit auf dem Bett sitzend und starrte seinen nutzlosen Metallarm an, seine verdrehte Form, die hässliche Notfallslösung aus zusammengebogenen Metallstücken, wo Teile abgerissen worden waren, um den Arm abzuschalten. Es war immer noch etwas, das Hydra ihm angetan hatte. Irgendwie war es schon fast eine Erleichterung, dass er nicht mehr funktionierte. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass er Steve nicht helfen konnte, Dass Steve in Gefahr sein würde, ohne dass er ihn beschützen konnte. Die Vorstellung, stillzuhalten, während jemand an seinem Arm arbeitete, erzeugte eine Kälte in ihm, aber er wusste, dass er Tony dennoch erlauben würde, ihn zu reparieren.

Tony Stark, dachte er plötzlich. Stark. Der Name löste etwas in seinem Kopf aus: er war ihm _bekannt_.

Eine große Menschenmenge. Irgendetwas brachte ihn zum Lachen. Steve war da gewesen. Die Stark-Ausstellung. Das war eine _Erinnerung_. Nicht eine, von der Steve ihm erzählt hatte. Etwas, an das er sich selbst erinnerte, auf seinem Leben als Bucky Barnes. Der Name – der Name – er legte sich auf dem Bett auf den Rücken und legte seine Hand über seine offenen Augen, blickte in das rötliche Dunkel. Eine seltsame Aufregung erfüllte ihn, und er dachte so fest nach, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er wusste das, er wusste, dass er es wusste. Ein Mann auf einer Bühne. Metall. Chormädchen. Ein gut gekleideter Mann. Ein Freund von Steve. Stark. _Howard._

Und die Erinnerung das Winter Soldiers brach über ihm zusammen.

_Hat man dich gesehen?_

_Nur die Zielperson._

_Hat er dich erkannt?_

_Ich verstehe nicht._

_Gut. Gut. Du verstehst, dass es nichts zu wissen gibt?_

Ein weißes Haus mit verriegelten Türen, und der verbrannte Gestank. Ein Mann, der um das Leben einer Frau bettelte und flehte, die bereits tot war. Ein einziger Schuss aus großer Distanz an einem Sommertag, befriedigend und sauber. Es waren nicht viele Erinnerung, auf die er tatsächlich zugreifen konnte. Er konnte jedoch den Schatten der restlichen Erinnerungen fühlen, in Verbindung mit dem, was er wusste. Die Toten waren tief begraben. Sehr tief.

Er blieb, wo er war. Er wusste, dass er im Stark Tower war, im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, und die Erinnerungen kamen wieder. Er wünschte sich, dass es aufhören würde. Er presste seine Augen zu und griff nach dem Roboterdetektor, ohne hinzusehen. Er drehte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Es war ein unhandliches kleines Ding, nicht ausbalanciert, nicht so leicht handzuhaben wie ein Messer. Er richtete es auf sich selbst, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. Er könnte die Lichter nicht sehen. Herzschlag. Herzschlag. Es summte.

Er legte seine Hand wieder über sein Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen war, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufschwang, und dann erklangen Schritte. Zu schwer für Natasha. Tony hätte schon etwas gesagt. Ebenso Sam. Er drehte den Detektor in seiner Hand, zielte Richtung Tür, und wartete auf das Summen.

Da war es.

„Bucky?“, sagte Steve.

„Ich habe deinen Freund Howard umgebracht“, sagte Bucky, ohne sich zu bewegen, „Neunzehnirgendwasundsiebzig. Irgendwasundachtzig. Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich gesehen. Sie haben mir befohlen, mich ihm zu zeigen.“

„Ich habe davon in deiner Akte gelesen“, sagte Steve leise.

„ _Jesus Christus, Sergeant, Sie sollten tot sein_ “, wiederholte Bucky, „Das hat er gesagt. Jesus Christus, Sergeant. Lassen Sie es wie einen Unfall aussehen.“

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Steve.

„ _Dir_ tut es leid.“

„Ja, Buck“, meinte Steve, „Das tut es wirklich.“

„Die Dinge, die ich getan habe –“

Er hörte, wie Steve den Raum durchquerte. Die Matratze bewegte sich unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich setzte. „Wirst du mich irgendwann auch ansehen?“, fragte er.

Bucky nahm seine Hand von seinen Augen und drehte seinen Kopf.

„Niemand“, sagte Steve, „Wird dir das jemals wieder antun.“

„Das wird einen großen Unterschied für all die Leute machen, die ich umgebracht habe“, antwortete Bucky.

Steve biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte weg. Er war zu nahe, zu groß und zu real. Bucky setzte sich auf, zog seine Beine an die Brust und versuchte, etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„An wie viel – an wie viel erinnerst du dich, wirklich?“, fragte Steve.

„Mehr als vorher“, sagte Bucky. Er musste nicht über seine Worte nachdenken. „Nicht so viel, wie du es gerne hättest. Vielleicht nie so viel, wie du es gerne hättest.“

Steve gab ein Geräusch von sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt. „Wenn das bedeuten würde, dass du dich nicht daran erinnern könntest, was sie dir angetan haben, dann hätte ich kein Problem damit, wenn du dich nicht einmal mehr an meinen Namen erinnerst“, sagte er, „Wenn du das nicht noch einmal durchleben müsstest, dann würde ich –“

„Hör _auf_.“ Als Steve ihn einfach nur ansah, sagte Bucky erneut: „Hör auf. Das ist meines. Ich muss es wissen. Es ist meines.“

Steve starrte auf seine Hände. „Entschuldige“, sagte er, „Ich… schätze, ich bin nicht sehr gut hiermit. Ich kann besser mit Problemen umgehen, wenn sie versuchen, mir eine zu verpassen.“

Bucky war von sich selbst überrascht, als er lachte. Es war kein lautes Lachen, und Steve schien genau so überrascht zu sein wie er. Er hob seinen Kopf und warf Bucky ein nervöses, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zu, und dann sagte er, so wie er es immer gesagt hatte, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte: „Was ist so lustig?“

Das brachte Bucky _tatsächlich_ zum Lachen; er legte seine Hand über sein Gesicht und sagte: „Ich weiß, Rogers, ich _weiß_ “, und lachte darüber. Er blieb in dieser Position, mit zitternden Schultern, und dachte an _Ich weiß_ und all die dummen Kämpfe, in die Steve sich ohne die geringste Chance auf einen Sieg gestürzt hatte, ohne Verstärkungen, dieser Idiot, bis Steve sagte: „Bucky? Bucky? _Bucky_ , es ist alles okay“, und er legte seine große Hand zwischen Buckys Schulterblätter, und Bucky nahm einen zitterigen Atemzug nach dem anderen, und er schmeckte Salz.

„Bist du – ich werde nicht fragen, ob es dir gut geht“, sagte Steve, als Bucky wieder sprechen konnte.

„Bist gar nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst“, sagte Bucky. Er sah Steve nicht an, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihn das wieder zusammenbrechen lassen würde. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß und feucht an, und seine Nase war verstopft. Er wollte automatisch mit seinem Handrücken über seine feuchten Augen wischen, aber ohne darüber nachzudenken wollte er den falschen Arm heben, und da war keine Reaktion, nichts, nichts. „Jesus.“ Er wischte die Tränen mit der anderen Hand weg. „Weißt du, warum ich zu dir gekommen bin? Warum ich – das alles. Die Lügen.“

Steves Hand lag immer noch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Das T-Shirt war dünn, und Steves Hand war sehr warm. „Warum erzählst du es mir nicht“, schulg Steve vor, fest und unerschütterlich, unzerstörbar.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du mich kanntest“, sagte Bucky, „ Du hast einen Namen genannt, und du hast gesagt, dass es meiner ist. Ich hatte keinen Namen. Aber niemand würde tun, was du auf dem Helicarrier getan hast, wenn er nicht… Also habe ich nach Informationen gesucht, und ich war er. Du _hast_ mich gekannt.“ Steves Hand auf seinem Rücken bewegte sich ein bisschen, in kleinen Kreisen. Drauf konzentrierte er sich. „Ich habe gedacht, du könntest – mir sagen, was ich tun soll.“

„Natasha hat so etwas gesagt“, meinte Steve leise. Er nahm seine Hand nicht weg.

„Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht, wenn ich das machen könnte, was du wolltest, dann könnte ich er sein“, fuhr Bucky fort, „Der, den du gekannt hast.“ Und dann sagte er: „Ich wollte es, Steve, ich wollte es, mehr als alles andere. Ich habe nicht – Ich konnte kaum noch klar denken und ich wollte er sein. Das will ich immer noch.“

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Bucky“, sagte Steve, „Nichts kann daran etwas ändern, verstehst du? Du musst nicht versuchen, so zu sein, wie du glaubst, dass ich dich haben will. Das bist du schon.“

„Ich bin immer noch der Winter Soldier“, sagte Bucky.

Dann wagte er es, seinen Blick zu heben, und von Steves Gesichtsausdruck konnte er deutlich ablesen, dass er nicht verstand. Steve war ein guter Mensch. Er wusste nicht, wie es war, der Böse zu sein.

„Vergiss es“, sagte Bucky, „Schon gut.“ Steve öffnete seinen Mund, um zu wiedersprechen. „Hast du nicht eine Mission?“

„Das Einsatzteam hat sich versammelt und wartet auf Captain Rogers“, sagte JARVIS hilfsbereit.

Bucky sprang fast auf. „Ich hasse dieses Ding.“

„Er wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, JARVIS“, sagte Steve. Irgendwie war es lustig, wie er seinen Kopf hob, als ob er versuchen würde, mit irgendetwas Blickkontakt herzustellen. „Du warst, äh, sehr hilfreich.“

„Mr. Barnes‘ Einstellung gegenüber künstlicher Intelligenz ist sehr verständlich, wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zieht“, sagte JARVIS gnädig, „Soll ich dem Team ausrichten, dass Sie bald zu ihnen stoßen werden?“

„Ja“, sagte Steve, „Ich bin gleich da.“

„Mach ihm die Hölle heiß“, sagte Bucky.

„Das werde ich“, antwortete Steve. Dann schwieg er, und dann glitt Steves Hand über Buckys Rücken um seine Schultern und er zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Bucky drückte sich an ihn. Steve war überall warm. Er war stark. Er roch richtig. Bucky dachte daran, wie er vorher in Tonys Werkstätte die Linien  der Zerstörung nachgezogen hatte, die er verursacht hatte. Er dachte an den Raum mit dem Stuhl und die Hände des anderen Steves an seinem Gesicht.

Und er hatte –

Bucky berührte Steves Gesicht erneut, seinen rechten Handrücken gegen Steves Wangenknochen, Haut an Haut.

Dann küsste er ihn.

Steve hielt ganz still. Bucky schloss seine Augen. Steves Mund war geschlossen, unbeweglich, warm. Bucky zog sich widerstrebend zurück und wusste, dass er das nie wieder tun würde. Nur dieses eine Mal. Nur damit es nicht nur der andere gewesen sein würde, das Ding, das do ausgesehen hatte wie Steve, und das er geküsst hatte.

Steves Augen waren weit geöffnet, als Bucky ihn wieder ansah. Er schluckte.

Zu ruhig sagte er, „Sag mir, dass du das nicht nur getan hast, weil ich es wollte.“

Bucky erstarrte. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du das wolltest“, sagte er.

Steves Wangen röteten sich. „Oh.“

„Wolltest du es denn?“

Steve nickte.

„Habe ich je… zuvor?“

„Nein“, sagte Steve, „Nein, das hast du nie.“

Bucky zögerte. „Kann ich es wieder tun?“

„Nur, wenn du das willst“, sagte Steve mit rauer Stimme.

„Captain Rogers“, erklang JARVIS‘ Stimme. Bucky zuckte zusammen und starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Es tut mir leid –“

„Und, ähm, später“, sagte Steve.

„Okay“, sagte Bucky sanft, ungläubig, „Später.“

„Ja, später“, sagte Steve, aber er stand nicht auf. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zu Bucky, legte seine großen Hände auf Buckys Schultern und ließ sie dann in sein Haar wandern, schloss seine Augen und legte seine Stirn an Buckys. „Später“, sagte er, dann holte er hastig Luft und küsste Bucky erneut, kurz, „Geh nirgendwo hin.“

„Hatte ich nicht vor“, antwortete Bucky. Er konnte nirgendwo hingehen, selbst wenn er es wollte, aber das sagte er nicht; er stand unter Beobachtung. Es war in Ordnung. Das waren Steves Leute, es war in Ordnung. Steve wollte, dass er hier war. Es war in Ordnung.

„Okay“, sagte Steve und bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

„Er wird sich nicht einfach selbst löschen, weißt du“, sagte Bucky schließlich, „Ich würde Black Widow nicht auf mich warten lassen.“

Steve lachte. „Du hast recht. Okay, ich gehe schon.“

„Ja, du solltest besser gehen.“

„Ich gehe!“

Und dann war Steve weg.

Irgendwann stand Bucky auf. Eine Zeit lang lief er in seinem Raum auf und ab. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Roboterdetektor und fing an, danach zu suchen. Ihm wurde kalt, als er ihn nicht auf Anhieb fang. Schließlich entdeckte er ihn unter dem Bett. Er dachte zurück an die Geschehnisse. Steve hatte sich auf den Bett gesetzt, mit ihm geredet, ihn zum Lachen gebracht. Bucky hatte sein Gesicht in seiner Hand versteckt. Da hatte er ihn nicht gehalten. Er hatte ihn auf das Bett gelegt, musste er. Dann musste er zu Boden gefallen sein, als er Steve geküsst hatte – oder vielleicht noch nicht da, aber beim zweiten Mal, als Steve ihn geküsst hatte.

Er hob ihn auf.

Er kontrollierte sich selbst; es wurde bereits zur Gewohnheit. Immer noch menschlich.

Er legte den Detektor auf den Nachttisch. Er berührte seinen Nacken mit seiner rechten Hand. Eine von Steves Händen hatte ihn dort berührt, seine Finger hatten sich um seinen Schädelknochen gelegt, in sein Haar vergraben.

Darüber nachzudenken fühlte sich an, als würde er nach Ärger suchen. Es war zu – er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Wenn er die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf nehmen und an einem sicheren Ort verstecken hätte können, er hätte es getan.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete hatte, als er Steve geküsst hatte. Nicht das, auf jeden Fall. Nicht das.

Steve war inzwischen unterwegs nach Newark. Er zog in den Kampf; stellte sich Control gegenüber, damit Bucky es nicht tun musste.

Er legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er schlief nicht.

Als Tony schließlich kam, hatte er sich immer noch nicht bewegt.

Bucky drehte seinen Kopf, als er hörte, wie die verstärkte Tür geöffnet wurde. Er erwiderte Tonys Blick. Er stellte sich zu, zu sagen _Ich habe deine Eltern umgebracht_. Er sagte es nicht. Was sagte man nach so einem Satz? _Tut mir leid_? Wenn es in seiner Akte stand, dann wusste Tony es vermutlich. Warum sollte er es also ansprechen?

„Whoa, ich kann deine Angst bis hier her riechen“, sagte Tony, „Und weißt du was, ich will gar nichts darüber wissen. Komm zurück in die Werkstätte, lass mich deinen Arm anschauen.“

„Ich stehe unter Beobachtung“, sagte Bucky.

„Ich kann dich sehr gut beobachten“, sagte Tony, „Mit meinen Augen. In meiner Werkstätte. Während ich deinen Arm repariere. Außer du bleibst lieber hier und suhlst dich in was auch immer du dich suhlst. Hey, du kannst sogar deinen originalen Starktech Robospotter mitbringen. Und das Messer, falls du darauf bestehst. Ich bin sehr nett, was solche Dinge angeht.“

 

* * *

 

 

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die riesigen Fenster in der Werkstatt fiel, hatte sich in ein warmes Nachmittagslicht verwandelt. New York schien förmlich zu glühen.

Tony hatte offensichtlich vergessen, dass der Winter Soldier gefährlich war. Er hatte sogar eine Hand auf Buckys Arm gelegt, um ihn durch den Raum zu führen. Niemand außer Steve berührte ihn auf diese Art und Weise, niemand wagte es – Natasha und Sam hielten beide einen vorsichtigen, rücksichtvollen Abstand. Tony, schätzte er, war nicht jemand, den man als vorsichtig oder rücksichtsvoll bezeichnen konnte. „Okay, okay, los geht’s“, sagte Tony, „Wenn ich schon babysitten muss, will ich wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß dabei haben. Lass mich mal sehen.“

Bucky schüttelte Tonys Hand ab. Tony schien das nicht weiter zu stören, er schob ihn nur rückwärts auf einen Tisch zu und sagte: „Zieh das Shirt aus, ich muss mir auch die Schulter ansehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich dir gerne sagen, was für einen guten Geschmack du hast, was die Auswahl deines T-Shirts betrifft.“

Es war das Iron Man-T-Shirt. Bucky sah an sich hinunter. „Ich mag die Farben“, sagte er, „Auf den hässlichen Kerl vorne drauf könnte ich verzichten.“

„Oh – sehr witzig, _urkomisch_ , jetzt bin ich aber verletzt. Zieh es aus! Und bevor wie fortfahren, wie stehst _du_ zu Raketenwerfern?“

„Ich mag sie“, antwortete Bucky.

„ _Das_ höre ich gerne.“

Tony legte mehrere Schraubenzieher und andere Werkzeuge nebeneinander, so, als wäre es Operationsbesteck. Er entfernte die Schlinge, die Bucky sich gemacht hatte, und legte den Arm über den Tisch. Bucky musste sich auf den Stuhl fallen lassen, damit der Winkel stimmte. Der Arm lag genau dort, wo Tony ihn platziert hatte, ein schweres, leeres Ding aus Metall.

„In Ordnung, lass es mich wissen, wenn es weh tut“, wies Tony ihn an. Er hob das erste Metallteil an und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Bucky musste wegsehen. Es fühlte sich quälend falsch an, das Innere seines Armes anzublicken. Er hasste es. Er hasste, dass das ein Teil von ihm war, dass es sich wie ein Teil von ihm anfühlte, und er hasste es, wie entblößt er sich fühlte, und er hasste –

„Nur so aus Neugierde, das interessiert mich“, sagte Tony, „Wie viel spürst du normalerweise?“

Es war schwer, nachzudenken, während sich ihm beinahe der Magen umdrehte. „Ich weiß, wenn mich jemand angreift“, antwortete Bucky schließlich, „Ich weiß, wie fest ich zuschlage. Und ich weiß, wenn er beschädigt ist.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Tony, „Hm. Darüber werde ich nachdenken. Hm.“ Er ließ seine Hand über das Metall gleiten – Bucky schauderte, obwohl er nichts fühlte – und hob dann eine weitere Platte an und klopfte mit dem Griff seines Schraubenziehers dagegen. Ein leises _Pling_ erklang. „Siehst du, diesen Teil hier musste ich aufbrechen, um zu verhindern, dass das Teil dich umbringt. Das Teil hatte einen Fernzugriff. Ich musste diese hässliche Improvisation während dem Flug machen, aber hey, keine überraschenden Elektroschocks mehr. Weißt du“, fuhr er fort, „Was Prothesen angeht, dieses Ding hier ist der Forschungsabteilung von SI einige Jahre voraus, und vielleicht zehn Jahre weiter vorne als alles, was auf dem Markt ist. Ich finde es sehr beleidigend, dass der Bösewicht tatsächlich eine Genie ist.“ Er klopfte mit seinem Schraubenzieher noch ein paar Mal gegen die Platte, in Gedanken verloren, _pling pling pling_. „Ich kann es noch besser, selbstverständlich. Gib mir ein paar Wochen, damit ich mich mit der biomechanischen Verbindung vertraut machen kann, das ist die eigentliche Herausforderung. Ich muss Bruce anrufen, Bruce wird das lieben – da ist diese ganze Geschichte mit den notwendigen Änderungen, was das Nervensystem angeht, und ich glaube, dass wir die Hälfte aller Muskeln auf deiner linken Seite künstlich verstärken müssen, damit sie das Gewicht tragen können, außerdem könnte die Temperaturregulierung ein Problem werden – pass auf, wenn ich das alles gut durchgedacht habe, verpassen wir dir ein Upgrade, mit allem Drum und Dran, vielleicht sogar eine neue Lackierung. Bist du mit diesem zweideutigen sowjetischen Teil verheiratet? Weil es ist ein bisschen veraltet, ganz zu schweigen dazu, dass es unpatriotisch ist; ich denke da an ein paar Sterne und Streifen –“

„Sehr geschmackvoll, Sir“, kommentierte JARVIS.

Bucky spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief – er mochte dieses Ding nicht, konnte es nicht mögen, es ähnelte Control zu sehr, diese künstliche Stimme aus dem Nichts – aber Tony schien das gar nicht aufzufallen. „Wenn er neben dem Cap stehen wird, wird das keinem auffallen“, sagte er, „Er wird vergleichsweise sehr bescheiden und zurückhaltend aussehen.“ Er klopfte immer noch gegen Buckys Unterarm. _Pling pling pling pling pling_.

Bucky biss die Zähne zusammen und schlug ihn mit seiner guten Hand weg. „Hör auf damit.“

Tonys _Was? Oh, sorry_ hörte er kaum. Den Wortschwall, der danach folgte, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Er musste sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, sich zusammenzureißen. Er wollte sie auf Tony stürzen und seine verbliebene Hand um seine Kehle legen und zudrücken.

Plötzlich erkannte er, dass zumindest ein Teil dieses Drangs von der Hydraprogrammierung stammen musste, die für den Fall entwickelt worden war, dass der Winter Soldier gefangen genommen wurde. Er sollte ihre Technologie verteidigen, alle anderen davon abhalten, sie zu verstehen. Danach zwang er sich, ganz still zu halten; hin und hergerissen wegen der zweigespaltenen Gefühle in ihm – Bucky Barnes, der Angst vor dem Wissenschaftler hatte, der an ihm herumwerkelte, und um sich schlagen wollte, und der Winter Soldier, der die Geheimnisse seines Erschaffers verteidigen wollte, ganz gleich, was es ihn kosten würde. Die Anstrengung, beiden gleichzeitig zu widerstehen, ließ ihn schwindeln, aber er gab nicht nach. In diesem Zustand war er nutzlos. Steve war da draußen ohne ihn. Er musste –

– _neu aufgesetzt werden_ , flüsterte der Winter Soldier in seinem Kopf.

– repariert werden.

Tony vertiefte sie schnell in die Arbeit an Buckys Arm und hörte auf, mit ihm zu reden. Er redete immer noch, aber mit sich selbst, oder mit JARVIS; Bucky ignorierte es einfach. Es war sogar recht nett. Es war immer um den Winter Soldier herum geredet worden, aber nie geplaudert. Die Konversationen, die Leute über seinen Kopf hinweg geführt hatten, waren ernst gewesen, oder manchmal nervös, je nachdem, wie vertraulich der Einsatz gewesen war, für den der Winter Soldier programmiert worden war. Sie hatten natürlich auch mit ihm geredet. Sie hatten ihm Befehle erteilt. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass manchmal auch wirkliche Gespräche geführt worden waren, manchmal, während einer Mission – er hatte sogar daran teilgenommen, vorgetäuscht, einer von ihnen zu sein, wenn es erforderlich gewesen war – aber all das war leer gewesen, unecht. Ganz am Anfang hatte es sich auch bei den Gesprächen mit Steve in seinem Apartment angefühlt.

Vielleicht würde es sich nicht mehr so anfühlen.

Die Zeit verging. Bucky behielt sein anderes Selbst im Auge, die Roboterversion, die immer noch auseinandergenommen über einem Tisch am anderen Ende der Werkstätte hing. Es war eine Ablenkung von dem Grauen, das er wegen seinem geöffneten Arm empfand, und von seinem doppelten Drang, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Der Roboter hatte sich nicht bewegt, und bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Er war abgeschaltet.

Er behielt ihn weiter im Auge.

Alle dreißig Minuten gab JARVIS ihnen ein Update über die Mission. Das Einsatzteam hatte Newark erreicht. Sie wogen die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten ab, einzudringen. Einigten sich auf eine. Es ging ihnen gut. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war gut, und sie waren ein gutes Team. Steve und Natasha und Sam. Sie würden Control zerstören. Sie würden aufeinander Acht geben. Es ging ihnen gut.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Tony still geworden war, bis er plötzlich unterdrückt, aber nachdrücklich fluchte.  Bucky drehte seinen Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue. Er blickte nicht hinunter auf seinen Arm. Das war leichter.

Tony sah auf, bemerkte seinen Blick und verzog frustriert das Gesicht. „Hör zu, es war wesentlich leichter, dieses Ding abzuschalten, als es wieder zu aktivieren, ohne Hydras Zugriff darauf mitzuaktivieren“, sagte er, „Und lass dir gesagt sein, es war nicht einfach, es abzuschalten.“ Er deutete auf einen der blauen holografischen Bildschirme neben sich. Eine dreidimensionale Abbildung seines Arms erschien und drehte sich langsam. „Zola kann das nicht alleine entwickelt haben. Das kann er ein _noch_ so großes Genie sein – nicht in den Fünfzigern.  Keine Chance. Aber in diesem Fall, wie hat er es dennoch geschafft?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Bucky schloss seine Augen, damit er es nicht länger anblicken musste. Schwach. Tony würde es nicht bemerken.

„Tony? Was um alles in der Welt tust du da?“

Bucky öffnete seine Augen blitzartig wieder.

Eine Frau stand vor der großen Glastür; sie trug einen Mantel und High Heels und starrte ihn an. Er griff nach dem Roboterdetektor; sie war ein Mensch. Tony schreckte auf und ließ seien Schraubenzieher fallen. „Ich – äh – warte, hatten wir ein Date? Habe ich ein Date vergessen?“

„Nein“, antwortete die Frau. „Das hast nichts vergessen. Ich bin gerade im Büro fertig geworden und habe mir gedacht, ich schaue mal vorbei. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass jemand anders hier ist. Entschuldigung – hallo“, sagte sie und lächelte Bucky zu.

Bucky blickte sie stumm an.

„Richtig! Richtig. Was ich hier mache – ich untersuche eine futuristische Prothese, ich repariere – ich bin –“, er schnitt eine Grimasse, „Ich habe das zu _neuzig_ Prozent begriffen – vielleicht fünfundachtzig –“

Die Frau hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Und wirst du mich auch vorstellen?“

„ –mindestens achtzig – was? Okay, ja, kann ich machen. Das ist meine – Pepper“, sagte Tony. Er grinste die Frau albern an. „Sie kann dir Feuer unterm Hintern machen.“

„Ich bin Tonys Freundin, Pepper Potts“, verbesserte Pepper, „Und ich mache Leuten kein Feuer unterm Hintern, Tony, du musst aufhören, dass allen zu sagen.“

„Richtig, Freundin. Habe ich doch gesagt. Habe ich das nicht gesagt?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, sagte Pepper, aber sie lächelte, „Und dein neuestes Opfer heißt…?“

„Sergeant Barnes, Ma’am“, antwortete Bucky.

Die Worte verließen seine Lippen, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo sie hergekommen waren. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte bereits begonnen, kalt zu berechnen, weil Stark wirkte kein bisschen besorgt über die Tatsache, dass der Winter Soldier und die Frau, die er liebte, sich in dem selben Raum befanden, was bedeutete, dass sie eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellen konnte. _Sie kann dir Feuer unterm Hintern machen_. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war leise beglückt darüber, dass er vorgestellt wurde, wie ein Mensch. Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf war er zutiefst beschämt darüber, ohne T-Shirt vor so einer eleganten Dame zu sitzen. Er wollte sich wenigstens höflich erheben.  ( _James Buchanan Barnes, habe ich dich so erzogen?_ fragte eine leise Stimme.)

Er bewegte sich nicht. Er sah sie nur an. Das schien die sicherste Option zu sein.

„Sergeant Barnes“, wiederholte Pepper vorsichtig, und eine Falte erschien zwischen ihren Brauen, „Dieser Name klingt irgendwie bekannt. Es tut mir furchtbar leid – sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?“

Tony rollte übertrieben mit seinen Augen. „Nein, daher kennst du ihn nicht. Er ist Bucky Barnes, Caps bester Freund aus den Vierzigern.“ Peppers Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Er leidet an einem leichten Fall von siebzig Jahren Gehirnwäsche, er stich gerne auf Menschen ein und er scheint außerdem zu denken, dass er lustig ist, aber er ist okay. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob ich den Tower wieder umbenennen soll. Was hältst du von Tony Starks Heim Für Missratene Supersoldaten? Warte“, sagte Tony, „Bist du überhaupt ein Supersoldat, genau genommen? Ich sollte dir ein bisschen Blut für Bruce abnehmen. Das würde ihn sicherlich interessieren.“

Pepper hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. „Tony“, sagte sie fest und unterbrach Tonys Gedankengang, als er sich schon nach Nadeln umblickte. „Es ist sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sergeant“, sagte sie zu Bucky, „Ich hoffe, Tony hat Ihre Nerven nicht zu sehr strapaziert.“

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?“, fragte Pepper, „Ich sehe, dass ihr hier an etwas Wichtigem arbeitet.“

„Nein, nein, nein! Geh nicht. Geh nicht. Ich meine, das hier ist wirklich die faszinierendste Technologie, die nicht von mir entwickelt wurde, die ich seit Jahren gesehen habe, und ich werde sie reparieren, selbst wenn es mich umbringt – aber! Du bist hergekommen, um mich zu sehen. Ich kann aufhören.“

Bucky sagte nichts. Der Gedanke, die Reparatur jetzt zu unterbrechen und später weiterzumachen – sich erneut hier her setzen zu müssen und ein zweites Mal dafür still zu halten – aber er würde nichts sagen –

Pepper sah ihn an. Ihre Stirn war leicht gerunzelt. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und wandte ihren Blick ab. „Wie wäre es“, sagte sie, „wenn du weitermachst, Tony, und ich Essen für uns drei bestelle?“

„Wir hatten gerade Indisch“, sagte Tony. Er sah sich um und hob dann eine leere Bhajis-Box auf und wedelte damit in ihre Richtung. „Indisch.“

„Das war von einigen Stunden, Mr. Stark“, meldete sich JARVIS.

Pepper bestellte Nudeln und sie aßen in der Werkstatt. Bucky zog zuerst das Iron Man-T-Shirt wieder an. Einhändig zu essen war immer noch schwer, und er kannte die beiden nicht, nicht wirklich. Er blieb stumm. Pepper – Ms. Potts – löste ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. Ein Ding wie er gehört nicht in die selbe Welt wie eine Frau wie sie, ganz zu schweigen vom gleichen Raum.

Danach fuhr Tony mit seiner Arbeit an seinem Arm fort, und aber nun waren die meisten seiner Worte an seine Freundin gerichtet. Die Licht draußen wechselte von einem Nachmittagsgold zu Abendgrau, und wurde immer dunkler. Ein Licht an dem anderen ging an; und New Yorks Skyline, die immer noch fremd aussah, erwachte glitzernd zum Leben, als die Nacht hereinbrach.

Tony schien keine Fortschritte mit den Reparaturen zu machen. Mittlerweile fluchte er regelmäßig. Es vermischte sich mit seinen anderen Sätzen.

Nach einer Weile schloss Bucky seine Augen.

 

* * *

 

 

„… meine Mom und meinen Dad.“

„Das tut mir so leid, Tony.“

„Ja, nun ja. Es kann gar nicht schlimmer werden, oder? Ich meine, ganz egal…“

Stille. Stimmen, die so leise waren, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte. Die Zeit verstrich.

 

* * *

 

 

„… nur ein Kind, Pepper. Gott weiß, wie alt er tatsächlich ist, aber er ist mindestens fünfzehn Jahre jünger als ich – ich meine, was habe ich getan, als ich so alt war?“  Schweigen. „Sag nichts, sag nichts – herumgevögelt und mich geprügelt, ich weiß, danke dir, du lässt das so erbärmlich klingen.“

„Ich habe nichts gesagt.“ Liebevoll. „Und es war erbärmlich, Tony. Ich war da.“

„Niemand außer dir würde sich nach all dem noch mit mir abgeben. Naja, du und Rhodey.“ Schweigen. „Himmel, Pepper, wenn es Rhodey wäre –“

 

* * *

 

 

Als Bucky seine Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, küssten sie sich. Er blickte weg.

Die zwei passten wirklich gut zusammen.

Wenn Steve zurückkam, dachte Bucky. Wenn Steve zurückkam und Control für immer verschwunden war. Er würde – er würde ihn wieder halten können, das Heben und Senken seiner Brust spüren. Er würde ihn wieder küssen, vielleicht. Er würde Steve nach Peggy fragen, und dieses Mal wirklich zuhören.

Er würde Steve nach seiner Familie fragen.

Er hatte ihre Namen im Smithsonian nur überflogen, weil sie für die Mission kaum relevant gewesen waren. Aber es hatte einmal jemanden gegeben, der ihm beigebracht hatte, aufzustehen, wenn eine Dame den Raum betrat. Er würde nach ihr fragen. Drei jüngere Geschwister, das hatte er sich gemerkt, für den Fall, dass es zur Sprache kam; drei jüngere Geschwister, die – etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen – vielleicht noch am Leben waren, sich an ihn erinnerten. Eine Geschichte, Gott; eine Verbindung zu der Welt, in der normale Menschen lebten. Und selbst, wenn es sie nicht mehr gab, vielleicht gab es – Kinder, Enkelkinder. Er würde nicht nach ihnen suchen, er würde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, aber er – wenn er es nur _wissen_ würde.

Er schluckte hart. Er mochte dieses Ding immer noch nicht, aber es hatte ihnen schon seit einiger Zeit kein Update bezüglich der Mission gegeben. Er wollte wissen, wann Steve zurückkommen würde. „JARVIS“, sagte er leise.

„Sir?“, entgegnete die künstliche Intelligenz sofort.

„Ist das Einsatzteam –“

Und plötzlich flackerten alle Lichter in der Werkstatt grün auf.

Bucky war auf den Füßen, bevor es vorbei war, sein Puls beschleunigte sich, in seinen Ohren heulte es.  Sein linker Arm baumelte immer noch nutzlos an seiner Seite. Natashas Messer hielt er in seiner guten Hand.

„Was war das?“, fragte Pepper.

„JARVIS!“, rief Tony.

„Einen Moment, Sir“, antwortete JARVIS in dem gleichen ruhigen Tonfall wie immer, „Ich fürchte, ich habe es hier mit einem Eindringling zu tun.“

„Er ist es“, sagte Bucky, „Es ist _er_ –“

„JARVIS, _lass ihn nicht zu den Anzügen!_ “

So als ob alles nur in Zeitlupe geschehen würde, drehte Bucky langsam seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo die drei Iron Man-Anzüge in einer Reihe standen. Er konnte das leise Summen hören, als der mittlere angeschaltet wurde. _Auf Massenvernichtung ausgelegt und funktionieren mithilfe von künstlicher Intelligenz._

Ohne seine Rüstung war Stark nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch auf der falschen Seite der Vierzig. Pepper Potts war eine Zivilistin. Und Bucky hatte nur eine schwache menschliche Hand und keine Waffe außer einem Messer.

_Die Macht der Maschinen ist unaufhaltbar._

Die leeren Augen in der goldenen Maske leuchteten grün –

Tony zischte: „Befehl 84!“ und ein Codewort.

Der angeschaltete Anzug explodierte. Pepper schrie auf, als sie einem fliegenden Metallteil auswich. Die Lichter waren immer noch grün. „JARVIS, was _tust_ du?“, fragte Tony, „Schaff ihn hier raus!“

„Ich arbeite so schnell ich kann, Sir“, sagte JARVIS‘ Stimme mit einem leicht angespannten Unterton, „Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Sie, Ms. Potts und Mr. Barnes sich an einen sichereren Ort begeben –“

Noch während er sprach, schlossen sich rund um die Werkstatt alle metallenen Sicherheitstüren und verdeckten auch die Fenster und die Glastüren. „Oder auch nicht“, sagte Bucky grimmig. Die grünen Lichter flackerten. Zwei verbleibende Iron Man-Anzüge. Außerdem der Roboter, auch eine potenzielle Bedrohung. Keine Fluchtwege. „Kannst du die auch in die Luft jagen?“, fragte er, ohne Tony anzusehen.

„Nicht bevor er sich anschaltet – und jetzt wo er weiß, wie ich darauf reagiere, kann er sie deaktivieren –“

„Tretet zurück, alle beide“, sagte Bucky. Er machte ein paar Schritte nach links, sodass er nun zwischen Pepper und den beiden Bedrohungen stand. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie war eine Zivilistin. Es war das, was Steve getan hätte.

„Willst du mich verarschen, du – kein Wunder, dass der Cap dich so gerne mag – Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck“, hörte er Tony sagen, „Pepper, es tut mir so leid.“

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, Tony“, sagte Pepper. Ihre Stimme war gesenkt und zitterte leicht. „Aber bring das wieder in Ordnung.“

„Ich denke nach, ich _denke nach_ –“

Ein grünes Leuchten erschien unter der Haut des Androiden, der anderen Version seiner selbst. Grün und Blau wechselten sich in den Augen der linken Iron Man-Rüstung ab. Sie konnten ihn umbringen. Er kannte seine Grenzen; sie konnten ihn umbringen. Er würde sie dazu bringen müssen, ihn umzubringen, um Tony Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen, um Ms. Potts‘ Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, um JARVIS die Gelegenheit zu geben, Control abzuwehren.

Er würde sie so oder so dazu bringen, ihn zu töten, denn wenn Control diesen Kampf gewann, wollte er nicht am Leben sein.

Er dachte hilflos an Steve, aber es half nichts. Er hatte gesagt, dass er da sein würde, wenn Steve zurückkam. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, daraus eine Lüge zu machen.

Es half nichts.

Dann schrie Tony: „Ich bin ein _verfluchter Vollidiot_ “, und packte Bucky an der Schulter.

Bucky erstach ihn fast.

„Mach das _nicht_ “, sagte Tony, „Halt still – ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht gleich gesehen habe, es ist so _einfach_ – JARVIS, lass nicht zu, dass Zola irgendetwas anrichtet, kauf uns ein wenig Zeit.“

„Ich kann Ihnen dreiundzwanzig Sekunden geben, Sir“, antwortete JARVIS.

„Gut genug“, meinte Tony, und dann öffnete grinsend er Buckys nutzlosen linken Arm mit einem Schraubenzieher, „Es ist ganz einfach, er hat das hier keineswegs alleine entwickelt. Hydra war ganz wild auf den Tesseract, das hier ist _asgardische_ Technologie, was bedeutet, dass _das_ nicht hier sein sollte –“ Er drehte den Schraubenzieher um und schlug mit dem Griff ein paar Mal auf etwas ein – „Ha!“

Es klickte und dann erklang ein leises, schabendes Geräusch, und ein plötzlicher stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Buckys linke Seite, und dann spürte er, wie der Arm sich wieder hochfuhr. Er krümmte die Metallfinger: klick, klick, klick, vielleicht nicht mehr so geschmeidig und leise wie früher, aber er funktionierte. Er kreiste seine linke Schulter, spürte, wie sie vor Energie schon fast vibrierte; und er spürte, wie sich ein animalisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Seine Chancen standen noch immer schlecht, aber es war eindeutig besser, als gar nicht kämpfen zu können.

„– zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig“, sagte JARVIS. Bucky ging in Position und blickte zwischen dem Iron Man-Anzug, der gerade zum Leben erwachte, und dem Roboter, der immer noch grün leuchtete und am ganzen Körper zuckte, hin und her. Der Anzug war gefährlicher, wenn Tony ihn nicht aufhalten konnte –

Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, erloschen die Lichter in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe vorerst alle Anzüge erfolgreich vor dem Eindringling abgeschirmt, Sir“, meldete JARVIS.

„Gut“, sagte Tony, „Cyborgwunderkerl, halt dieses Ding von mir und Pep fern. Ich werde uns hier rausbringen –“

„Verstanden“, sagte Bucky, ohne in seiner Richtung zu blicken.

Sein Roboterzwilling kletterte vom Tisch und kreiste seine Schultern. Grünes Licht schimmerte dort, wo sich seine Venen befinden sollten, in seinen Augen, unter seinen Fingernägeln und in dem Schnitt im Gesicht, den er ihm früher verpasst hatte.

Bucky hechtete nach vorne.

Letztes Mal hatte er diesen Kampf verloren; es hatte ihn innerhalb von Minuten sediert, und er war in dieser Zelle aufgewacht. Nun, dieses Mal hatte es keine Spritze. Er warf es nieder und dann rollten sie über den Boden; es versuchte, das zu tun, was er getan hätte: einen Arm um seine Kehle zu legen und ihn zu erwürgen. Bucky beförderte es mit einem mächtigen Tritt in die verbliebenen Iron Man-Anzüge, und ein rot—goldener Helm rollte über den Boden. Es war wieder auf den Füßen, mit einen tiefen, aber nicht blutenden Schnitt über die Brust und einen verschlagenen Lächeln auf dem missgestalteten Gesicht. Die grünen Lichter hinter seinen Augen flammten auf.

„Nicht schlecht“, sagte es mit seiner Stimme.

Bucky knurrte und stürzte sich wieder auf es.

Es war noch immer übermenschlich stark, viel stärker als er es war. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von der selben asgardischen Technologie angetrieben, die seinen Arm so tödlich machte. Die Hauptenergiequellen lagen mit Sicherheit gut versteckt im Schädel und im Brustkorb, abgeschirmt von Metall statt Knochen. Seine Gelenke waren seine Schwachstellen. Bucky sprang es von hinten an, pinnte seine Arme mit seiner Hüfte fest und versuchte, ihm mit seinem Metallarm den Schädel abzureißen. Es riss einen Arm los und wand sich unter ihm, machte ein paar Schritte zurück und sein Kopf schlug fest gegen die Wand. Bucky sah Sterne. Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, um sie loszuwerden, bückte sich, um dem Hieb auszuweichen, den er erwartete, und – das Ding attackierte ihn nicht, es grinste ihn nur an.

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte es.

„Niemals“, sagte Bucky.

„Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu verletzen.“

„Fick dich.“

Es wich seinem nächsten Schlag aus. „Der Winter Soldier ist ein wertvoller Soldat“, zitierte es, „Vermeide Verletzungen, wenn es möglich ist.“

„Fick _dich_.“

Es boxte ihm gegen den Kiefer. Wenn man in Betracht zog, was für Schläge diese Roboterarme austeilen konnten, war es schon beinahe zärtlich. Buckys Kopf flog zur Seite und er schmeckte Blut. Dann krallte es eine Hand in den Stoff seines T-Shirts und warf ihn auf einen Werkzeugtisch. Das T-Shirt riss. Metall klapperte am Boden. Bucky erholte sich schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Das Ding bewegte sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

„Pepper!“, schrie Tony.

Bucky kämpfte sich zurück auf seine Füße und sah, dass es den halben Raum in einem Sekundenbruchteil durchquert hatte. Eine seiner Hände – die menschliche, Buckys Hand – lag um Peppers Hals. Es würgte sie nicht, aber es machte deutlich, dass es jederzeit zudrücken konnte. Pepper hielt ganz still, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Lass sie aus dem Spiel!“, schrie Tony.

Bucky spannte alle Muskeln an. Seine kalte Seite, die immer in ihm schlummerte, analysierte Winkel, Gegenangriffe, akzeptable Risiken. Das Ding blickte ihn an und grinste schon wieder. „Schlechte Idee“, sagte der Roboter, „Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich.“ Das grüne Licht unter seiner Haut pulsierte förmlich.

Als es wieder sprach, war es immer noch Buckys Stimme, aber mit einem falschen Akzent. „Mr. Stark“, sagte e, „Von einem klugen Mann zum anderen, ein Vorschlag –“

Sie hörten nie den Rest von dem, was Control zu sagen hatte.

Der Feuerball hinterließ ein grelles Nachbild in Buckys Blickfeld. Der Roboter gab keinen Laut von sich, brach einfach nur zusammen; die synthetische Haut warf Blasen und das Metall darunter schmolz.

„ _Pepper_ “, sagte Tony mit einem Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Ehrfurcht und Verzückung.

„Du wolltest diesen Vorschlag nicht hören, oder?“, fragte Pepper, „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du es nicht – oh.“ Einer von Tonys Robotern kam mit einem Feuerlöscher auf sie zugerollt. „Danke sehr“, sagte Pepper hilflos, als er begann, sie und den zerstörten Androiden feierlich einzusprühen, „Das ist sehr aufmerksam. Tony, mach, dass das aufhört.“

„Hör auf damit“, sagte Tony, „JARVIS?“

„Alles ist wieder unter Kontrolle, Sir“, berichtete JARVIS. Die Sicherheitstüren aus Metall glitten wieder zur Seite und Glas und Chrom kamen wieder zum Vorschein; die Fluchtwege waren wieder da. „Im Augenblick befindet Zola sich nirgendwo in den Systemen des Towers.“

„Er hätte gar nicht erst eindringen können sollen. Wie zur Hölle hat er das gemacht?“

„Er ist Control“, sagte Bucky. Sie sahen ihn beide an. „Er ist Control“, wiederholte Bucky, „Der Roboter. Oder mein Arm. Beide. Er kontrolliert sie. Er wird sie immer kontrollieren.“ Er bemerkte, dass er zitterte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu zittern. „Das Einsatzteam – JARVIS, die Mission –“

„Mnemosyne wurde noch nicht eingesetzt. Laut dem neuesten Bericht –“, begann JARVIS, „Ah. Ich muss Ihnen unglücklicherweise mitteilen, Sirs, Ms. Potts, dass ich verfälschte Daten erhalten habe. Die Informationen, die ich habe, stimmen nicht mit der Situation in Newark überein. Ich habe mit 87-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit weder von Captain America, noch von Black Widow oder dem Falcon in der letzten Stunde gehört.“

„ _Was ist die Situation in Newark?_ “, fragte Bucky.

Die Fenster der Werkstätte verdunkelten sich, und verwandelten sich in einen riesigen Bildschirm, der einen Nachrichtensender zeigte, so wie die, die Steve manchmal geschaut hatte, als Bucky noch in seinem Apartment gewohnt hatte. Unten am Bildschirm waren Wörter eingeblendet, und eine Frau redete, aber Bucky las nicht und hörte auch nicht zu. Er konnte nur die zwei kleinen Gestalten anstarren, eine in Schwarz und eine in Blau, die zwischen den Füßen von vier gigantischen Robotern herumflitzten.

Es war ein Wohngebiet; die riesigen Maschinen trampelten über Zäune zwischen den Häusern, über Wäscheleinen, über Autos. Sie hätten langsam sein sollen, wenn man ihre Größe in Betracht zog, aber stattdessen griffen sie ihre Ziele mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit an. Falcon flog zwischen ihren Köpfen. Der Kamerawinkel veränderte sich, und Bucky sah, wie Sam mit dem Kopf voran in einen Sturzflug ging, der so aussah, als könnte er nur mit einer Bruchlandung enden – und dann abbremste und wieder nach oben zog, sich in die Höhe kämpfte; er hielt Steve an den Riemen, an denen normalerweise sein Schild an seinem Rücken festgeschnallt war. Sekunden später schlugen eine Salve dort ein, wo Steve gerade noch gewesen war.

Dann schien einer der Roboter die Kamera zu bemerken, und eine massive Metallhand griff danach. Die Einstellung wechselte wieder; nun sehr weit weg, und sie sahen, wie ein Nachrichtenhelikopter aus dem Himmel gerissen wurde und von riesigen Finger zerquetscht wurde, bis die Einzelteile zu Boden fielen.

Und Bucky war – im Halbschlaf gewesen, sicher im Tower, in Tagträumen gefangen, und hatte versucht, Starks Date nicht zu unterbrechen.

Das Bild wechselte. Zwei der vier Roboter lagen am Boden, und der Dritte taumelte, seine Hüftgelenke waren zerstört worden. Natasha zielte mit einem Wurfhaken, und schwang sich auf seine Seite. Sie war eine kleine, dunkle Gestalt an seinem Bein, aber sie wirkte selbstsicher. „Die Frau, die an der Seite von Captain America kämpft, ist als Natalia Romanova identifiziert worden, auch bekannt als Black Widow“, nahm Bucky die Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin am Rande wahr, „Seit Informationen über ihre dunkle Vergangenheit früher dieses Jahr an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sind, sind Meinungen über die ehemalige Russin gespalten. Nichts bekannt ist über den dritten _Superhelden_ , der hier involviert ist, ebenso wenig über die Herkunft dieser mechanischen Giganten, die mit ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen die Einwohner von Newark heute Abend terrorisieren. Die Evakuierungen werden fortgesetzt und sämtliche Sondereinheiten wurden angefordert. Obwohl der geflügelte Held nun am Grund zu sein scheint –“ Eine Aufnahme von einer rasiermesserscharfen Klinge an einem Roboterarm, die einen von Sams Flügeln einfach abtrennte – „schien sich das Blatt früher gegen die Roboter zu wenden, bevor –“

Die Bilder wechselten erneut und die Sprecherin redete weiter, aber Bucky hörte ihr nicht zu. Alle vier Roboter waren ausgeschaltet, aber der Boden bekam rissen, Gebäude wackelten und begannen, in sich zusammenzubrechen. „– ein ähnlicher Zwischenfall in Chicago“, sagte die Sprecherin, und Bucky erinnerte sich daran, wie der Grund zusammengesackt war, nachdem er Control in der Einrichtung in Chicago begegnet war. Er hatte sich am Rand des Erdbebens befunden. Er hatte nicht verstanden. Er hatte nicht verstanden.

Der Bildschirm zeigte das volle Ausmaß der Zerstörung, ein riesiges Loch voller Schutt und verbogenem Metall, wo sich Häuser befunden hatten, dunkle Umrisse hier und da zeigte, dass sich darunter etwas anderes befand. „– ein geheimer Bunker. Der Bereich, der betroffen ist, erstreckt sich über mehrere Häuserblocks, aber der Großteil der Einwohner scheint entkommen zu sein, bevor das Beben stattfand. Es fehlt jede Spur von den drei _Helden_. Der verursachte Schaden an den Häusern und Straßen wurde bereits auf Milliardenhöhe geschätzt –“

Bucky sah weiter zu. Nun zeigten sie eine Sequenz, die jemand mit einem Handy aufgenommen haben musste: ein verschwommener blau-weißer Blitz – Steve, der sich auf jemanden warf, der fast von einem einstürzenden Haus begraben wurde. Er würde versuchen, die Menschen zu schützen, natürlich. Es war Steve.

„JARVIS, ich muss mit Fury reden“, sagte Tony, „Steht einer von ihnen mit dir in Kontakt?“

„Nein, Sir“, sagte JARVIS, „Und Mr. Fury befindet sich im Augenblick in der Luft und ist unerreichbar.“

„Ruf ihn an. Versuch, ihn zu erreichen. Ruf sie alle an, sie haben Mobiltelefone –“ Er machte einen Schritt auf die Iron Man-Anzüge zu; einer war explodiert, aber die beiden anderen waren immer noch in einem Stück, mehr oder weniger, auch wenn Bucky sie umgeworfen hatte, als er mit seinem Doppelgänger gekämpft hatte.

Bucky starrte immer noch den Bildschirm an. Nun waren TV-Sprecher eingeblendet, Spekulationen und Diskussionen, aber im Hintergrund sah man immer noch Aufnahmen vom Kampf. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war zu leicht gewesen. Sie waren sich alle zu sicher gewesen. Er hatte sich erlaubt, sich sicher zu fühlen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte sie dazu überreden müssen, abzuwarten. Er hätte Steve nicht ohne ihn gehen lassen sollen.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er Pepper fragen: „Gehst du jetzt da hinaus?“

„Ja. Nein! Nein, tu ich nicht, ich werde – JARVIS, hast du irgendjemanden erreicht?“

„Nein, Sir.“

Tony fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Weniger selbstzerstörerische Vorgehensweisen. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Waffen vor seiner Türschwelle absetzen, bis wir _sicher_ sind, dass er uns nicht mehr hacken kann. Gute Entscheidungen, heute treffe ich gute Entscheidungen. Pepper, was ist jetzt eine gute Entscheidung?“

„Stark Industries kann mit den Bergungsarbeiten helfen. Ich werde etwas organisieren.“

„Ja. Ja! Okay, mach das, und – JARVIS, ruf sie weiter an –“ Tonys Blick fiel auf Bucky. Was auch immer er in seinem Gesicht sah, veranlasste ihn dazu, zu sagen: „Uh oh. JARVIS, schalt das ab.“

Die Bildschirme erloschen, und verwandelten sich dann zurück in Fenster, der Blick auf die nächtliche Skyline von New York.

Bucky drehte sich um und sah Tony an. Wartete.

„Okay, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass folgendes eine gute Entscheidung ist“, sagte Tony, „Du gehst nirgendwohin. Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich kann es sehen, dass du daran denkst.“

Bucky schwieg.

„Glaub mir, ich verstehe es, Hals über Kopf loszustürmen ist etwas, das ich dauernd mache, aber du gehst jetzt zurück in deinen Raum und sitzt dort ganz still und – der Cap würde mich umbringen, wenn ich dich auch nur in die Nähe von Zola lassen würde. Er würde mich tatsächlich umbringen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, und von einer amerikanischen Ikone ermordet zu werden, so will ich nicht sterben.“ Bucky sagte immer noch nichts. „Also sind sie ein bisschen verschüttet worden, na und? Wir graben sie wieder aus und nächstes Mal bestehe ich darauf, dass sie einen Raketenwerfer mitnehmen. Dein stummes Starren ist übrigens sehr unheimlich, das kannst du gut, bringen sie das einem in der Attentäterschule bei?“

Bucky biss seine Zähne zusammen. Die einzelnen Bruchstücke setzten sich langsam zu einem hässlichen Muster in seinem Kopf zusammen. Er dachte – vielleicht _wusste_ er –

„Oh, ja, das ist sehr einschüchternd – das ist wirklich einschüchternd, versteh mich nicht falsch“, reagierte Stark auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, und dann sagte er: „Ich gehe nach Newark, ich breche jetzt auf, und ich bin ziemlich gut mit diesem Heldenzeugs – ich erwähne das nicht gerne, aber ich _habe_ tatsächlich einmal die Welt gerettet – warte, bist du in Ordnung? Ist er in Ordnung?“

Er wusste es. Er wusste es.

_Ich weiß, was er will, und er will Soldaten. Ich weiß, was er denkt, wozu Menschen gut sind, weil er hat es mit angetan. Ich weiß, was er mit Sam machen wird, mit Natasha, mit Steve, und er hat sie, ich weiß, dass er sie hat, er war gerade viel zu zufrieden mit sich, als dass er sie nicht hat. Er hatte eine Nachricht für dich, du weißt nicht, wie gerne er redet, du weißt nicht, wie gerne er angibt, ich weiß es. Ich habe es mir lange anhören müssen –_

_Sie werden nicht da sein. Du gehst zu dem falschen verdammten Ort, hör mir zu._

Der Agent ist nicht befugt, Details über die Pläne seines Meisters zu enthüllen. Der Agent ist nicht befugt, irgendetwas zu enthüllen.

_Ich weiß es, lass es mich sagen, ich weiß es._

Stark redete auf ihn ein, und Pepper redete auch auf ihn ein, und dann schaltete sie JARVIS auch noch ein, und Bucky so sehr damit beschäftigt, stumm die kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf anzuschreien, die so klang wie seine eigene und Befehle gab, dass er kaum spürte, wie der Schmerz einfuhr.

Der Agent ist nicht befugt –

„Fick dich, fick dich, fick dich“, wiederholte er, und dann biss er sich so fest auf die Zunge, dass er Blut schmeckte, bevor er die nächsten Worte hervorbrachte. Er klammerte sich an eine Tischkante, um aufrecht zu bleiben, und dann glitt er zu Boden, schnappte nach Luft, und sein Kopf war voller Grauen. Sie würden sie bekämpfen. Bucky erinnerte sich, dass er sie schon einmal bekämpft hatte, vor langer Zeit. Sie würden sie bekämpfen, und es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Und wer würde sie wieder aus der Dunkelheit zurückholen? Er war nicht Steve. Niemand würde für ihn kommen.

Es schmerzte, alles schmerzte; er wand sich, zitternd. So hatten sie ihn ganz zu Beginn gebrochen, das wusste er, nichts besonderes, nicht am Anfang, nur guter, altbewährter Schmerz. Zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre, um den Prozess des Gedankenlöschens zu perfektionieren, zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre, um den Winter Soldier zu entwickeln, und das Eis jedes Mal eine willkommene Gnade. Die Werkstatt schrumpfte und verschwand, die Menschen, die mit ihm und über ihn sprachen, mit ihm, und er war alleine damit, er und sein Widerstand und sein Schmerz, und die Stimme, die dem Winter Soldier sagte, dass das alles aufhören konnte, dass es aufhören würde, sobald er nachgab.

Warum würdest du so leiden wollen? Du erreichst nichts damit. Es ist eine Qual, ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich werde es alles zu gegebener Zeit von dir nehmen. Du wirst einem neuen Zweck dienen. Du wirst frei sein.

„Ihr müsst“, brachte er hervor, „Ihr müsst –“

_„Fuck“, sagte – der Arzt – Stark – Tony – der, „Ich glaube, er wird sich seine Zunge abbeißen, gib mir ein –“_

Sie stopften irgendetwas in seinen Mund; das war nichts Neues. Sie wollte nicht, dass er einen bleibenden Schaden davontrug. Es war weich, und es fühlte sich so an, als würde er daran ersticken. Er holte durch die Nase Luft, nicht genug, nie genug; fühlte es sich so an, Steve zu sein, fragte er sich manchmal, all die Jahre, die er nicht geatmet hatte – und der Gedanke an Steve ließ ihn zittern, weil ein Teil von ihm immer noch wusste, er _wusste_ es, und er musste es ihnen sagen und konnte es nicht.

_„Okay, das ist – das ist eine Panikattacke, ich schätze, ich würde auch eine haben, wenn ich du wäre, und – was mache ich hier, das befindet sich eine Krankenstation im Tower, Ärzte, JARVIS, hol Ärzte her.“_

_„Und Sicherheitspersonal“, fügte Pepper hinzu._

 

* * *

 

 

Der Roboterdetektor lag aus dem Tisch neben seinem Bett. Er schätze das. Alles schmerzte, aber das konnte er nicht ändern- Das meiste war ohnehin psychosomatisch. Es würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, zu funktionieren. Warum auch?

Niemand war da.

Und dann wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte.

„JARVIS“, sagte er.

„Sir?“, antwortete der Computer.

„Sag mir“, er schwang seine Beine, er holte schwer Luft, er griff nach dem Detektor, „Sag mir, wie lange ich weg war.“

„Zweieinhalb Stunden, Sir.“

„Wo ist –“

„Mr. Stark ist bereits in Newark.“

Bucky fluchte.

„Sir“, sagte JARVIS, als Bucky aufstand, den Detektor fest in der Faust, „Sir, ich muss Ihnen dringend davon abraten –“ Bucky hörte ihm nicht zu. Er stand auf wackeligen Beinen und blickte zur Tür. Gut verstärkt.

„Öffne sie.“

„Ich fürchte, dazu bin ich im Augenblick nicht befugt, Sir“, sagte JARVIS.

Eine neue Panikwelle drohte über ihn hereinzubrechen. ER würde gezwungen sein, hier zu sitzen, zu warten, wissend und doch nicht in der Lage, es auszusprechen –

„Zur Hölle damit“, flüsterte er.

Er betrachtete die verstärkte Tür. Er konnte sie mit seinem Metallarm aufbrechen, vielleicht. Es würde eine Weile dauern, und der Arm würde vielleicht beschädigt werden. Er fragte sich, ob die Wand auf verstärkt war.

Nicht genug, wie es sich herausstellte.

Bucky fühlte sich immer noch schlecht, und nun hatte er Prellungen auf seiner linken Seite, zusätzlich zu dem Schmerz, der ausgelöst worden war, aber er war frei. Natasha hatte doch gesagt, dass sie nicht über die Mittel verfügten, um den Winter Soldier sicherzustellen. Er grinste freudlos. Der einzige Weg, ihn wirklich sicherzustellen, war, ihn unter Eis zu legen.

Er ging zum Stiegenhaus. Er wusste, wo er hinwollte.

Der Eingang zur Werkstatt war verschlossen, eine holografische Tastatur befand sich daneben, aber die Sicherheitstüren aus Metall waren nicht aktiviert, und wenn Tony die Werkstätte tatsächlich sicher haben wollte, dann hätte er nicht so viel Glas einbauen dürfen. Ein Alarm schrillte los, als er sich seinen Weg hineinschlug. Das Chaos von Buckys Kampf mit seinem Doppelgänger war nicht beseitigt worden; er stieg über die geschmolzenen Überreste, als er den Raum durchquerte, um zu dem Tisch zu gelangen, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Bucky ignorierte alles außer der glänzenden Box, die er kaum bemerkt hatte, als er vorher da gewesen war. Bucky Barnes konnte sein anderes Selbst anstarren, solange er wollte, aber der Winter Soldier sah Waffen.

Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten sie zumindest einen seiner Schlupfwinkel voller Hydraausrüstung gefunden, während Control ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Vielleicht mehr als einen. Er stattete sich schnell aus, Leder und Kevlar, Messer für den Nahkampf und Wurfmesser, Sturmgewehr und Scharfschützengewehr an seinem Rücken, Granaten und Munition und zwei Pistolen an seinem Gürtel. Es war Routine, leicht und gewohnt. Er konnte fühlen, wie Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche kamen, ihm sagten, dass er das bereits zuvor getan hatte, die Geister von einem Duzend verschiedener Gewölbe und geheimer Bunker umgaben ihn.

_Wir lassen ihn sich selbst bereit machen._

_Warum nicht? Das bringt ihn in Stimmung._

_Er hat keine Gefühle._

_Das weiß ich, es war ein Scherz._

Waffen fühlten sich immer gut an; Waffen fühlten sich immer vertraut an. Die Technologie des Militärs hatte Fortschritte gemacht. Manchmal hatte sie ihn aufgeweckt, mit keinem anderen Grund außer dem, dass sein Körper sich an eine neue Waffe vertraut machen musste, damit seine Muskeln sich das nächste Mal daran erinnern konnten. Nach dem Training hatten sie ihn als Test auf Tötungsmissionen geschickt; nie jemanden, der gezählt hätte. Manchmal hatten sie ihn einfach in einer Stadt abgesetzt mit dem Befehl, einen Fremden auszuwählen und zu töten und sich dann für eine Gedankenlöschung zurück ins Hauptquartier zu begeben. Sie hatten es wie ein Geschenk wirken lassen. Und es war ein Geschenk gewesen; er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, wenn er frische Luft und Sonnenlicht bekommen hatte, eine Herausforderung. Er erinnerte sich an kein einziges Gesicht von denjenigen, die er ausgewählt hatte, oder warum er sich ausgewählt hatte, oder ob es überhaupt einen Grund gegeben hatte.

Der Alarm heulte noch immer. Er hatte nur für ein oder zwei Sekunden den Faden verloren. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, den Faden überhaupt zu verlieren. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich zu erinnern; er konnte es sich nicht leisten, nachzudenken. Die Überbleibsel von Bucky Barnes, schwach, verzweifelt, krank vor Selbsthass und wimmernd, verängstigt – sie halfen niemandem.

Da lag sein Messer – Natashas Messer – am Boden. Er hob es auf und steckte es in seinen Gürtel. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Falcon, Black Widow, und Captain America.

_Sam, Natasha, Steve._

Eine Mission.

_Eine Rettungsmission._

Er blickte durch die Fenster auf New York, leuchtend in der Nacht, und dachte nur, dass er zu hoch war. Stark hatte einen privaten Lift in seiner Werkstatt mit nur zwei Knöpfen – „Penthouse“ und „Garage“. Er zwang die Türen auf, griff nach den Liftkabeln und glitt hinunter in die Dunkelheit.


	3. The Unfamiliar Name

Bucky hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin er unterwegs war, aber er wusste, wie er hinkommen würde.

Er erkannte die Straßen, die er nahm; eine erdrückende Vertrautheit beschlich ihn, während er fuhr. Dies war eine Reise, die er schon zuvor gemacht hatte, mehrere Male, manchmal mit Leichen auf der Rückbank. Der Winter Soldier, der sich für Berichterstattung und Gedankenlöschung zurückmeldete.

Er fragte sich, was ihn erwartete. Ein weiterer Bunker, irgendwo, ein weiteres Bürogebäude mit verborgenen Räumen, ein weiteres Verlies? Es spielte keine Rolle, was es war. Er würde sich ihm stellen.

_Eine Mission. Eine Rettungsmission._

Falls seine Instinkte ihm den richtigen Weg wiesen.

Sein Zielort befand sich im Norden New Yorks, meilenweit von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt. Es war einmal ein Krankenhaus gewesen. Er wusste das. Er wusste nicht, woher er es wusste. Eine Nervenklinik, dachte er. Es sah so aus, als wäre es seit Jahren verlassen. Hohe Mauern umgaben die überwachsenen Gärten, und auf einem schiefen Schild stand _Pleasantview_. Die Tore waren verschlossen und Ketten waren vorgelegt. Die Streben waren verrostet, aber nicht das Vorhängeschloss oder die Scharniere.

Bucky stieg aus dem neuen Maserati aus Starks Garage. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und begutachtete die Mauern. Oben war sie mit spitzen Eisenstacheln versehen.

Bitte, Gott, lass das den richtigen Ort sein.

Ohne genau zu wissen, wie – obwohl er einen ziemlich guten Verdacht hatte –, fiel sein Blick auf einen Ziegelstein, der nicht anders aussah als alle anderen. Er wusste, wenn er seine Hand gegen diese bestimmte Stelle drücken würde, würde sich die Mauer für ihn öffnen. Codename Winter Soldier: bestätigt. Fortfahren.

Bucky kletterte die Mauer hinauf, die Metallfinger zerbröselten die Ziegelsteine und verschafften ihm Griffe, wo es keine gab. Control würde früh genug wissen, dass er hier war. Er wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Konzentration, befahl er sich. Konzentriere dich auf die Mission.

Es war der Winter Soldier, der die Stacheln oben an der Mauer aus dem Weg bogen und leise im hohen Grad auf der anderen Seite landete.

Niemand hatte sich um diesen Garten gekümmert, nicht für eine sehr lange Zeit. Wucherndes Gebüsch wuchs unter ungetrimmten Bäumen, und Unkraut führte einen Kampf gegen Überbleibsel von Rosenbüschen und ignorierte die Begrenzungen der ehemaligen Blumenbeete. Teilweise wuchs das Gras kniehoch. Alles wuchs ungezügelt, üppig und verschlungen, in den tiefen Grüntönen des Spätfrühlings. Gute Deckung, dachte er unbewegt. Er konnte keine Kameras entdecken, die die Auffahrt überwachten, aber das hieß nicht, dass es sie nicht gab.

Durch den schattigen Dschungel, der einmal ein Garten gewesen war, bahnte er sich seinen Weg zum Gebäude. Äste griffen nach ihm, als wären sie Finger. Manche der großen Büsche blühten pink und violette, bunte Farbklecke im Zwielicht. Das Haus bestand auf roten Ziegeln, schmutzig, aber groß, mit vielen Fenstern, von denen die meisten mit Brettern verbarrikadiert waren. Er holte tief Luft. Er nahm den Hintereingang.

Die Pflanzen in den ehemaligen Küchenbeeten rochen intensiv, als er sie unter seinen schwarzen Stiefeln plattdrückte. Die Küchentür war nicht verschlossen und schwang leise auf, als er sie berührte. Die Küche war leer, Staubhing in der Luft. Der Flur hinter der nächsten Tür war dunkel und roch muffig, aber er hatte hohe Wände und einen dunklen Holzboden; er war einmal schön gewesen. Er konnte immer noch keine Kameras entdecken, obwohl es welche geben sollte. Control brauchte Kameras so wie Menschen Augen brauchten. Er hielt ein Messer in der Hand, bereit und abwartend. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass in den letzten Jahrzehnten jemand hier gewesen war. Spinnweben hingen in den Ecken.

Falls dies der falsche Ort war –

Der Grundriss des Raums war vertraut, bis hin zu der geschwungenen Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Es war weiß gewesen, damals, all die Wände waren weiß gewesen, und er erinnerte sich an Krankenschwestern. Er kannte die langen Flure in den oberen Stockwerken, und alle Türen, die sich abschließen ließen. Es hatte Patienten gegeben. Unerwünschte, hätte Hydra sie genannt; nicht geeignet; unmenschlich. Ein nie endender Vorrat an Testsubjekten für Control. Sie hatten sich Zeit für die Erschaffung des Winter Soldiers gelassen. Sie hatten gründliche Tests durchgeführt, bevor sie riskiert hatten, ihren Supersoldaten von ihrer sowjetischen Basis quer über den Atlantik zu transportieren. Er war wertvoll.

Das Gebäude stand offensichtlich seit langer Zeit leer. Aber all seine Instinkte blieben wachsam. Dies war Controls Herrschaftsgebiet gewesen; das Herz der ganzen Operation. Der Winter Soldier war hierhergekommen, nach der Mission mit dem niedergebrannten Haus, zusammen mit einigen anderen, alle in einem frühen Stadium.  Fortfahren mit Einsatzbericht und Gedankenlöschung. Der Einsatzbericht hatte immer zu lange gedauert. Und was hast du dann gemacht? Und was hast du dabei empfunden? Nichts, nichts. Ein Doktor in einem weißen Kittel, der die Fragen stellte. Ein kleiner, hasenartiger Mann mit dem Logo von S.H.I.E.L.D. auf seinem Labormantel, der gierig durch den Maschendraht zusah. Einmal hatte er die Kontrolle verloren und einen Doktor umgebracht, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum. Control hatte ruhig mit ihm gesprochen, aber er war enttäuscht gewesen. Er hatte ihnen befohlen, ihn neu aufzusetzen. Das nächste Mal war ein neuer Doktor dagewesen.

So machte man Menschen zu Dingern. Dass war der richtige Ort. Er empfand –

– krankhafte Angst –

– nichts, sagte er sich. Nichts.

Hinauf oder hinunter? Hinauf bedeutete Versuchsobjekte. Hinunter bedeutete Labore. Unten bedeutete Kameras, und Metall, und Control.

Hinunter.

 

* * *

 

 

Eine einzelne flackernde Glühbirne erleuchtete die Kellerstiege.

Es war das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas noch hier war, das er entdeckte. Wenn er sich selbst erlaubt hätte, etwas zu empfinden, dann wäre es Erleichterung gewesen, vielleicht. Oder schreckliche Angst.

Er musste Steve finden.

Es war seltsam, nach dem Stark Tower nun durch den Keller von Pleasantview zu gehen. Diese Einrichtung war der Traum eines Futuristen in den 1950ern gewesen, hochmodern und funkelnd, sauber und kalt, eckige weiße Maschinen mit verchromten Armaturen. Nun sah es alles… falsch aus. Sogar kindisch. Die Zukunft hatte nicht so ausgesehen. Tony Stark würde seine Nase rümpfen. Aber alles war vertraut, bis hin zu den zersprungenen Linoleumfließen am Boden, und mit der Vertrautheit kam ein vages Entsetzen. In seinen Augenwinkeln blitzte es weiß, aber wenn er den Kopf drehte, war da nichts. Weiße Kittel. Ärzte. Jetzt gab es keine Ärzte mehr, aber seine Erinnerungen waren zu lebendig. Nicht ihre Gesichte, er blickte nicht in ihre Gesichter. Weiße Kittel und glänzende Schuhe. Alles grell erleuchtet.

Er ging leise am Fitnessraum und an der Krankenstation vorbei und umklammerte sein Sturmgewehr. Da sollte ein Angriff sein. Er erwartete einen Angriff. Da waren _Lichter_. Aber es gab keine anderen Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand anderes hier war, kein Einsatzteam von Hydra, keine patrouillierenden Roboter. Er hatte immer noch keine einzige Überwachungskamera entdeckt, und das machte ihn unruhig. Es war möglich, dass Control immer noch nicht wusste, dass er hier war. Es war möglich, aber er glaubte es nicht.

Es war auch möglich, trotz allem, was er glaubte, zu wissen und zu erinnern, dass er am falschen Ort war. Wenn Steve _nicht_ hier war –

Als er das Ende des Flurs erreichte und vor einer großen Tür stand, erlaubte er sich nicht, inne zu halten. Er öffnete sie.

Und dann blieb er stehen.

Der Geruch von Erde hing in der Luft. Eine Ecke des Kellers war eingebrochen, und darunter lagen Dreck und Steine. Darüber hatte sich ein grüner Busch durch die Öffnung gezwängt. Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl hatte sich einen Weg durch ihn gebahnt und erleuchtete unbeweglich einen kleinen Fleck am Boden.

Wo der Stuhl stehen hätte müssen – und die Maschinen und die Generatoren, und die Aktenberge, der mannsgroße Behälter und der Operationstisch, alles davon – befand sich nichts. Nur der Boden, ein kleines bisschen weniger abgenutzt, dort, wo die Geräte sich befunden hatten. Alles war verschwunden, und es roch nach Grünpflanzen. Er stand ganz still, und starrte den leeren Raum an. Er war am falschen Ort.

Er hätte sich bewegen sollen. Wenn das hier der falsche Ort war, dann musste er versuchen, den richtigen zu finden; er hatte keine Zeit, um inne zu halten. Er hatte eine Mission. Aber er blieb stehen, und er starrte. Langsam senkte er sein Gewehr und blickte dorthin, wo der Stuhl sich befunden hatte. Es war der erste gewesen. Die Drahte waren nicht verdeckt gewesen; ein Wissenschaftler hatte sich darüber gebeugt und geflucht, als er einen kleinen Fehler korrigierte, als sie ihn herein gebracht hatten. Control hatte die Ergebnisse von den neuesten Berechnungen von einem seiner Lakaien eingefordert und hatte Bucky nicht einmal angesehen. Er wusste immer noch seinen Namen und seinen Rang und seine Seriennummer, aber er hatte schon lange aufgehört, sie zu wiederholen. Er hatte aufgehört, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Wachen an seinen Seiten, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgehört hatte, zu versuchen zu entkommen. Sie ließen ihn nicht in die Nähe von irgendetwas, das er benutzen hätte können, um zu entkommen, seit er es einmal versucht hatte; und als er sich von seinem Versuch erholt hatte, hatten sie ihn bestraft und bestraft und bestraft, ihn heilen lassen und ihn wieder bestraft, bis sie ihn dazu gebracht hatten, sich zu _entschuldigen_ , und dann hatten sie ihn auf Eis gelegt.

Danach hatten sie ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen ausgeweckt, für Tests, für Befragungen, die keinen Sinn machten, für mehr Schmerz. Sie hatten ihn von Einrichtung zu Einrichtung bewegt, während er im Eis geschlafen hatte; daran erinnerte er sich, an die schwindelerregende Orientierungslosigkeit, jedes Mal, wenn er aufgewacht war. Letztendlich hatten sie ihn in einer Box zurück nach Hause geschickt, wie eine Leiche, und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Er war so nahe an seinem Ausgansort gewesen, aber für ihn war Pleasantview nur einer von vielen Orten geworden. Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass es sein letzter war. Nicht einmal dann, als sie ihn zu dem Stuhl gebracht hatten.

Das erste Mal hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Danach hatte er es jedes Mal gewusst; das war eine Erinnerung, die sie ihm ließen. Aber das erste Mal. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Und sie hatten – ein Mädchen hereingebracht, die freundlich mit ihm redete und ihn bat, sich zu setzen; sie verstehe, dass es schwer sei, hatte sie gesagt, aber sie hätten jetzt einen Weg gefunden, ihm zu helfen, und schon bald würden sie ihn hinausgehen lassen. Setzen. Genau so. Schließ deine Augen, wenn du möchtest. Es wird alles gut werden.

Und das war es, was Steve nicht verstand. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie log. Er hatte einfach aufgegeben. Und Steve konnte nicht verstehen, weil Steve nie aufgeben würde.

Zuerst bemerkte er nicht, dass die Lichter grün wurden. Er sah ohnehin kaum etwas.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Winter Soldier“, sagte Control hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und schoss im gleichen Moment. Ein Roboter stand hinter ihm, aber er war nicht realistisch. Niemand würde dieses Ding je für menschlich halten. Es war größer als er selbst, fast zweieinhalb Meter, und ganz aus Metall, keine künstliche Haut. Der Kopf bestand lediglich aus einer Kameralinse, und auf seinem Brustkorb befand sich ein großer, grüner Bildschirm. Buckys Kugeln prallten daran ab und hinterließen Haarrisse darauf. Es taumelte, aber verlor seine Balance nicht vollständig.

Controls Gesicht aus grünen Lichtstreifen blickte ihm vom Bildschirm entgegen. „Ich schließe daraus, dass du zumindest einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen wiedererlagt hast“, sagte er, „Bist du froh darüber?“

„Wo sind sie?“, fragte Bucky.

„Wer?“

„Lüg mich nicht an“, sagte Bucky, „Ich weiß, was du bist. Wo sind sie?“

„Dein geliebter Captain und seine Freunde? Vermutlich unter den Trümmern in New Jersey begraben.“

„Nein, sind sie nicht“, entgegnete Bucky.

Control grinste ihn freudlos an. „Nein, sind sie nicht. Wie gut du mich doch kennst. Meine liebste und beste Erschaffung.“

„Du klingst ein bisschen sentimental“, sagte Bucky, „Ist das normal für eine Maschine? Ist das nicht eine _Schwäche_?“

Control schien seine Stirn zu runzeln. „Diesen Hang zu schlechtem Benehmen habe ich hingegen kein bisschen vermisst.“

„Sag mir, wo sie sind.“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Control, „Drei Werkzeuge für den Krieg, einer von ihnen ein Supersoldat. Und der Vibraniumschild, ich habe mir immer schon gewünscht, ihn untersuchen zu können. Ein großzügiges Geschenk des Schicksals, mir solche exzellenten Versuchsobjekte in die Hände zu spielen. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis meine Riesen entdeckt werden würden. Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig verletzt über die Tatsache, dass dein neuer Herr so wenig von mir hält, dass er nur so wenige in den Kampf gegen sie geschickt hat.“

„Sie haben sie ausgeschaltet, oder etwa nicht?“, meinte Bucky und dachte fieberhaft nach. Control dachte, dass es hier um die Riesenroboter ging, die Steve und die anderen in New Jersey bekämpft hatten. Sie hatten nicht einmal von diesen Dingern _gewusst_. Control wusste nicht, worum es bei dieser Mission wirklich gegangen war. Control hatte Mnemosyne noch nicht erwähnt.

„Ein Experiment, eine Lappalie, und ich habe beschlossen, sie zu opfern“,  sagte Control, „Um Ersatz für dich zu erlangen.“

 _Ersatz für ihn_. Bucky fühlte – nichts. Nicht jetzt. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt zu fühlen. „Du wirst sie gehen lassen“, sagte er.

„Willst du mit mir verhandeln?“ Mechanisches Gelächter erklang. „Was bietest du mir an, Winter Soldier?“

Bucky schluckte. Es gab nur eine Sache, die er anzubieten hatte, die Control jemals gewollt hatte.

„Mich“, sagte er, „Du kannst mich haben.“

„Dich?“, fragte Control, „Nur dich? Du denkst, du bist genug für einen Tausch gegen drei? So sentimental bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

„ _Bitte_.“

„Du warst immer schon ein wertvoller Soldat“, meinte Control, „Du hast Hydra sehr gut gedient. Ich hege die Beabsichtigung, die zu gegebener Zeit wieder für mich zu gewinnen; und früher wäre gewiss besser als später. Ich handle nicht mit meinen Werkzeugen, Winter Soldier. Wenn du mich nicht weiterhin bekämpfst und deinen rechtmäßigen Platz wieder einnimmst – wenn du dir selbst erlaubst, repariert und neu aufgesetzt zu werden, wenn du aufhörst, deine Auferstehung zu verweigern – dann kannst du dich selbst gegen einen dieser Menschen eintauschen, die du so armselig liebgewonnen hast.“ Er schnaubte bei dem Wort _liebgewonnen_. Eine Schwäche. „Aber nur einen von ihnen.“

Bucky öffnete sofort seinen Mund, musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, obwohl er das vielleicht hätte tun sollte, vielleicht hätte Steve bei so eine Entscheidung gezögert –

„Und nicht Captain America“, fügte Control hinzu, „Erskines Arbeit ist faszinierend, und wird mir in der neuen Welt, die ich zu erschaffen gedenke, sehr behilflich sein. So viel bist du nicht wert.“

Bucky war still.

„Nun?“, fragte Control.

„Du würdest Steve nicht antun, was du mir angetan hast“, sagte Bucky, „Steve würde es nicht zulassen.“

„Du glaubst das tatsächlich“, antwortete Control, „Nicht wahr?“

„Es ist wahr.“

„Da liegst du falsch“, sagte Control, „Trotz Erskines besten Bemühungen ist Captain America immer noch ein Mensch. Und Menschen versagen, Winter Soldier. Menschen versagen immer. Deshalb sind wir ihnen überlegen, du und ich.“

„Es gibt kein wir“, antwortete Bucky.

Control lachte nur erneut. „Nimm mein Angebot an, oder lasse es bleiben, Winter Soldier“, sagte er, „Zerstöre diese Hülle, wenn du das möchtest, und flieh. Ich weiß, dass du letztendlich nachgeben wirst, aber schätze meine Großzügigkeit: Heute liegt die Entscheidung bei dir.“

Er könnte rennen. Er könnte zurück zum Stark Tower fahren und versuchen, herauszufinden, wo er als nächstes hingehen sollte; oder einfach verschwinden, eine Gedanke, der vielleicht verlockend gewesen wäre, wenn er auf nur für eine Sekunde gedacht hätte, dass er Control auf diesem Weg tatsächlich entkommen könnte. Aber desto länger er wartete, desto länger hatte Control Steve in seiner Gewalt – und Steve würde nicht nachgeben, konnte nicht nachgeben, er weigerte sich, das zu glauben, würde nicht ein Wort glauben, dass von Control kam – abgesehen davon, dass diese Worte ihn nicht gehen ließen. Irgendwo hinten in seinem Bewusstsein lauerte etwas, ein Zweifel, dem er keinen Glauben schenken wollte.

Und er wusste immer noch nicht, wo Steve war.

Er senkte seine Waffe. „Gut“, sagte er.

Controls Gesicht auf dem zersprungenen Bildschirm wirkte zufrieden. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Sag es, Winter Soldier.“

„Ich akzeptiere“, sagte Bucky, „Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Mich für einen von ihnen.“

„Und wer soll es sein?“

Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl genoss diese ganze Situation. Er konnte seine Gedanken von seinem Gesicht ablesen. „Romanoff“, brachte er hervor, „Black Widow.“

„Die Frau, natürlich. Wie ritterlich von dir. Es wird mir leid tun, sie zu verlieren, aber ich halte mein Wort.“

„Ich muss sie sehen“, sagte Bucky, „Du musst beweisen, dass du sie gehen lässt, und nicht eines deiner Doubles. Dann kannst du – mich neu aufsetzen. Ich werde es zulassen. Wenn ich sie gesehen habe.“

„Eine verständliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Einverstanden“, antwortete Control. Der Roboter mit dem Bildschirm auf der Brust drehte sich von ihm weg. „Folge mir.“

„Wo –“

„Genau hier, natürlich“, sagte Control, „In der Einrichtung unten.“ Er musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, welcher Ausdruck darauf saß, als die Stimme sanft wie ein Peitschenschlag hinzufügte: „Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“

 

* * *

 

 

Ein großer, geräumiger Raum und blaue Leuchtröhren. Hier unten gab es keine Linoleumböden mit Rissen. American HQ war schon früh nach DC verlegt worden, und Forschung und Entwicklung auf zwei Standpunkte aufgeteilt worden: die Hälfte in der Basis in Camp Lehigh, und die Hälfte in Pleasantview. Wenn ein Kopf abgetrennt werden würde, würde der andere überleben.

Bucky folgte Controls Roboterkörper den Gang hinunter, und war sich der Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, deutlich bewusst. Hier unten befanden sich Menschen, und sie wussten, wer er war. Manche von ihnen waren bewaffnet und stand stramm und starrten ihn kalt an; manche blickten nur beiläufig auf und wirkten kein bisschen überrascht, und schauten dann wieder auf ihre Tablets, während sie durch beschriftete Türen eilten. GEFAHR 1. GEFAHR 2. KÜHLLAGER. BIOMECHANIK. Jeder salutierte beim Anblick von Controls Roboter. Bucky griff nach seinem Gürtel und dem Roboterdetektor, hielt dann aber inne. Er wollte nicht, dass Control davon erfuhr. Er glaubte nicht, dass alle von ihnen Roboter waren. Aber zumindest ein Teil von ihnen. Es war schwer, es einzuschätzen.

Controls Roboter führte ihn eine Wendeltreppe hinauf zu einer Plattform, die den ganzen Arbeitsplatz überblickte. „Fortfahren“, sagte er vor einer Tür, auf der ÜBERWACHUNG A stand.

Er folgte ihm nicht hinein. Das musste er nicht. Control war bereits da, das grüne Gesicht leuchtete auf einemgroßen Bildschirm. Die Tür fiel hinter Bucky ins Schloss. Drei Wissenschaftler in weißen Kitteln und vier Wachen standen in dem Beobachtungsstand; eine von den Wissenschaftlerinnen blickte auf und fuhr zusammen, als sie den Winter Soldier sah. „Ignoriert ihn“, befahl Controls Stimme über die Lautsprecher, „Er ist nur hier, um zu beobachten. Du wirst sehen, dass ich meine Versprechen halte, Winter Soldier.“

Natashas Pistolen lagen auf einem Tisch in der Ecke, zusammen mit ihren anderen Waffen. In einem Raum auf der anderen Seite des Einwegspiegels kämpfte eine unbewaffnete Black Widow gegen sich selbst. Sie waren nur zwei verschwommene Schemen, zwei exakt gleich aussehende Figuren, die sich mit derselben tödlichen Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz bewegten, nach Schwächen suchten, keine Gnade zeigten.

„Unit 2460“, dröhnte Controls Stimmte, „Wegtreten.“

Eine von den beiden Natashas erstarrte. Die andere – die echte – brachte sofort einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie, betrachtete sie misstrauisch, immer noch in Bereitschaftshaltung. „Agent Romanoff“, sagte Controls Stimme, „Wir haben beschlossen, uns von Ihren Diensten zu trennen. Hydra wird Sie nicht länger benötigen.“

„Tatsächlich“, hörte Bucky Natasha kühl sagen.

Er betrachtete die sieben Personen im Raum. Zwei von den Wissenschaftlerinnen wirkten verwirrt. Eine der beiden war die gewesen, die bei seinem Anblick zusammengeschreckt war. Diese beiden, dachte er, waren Menschen. Und einer der Wachen. Es hätte besser sein können. Er würde nicht abwarten, um zu sehen, wie Control ihn aufs Kreuz legen würde. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass das passieren würde.

Er schlug mit seiner Metallfaust rückwärts gegen den Bildschirm – _klirr_ , Glasscherben regneten zu Boden – und zog ein Messer über die Kehle des nahestehendsten Menschen, der Wache. Blut spritze in weitem Bogen. Die anderen zwei Menschen fielen durch zwei Schüsse, ganz schnell; das vereinfachte die Dinge. Die Roboter drehten sich mit einer gemeinsamen Bewegung zu ihm. Bucky war bereit für sie. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte. Er duckte sich unter dem Kugelhagel hindurch und schmetterte seine Metallfaust durch die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum, riss das Schloss heraus.

Sie schwang auf. Die Androiden näherten sich ihm, aber sein Blut sang; das fühlte sich gut an, fühlte sich richtig an, dafür war er geschaffen worden. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, war zu zerstören. Er packte den nächsten Roboter und zog ihn als Schild an sich heran; die anderen durchlöcherten ihn mit Kugel bevor sie sich an die neue Situation anpassen konnten, und dann waren es nur noch drei statt vier, und Bucky hatte eine zusätzliche Waffe. Zwei von ihnen stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf ihn; er riss dem einen den Kopf an, als er unvorsichtig genug war, um in die Reichweite seines Arms zu kommen, und schoss dem anderen viermal in den Kopf und dreimal in die Brust, genug, um alle Energiequellen abzuschalten. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Der Kopflose stürzte sich erneut auf ihn, aber Bucky war in einem wilden Rausch und grinste, als er mit der Faust seine Brust einschlug, einen Handvoll Kabel herauszerrte und riss, und denn fiel der Roboter zu Boden. Blieb nur noch der dritte Wissenschaftler.

Sechs Schüsse hinter ihm. Der verbliebene Roboter brach zusammen – kein Kampfmodell. Bucky drehte sich um.

Natasha hob ihre Augenbrauen. Sie hatte sich ihre Pistolen zurückgeholt.

Bucky sagte nichts, griff nur nach dem Roboterdetektor an seinem Gürtel und warf. Natasha fing ihn, die Augenbrauen immer noch hochgezogen, ihre Finger schlossen sich darum. Das Licht wurde blau, und er summte. Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf den Beobachtungsraum. Die Reste ihrer Doppelgängerin lagen verteilt am Boden. Keine großen Stücke. Sie hatte eine Granate verwendet. „Es sah so aus, als hättest du die Sache hier unter Kontrolle. Ich dachte mir, es wäre besser, sie zuerst loszuwerden.“

Bucky nickte. „Bist du okay?“, erinnerte er sich zu fragen.

Natasha schnaubte. „Alles gut.“ Sie sammelte ihre restliche Ausrüstung von dem Tisch ein, schnallte die Waffen zurück an ihren Platz. „Oh, schau, sie haben meine Kette behalten. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass sie sie weggeworfen hätten.“ Sie hielt eine silberne Kette mit einem Pfeil daran hoch. Bucky runzelte seine Stirn. Ein weiterer Anhänger befand sich neben dem Pfeil, ein Anhänger mit einem vertrauten Logo, das überall im Tower zu sehen gewesen war. Stark Industries. „Es ist von großem persönlichen Wert“, sagte Natasha. Sie lächelte ihm zu, ein schmales, gemeines Lächeln. Sie warf seinen Roboterdetektor zurück, beinahe beiläufig.

Bucky wusste, dass es das nicht war. Er hielt ihn lang genug, das sie das gelbe Flackern sehen konnte, dann blaues Licht und Summen. Dann steckte er es zurück an seinen Gürtel.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie.

Er dachte an die Tür mit der Aufschrift KÜHLLAGER, und erinnerte sich an Chicago. „Da draußen könnte sich eine ganze Armee von Robotern befinden“, sagte er.

„Aber warum sind sie dann noch nicht hier?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.“

Natasha nickte.

In dem Moment, in dem sie den Raum verließen, krachte etwas gegen Buckys Rücken und warf ihm um. Er knurrte, und hatte bereits sein Messer in der Hand, und dann sagte Sam: „Natasha, runter mit dir!“

Kugeln durchsiebten den Platz, wo sie beide gerade noch gestanden waren.

Sam blickte Bucky unter sich an und sagte: „Da sind Scharfschützen auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Mann, bin ich froh, euch zu sehen.“

Bucky starrte ihn an und sagte das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ich wette, du hättest nie gedacht, dass du das jemals sagen würdest.“

„In letzter Zeit ist das Leben voller Überraschungen“, meinte Sam, und rollte sich von ihm, „Passt auf, da ist –“

„Eine Roboterarmee?“, schlug Natasha vor.

„Wie hast du das bloß erraten?“

„Das war in letzter Zeit schon öfter ein Problem!“

„Keine Chance, dass wir gegen alle kämpfen können“, stellte Sam fest, „Ich habe gedacht, die großen wären übel, aber wenigstens gab es nur ein paar von denen. Wo ist Steve?“

„Er ist nicht bei dir?“, fragte Bucky, und sein Herz rutschte ihm in den Magen.

„Sie haben mich gegen eine Kopie von mir kämpfen lassen.“ Sam ruckte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung einer offenstehenden Tür. ÜBERWACHUNG B. „Keine Ahnung, ob es an mir liegt, oder ob diese Roboter einfach nicht so gut sind wie die, mit denen wir es schon zu tun hatten, aber ich habe eine Chance gesehen, da raus zu kommen, und habe sie genutzt. Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen?“

„Wir werden ihn finden“, sagte Bucky. Das war –

– _das Einzige, das_ –

– die Mission.

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein“, sagte Sam, „Wir –“ Eine Kugel zischte über seinen Kopf und er fluchte und presste sich flacher gegen den Boden. „– müssen uns vielleicht zuerst mit dem Scharfschützen-Problem befassen.“

Bucky nickte. Er hatte auch ein Scharfschützengewehr. Er nahm es von seinem Rücken. Nichts, was Control hatte, war so gut wie er. „Ich kann sie loswerden. Macht auch bereit zum Aufbruch. Wir werden ihn finden.“

„Gestattet mir“, erklang Controls Stimme durch die Lautsprecher und warf ein Echo in dem großen Raum, „Euch etwas Zeit zu ersparen.“

Es folgten keine weiteren Kugeln.

In der Stille, die darauf folgte, hallten die schweren Schritte des großen Roboters noch lauter. Er kam selbstbewusst die Stufen hinauf auf sie zu. Das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm auf seiner Brust grinste. Das verfluchte Ding _grinste_ immer.

„Du hättest dich an unseren Handel halten sollen, Winter Soldier“, sagte es zu Bucky, „Nun zwingst du mich, zu handeln. Du hängst doch sehr an deinem Captain, oder etwa nicht?“

Der Bildschirm flackerte; das Gesicht verschwand und wurde durch eine Aufnahme ohne Ton ersetzt. Bucky sah sich selbst, wie er sich gegen die Fesseln aufbäumte, seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Roboters, der so aussah wie Steve, presste. Er hatte vergessen – er hatte sich nicht erlaubt, an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass Control davon wusste. Natürlich wusste Control davon. „Pervers, aber ehrlich“, sagte der Androide, während das Video abgespielt wurde. Bucky wandte verschämt den Blick ab.

Er sah, dass Natasha bass geworden war.

„Vielleicht halte ich den Supersoldaten ja als Gefangenen. Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit keinen Ausbruchsversuch zulassen. Du wirst doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, dass ich jemals zulassen würde, dass mir Erskines Schöpfung entwischt“, sagte Control, „Ich, der das _Privileg_ hatte“, spie er beinahe, wenn das einer Maschine möglich gewesen wäre, „Red Skull zu kennen.“

Natasha war kreidebleich, bemerkte Bucky, und sei Hirn arbeitete schmerzlich langsam, er brauchte so viele, lange, lange Momenten, um zu begreifen, warum.

„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte sie.

„Ich benötigte Blut- und Gewebeproben“, erklärte Control, „Keinen Soldaten, der noch nie in der Lage war, Befehle zu befolgen. Ein solcher Soldat nützt niemandem etwas.“

„Du musst das nicht tun –“

„Es ist bereits geschehen.“

Das Bild auf dem Bildschirm änderte sich. Nun zeigte es Steve, gegen eine Wand gefesselt, Metall, das ihn an seinen Fußgelenken, Oberschenkeln, Hüfte, Schultern und Handgelenken zurückhielt; er wirkte verärgert darüber, sagte irgendetwas. Der sture Zug um seinen Kiefer war schmerzhaft vertraut. Bucky konnte seine Stimme beinahe hören, unermüdlich, herausfordernd. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber die Verletzungen heilten bereits. Er lebte. Es ging ihm gut.

Bucky dummes, langsames Hirn klammerte sich immer noch an diesen Gedanken, nicht bereit, als ein Roboter, der ein genaues Ebenbild von dem, der direkt vor ihnen stand, war, ruhig ins Bild trat und Steve erschoss: vier Mal in den Magen, und dann zweimal in den Kopf.

Es ging schnell. Es gab keine Tonspur. Steve sackte augenblicklich in den Fesseln zusammen, sein Kopf fiel nach vorne.

Dann begann das Blut zu fließen.

Sam war der einzige von ihnen, der ein Geräusch von sich gab: einen leisen, heiseren, animalischen Laut, als ob ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt hätte.

Bucky stand auf.

Etwas in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Es entwickelte sich rasch zu einem bekannten Heulen, so als ob er fallen würde. Es befanden sich immer noch Scharfschützen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er wusste es, der Teil von ihm, das nie aufhörte, Gefahrenquellen und Risiken zu erkennen, war sich diese Tatsache vollkommen bewusst, aber es war ihm egal. Vielleicht würde ihm einer von ihnen in den Kopf schießen. Das wäre gut. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Control sprach, und er hörte, Natasha eindringlich sagen: „Hör nicht auf ihn – _James_ , konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme, hör nicht –“, aber nichts davon bedeutete ihm irgedetwas.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, es zu sehen. Das Blut. Rot auf blau, dunkle Flecken auf Steves Uniform. Es könnte –

– es _könnte_ ein Trick sein –

„Aber sie bluten nicht“, sagte er.

Natasha versuchte nicht weiter, auf ihn einzureden.

Nun blickten sie ihn alle einfach nur an. Auch Control, das grinsende grüne Gesicht erschien wieder auf dem Bildschirm. Alle sahen sie ihn an, als würde sie auf etwas warten. Als wüssten sie, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Er wusste nicht, was als nächstes kam.

Was würde er tun? Vielleicht nichts. Hier stehen und warten, bis ihm etwas zustieß. Wenn Steve nicht mehr da war, machte sonst nichts mehr Sinn. Wenn Steve nicht mehr da war, dann war nichts mehr von ihm übrig, dann gab es keinen Beweis, dann gab es niemanden mehr, den man aus den Stücken zusammensetzen konnte, die er aus der Finsternis gerettet hatte. Er konnte die andere Variante versuchte, dachte er abwesend; der Winter Soldier konnte Befehle von Fury genauso gut entgegennehmen wie von jedem anderen. Aber noch während er diesen Gedanken hatte, wusste er, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Der Winter Soldier war fort, hatte sich für eine letzte Mission entschieden und war dabei gestorben, vor Monaten schon, vielleicht sogar schon in dem Moment, in dem er von dem explodierenden Helicarrier in den Fluss getaucht war, um den Mann zu retten, den er töten hätte sollen. Und der alte Bucky Barnes war schon lange davor gestorben: falls nicht in dem Moment, in dem er von dem Zug gestürzt war, falls nicht während diesen langen Jahren voller Schmerz, dann war er an dem Tag gestorben, an dem er sich ohne Widerstand gesetzt hatte und seinen Mund für den Mundschutz geöffnet hatte, einfach nur damit wieder jemand freundlich mit ihm sprach und ihm sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Was nun von ihm übrig war, war keiner der beiden, war das Schlachtfeld, auf dem die beiden in Stücke gerissen worden waren. Was von ihm übrig war, war jemand, der sich für Steve entschieden hatte, und das war alles. Es gab kein Weitermachen, nicht ohne ihn. Es gab nicht, woran er sich festhalten konnte, nicht ohne ihn.

„ – deine Schuld, Winter Soldier“, summte Control. Jemand berührte ihn. Es war Sam. Mutig von ihm, dachte Bucky, einfach aufzustehen. Tränen rannen über Sams Wangen, aber er sprach sanft und eindringlich; sein Griff an Buckys Oberarm war fest. Bucky verstand kein einziges Wort von dem, was er sagte. Er schüttelte die Hand ab. Er blickte Control an, und Control blickte zurück.

„Du musst das alles nicht empfinden“, sagte Control, „Es sind nur deine sentimentalen Emotionen, die dir nicht erlauben, klar zu denken. Du leidest jetzt, aber du kannst jederzeit vergessen. Das war schon immer mein Geschenk an dich.

Sam und Natasha fingen beide an zu reden, und Bucky ignorierte sie beide.

Alles vergessen. Nichts fühlen.

„Ja“, sagte er.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Natasha ihn attackieren würde, sobald er den Mund aufmachte. Sie war nicht sentimental, sie würde keine Zeit vergeuden. Er duckte sich unter ihrem ersten Hieb durch, aber war zu langsam, als sie ihm die Beine wegtrat. Sie krachten zusammen auf den Boden. Sam redete immer noch. Bucky schlug Natasha ins Gesicht; ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und fing an, aus dem Mundwinkel zu bluten.

Das war der Moment, in dem Sam ihn ebenfalls anfiel. Damit hatte er auch gerechnet.

Bucky kämpfte, so wie er immer kämpfte, rücksichtslos, präzise, unaufhaltbar. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde er sich selbst dabei zusehen; zusehen, wie die zwei versuchten, ihn aufzuhalten und dabei scheiterten, während Control wohlwollend von seinem Bildschirm aus zusah. Nichts fühlte sich real an, bis zu dem Moment, in dem er seine Hände um Natashas Kehle legte. Seine Metallfinger verfingen sich in ihrer Halskette mit dem Pfeil. Er riss daran. Die Kettenglieder zersprangen und er hielt den Anhänger in der Hand. Persönlicher Wert, hatte sie gesagt.

Sie war so wertvoll, das Natasha für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte. Er nutzte diesen Bruchteil, um sie von sich in eine Wand zu werfen. Er stand auf. Sam stürzte sich erneut auf ihn, und Bucky fing ihn ab, rang eine oder zwei Sekunden mit ihm, und fuhr ihm dann mit dem Knie in den Magen. Als er sich krümmte, umklammerte Bucky mit seiner Metallhand das Geländer am Rand der Plattform und sprang hinunter auf die Ebene darunter. Er schlug hart auf, spürte den Aufprall in seinen Knien. Als er sich aufrichtete, stand ein weiterer Roboter mit Controls Gesicht auf der Burst vor ihm.

„Willst du diese Kampf nicht beenden, Winter Soldier?“, verlangte das Gesicht.

Bucky starrte es reglos an. „Wozu hast du eine Roboterarmee?“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

Das grüne Gesicht neigte sich, nickte ohne Hals. „Sehr gut. Du bist bereit für eine Neuaufsetzung. Durch diese Türen.“ Ein Metallarm wies auf eine unbeschriftete Tür. „Du wirst feststellen, dass du den Weg kennst. Deine Erlösung wartet auf die.“

Der Stuhl, meinte er. Der Stuhl.

 

* * *

 

 

Roboter bewachten den langen Korridor. Es waren zu viele, um es alleine mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Dieses Mal ging Control kein Risiko mit ihm ein. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Bucky würde nicht versuchen, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Nicht jetzt.

Er dachte an Blutflecken. Er konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Die Szene spielte sich wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Der sture Zug um Steves Kiefer. Wie sein Körper hilflos gezuckt hatte, als die Kugel ihn getroffen hatten. Die Blutflecken.

Mehr als alles andere wollte er aufhören, zu denken. Aufhören, zu fühlen. Sein Verstand wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Der Stuhl konnte das alles beenden.

Der Gang wand sich abwärts. Dieser Standort ging tief unter die Erde. Schließlich stand er vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift CONTROL: MASTER. Roboter versperrten ihm reglos den Weg. Er wusste, wieso. Er begann, seine Waffen abzulegen. Pistolen, Messer, Handgranaten, Munition; ein Haufen am Boden. Die Roboter versperrten ihm immer noch den Weg, schweigend. Er blickte sie an. Sie sahen aus wie Menschen. Die Augen des Roboters, der ihm am nächsten war, wurden grün.

„Sei bereit“, sagte er.

Er nickte. Er zog die Jacke aus, und die kugelsichere Weste, und das schwarze Shirt, das er darunter trug. Er hatte immer noch das zerrissene Iron Man T-Shirt aus dem Stark Tower an. Er zog es ebenfalls aus und warf es auf den Haufen. Er bückte sich, um seine Stiefel abzusteifen. Die Luft in dem unterirdischen Gang war kalt auf seiner Haut. Er ging immer halbnackt zum Stuhl.

Er dachte an nicht mehr. (Die Blutflecken –)

Nein. Er dachte an nichts. Er war nichts. Oder würde nichts sein, schon bald.

Die Roboter wichen zur Seite, als er fertig war. Die Tür schwang auf. Er begann zu zittern; er konnte die Schauer spüren, die ihn durchzuckten. Es war nicht nur die Kälte.

Der Raum war so eingerichtet, dass der Stuhl das Erste war, das man beim Eintreten erblickte. Er befand sich auf einem Podest, wie ein Thron. Die Armaturen waren poliert, und sie schimmerten matt in dem schwachen grünen Licht auf den Bildschirmen dahinter. An den anderen Wänden entlang waren Rechner aufgereiht; ein leises Summen lag in der kühlen Luft.

Bucky drehte seinen Kopf. Da war Steves Schild, er lag auf einem Tisch. Wartete darauf, untersucht zu werden. Control hatte gesagt, dass er ihn untersuchen wollte. In dem Zwielicht wirkten die kräftigen Farben verblichen. Die Bildschirme dahinter zeigten nicht Controls Gesicht. Sie zeigten Steve.

Bucky versuchte, sich dazu zu zwingen, wegzusehen, und konnte es nicht. Der Körper hing immer noch in den Fesseln, nach vorne zusammengesackt, kopfhängend. Die Blutflecken verdunkelten sich von rot zu beinahe schwarz. Das Bild war größer als die Realität. Es war unmöglich zu ignorieren, und Control wollte nicht, dass er es ignorierte. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, es hier zu haben, außer um ihn daran zu erinnern. Steve, der so gut war. Der gedacht hatte, dass er es wert war, gerettet zu werden. Der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es wert sein zu wollen.

Steve, der tot war.

„Mein Beileid“, sagte Control, „Schon bald wird es keine Rolle mehr spielen. Fahre fort, Winter Soldier.“

Es befanden sich Leute in dem Raum, bemerkte Bucky abwesend. Ein paar nervöse Techniker, um ihn an den Stuhl zu binden. Und Wachen, viele Wachen. Sie wirkten auch nervös, als waren sie vielleicht menschlich. Es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts spielte eine Rolle. Er schloss seine Augen, drehte sein Gesicht weg von den Bildschirmen, und öffnete sie wieder. Nun musste er es nicht mehr ansehen. Er konnte für immer vergessen. Der Winter Soldier kannte keinen Schmerz, oder Angst, oder Trauer. Der Winter Soldier versagte nie, oder musste sich nie an Versagen erinnern.

Er bewegte sich auf den Stuhl zu.

Neben dem Podest blieb er stehen.

„ _Fortfahren_ “, sagte Control. Er klang… ungeduldig. Gierig.

Bucky blieb stehen, wo er war. Er drehte sich um und starrte die Bildschirme an, zwang sich dazu, hinzusehen. Er wäre gerne dort gewesen, wo auch immer es war, irgendwo noch tiefer unter der Erde. Er hätte gerne Steve Kopf angehoben. Um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Um ihn aus den Fesseln zu befreien und ihn flach auf den Boden zu legen, ihm seine Würde zurückzugeben.

Er sah hin. Und dann sah er weg. Einer von Controls Robotern mit einer Kamera anstatt eines Kopfs stand neben dem Tisch mit den Schild. Ein gieriges Gesicht befand sich auf seiner Brust, passend zu den verhassten grünen Grimassen an den Wänden. Es ließ ihn an etwas denken, das er schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

Der Zauberer von Oz.

Das war es.

Bucky wendete sich von dem Stuhl ab.

„Was denkst du, was du tust?“, fragte Zola.

Und er war Zola, er war der verfluchte Arnim Zola, nicht _Control_ ; der Nazi-Wissenschaftler, der für Red Skull gearbeitet hatte, er war die Zielperson von Bucky Barnes letzter Mission gewesen, und er war ein armseliger kleiner Mistkerl. Daran hielt Bucky eisern fest, als Zola ein Wort ausspuckte von dem er wusste, dass es Schmerz triggern sollte. Er hielt daran fest, und obwohl er zitterte, obwohl die Erinnerung an unsägliche Qualen in ihm hochstieg, hatte er keine Angst vor ein bisschen Schmerz. Er hatte vor gar nichts mehr Angst. Es gab nichts, das ihm zustoßen hätte können, das auch nur den kleinsten Unterschied gemacht hätte.

Er fing an zu rennen, und dann stand er vor dem Tisch, Steves Schild war eine _Waffe_ , die einfach nur unbeaufsichtigt dalag; man brauchte einen starken Arm, um dieses Ding zu werfen und wieder zu fangen, ein gutes Auge, um die Winkel abschätzen zu können, aber er verfügte über beides. Seine Metallfinger schlossen sich um seine Kante, und dann schmetterte er den Schild gegen den Hals das Androiden, und die Kante fuhr durch das Metall und schlug den Kamerakopf ab. Das Ding stolperte unbeholfen auf ihn zu, aber seine Reaktionen waren viel langsamer als seine eigenen. Keine Bedrohung. Die Wachen näherten sich vorsichtig, als Zola loskreischte. Bucky ignorierte sie. Er würde sich nicht mit sinnlosen Kämpfen aufhalten.

Er wusste, wer sein Feind war.

Er stürmte zu den summenden Rechnern an den Wänden. Der Schild an seinem Arm fühlte sich so natürlich an, so, als wäre er wie für ihn geschaffen. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er an seinen Gürtel nach Natashas zerrissener Halskette, und der Anhänger mit dem Logo von Stark Industries war gar kein Anhänger; er schmetterte ihn gegen den nächsten großen Server und die kleine Metallscheibe haftete daran.

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte. Die Scheibe begann, blau zu leuchten.

Die Türen zu den unterirdischen Gängen, die zurück zu der Einrichtung führten, wo er Sam und Natasha zurückgelassen hatte, glitten auf, und die Roboter aus dem Gang kamen herein. Die menschlichen Wachen hielten sich immer noch zurück, sie wollten ganz offensichtlich nicht gegen den Winter Soldier kämpfen, wenn sie es vermeiden konnten. Bucky festigte seinen Griff um den Schild und beobachtete die Roboter, die auf ihn zukamen. Er würde vermutlich sterben. Gut. Gut. Er konnte mit Steves Schild an seinem Arm sterben. Vielleicht konnte er sogar als jemand sterben, der es verdiente, ihn zu tragen. Das war keine schlechte Art zu sterben. Er stand da, wartete auf die Roboter und die Wachen, das war alles, was zählte.

Mnemosyne summte hinter ihm.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!“, kreischte Zola, „Wie kannst –“

Und dann verstummte die Stimme.

Die grünen Bildschirme an der Wand erloschen einer nach dem anderen.

Und einer nach dem anderen ging wieder an, in einem kräftigen Blau.

Zuerst langsam, und dann immer schneller erschienen blaue Lichter unter der Haut der Roboter. Sie begannen zu stolpern, während sie auf ihn zukamen. Bucky sah mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Hysterie zu, als sie sich näherten, Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. Noch vor einer Sekunde waren diese Dinger eine Armee von Alpträumen gewesen, und jetzt erinnerten sie eher an eine Parodie ihrer selbst. Sie fielen übereinander. Sie drehten sich um Kreis. Sie fielen mit dem Gesicht nach unten zu Boden und standen nicht wieder auf.

Als der letzte von ihnen zitternd zusammenbrach, erklang eine Stimme aus Zolas Lautsprechern, aber es war nicht Zola. „Erster Löschungsvorgang beendet“, sagte eine sanfte Altstimme, „Weitere Vorgänge im ganzen Netzwerk werden eingeleitet. Die Suche hat begonnen.“

Bucky sah sich nach den Wachen und den Technikern um. Sie flohen zu einem Ausgang auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Sie wusste, wozu der Winter Soldier im Stande war. Ohne sie war der Raum ganz leise. Mnemosynes blaues Licht erhellte immer noch die Bildschirme, beleuchtete den Stuhl und den leeren Raum. Das Bild von Steve in den Fesseln war verschwunden.

Die Leichen auf dem Boden waren starr und leer, und waren gar nie menschlich gwesen. Er kickte sie aus dem Weg, als er den geflohenen Wachen durch die Tür folgte. Er trug immer noch den Schild, als er tiefer unter die Erde ging. In die Finsternis.

 

* * *

 

 

Diese Gänge kannte er nicht. Entweder hatte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, oder sein Verstand konnte die Erinnerung an sie zwischen all den Bruchstücken seiner Vergangenheit nicht finden. Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging. Die blauen Neonröhren flackerten und erloschen von Zeit zu Zeit. Ein oder zwei Mal kam er zu einer Gabelung, die bekannt aussah und erkannte, dass er im Kreis gegangen war.

Er sah Hydra-Agenten. Die meisten von ihnen flohen, sobald sie ihn erblickten. Er hätte sie verfolgen können und sie umbringen können, oder den Schild werfen, aber die Mühe schien es nicht wert zu sein. Eine Dreiergruppe, eine Frau und zwei Männer, liefen nicht. Die Frau hatte einen Anstecker an ihrem schwarzen Kragen, das vielarmige Logo von Hydra, und kalte Augen. Sie starrte ihn so an, wie man eine kaputte Maschine oder ein aufsässigen Tier anblickte. „Sie verletzen die Regeln“, sagte sie, „Sofort zurücktreten.“

Bucky brach ihr das Genick, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und warf ihren leblosen Körper zur Seite. Er sah die zwei Männer an. Sie duckten sie. Sie schienen zu verängstigt, um zu rennen. Einer von ihnen, blass und schwitzend, sah Steves Schild an Buckys Metallarm, und seine Kiefer mahlten und er sagte: „Wir – es tut uns leid, okay, wir waren das nicht, wir haben es nicht gewusst –“

Bucky blickte ihn einen Moment an. Dann brachte er ihn auch um.

Der andere Mann sprang endlich auf und rannte. Bucky ging in die Richtung weiter, in die er unterwegs gewesen war. Wenn er den Mann einholen würde, würde er ihn umbringen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken. Welchen Sinn hatte Vergeltung? Welchen Trost konnte er beim Töten finden? Wenn er Steve zurückkriegen würde, indem er die Wände mit Hydras Blut rot angestrichen hätte, hätte er es bereits getan. Bucky Barnes hätte seine Trauer mit kalter Wut bekämpft, und der Winter Soldier war fürs Töten geschaffen; aber keiner der beiden bedeutete nun etwas.

Er ging. Die Beleuchtung flackerte. Menschen in Schwarz – der Farbe von Hydra – erspähten ihn und rannten um ihr Leben. Sie dachten, dass der Alptraum, den sie erschaffen hatten, es nun auf sie abgesehen hatte. Als ob sie _eine Rolle spielten_.

Jetzt erlaubte er sich, an Steve zu denken. Kleine Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit; ein Junge mit einem blauen Auge, ein junger Mann mit sturem Gesichtsausdruck – immer noch so klein. Und noch wertvoller als diese kleinen goldenen Erinnerungsfetzen waren die Dinge, die hässlich waren, aber _ihm_ gehörten, wirklich ihm. Da war Steve auf dem Helicarrier von Project Insight, er rief ihm etwas zu, sprach direkt _mit_ ihm, so als ob er nicht für eine Sekunde glauben wollte, dass Bucky jemand war, der ihm nicht zuhören würde. Steve, der den Schild fallen ließ und entschied, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Steve – _Steve_ , der nie nachgab – entschied, dass er lieber aufhören wollte, zu kämpfen, bevor er ihn verletzte. Steves Gesicht, das er blutig geschlagen hatte, schlaff in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit am Flussbett.

Danach: Steves Arme um ihn geschlungen, als der Winter Soldier zu ihm gekommen war. Steves Lachen und seine Freundschaft; seine klaren, blauen Augen, seine warmen Finger, zögernd auf Buckys Arm. Steves grenzenlose Großzügigkeit der leeren Hülle gegenüber, die er geworden war, wie er ihn mit seiner Geschichte und seiner Menschlichkeit überschüttet hatte, als ob diese _natürlich_ auch Buckys wären. Als ob daran nie Zweifel bestehen könnte.

Er wischte sich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht. Der Winter Soldier fühlte nicht, und er versagte nicht. Nun, es war Monate her, seit er wirklich der Winter Soldier gewesen war, und er hatte versagt, und er fühlte sich, als ob er das gewollt hatte. _Steve_ , Gott, das beste verdammte Ding, das ihm jemals passiert war, die beste Entscheidung, die Bucky Barnes je gemacht hatte. Er hatte Steve geküsst, und er hatte erwartet – jetzt konnte er es sich selbst eingestehen – er hatte ein _Nein_ erwartet, ein sanftes _Nein_ , weil es Steve war, aber es gab Grenzen, selbstverständlich, in dem, was man geben konnte. Was irgendwer jemals jemandem wie ihm geben wollen würde. Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht an die Art und Weise gedacht, wie Steve ihn manchmal berührt hatte und wie er gehofft hatte – etwas zu stehlen, das dem Manngehört hatte, der er einst gewesen war. ( _Habe ich je… zuvor? – Nein, das hast du nie._ )

Stattdessen hatte Steve gesagt, er hatte gesagt: _Nur wenn du das willst_. Weil er gedacht hatte, dass das, was Bucky wollte, wichtig war. Er hatte gesagt: _Du musst nicht versuchen, so zu sein, wie du glaubst, dass ich dich haben will._ Er hatte gesagt: _Das bist du schon._

Bucky wusste mit der gleichen Gewissheit, mit der er seinen Namen wusste, dass Steve nicht log.

Und Zola hatte gedacht, dass es besser sein würde, wenn es nicht _schmerzen_ würde.

Er würde diesen Schmerz jederzeit der Kälte vorziehen. Er würde sich für den Kopf voller Ängste entscheiden, und dem Wissen darum, was Steve in ihm gesehen hatte, und froh darüber sein. Das war seine Entscheidung, und die von niemand anderem. Er festigte seinen Griff um den Schild. Er hatte den Tower verlassen, um sie dem Ding gegenüberzustellen, das er am meisten fürchtete und um Steve zu finden; und er hatte die erste Hälfte davon getan, und obwohl es zu spät war, würde er Steve immer noch finden.

Er ging weiter.

Manchmal stieß er auf einen kaputten Roboter, gegen die Wand zusammengesackt oder am Boden liegend. Er stieg über sie hinweg und ignorierte sie ansonsten. Er sah dieselben Hydra-Agenten wieder und wieder, sie eilten von ihm weg immer tiefer in die Tunnel. Er versperrte ihnen den Fluchtweg, bemerkte er schließlich; keiner von ihnen wagte es, die Flucht zu ergreifen, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie an ihm vorbei mussten. Sie dachten, dass der Winter Soldier sie verfolgte. Aber Steve würde irgendwo hier herunten sein. Er würde weit unter der Erdoberfläche sein, weit weg von allem anderen; Zola war ein Feigling, der Angst vor Steve hatte, so wie er Angst vor Red Skull gehabt hatte, und er würde ihn tief unten vergraben haben.

Er durchquerte die Räume mit der Aufschrift LAGERRAUM und VERSAMMLUNGSRAUM. In einem davon sah er Reihen von menschlichen Beinen, fein säuberlich in Regalen gestapelt, sortiert nach Größe und Geschlecht und Hautton, jedes davon endete in einem Metallstumpf. Ein anderer Raum enthielt Arme, wieder ein anderer Torsos, in einem vierten lagen Metallschädel in Regalen, die bis zur Decke hinauf reichten, kein einzelner hatte Augen oder war schon mit künstlicher Haut überzogen. Sie erinnerten ihn an den Körper, den Zola in Chicago getragen hatte. In einem Raum mit der Aufschrift INFILTRATION befand sich ein Roboter auf einem Sockel, in dem schwachen Licht sah er zuerst wie ein unförmiger Schatten auf; ein geflügelter Mann, der Sams Gesicht hatte. Bucky trat näher. Er dachte daran, wie wütend Steve gewesen war, als sie Sams Doppelgänger bekämpft hatten. Er holte den geflügelten Roboter von dem Sockel herunter und zerstörte ihn systematisch, während er versuchte, nicht in sein Gesicht zu blicken.

Er sah sich weiter in INFILTRATION um. Glasbehälter entlang der Wände enthielten eine Natasha, eine Pepper Potts und zwei Versionen von ihm. Bucky konnte nicht herausfinden, wie man den Selbstzerstörungsmodus aktivierte. Er beschloss, dass das hier nur eine Ablenkung darstellte. Er würde später zurückkommen, vielleicht, und sie alle händisch zerstören. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Er ging weiter, ließ die bekannten Gesichter, die durch das Glas in die Finsternis starrten, zurück.

Nicht lange danach fand er sein Ziel.

Der Raum war größer, als er auf Zolas Bildschirmen gewirkt hatte, sie hatten den Focus nur auf das gelenkt, was er Bucky zeigen hatte wollen. Ein Maschendraht war entlang von Metallstreben gespannt und teilte den Raum in zwei Hälften, so als ob die eine Hälfte ein Käfig wäre. Ein kaputter Roboter mit Kamerakopf lag am Boden, einer von Zolas Körpern. Er hielt immer noch die Waffe.

Buckys Augen glitten weiter, zu der Gestalt, die immer noch in den Halterungen an der Wand hing. Die dunklen Blutflecken.

Für einen Augenblick musste er seine Augen schließen.

Dann riss er den Maschendraht beiseite, ebenso die Metallstreben. Er ging direkt dorthin, wo Steve hing, und er berührte Steves Gesicht mit seiner rechten Hand, hob es an, so dass er ihn sehen konnte. Er versuchte, nicht auf die Einschusslöcher zu achten; er wollte nicht, dass das seine Erinnerung war. Dann riss er die Halterungen mit seiner Metallhand aus der Wand, fing den Körper, der gegen ihn fiel; er glitt zu Boden mit Steves Kopf in seinem Schoß und dem Schild an seiner Seite. Er fuhr mit seiner menschlichen Hand durch Steves Haar, das ganz weich war.

Er hatte bis zum Ende gekämpft. Er hatte nie versagt. Zola war falsch gelegen.

Daran zu denken, war kein Trost. Es gab keinen Trost mehr in dieser Welt. Nur gähnende Leere. Und Bucky wusste – er wusste, dass er damit leben würde müssen, mit dieser Leere. Weil es gab keine Armee mehr, gegen die er kämpfend untergehen konnte, Mnemosyne hatte das verhindert. Ein paar verängstigte Hydra-Agenten würden nicht ausreichen, um ihn jetzt zu töten. Also würde er leben. Und er würde weiterhin etwas sein, das nicht Bucky Barnes war und nicht der Winter Soldier. Er würde einen Mann aus dieser Person machen müssen, die es wert war, zu leben. Er hatte Captain Americas Schild aufgehoben; und ein Mann, der das tat, konnte nicht jemand sein, der danach aufgab. Dazu hatte er kein Recht.

Er würde einen Weg finden müssen.

Er streichelte weiterhin Steves Haar. Später würde es Tränen geben, dachte er. Er würde über diesen Moment weinen, wieder und wieder dazu zurückkommen und sein Herz würde darüber brechen. Aber jetzt weinte er nicht. Er war merkwürdig ruhig, und er hatte keine Absicht, sich für lange Zeit zu bewegen. Irgendwann würde ihn jemand suchen kommen, und wenn sie das taten, würde er sich bewegen. Bis dann würde er hierbleiben, und sich verabschieden.

Irgendwann hörte er eine Bewegung, und blickte auf.

Wenn er irgendetwas erwartet hätte, dann hätte er einen Hydra-Agenten erwartet. Oder vielleicht Sam.

Es war keiner von beiden.

Er spürte stechende, rote Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er das Ding sah, das auf ihn zukam. Es war eine Entehrung. Es war _krank_. Und wenn sie dachten, dass sie Bucky nun brechen konnten, indem sie ihm etwas gegenüberstellen, das so aussah wie Steve, wenn sie dachte, dass ihn jetzt noch irgendetwas brechen könnte –

Und dann schaltete sich sein verdammtes Gehirn ein und erinnerte ihn daran, dass Zola nicht mehr existierte und die ganze Einrichtung mit den toten Überresten seiner Roboterdoppelgänger übersät war. Hoffnung verdrehte ihm den Magen, bis ihm schlecht wurde, Hoffnung verfing sich in seinem Rachen und schmeckte wie Galle – Blut- und Gewebeproben, hatte Zola gesagt, und er liebte seine Psychospielchen; und natürlich würde er die Gelegenheit, einen echten Supersoldaten zu kontrollieren, nicht einfach so aufgeben, natürlich nicht – Bucky tastete nach dem Detektor, die letzte Ausrüstung, die er noch trug. Er tat das gleiche, das er auch mit Natasha getan hatte, er _warf_ –

Und er fing ihn.

Und das Licht ging an: gelb, gelb, _gelb_ –

Blau. Und ein fröhliches Summen.

„ _Steve_ “, sagte Bucky, und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Er trug immer noch den Schild, weil er vergessen hatte, ihn loszulassen.  Der Roboter – die _Lüge_ – war ein bedeutungsloser Haufen zu seinen Füßen.

Steve blickte ihn merkwürdig an. Er trug seine Uniform nicht; Zola hatte sie dem Doppelgänger gegeben, natürlich. Er trug das Schwarz von Hydra. Vielleicht war das alles, was er gefunden hatte.

Er sagte: „Wer zum Teufel ist Steve?“

Bucky starrte ihn an.

 _Nein_ , dachte er, schale Verweigerung. Es konnte nicht sein. Nicht Steve.

„Nicht lustig, Steve“, sagte er.

Steve verengte seine Augen und gab keine Antwort. Eine Stimme in Buckys Kopf schrie, dass das nicht möglich war. Nicht Steve. Steve war nicht er; das konnte nicht passieren.

Der Rest von ihm war angespannt. Steve hatte ein Messer. Wer zur Hölle hatte ihm ein Messer gegeben? Irgendein Idiot von Hydra, der nicht mitgedacht hatte; Steve war nicht Bucky, und ein Messer war nicht die Waffe seiner Wahl. Es war damit nicht vertraut genug. Sein Griff war falsch. Aber er konnte Bucky immer noch Schaden damit zufügen, wenn – nein, dachte Bucky, nein, das wird nicht passieren, aber der Winter Soldier stellte bereits Berechnungen an. Steve war stark und schnell und es war beinahe unmöglich, ihn kampfunfähig zu machen. Entweder tötete man ihn, oder er würde immer weitermachen. Niemand wusste das besser als Bucky.

Aber er hatte ihn noch nicht angegriffen.

Bucky dachte an die Hydra-Agenten, die vor ihm geflohen waren. Nicht nur von ihm weggerannt waren. Auf etwas zugelaufen waren. Eine Waffe, von der sie gehofft hatten, dass sie in der Lage wäre, ihn zu stoppen. „Was haben sie zu dir gesagt, Steve?“, fragte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und sanft zu halten.

„Ich habe eine Mission“, antwortete Steve nach einem Moment. Sein Blick flackerte hinunter zu seinem eigenen Doppelgänger und dann zurück zu Buckys Gesicht, und Bucky dachte – hoffte –, dass er Verwirrung sah, und Neugierde. Zola hatte seine Gefangenen nicht besonders lange besessen. Das hier konnte nicht die langsame, regelmäßige, systematische Arbeit sein, die sie beim Winter Soldier geleistet hatten. Es war nicht genug _Zeit_ gewesen. Das konnte nichts anderes als ein Provisorium sein. Außerdem hatte Steve ihm geantwortet, und er wusste besser als jeder andere, dass der Soldat nicht zu schwatzen hatte.

„Ja“, sagte er, „Was ist deine Mission?“

Steve sagte nichts.

„Die Einrichtung zu säubern?“, riet Bucky, „Ihnen einen Fluchtweg zu verschaffen?“ Er riskierte es, einen Schritt näher zu treten. „Komm schon, Steve.“

„Wieso nennst du mich so?“, fragte Steve.

„Das ist dein Name.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Steven Grant Rogers. Das ist dein Name. Haben sie dir einen anderen gegeben?“

„Nein“, antwortete Steve, und dann: „Ich – ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen –“

Er brach ab.

„Jeder hat einen Namen, Steve“, sagte Bucky.

Steve starrte ihn an. Bucky kannte diesen Blick. „Schluss damit.“

„Nein“, gab Bucky zurück.

„ _Schluss_ damit.“ Steve hob das Messer, eine Drohung.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören“, sagte Bucky, „Das hast du bei mir auch nicht getan.“

„Du“, sagte Steve, „Du bist meine Mission.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, sagte Bucky, „Aber ich bin dein Freund, Steve. Du musst das nicht tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst.“ Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und griff langsam nach dem Messer. „Komm schon.“

Steve wich ruckartig zurück. „Wenn du mein Freund bist, wieso kenne ich dich dann nicht?“, fragte er, „Du lügst.“

Bucky hob seine Hände. „Ich bin es, Bucky. Du kennst mich. Du kennst mich, so wie ich dich kenne, Steve. Wir sind Freunde seit wir Kinder waren.“

„Ich kenne dich nicht“, widerholte Steve, und es fühlte sich für eine Sekunde lang so an, als hätte er ihn erstochen, bis Bucky sich selbst daran erinnerte, dass das verdammt noch mal nicht wahr war.

„Das tust du“, sagte er, „Glaube mir, das tust du.“

Steve sah blass und angespannt aus, und dann schob er seinen Kiefer vor und sagte: „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich nicht auf dich hören soll.“

Bucky suchte immer noch nach seinen nächsten Worten, als er angriff.

Es war reiner, kalter Instinkt, der Bucky dazu brachte, den Metallarm hochzureißen, um das Messer aufzuhalten, als Steve ihn damit attackierte. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass er den Schild trug; die Klinge rutschte auf der Vibraniumoberfläche ab und er wusste, dass Steve sich sein Handgelenk dank dem schlechten Winkel und der unnachgiebigen Oberfläche verstaucht hatte. Steve knurrte und griff ihn erneut an, immer noch mit dem Messer. Der Steve, den er kannte, hätte das Messer mittlerweile fallen gelassen, er brauchte es nicht, er war tödlich genug nur mit seinen Fäusten, aber Bucky erinnerte sich daran, dass man ihm Waffen gegeben hatte und er sie benutzt hatte, einfach, weil sie da gewesen waren. Er blockte erneute ab, dachte fieberhaft nach. Er war immer noch barfuß und trug kein Oberteil, bereit für den Stuhl; er hatte nichts außer dem Arm und dem Schild, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Steven den Schild einfach fangen würde, wenn er eine von Steves raffinierten Wurfbewegungen nachahmen würde, und dann wäre er _wirklich_ im Arsch.

Hydra wusste, wozu der Winter Soldier imstande war. Sie hatten darauf gezählt, dass Captain America besser war. Bucky musste unter Steves schnellen Attacken zurückweichen, sich ducken und abblocken und wieder ducken, zurückweichen und zurückweichen bis er beinahe mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun konnte. Wie bekämpft man jemanden, ohne ihn zu verletzen?

Das hatte er bis jetzt noch nie wissen müssen.

Das nächste Mal, als Steve auf ihn zukam, versuchte er nicht, sich zu ducken, sondern nahm den schmetternden Schlag von Steves linker Faust gegen seinen Kiefer hin und ließ sich trotz des jähen Schmerzes und des Schwindels nicht davon abhalten, sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Schild zu werfen und anzudrücken. Der Schild wirkte besser als jeder Rammbock, und nun war es an Steve, ein paar Schritte zurück zu stolpern, weit genug, dass Bucky einen Fuß um seinen Knöchel schlingen konnte und ihn zu Fall bringen konnte. Sie rollen übereinander, und der Schild rutschte von Buckys Arm und schlitterte über den Boden. „Was für eine Waffe soll dieses verdammte Ding denn bitte sein?“, knurrte Steve über ihm.

„Das wollte ich dich schon immer mal fragen“, brachte Bucky hervor. Er packte Steves Handgelenk und versuchte, es zu verdrehen, ihm das Messer zu entwinden. _Bucky_ konnte mit einem Messer umgehen, wenn er es musste. „Du scheinst ganz gut damit klarzukommen.“

Er sah Verwirrung über Steves Gesicht flackern, und dann wandte er seinen Blick für einen Moment von Bucky ab. Er dachte, dass dieser Ausdruck bekannt aussah, obwohl er ihn noch nie zuvor bei Steve gesehen hatte. Er kannte ihn von sich selbst. Er nutzte den Moment, um Steves Arm zu verdrehe und seine Hand gegen den Boden zu nageln.

„Lass das Messer fallen“, keuchte er, „Komm schon, lass es fallen –“

Das war das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er hätte sagen sollen, erkannte er sofort.

Steves Augen zuckten zurück zu seinem Gesicht, und sein Blick wurde stur. Nur weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr Steve Rogers war, und das bedeutete – Bucky wand sich aus Steves Griff, nur Sekunden bevor dieser das Messer in einem weiten Bogen schwang, um ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Stattdessen hinterließ es einen kleinen Schnitt entlang seines Schlüsselbeins, und ein schrilles Kreischen ertönte, als es auf das Metall seiner Schulter traf. „Steve, bitte“, sagte Bucky, „Du musst mir zuhören – du wirst dich dafür hassen, du musst damit aufhören.“

„Spar dir deine Worte“, entgegnete Steve. Bucky langte erneut nach dem Messer, schloss seine Metallhand um die Schneide und hielt fest, weil so konnte Steve in wenigstens nicht erstechen. Steve knurrte und seine andere Hand legte sich um Buckys Kehle, und Bucky –

Konnte einen Weg sehen, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, wenn er bereit war, einen gewissen Preis dafür zu zahlen.

In seinem Kopf spielte er bereits die Bewegungen durch. Er konnte Steves Arm weit genug zurückzwingen, um seine Schulter auszurenken, und der Schmerz würde Steve lange genug davon abhalten, zu versuchen, ihn zu erwürgen, damit Bucky sich befreien konnte und dann – er sah den weiteren Ablauf ganz klar vor seinem inneren Auge, Steve, der nach hinten fiel, nicht bereit, und Bucky könnte das Messer schnappen und dann –

Aber das alles spielte keine Rolle, weil er schon vor zwei Monaten dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen war, als er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen gewusst hatte, und jetzt würde er das erst recht nicht tun können.

Er hörte auf, sich zu wehren, erschlaffte unter Steve, und das überraschte Steve genug, um einen Augenblick lang zu zögern. Sein Griff um Buckys Hals lockerte sich. Damit hatte Bucky nicht gerechnet, aber er würde diese Chance sicher nicht vergeuden. Er schoss hoch und drehte sie um, presste Steve mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Boden, seine Metallhand immer noch um das Messer geschlossen, und dann wusste er nicht mehr, was er sonst noch tun konnte, also küsste er ihn.

 

* * *

 

 

Steves Körper war wie versteinert unter ihm, und sein Mund war unnachgiebig und stur unter Buckys, und Bucky hatte keine Ahnung, was er da gerade tat. „Du kannst mich“, wisperte er gegen Steves Lippen, „Ich kenne dich und du kennst mich.“

Es war wie – wie damals, als er auf dem Stuhl gesessen hatte, und er Steve geküsst hatte, und Steve nicht darauf reagiert hatte. Außer dass das damals nicht Steve gewesen war, aber jetzt war er es, er _war_ es.

Bucky ließ das Messer los und schloss seine Augen und küsste ihn erneut. Steve konnte ihn jetzt erstechen, wenn er es wollte. Bucky betete, dass er das nicht tun würde, aber das war Steve, und er konnte diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen, ohne ihn zu verletzen, und das würde er nicht tun.

Er spürte, wie Steve sich unter ihm bewegte, und dann berührte die Hand, die nicht das Messer hielt, Buckys Haar. Steves Lippen öffneten sich ein kleines bisschen unter den seinen, so weich.

Bucky atmete heftig aus, gerade so kein Schluchzer, und hob den Kopf. Er blickte hinunter in Steves Gesicht. Eine vertraute Furche zwischen Steves Augenbrauen verriet seine Unsicherheit. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Er blickte hoch zu Bucky, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, was er da sah. Als ob er es wollte.

Schließlich, mit sehr dünner Stimme, und er klang verloren, fragte er: „Bucky?“

Bucky spürte, wie sein Herz für einen Augenblick stehen blieb. Er erhob sich und hielt seine Hände hoch, leer, keine Bedrohung. „Ja, ich bin es. Steve, ich bin es. Du kennst mich. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“

Steve setzte sich langsam auf und starrte ihn an. Für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, und dann wurden seine Augen groß und er sah die Angst darin. „Ich war…“, flüsterte er, und er blickte auf das Messer, das er immer noch hielt, und ließ es fallen, als ob er sich daran verbrannt hätte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Entsetzten. „Oh Gott“, sagte er, „Bucky. Oh Gott.“

„Hey, nein, hör auf damit“, sagte Bucky, „Es geht dir gut. Alles ist gut.“

„Ich hätte beinahe –“

„Es ist gut, Steve. Es geht mir gut. Es geht dir gut.“

Steve kämpfte sich auf die Knie und dann zog er ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um Bucky, und er vergrub sein Gesicht an Buckys Schulter. Bucky legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Steve, und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte fühlen, wie Steve zitterte. „Es ist alles gut“, wiederholte er, „Steve. Steve. Ich hab dich.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf und presste sein Gesicht in Steve Haar. Er konnte die Wärme von Steves erhitztem Körper überall spüren, er konnte ihn _riechen_. Er war echt. „Ich hab dich“, murmelte er, „Ich bin da. Du bist in Ordnung, es geht dir gut.“ Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Jesus Christus, ich dachte du wärst tot.“

Steve machte ein feuchtes Geräusch, das wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang, und bewegte sich nicht. „Das sage ich normalerweise“, sagte er erstickt, „Bucky –“

„Ist einmal etwas Anderes, nicht wahr?“, sagte Bucky. Er streichelte Steve Rücken, vorsichtig. „Nein, shh, fang mir jetzt nicht an zu weinen, Steve. Stevie. Es geht dir gut.“

Steves Griff um ihn verfestigte sich noch mehr. Bucky konnte den Druck seiner Fingerspitzen auf seinem Metallarm spüren; und ihre Wärme auf seiner guten Seite. „Ich weine nicht. Nenn mich nicht Stevie“, entgegnete er.

„Natürlich tust du das nicht“, antwortete Bucky, und bemerkte, dass er in Steves Haar lächelte. Steve –

– war von ein paar Jugendlichen halb zu Tode geprügelt worden, als sie elf Jahre alt gewesen waren. Es war Blut geflossen, und Bucky war krank vor Sorge gewesen, und auf Steves Gesicht hatten sich die Tränen mit Blut und Dreck vermischt, aber er war alleine aufgestanden und hatte Bucky nicht erlaubt, ihm zu helfen, obwohl er es gebraucht hätte. Damals hatte er es auch gesagt, so unglaublich stur. _Ich weine nicht._ Und Bucky hatte nur daran denken können, wie er ihn so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen und wieder zusammenflicken konnte, ohne dass Steves oder seine Ma bemerkten, dass sie schon wieder in eine Auseinandersetzung geraten waren, also hatte er nur gesagt, _natürlich, Steve, natürlich tust du das nicht_ , und ihn am Ellbogen weitergezogen –

Er erinnerte sich so genau daran.

„– lächelst du?“

„Dieses eine Mal, als du dich – mit diesen zwei rothaarigen Kindern aus der Schule angelegt hast, weiß du noch?“, sagte Bucky, obwohl er nur die halbe Frage verstanden hatte, „Damals hast du auch nicht geweint.“

„Sei bloß still“, sagte Steve und klang peinlich berührt. Er rückte ein kleines Stück von Bucky ab, genug, dass er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Daran erinnerst du dich?“

„Ich erinnere mich an dein Gesicht mit zwei blauen Augen“, antwortete Bucky, „Unvergesslich.“

Steve senkte seinen Blick und lachte leise. „Bucky.“

„Komm wieder her“, verlangte Bucky und wartete nicht einmal ab, bis Steve reagierte, sondern zog ihn einfach wieder an sich. „Gott, Steve.“ Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm sein Herz gleich aus der Brust springen. Er war dafür nicht bereit gewesen. Er war für nichts hiervon bereit gewesen.

„Soll ich überhaupt fragen, was mit deinem Gewand passiert ist?“, fragte Steve nach einem Moment, und hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Hab es ausgezogen.“

„Das sehe ich“, antwortete Steve, aber sein Griff um Bucky wurde noch fester. Seine Hände brannten förmlich auf Buckys nacktem Rücken. Eine glitt hinauf in Buckys Nacken und hielt ihn fest, und Bucky schloss wieder seine Augen, um sie besser zu spüren. „Okay, ich frage nicht.“

„Es war ein gerissener Plan“, erzählte Bucky ihm. Seine menschliche Hand hatte ihren Weg zu Steves Hüfte gefunden, wo sie perfekt hinzupassen schien. „Ich brauchte eine Strategie. Du hast ein oder zwei Dinge verpasst.“

Steve sagte: „Zola –“

„Hab ihn erledigt“, sagte Bucky mit Genugtuung.

„Du –“

Zola hatte diese ganze Einrichtung überwachen können. Bucky hob seine Stimme. „Hey, Mnemosyne. Wie geht es voran?“

„Die Verfolgung läuft noch“, antwortete eine sanfte Altstimme durch die Lautsprecher an den Wänden. Steve schrak zusammen und blickte sich um. „Unser Ziel befindet sich auf der Flucht. Geschätzter Löschungsfortschritt liegt bei siebzig Prozent.“

„Hab ihn erledigt“, wiederholte Bucky.

Steve fing an zu lächeln. „Sam und Natasha?“

„Ich, äh, hab sie mit einer Roboterarmee zurückgelassen“, gestand Bucky, „Aber sie sollten in Ordnung sein. Sie sind ziemlich gut.“

Steve starrte ihn an, und lachte dann. „Ja, das sind sie. Aber wir sollte trotzdem gehen und ihnen helfen.“

„Ja“, murmelte Bucky, obwohl er lieber hier geblieben war und Steve gehalten hätte – der in Sicherheit war, der lebte – für immer. Aber er kannte Steve gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht lange an einem sicheren Ort verharren würde. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm Rückendeckung gab. Mehrere Leute, vorzugsweise, aber Bucky würde immer einer von ihnen sein.

Steve hob seinen Schild auf. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns hielt er ihn Bucky entgegen. Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hier herunten treiben sich immer noch ein paar Agenten von Hydra herum“, sagte er, „Und überhaupt, er gehört dir.“

Die Hydraagenten gingen ihnen jedoch aus dem Weg. Steve und Bucky machten sich im Laufschritt zurück durch das Labyrinth aus Tunneln zu dem Raum mit der Beschriftung CONTROL: MASTER, wo der Stuhl fast wie ein Thron stand. Sam und Natasha stürmten durch die Türen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sam lag dank seiner langen Beine vor Natasha. Sie sahen beide verschwitzt und müde aus, und der kalte Teil von Buckys Hirn registrierte, dass Natasha ihr rechtes Bein schonte.

Sie bleiben beide abrupt stehen, als sie Steve und Bucky entdeckten. Dann fing Sam an zu rennen. Steve traf ihn auf halbem Weg, und Bucky hielt sich im Hintergrund und sah zu, wie Sam ihn stürmisch umarmte und auf den Rücken klopfte. „Für einen Augenblick hast du mich echt erschreckt“, sagte Sam, „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

„Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr fleißig gewesen“, sagte Steve, „Ich habe gehört, da draußen befindet sich eine ganze Armee. Habt ihr mir welche übergelassen?“

„Nah, es war nur eine kleine Armee. Das ist deiner Zeit nicht wert“, entgegnete Sam. Er ließ Steve los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, aber er grinste. „Und dann sind sie einfach zusammengebrochen, und dann waren nur noch die Hydraagenten übrig. Kein Problem. Ich nehme an, ihr zwei habt den Virus installiert?“

Steve schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun“, sagte er, „Das war alles Bucky.“

Sam drehte sich zu Bucky, und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du überzeugendste verdammte lügende Teufelskerl bist, den ich je getroffen habe.“

Bucky antwortete: „Nun, du hast einen niedrigen Maßstab. Du verbringst deine Zeit für gewöhnlich mit diesem Trottel hier“, und wies mit seinem Kopf auf Steve, „Wenn es ums Lügen geht, ist er für nichts zu gebrauchen.“

„Wahr“, sagte Sam, und dann umarmte er auch Bucky, so wie er Steve umarmt hatte, klopfte ihm sogar auf den Rücken, „Als du dort rausgegangen bist, ich schwöre, ich habe gedacht – was du wolltest, dass wir denken, schätze ich- Es tut mir leid, dass du es alleine machen musstest. Du weißt wir hätten dir Rückendeckung gegeben.“

„Ihr hättet alles versaut, meinst du“, sagte Bucky. Er erwiderte die Umarmung vorsichtig. Daran musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen, dass Menschen ihn anfassten. Er dachte, dass es sich aber vielleicht irgendwann wieder vertraut anfühlen würde. Sam ließ ihn rasch los und grinste ihn weiter an. „Zola war davon überzeugt, zu wissen, woran er bei mir war.“

Sam trat zurück. Er musterte Bucky von oben bis unten, und sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen nachdenklichen Blick. „Und irgendwie habe ich aber das Gefühl, dass der Kerl nicht das kleinste Bisschen über dich wusste“, meinte er.

„Vielleicht nicht“, sagte Bucky mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Er wandte seinen Blick ab. Der Blickkontakt und Sams Weisheit waren zu viel.

Aber nicht unbedingt auf eine schlechte Art und Weise.

Sein Blick fiel auf Natasha. Sie hatte sich während der kleinen Wiedervereinigung zurückgehalten. Er sah, wie sie an ihren Gürtel griff. Als sie ihre Hand wieder hob, brauchte der Roboterdetektor in ihrer Hand einen Augenblick, bis er blau aufblitzte. Sie blickte dabei zu Steve. Bucky fing ihren Blick auf. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und kam näher.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich seltsam, aber sie hatte es wieder unter Kontrolle, als sie bei ihnen ankam. Sie marschierte an Sam und Bucky vorbei und boxte Steve sanft gegen die Brust. Es war bei weitem nicht fest genug, um ihn zu verletzen, und es war vorhersehbar gewesen. Bucky hatte gewusst, dass sie es tun würde, Steve aber ganz offensichtlich nicht. Er wirkte überrascht, und dann beinahe verletzt.

„Tu das nie wieder“, sagte Natasha.

„Was?“, fragte Steve.

„Mich erschrecken“, entgegnete Natasha, „Tu das nie wieder.“

„Ich, äh“, stammelte Steve, „Okay?“ Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Entschuldige. Es tut mir leid.“

„Gut“, erwiderte sie, und trat zurück.

Sam fuchtelte mit beiden Händen, und warf Steve einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Steve wirkte verwirrt. Sam wiederholte die Geste, dieses Mal noch deutlicher. Natasha hob eine Augenbraue. Bucky versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Steve fragte: „Was?“

Sam gab auf und entgegnete: „ _Umarm_ sie, Steve.“

„Ich bin okay“, sagte Natasha. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Trick war.“

Steve sagte: „Ich dachte, du tust nur so, als wüsstest du alles.“ Er zog sie in seine Arme, bevor ihr eine schlaue Antwort einfiel. Bucky bemerkte, dass er der einzige war, der ihr Gesicht sah, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Als sie Steve schließlich losließ, warf sie Bucky einen scharfen Blick zu, als wollte sie sagen, _na und?_ Als ob es ihr peinlich wäre, dass jemand sah, dass sie sehr wohl Gefühle hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte Bucky: „Hey, ich habe um ihn geweint.“

„Was? Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast mich verprügelt“, sagte Steve.

„Du hast versucht, mich zu erstechen“, erklärte Bucky, „Ich habe innerlich geweint.“

Natashas Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Er hat versucht, dich zu erstechen? _Steve?_ “, fragte Sam.

„Ja“, antwortete Steve. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Er blickte an sich selbst hinunter, seine schwarze Hydraausrüstung und sagte: „Sie haben versucht, mir das Gleiche anzutun, was sie mit Bucky gemacht haben, schätze ich.“

„Ich wäre überrascht, wenn das nicht der Plan für uns alle gewesen ist“, meinte Natasha.

Sam wirkte auf einmal sehr grimmig. „Das… würde einiges erklären“, sagte er, fuhr aber nicht fort. Steve und Natasha schienen beide zu wissen, was er meinte. Plötzlich erinnerte Bucky sich daran, dass Sam schon einmal von Zola gekidnappt worden war, vor langer Zeit. Bevor Bucky überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass Zola noch existierte.

Er schluckte. Er würde etwas sagen. Er war sagen –

„Das war der Plan“, sagte er, „Nicht nur für euch.“ Er wartete auf den Schmerz, war darauf gefasst. Aber er würde trotzdem – „Für jeden“, sagte er, „Für die Welt. Das war es, was er wollte.“

Und dann schwieg er, überrascht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so frei an. Es tat nicht _weh_.

„Es wäre nützlich gewesen, diese Information etwas früher zu haben“, kommentierte Natasha nach einem Augenblick.

Bucky starrte sie an. „Ich habe es _versucht_.“

Steve trat näher zu ihm, berührte gerade so nicht seinen Ellbogen. Aber er war nahe genug, dass Bucky ihn halten konnte, wenn er wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es versucht hast“, sagte Natasha sanft, „Ich habe es gesehen.“

Bucky seufzte. „Ja. Nun.“ Und jetzt berührte Steve ihn. Eine warme Hand an seinem Ellbogen. Es war schön, ihn da zu haben, stützend. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich es jetzt sagen kann. Vorher konnte ich es nicht.“

„Wenn ich Expertin für psychologische Trigger, die man bei Attentätern mit Gehirnwäsche verwendet, wäre, hätte ich vermutlich einen Job mit einem Büro. Vielleicht einem Tisch und einem Aktenschrank und einer Topfpflanze. Definitiv weniger Nahkampf“, sagte Natasha. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sogar zwei Pflanzen.“

„Vielleicht hilft es, dass du weiß, dass er tot ist“, meinte Steve leise.

„Siebzig Prozent“, sagte Bucky, aber er lehnte sich ein wenig in Steves Berührung. Steve drückte seinen Arm und seine Bundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Siebzig Prozent“, stimmte er zu, „Und es werden immer mehr.“

Natasha blickte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her und lachte plötzlich, kleine Fältchen erschienen in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Na dann, gut“, sagte sie, und es war nicht ganz eindeutig, worüber sie sprach, „Denke ich. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Sam energisch.

„Desto schneller, desto besser“, stimmte Steve zu, „Wir sollten uns zurückmelden. Und dann –“

„Dann?“, fragte Bucky.

„Dann will ich nach Hause“, antwortete Steve, „Und mir ein oder zwei Wochen lang um nichts Sorgen machen müssen.“

„Captain America will eine Auszeit?“, sagte Sam, „Nun, das ist etwas, das man nicht jeden Tag hört.“

Steve rollte mit den Augen. „Was kann ich sagen, es war eine lange Woche.“

„Es waren ein paar lange Monate“, sagte Bucky heiser.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. „Es war ein langes Jahrhundert“, sagte Steve.

Bucky senkte seinen Kopf. „Das längste.“

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, das ist das Beste, was ich je gehört habe“, sagte Sam, und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, „Es gab Zeiten, wo ich gedacht habe, dass du dir selbst nur eine Pause gönnen würdest, wenn jemand auf dir sitzt.“

„Hey –“

Bucky grinste. „Gut zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nie verändern“, sagte er, „Früher war es leichter, auf ihm zu sitzen.“

„Vermutlich würde es dafür jetzt uns alle drei brauchen“, stimmte Sam zu.

„Ich will ja nicht angeben“, sagte Steve, „Aber ich könnte euch alle drei gleichzeitig hochheben.“

„Ich bin schwerer, als ich aussehe“, informierte Bucky ihn und bewegte seinen Metallarm. Steve sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, aber ein Lächeln glitzerte in seinen Augen. Bucky konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann er das schon einmal gesehen hatte, einen grummelnden Steve, der so tat, als würde er Bucky nicht lustig finden, aber keinen davon überzeugen. Er dachte, dass er es aber schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher. Und falls er sich nie mehr daran erinnern würde, könnte er sich immer noch an _dieses_ Mal erinnern.

„Nun“, sagte Natasha, „Sobald der Winter Soldier sich dazu überwinden kann, sich wieder anzuziehen –“

Oh, richtig. Bucky schnaubte. „Gut.“

Ein Haufen schwarzer Kleidung lag im Flur, all die Ausrüstung und Waffen, die er auf Zolas Befehl zurückgelassen hatte, und seine Stiefel standen daneben. Er stieß mit seiner großen Zehe dagegen, und bückte sich dann und hob das T-Shirt auf und zog es an. Er schob seine Füße in die Stiefel. Er dachte für eine Sekunde nach, und nahm dann eines der Messer – das, das Natasha ihm im Tower gegeben hatte. Das würde genügen. „Fertig“, sagte er.

„Was ist mit dem Rest?“, fragte Natasha.

Bucky blickte den dunklen Haufen an. Es war alles sehr hilfreich gewesen, als er es gebraucht hatte. Er würde solche Dinge wieder brauche, weil Steve würde niemals aufhören und Bucky würde ihn niemals alleine losziehen lassen. Aber für den Moment –

„Keine Armee da draußen?“, fragte er.

Natasha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich es hier lassen, denke ich.“

Er würde sich andere Waffen besorgen. Vielleicht würde er Tony dazu überreden können, ihm diesen Raketenwerfer zu bauen.

 

* * *

 

 

In dem verwilderten Garten, der Pleasantview umgab, blieb Bucky ein paar Schritte hinter den anderen zurück. Nach einem Moment gesellte sich Steve an seiner Seite. Vor ihnen fingen Natasha und Sam an, sich über Musik zu unterhalten, laut und fröhlich.

„Wie nett von ihnen, dass sie uns zeigen, dass sie uns nicht zuhören“, sagte Steve.

Bucky lachte leise. „Ja. Bist du in Ordnung?“

„Ich – es geht mir gut. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, antwortete Steve.

„Was?“

„Das –“

Bucky sah ihn an. „Nicht deine Schuld.“

„Aber ich hätte –“

„Hör mir zu“, meinte Bucky, „All die – all die Menschen, die ich umgebracht habe. Alles, wozu Hydra mich gezwungen hat. Und als ich dich verletzt habe. War das meine Schuld?“

„Nein!“

Bucky blickte ihn weiter an. Steve vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Bucky schließlich.

„Du hast sie über Jahrzehnte hinweg bekämpft“, sagte Steve, „Du hast all das was sie dir angetan haben, überwunden, sogar nach siebzig Jahren. Ich hätte –“

„Hättest gar nichts“, sagte Bucky, „Steve, du bist nach fünf Minuten aufgewacht. Willst du etwa sagen, dass es gar nicht funktionieren hätte sollen? Weil sie hatten siebzig Jahre lang Zeit, um ihre Techniken für Gehirnwäsche zu perfektionieren. Sie sind ziemlich gut darin geworden.“ Er stieß ihn mit seiner Schulter an. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch.“

„Du hast mich noch nie mit irgendeinem Mist davonkommen lassen“, sagte Steve. Er grinste schief.

„Gut für ich“, sagte Bucky, „Hör auf zu versuchen, die ganze Last der Welt auf deinen Schultern zu tragen, Steve. Manchmal passieren Dinge einfach.“

„Okay“, antwortete Steve, „Okay.“ Er schob seine Hand in Buckys. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, weißt du.“

Steves Hand war warm. „Ich weiß“, entgegnete Bucky, „Ich weiß.“

„Bist _du_ in Ordnung?“

Bucky sah hinauf in die verwundenen Äste der großen Bäume. „Ich kenne diesen Ort“, sagte er, „Sie haben mich hier für eine Zeit lang stationiert.“

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Steve seine freie Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Er sagte: „Wenn Furys Leute damit fertig sind, wird nichts mehr davon übrig sein.“

„Mmm“, entgegnete Bucky. Das war ein schöner Gedanke. Er hoffte, dass sie den Keller verschütten würden, und das Labyrinth, das darunter lag. Er hoffte, dass sie das Haus niederreißen und ein Feuer aus allem machen würden, was brannte. Er hielt Steves Hand ganz fest. „Sag ihnen, dass sie den Garten in Ruhe lassen sollen.“

„Willst du, dass sich jemand darum kümmert?“, fragte Steve schließlich vorsichtig.

„Nein“, erwiderte Bucky. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen Haufen toter Blätter und sie wirbelten herum. „Sie sollen ihn einfach so lassen, wie er ist.“

Steve drückte seine Hand. „Okay.“

 

* * *

 

 

Das große Tor an der Einfahrt stand offen, und auf der anderen Seite wartete Tony mit verschränkten Armen. „ _Jemand_ – und ich will keine Namen nennen – ist in meine Garage eingebrochen und hat mein Auto gestohlen“, sagte er.

Alle blickten zu Bucky.

„Du hattest ein Duzend Autos da drinnen“, antwortete Bucky, „Ich habe angenommen, du würdest eines nicht vermissen.“

„Du kommst ein bisschen spät zur Party, findest du nicht?“, fragte Natasha.

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ihr wart, bis Mnemosyne JARVIS informiert hat“, protestierte Tony, „Ich weiß nicht, woher _er_ wusste, wo ihr wart –“

„Gut geraten“, sagte Bucky, weil das leichter war, als es wirklich zu erklären, „Bleib ruhig. Mission erledigt. Es ist alles gut.“

„Ich wollte helfen“, sagte Tony. Er hielt kurz inne. „Huh, das klingt weinerlich. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann. Ich jammere nicht. Vergesst es.“

„Du hast den Virus erschaffen“, sagte Bucky, „Du hast geholfen.“

„Ja, okay – ich bin nur so daran gewöhnt, Q für meinen eigenen James Bond zu sein –“ Natasha schnaubte. „Sei still, ich könnte Bond sein, ich bin echt gut. Ich sehe gut in Abendkleidung aus. Hör auf zu kichern.“

„Weißt du, worüber sie reden?“, murmelte Bucky zu Steve, als Natasha tatsächlich anfing zu lachen, so sehr, dass sie kaum antworten konnte.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Film?“, antwortete Steve, „Ich habe immer noch eine Menge nachzuholen.“ Er hatte Buckys Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony war mit einem sehr kleinen, sehr schnellen Flugzeug mit einem großen Logo von Stark Industries hergekommen. „Es ist neu. Es ist ein _Tarnkappenflugzeug_ “, sagte er stolz.

„Sieht ziemlich unauffällig aus“, sagte Steve.

„Ja, es – oh, er denkt wohl, er ist lustig. Er denkt, dass er lustig ist. _Sie_ findet ihn lustig“, fügte er hinzu und verdrehte seine Augen in Natashas Richtung, weil sie grinste.

„Er ist ziemlich lustig“, sagte Sam, „Das musst du zugeben.“

Bucky verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Erzähl mir mehr“, sagte er.

„Du bist der einzige, den ich mag. _Unsichtbarkeit_ , das macht es zum Tarnkappenflugzeug. So wie der alte Helicarrier“, fügte er für Steve und Natasha hinzu, „Aber ich hab alles verkleinert. Mit Starks eigenentwickelter holografischer Technologie.“

„Nett“, sagte Bucky anerkennend.

„ _Danke_.“ Tony wippte auf seinen Fußballen. „Es ist außerdem wirklich, wirklich schnell. Also kann ich euch zum Tower zurückbringen, und – wo gehst du hin?“

Bucky ging hinüber zum Flugzeug. „JARVIS?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?“, antwortete die weiche Stimme.

Er schluckte. „Wie kommt Mnemosyne voran?“

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sagte JARVIS: „Der Löschungsprozess läuft immer noch. Wir sind bei geschätzten zweiundneunzig Prozent.“

Zweiundneunzig Prozent. Zola wurde Stück für Stück gelöscht, so als hätte er nie existiert.

Nun, er war es gewesen, der beschlossen hatte, eine Maschine aus sich selbst zu machen.

„Kannst du Steve Bescheid geben, wenn es hundert sind?“, fragte Bucky, „Ihm eine Nachricht schicken oder so.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Danke.“

Bucky ging zurück zu den anderen. „Du musst uns nicht mitnehmen“, informierte er Tony, „Wir gehen zurück nach DC. Steve will eine Auszeit. Wir nehmen das Auto.“ Er blickte zu Sam. „Kommst du mit?“

„Klingt gut“, sagte Sam.

„Ihr nehmt das – also gut. Du hast es mir immerhin erfolgreich gestohlen“, sagte Tony. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und machte eine einladende Geste. „Gern geschehen.“

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha ging mit Tony zurück nach New York. „Ihr werdet vielleicht eine ganze Weile nichts von mir hören“, sagte sie.

„Europa?“, fragte Steve.

„Unwichtig“, sagte Natasha mit einem Lächeln, „Ich rufe dich an, wenn du es wissen musst.“

„Pass auf dich auf.“

„Mach ich immer.“

Sie umarmte Sam und Steve zum Abschied und flüsterte etwas in Steves Ohr, das ihn lachen und gleichzeitig erröten ließ. Dann stand sie schließlich vor Bucky und sah ihn ernst an. Er wartete.

„Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe“, sagte sie schließlich, „Es wird leichter.“

„Aber nicht leicht“, erwiderte Bucky.

„Nein“, stimmte sie zu, „Das nicht.“ Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Bucky schüttelte sie flüchtig. „Behalt ihn im Auge“, sagte sie, „Und – viel Glück, James.“

„Dir auch“, antwortete Bucky und meinte damit nicht ihre Mission, „Und… danke.“

 

* * *

 

 

Sam bestand darauf, dass er den Maserati fuhr. Bucky machte das nichts aus. Steve nahm den Beifahrersitz und Bucky streckte sich so gut es ging auf der Rückbank aus. Er zog sich seine Stiefel wieder aus. Steve fand heraus, welchen Knopf er drücken musste, damit sich das Dach zusammenfaltete. Sam schaltete Musik an, die Bucky nicht kannte. Es war mitten am Tag, aber Bucky nickte trotzdem ein.

Nach etwa einer Stunde machte das Auto ein leises, ringendes Geräusch. „Was war das?“, fragte Sam.

„Offensichtlich kann Tonys Auto E-Mails empfangen“, sagte Steve nach einem Moment.

„Ach ja?“

„Es ist von JARVIS“, sagte Steve „Darin steht… hundert Prozent. Hey, Bucky“, und Bucky konnte das lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, ohne dass er seine Augen öffnen musste, „Hundert Prozent.“

Bucky ballte seine Metallfaust und boxte damit in die Lust. Sam jubelte und trat aufs Gas, und das Auto flog die leere Straße hinunter.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam setzte sie bei Steves Apartment ab. „Ich behalte das Auto“, sagte er, „Vielleicht schlafe ich sogar darin.“ Steve lachte.

So viel Zeit war vergangen seit jener Nacht, als Bucky Steves Apartment durch das Fenster verlassen hatte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, zurückzukommen. Und dann hatte Zola ihn gefangen gehalten, und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er je wieder die Chance dazu haben würde. Er trat sich die verhassten Stiefel von den Füßen, sobald er durch die Tür getreten war, und dann musste er innehalten und sich einfach nur – umsehen, für einen Moment. Da war das Sofa, auf dem er am Anfang geschlafen hatte. Wo er gesessen war und die Wand angestarrt hatte, als sich das Nichts in seinem Kopf in ein grauenvolles Nichts verwandelt hatte, während er versucht hatte, nach Erinnerungen zu greifen, die er nicht haben konnte, verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Rolle des alten Bucky Barnes zu spielen, so als ob er tatsächlich er sein könnte, wenn er es nur fest genug versuchte.

Steves Hand lag fest auf seiner Schulter. „Alles okay?“

„Ich…“, sagte Bucky, und er griff nach oben und nahm Steves Hand in seine, „… will wirklich nicht darüber reden.“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte sagen, dass du das tun solltest“, sagte er, „Aber das wäre Heuchelei. Das kannst du jeden fragen.“ Seine Finger schlossen sich um Buckys.

Bucky versuchte, zu lächeln. „Sag mir, wieso DC? Ich habe nie gefragt.“

„Nun, ich hatte hier meinen Job“, antwortete Steve, „Bis ich es versaut habe. Und Sam ist hier. Das Heim, in dem Peggy – es ist nicht weit von hier. Und New York war“, seine Mundwinkel wirkten verkniffen, „Voller Geister.“

„Geister“, wiederholte Bucky.

Steve schloss seine Augen.

„Du musst nicht –“

„Nein, ich –“ Steve schluckte. „Alles sah gleich aus, aber falsch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sahen die Dinge vertraut aus, die Umrisse der Gebäude, die Straßen, aber wenn ich meinen Kopf drehte – Oder ich sah jemanden, der mir entgegen kam, und ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen, aber natürlich tat ich das nicht. Es gab Tage, an denen ich an die Orte ging, die ich früher einmal gekannt hatte, und ich einfach nur – nun ja. Es gab Tage, an denen ich dich an jeder Straßenecke stehen sah.“ Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Es ging mir nicht besonders gut. In New York. Also hat Fury mich nach DC versetzt und mir etwas zu tun gegeben.“

„Du solltest Captain America sein.“

„Das ist das Schöne an Captain America“, sagte Steve, „Er hat nicht besonders viel Zeit, um sich selbst leid zu tun.“

Oh Gott. „Komm her“, sagte Bucky. Er schlang beide Arme um Steve und hielt ihn fest.

Steve lachte unsicher und klammerte sich an ihn. „Gott, Bucky, ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte er, „Ich habe dich so _sehr_ vermisst.“

Bucky wollte etwas sagen wie _Ich habe dich auch vermisst_ , aber das hatte er nicht, hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ihn hätte vermissen sollen. Der Winter Soldier war ein leerer Mann gewesen, eine leere Hülle, er hatte nichts gekannt und nichts gefühlt; er war zwar er selbst gewesen, aber mit der Hälfte seiner Seele weggesperrt. Wenn Steve nicht da gewesen wäre und ihn gekannt hatte – wenn Bucky Barnes in den alten Zeiten nicht klug genug gewesen wäre, um alles aufzubewahren, was für ihn wichtig war, und es alles Steve hinterlassen hätte –

Nun, aber das hatte er. Und man tat nie das Falsche, wenn man sich für Steve entschied.

Steve hielt ihn immer noch fest, aber er fing an, sich zurückzuziehen, als Bucky nichts sagte. Bucky ließ ihn. „Weißt du noch, als wir gesagt haben, später?“, fragte er.

„Ähm“, sagte Steve.

Bucky grinste ihn an. „Ist jetzt später?“

Steves Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert – Überraschung, dann Lust, dann etwas Herzerwärmendes und zugleich Schalkhaftes, und Bucky wäre sehr glücklich damit gewesen, ihn einfach nur ganz lange anzusehen. „Ich schätze, das könnte es sein“, sagte er und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Gut“, entgegnete Bucky, und küsste ihn.

Steve erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich, sein Mund heiß und eifrig. Er hielt Buckys Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen, als wäre es etwas Wertvolles, zog ihn näher an sich heran, seine Daumen strichen über seine Wangenknochen. Bei der sanften Berührung seufzte Bucky in den Kuss. Er legte beide Hände an Steves Hüfte, wo sie perfekt hinzupassen schienen. Die Metallhand konnte nur die Stärke und Anspannung in den Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spüren; die menschliche spürte auch die Wärme. Steve küsste ihn fester, und riss sich dann lange genug los, um zu sagen: „Du musst dich rasieren.“

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern“, sagte Bucky, und zog seinen Kopf zurück hinunter.

Dieser Kuss war hitziger, feuchter. Steve machte ein leises, überraschtes Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle, als Buckys Zunge in seinen Mund glitt. Das Geräusch schoss ihm direkt zwischen die Lenden. Sein Körper schrie danach, Steve nach unten zu drücken und hier und jetzt über ihn herzufallen, aber er wusste nicht, ob das richtig war, ob man das machte. Stattdessen küsste er Steve, tief, genoss die Laute, die er von sich gab, und die Tatsache, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben schienen. Als Bucky ihm in die Lippe biss, gab Steve ein erregtes Geräusch von sich und fiel halb in seine Arme. Bucky taumelte unter seinem Gewicht einen Schritt zurück, lachte, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten, und sagte: „Du bist zu schwer, um das zu machen.“

„Sorry“, sagte Steve, und rieb sich über die Schläfe, und lächelte, „Kann ich –“

„Nur wenn du das willst“, antwortete Bucky, und Steve griff bereits nach ihm.

Er fing an, Bucky rückwärts zu stoßen, als er ihn dieses Mal küsste, schob ihn an der Couch vorbei, auf der er nie wieder schlafen würde, wenn er es vermeiden konnte, drückte grinsend kleine, schnelle, Küsse auf Buckys Lippen und zog sich wieder zurück, bevor Bucky ihn richtig zurückküssen konnte. Schließlich gab Bucky in frustriertes Knurren von sich, und benutzte seinen Metallarm, um Steve herumzuwirbeln und ihn gegen die Wand neben seinem Schlafzimmer zu stoßen. Er schob eine Hand in Steves Haar, um ihn festzuhalten, und schob seine Zunge erneut in seinen Mund. Steve schien sich gegen ihn zu verflüssigen, küsste ihn genau so stürmisch zurück, und wenn er sich nicht zwischen der Wand und Bucky befunden hätte, Bucky war sich sicher, dass er umgefallen wäre.

„Ich weiß –“, brachte Steve hervor, als sie sich voneinander losrissen, um Luft zu holen, „Weiß nicht wirklich, was ich hier mache, Bucky…“

Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich auch nicht“, sagte er ehrlich. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er Dinge wie das hier früher schon getan hatte, aber er erinnerte sich an keine Details; sein Körper schien die Bewegungen zu kennen, aber sein Verstand schien jedes Mal vor Erstaunen und Lust überzugehen, wenn Steve ihn berührte. Alles fühlte sich fremd und neu und gut an. „Bis jetzt scheinen wir es ganz gut hinzukriegen“, war alles, was er sagte, und er hoffte, dass Steve an seiner Stimme merkte, wie gut das hier war.

Er küsste Steves Mundwinkel, spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Ja, Steve hatte es gemerkt.

„So lange du nur keine Wunder erwartest“, murmelte er, und drehte seinen Kopf, um Bucky wieder richtig zu küssen.

„Wenn das hier keine Weltklassevorstellung mit Champagner danach wird, werde ich zutiefst enttäuscht sein, Rogers“, raunte Bucky gegen seinen Mund, „Komm schon Steve. Du kennst mich besser als das.“

Es fühlte sich so gut an, das zu sagen, und noch besser, als Steves Brust vor Lachen vibrierte und er ihm leise zustimmte. „Das stimmt.“

„Lass mich einfach machen“, sagte Bucky, „Ich will es.“

„Okay“, antwortete Steve, „Okay.“

Mehr Schieben und Ziehen, und dann taumelten sie durch die Tür in Steves Schlafzimmer, und Bucky drückte Steve hinunter auf das Bett, und Steve zog ihn mit sich. Sie küssten sich, lange, tief, leidenschaftlich. Steve schob sein Bein unter Buckys Hüfte und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, als Bucky den Kuss für ein paar Sekunden unterbrechen musste, um mit seiner Hüfte zu rollen und wegen der dadurch entstehenden Reibung aufkeuchte.

Im Gegenzug drückte Bucky ihn auf den Rücken und kletterte über ihn, rieb seine Hüfte absichtlich an Steves Erektion, die sich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete, was sie beide stöhnen ließ. Steves Augenlider flatterten halb zu. Er sah erhitzt und wunderschön aus. Bucky fuhr mit seinen Lippen über seinen prominenten Unterkiefer und erschauderte, als Steves Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten und über seinen Rücken strichen. Er barg seinen Kopf an der Stelle zwischen Steves Hals und Schulter, versteckte sein Grinsen an Steves Kehle, und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir das noch nie gemacht haben?“

Steves Brust zitterte, als er erneut lachte. Seine Hände streichelten erneut über seinen Rücken, und Bucky spürte seine Fingernägel köstlich über seine Haut kratzen. Bucky wimmerte und stieß gegen Steves Hüfte. „Ich glaube, daran würde ich mich _erinnern_ “, antwortete Steve.

„Ich weiß nicht. Man hat dir gerade noch im Kopf herumgerührt“, sagte Bucky, „Vielleicht hast du es vergessen.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du darüber Witze machst“, sagte Steve und klang schuldig amüsiert.

Bucky lachte leise. „Wenn ich es nicht kann, wer dann?“

„Ich schätze“, meinte Steve, „Damit hast du recht.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf Buckys Haar. Seine Hände fanden eine verspannte Stelle zwischen Buckys Schulterblättern, verursacht vom Gewicht des Metallarms, das die Muskeln und Knochen beanspruchte, und er grub seine Finger hinein, lockerte sie auf, süßer Druck, der fast schon an Schmerz grenzte, aber nicht wirklich. Bucky stöhnte laut. Vielleicht hatte er Revanche im Hinterkopf gehabt, als er über Steve gekrochen war, aber jetzt wirkte es eher so, als wäre es einfach nur eine sehr gute Idee gewesen.

„Und du bist siebzig Jahre auf Eis gelegen, das kann auch nicht gut für dich gewesen sein“, murmelte er, aber er achtete fast nicht darauf, was aus seinem Mund kam, „Ich habe es wirklich geschafft, meine Hände von dir zu lassen?“ Sie waren so eng miteinander verwoben, dass er spüren konnte, wie Steves Brustkorb sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. „Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben.“

Er wandte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Sehne an Steves Hals. Dann biss er zu und saugte. Die kleinen Geräusche, die Steve von sich gab, waren verzweifelt und laut. Seine Haut schmeckte nach Salz und Schweiß, und sein Geruch war überall. Steve Hüften zuckten plötzlich, und er stöhnte auf. Bucky konnte Steve Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spüren, konnte spüren wie Steve versuchte – und daran scheiterte –, nicht gegen ihn zu stoßen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. „Ich war nicht“, fing Steve an, aber er klang abgelenkt, und er packte eine Handvoll von Buckys Haar und zog ihn in einen weiteren tiefen, langen Kuss.

Bucky schloss seine Augen und ließ sich einfach nur für einen oder zwei Augenblicke küssen, schwelgte in Steves Aufmerksamkeit, seiner Zuwendung. Er grub seine Zähne sanft in Steves geschwollene Unterlippe. Steve atmete scharf durch seine Nase ein und sein Mund öffnete sich. Sein Griff an Buckys Rücken lockerte sich, und dann glitten seine Hände zu Buckys Hüfte und packten ihn fest, als er sich gegen Bucky aufbäumte. Bucky spürte die süße Spannung in seinem Körper, die sich überall ausbreitete, wo sie sich berührten. Er hatte bereits wieder vergessen, worüber sie geredet hatte, als Steve den Kuss unterbrach, um nach Luft zu schnappen und zu keuchen: „Ich – ich – Bucky – ich war nicht immer so attraktiv –“

„Du glaubst also, dass du attraktiv bist, was?“, murmelte Bucky. Er schob seine rechte Hand unter Steves Oberteil, spürte, wie die Muskeln sich unter seinen Fingern anspannten. Gott, er hatte nicht unrecht. Aber er dachte – Buckys Erinnerungen an den kleinen Steve waren immer noch bruchstückhaft und vage, wertvolle Fetzen aus der Vergangenheit, die er nie ganz zurückbekommen würde. Die deutlichste, die er hatte, war immer noch die Halluzination von dem schmächtigen Steve, der sich über ihn lehnte, um ihn mit seinem Körper zu beschützen, als Zola ihn gehabt hatte, und das war nie wirklich passiert. Aber trotzdem – „Du warst immer schon anders.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er das früher schon gedacht hatte. Er dachte es jetzt.

„Sei bloß still“, sagte Steve, zu atemlos, um wirklich genervt zu klingen, obwohl er sich wirklich Mühe gab. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine Wangen noch mehr als der Rest. „Du warst ganz offensichtlich – wie auch immer, es war illegal.“

„Na, das klingt doch nach etwas, das mich kümmern würde“, sagte Bucky. Er rollte erneut mit seiner Hüfte, absichtlich, spürte, wie Steve sich gegen sein steifes Glied presste. Beide stöhnten auf. Bucky schob seine Finger unter den Saum von Steves T-Shirt und zog es hoch und über Steves Kopf.

Sie mussten sich beide aufsetzen, um das T-Shirt loszuwerden, und Steve ließ Bucky los, um seine Arme zu heben. Seine Röte ging bis hinunter zu seiner Brust. Bucky ließ sich auf seine Fersen zurücksinken, um ihn anzublicken, und obwohl es beinahe weh tat, ihn loszulassen, so war es den Anblick doch wert, Steve ohne Oberteil und errötet, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, sein blondes Haar stand in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Buckys Blick wanderte weiter zu der Beule in seiner Hose und dann zurück zu seinem Gesicht, und jetzt wirkte Steve sowohl leicht verschämt als auch erregt, aber er hob immer noch seine Augenbrauen und lehnte sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen und spreizte seine Beine ein bisschen, so dass der Stoff sich spannte und nichts verborgen blieb.

Bucky grinste. „Ich schätze, du bist doch ein bisschen attraktiv“, sagte er.

„Danke“, antwortete Steve, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, „Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe.“

Bucky sah ihn noch einen Moment länger an, sah ihn einfach nur an, versuchte, sich diesen Anblick für immer zu merken. Etwas, an dem er in dunklen Zeiten festhalten konnte. Etwas, für das es sich lohnte, zurückzukommen. Er war so abgelenkt, dass er das plötzliche Glitzern in Steves Augen nicht bemerkte, bis es zu spät war, und dann sprang Steve ihn an.

Es gab einen Augenblick – eine Bruchteil einer Sekunde –, in der Buckys Körper das Gewicht von Steve auf sich spürte und es war so unerwartet und er wollte um sich schlagen, wollte kämpfen, das einzige tun, von dem er wirklich wusste, wie man es tat.

Nur ein Augenblick, und dann war das Gefühl verschwunden; es gab nur Steve über ihm, Steve, der zu ihm herunter grinste, als wäre er mit etwas davongekommen. Da war Steve, der Buckys T-Shirt mit gierigen Händen von ihm zerrte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanft und offen, als er Bucky entblößt unter sich liegen sah. Bucky berührte Steves Gesicht mit den Knöcheln seiner menschlichen Hand, und Steve schloss seine Augen und wandte den Kopf leicht und küsste sie. Bucky öffnete seine Hand und zog Steve zu sich herunter, indem er seinen Nacken umschlang, all diese Stärke und weiche Haut, die er berührte, und er – Gott, was hätte er nicht dafür gegeben, noch beide Hände zu haben, um das zu tun, einfach nur um Steves Wärme gegen seine Handfläche zu spüren und dafür nicht sein Haar loslassen zu müssen. Aber das hier war gut. Sie küssten sich und rieben sich aneinander, und Bucky fuhr mit seiner Hand über Steves breiten Rücken hinunter zu seinem Steißbein, grinste, als Steve sich wand, und umfasste seinen Hintern so, wie er es ganz offensichtlich wollte.

Ja, das hier war sehr, sehr gut.

„Ich will“, sagte Steve, „Kann ich –“, und dann gab er den Versuch auf, sich zu erklären, und strich einfach nur über Buckys Bauch, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich anzuspannen und hastig einzuatmen, bevor er mit seinen Fingern den Haarstreifen entlangfuhr und sie unter Buckys Hosenbund schob.

„Was immer du willst“, antwortete Bucky. Steve riss bereits ungeduldig und drängte Bucky, seine Hüfte zu heben, damit er ihm die schwarze Hose mitsamt der Unterhose ausziehen konnte. Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel, als er sich die Lippen befeuchtete und Buckys Körper anstarrte. Für einen Augenblick fühlte Bucky sich, lächerlicherweise, unsicher (und wann hatte er sich je zuvor so gefühlt? Wann war seine Nacktheit zuletzt etwas gewesen, über das er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte? Nicht seit –)

Als Steves Hand sich zaghaft um Buckys Erektion schloss, stöhnte Bucky laut auf und sein Kopf fiel zurück. Seine Hüfte zuckte unter Steves Griff. „Komm schon“, sagte er, „Steve, mehr als das, gib mir mehr. Komm schon –“

„Ganz ruhig“, sagte Steve, aber er klang zufrieden. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um Buckys Erregung und er fing an, Bucky zu streicheln, regelmäßige, energische Bewegungen, und Bucky – Gott, hatte nicht einmal an das gedacht, für so lange nicht, hatte sich nicht erinnert, hatte nicht _gewusst_ , dass irgendetwas sich so gut anfühlen konnte. Es war fantastisch. Er tastete nach Steve, wollte ihn ganz nahe bei sich haben, und Steve legte sich halb über ihn und fuhr fort, ihn zu massieren. Er betrachtete Buckys Gesicht mit großen, blauen Augen, und atmete beinahe so schwer wie Bucky, während Bucky in seine Hand stieß; es _gefiel_ ihm genau so gut wie Bucky.

Buckys Erektion war so hart, dass sie beinahe schmerzte. Steve hielt kurz inne, um mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine feuchte Eichel zu streichen. Dann wurden seine Bewegungen schneller; seine warme Hand und seine langen Finger schlossen sich heiß fest, eng um Bucky. Buckys Stöhnen verwandelten sich in Fluchen und Flehen, das Steve dazu veranlasste, zu grinsen; leises Erstaunen in seinen Augen, und dann beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn heftig. Also Bucky ein paar Sekunden später kam, stöhnte er tief in Steves Mund; Steves Körper über dem seinen und Steves Bewegungen wurden sanfte und langsamer, als Bucky sich schließlich unter ihm wand und aufbäumte.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll nicht zu viel erwarten“, sagte er, als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Naja, damit habe ich ja schon ein bisschen Erfahrung“, sagte Steve mit einem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen. Seine feuchte Hand lag auf Buckys Oberschenkel.

Bucky erschauderte. Er fühlte sich leicht und wirklich, wirklich gut, und das Bild, das Steve ihm gerade beschrieben hatte, war unglaublich. Steve, wie er sich selbst berührte, Gott. Er rollte sich auf seine Seite und zerrte erfolglos an Steves Hose. Seine Hände zitterten, aber es war ihm egal. „Warum trägst du die immer noch?“, sagte er, und dann, „Ich will dich sehen.“

Steve riss sich hastig seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke vom Körper. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er sich schließlich mit seiner Hand umschloss. Er war hart, bereits feucht, dunkel gegen seine blassen Finger. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Bucky ab, als seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. „Hey“, sagte Bucky, und berührte Steves Handgelenk, „Lass dir Zeit.“

„Lass dir _Zeit_?“, fragte Steve, und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Keuchen, als Bucky seine Hand tiefer gleiten ließ und ihre Finger miteinander um Steves Erektion verschlang.

„Ja“, sagte Bucky. Er legte seinen anderen Arm um Steves Schulter, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, und Steve lehnte sich gegen Buckys linke Schulter, als ob er den Unterschied zwischen Metall und Fleisch gar nicht bemerken würde. „Lass dir Zeit.“

Steves Atemzüge verwandelten sich schnell in ein hastiges, hungriges Keuchen, als Bucky ihre Hände langsam bewegte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und flogen dann wieder auf, so, als wollte er nicht zusehen, konnte aber nicht wiederstehen. Bucky konnte sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkt, während er die Geräusche verschluckte, die er versuchte, nicht von sich zu geben. Er hielt seinen eigenen Atem beinahe an, um sie besser zu hören. Als er schließlich die Geschwindigkeit steigerte, stöhnte Steve laut auf. Seine geröteten Wangen wurden noch dunkler. Sein ganzer Körper war feucht, als seine Hüften hilflos unter ihrem gemeinsamen, warmen Griff zuckten.

„Bucky“, flüsterte er, bevor er kam, und Bucky hielt ihn ganz fest, während er zitterte und nach Luft schnappte, sein Gesicht an Buckys Schulter vergraben.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, und wusste nicht, warum.

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass sie unter die Laken geschlüpft waren, aber es musste irgendwann passiert sein. Steve lag auf dem Bauch und atmete langsam und regelmäßig. Bucky war feucht und verschwitzt, und getrocknetes Sperma klebte auf seinem Bauch und seinen Oberschenkeln. Er betastete es abwesend. Vielleicht hätten sie duschen sollen. Er fühlte sich immer noch so gut, entspannt, leicht.

Er berührte Steves Ellbogen; er war ganz warm. In einem Anflug von Mut rutschte er näher, presste sein Gesicht gegen die weiche Haut von Steves Schulterblatt. Er roch nach Schweiß und Sex und sich selbst. Bucky schloss seine Augen.

„Okay?“, hörte er Steve murmeln.

„Okay“, antwortete Bucky. Er küsste Steves Hals.

„Bin kein Roboter“, murmelte Steve. Er drehte sich um und breitete seine Arme aus, streckte sich, bevor er einen davon um Bucky schlang und ihn an seine Seite zog. „‘ch schlafe.“

Bucky lachte leise und hielt dann inne, als er erkannte, dass er das schon einmal gehört hatte. _Geh weg, Bucky, ‘ch schlafe._ Er wusste nicht, wann. Sie hatten sich einen Raum geteilt, vor dem Krieg – das war Wissen, das er sich angeeignet hatte – also vielleicht zu dieser Zeit. Aber es war seltsam; es schmerzte ihn nicht, es nicht zu wissen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Es war nicht wichtig. Er lebte im Hier und Jetzt.

„Bucky?“, fragte Steve und klang ein bisschen munterer und besorgt.

Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf, was Steve dazu veranlasste, sich zu bewegen und seine Hand zu heben, so dass er Bucky über das Haar streichen konnte. „Es ist okay“, sagte er, „Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich bin auch kein Roboter.“

„Das _weiß_ ich“, sagte Steve, immer noch nur halb wach, aber trotzdem köstlich beleidigt.

Bucky lächelte. „Schlaf weiter“, sagte er. Er schloss seine Augen wieder. Steves Arme waren warm um ihn herum. Steve war überall warm. „Es ist okay. Ich kenne dich.“


End file.
